Volterra Nunca Mais
by nelluca
Summary: Edward vai atrás de Victória sem permição, mas o pior de tudo mesmo foi ir à Volterra tentar suicídio, "Volterra Nunca Mais", vai mostrar o lado que "Lua Nova" escondeu, a reação de Carlisle. ALERTA: CONTÉM SURRA não gosta não leia!
1. A descoberta

**A/N: Essa fic é a minha versão do incidente em Volterra, ela foi escolhida por votação no final da minha fic anterior "Péssima Idéia", em meio a muitos outros títulos sugeridos por mim mesma, que foram retirados de situações citadas das 2 primeiras Fics que escrevi, se você é do tipo que quando curte uma fic, acaba lendo todas as do autor, eu sugiro que comece a ler por "Primeiro Problema em Forks" evitando ficar um pouco perdido em algum comentário ou reação de algum personagem. A ordem correta é- PPI, PI e VNM**

** Vamos começar pouco antes de Edward ir a Volterra , ele já está no Brasil, mas os fãs de Jasper não se preocupem, a cena e acontecimentos do aniversário de Bella serão abordados através de Flash Backs.**

**Volterra Nunca Mais**

**Capítulo 1**

**A descoberta**

**Pov Carlisle**

Se vampiros pudessem sentir dores de cabeça, eu estaria com a minha explodindo, estava impossível se concentrar no que quer que fosse naquela casa desde de que Edward sumiu, bom, sumiu não, não exatamente, nenhum deles seria maluco de fugir de casa depois da surra que eu dei nos meninos por fazerem isso.

Eu não sabia onde ele estava, e ele raramente atendia o telefone, mas o fazia o suficiente pra eu saber que estava fisicamente bem, a sua desculpa era de que queria ficar sozinho um pouco, ele sabia que se eu soubesse onde estava eu o traria pra casa imediatamente, e pela orelhas, onde já se vira isso? Viajar sem permissão dos pais?

Ele podia se preparar pra levar umas boas palmadas quando chegasse em casa, eu entendia o fato de ele estar deprimido por terminar com a namorada, mas se ele queria um pouco de privacidade pra chorar o seu primeiro amor, era só pedir, eu podia emprestar as chaves da casa em Esme's Island, e dar umas férias pra ele, ou pagar uma viagem pra qualquer lugar, mas ao invés disso ele me sai de casa e simplesmente desaparece ligando depois com a cara mais lavada do mundo pra dizer que ia demorar pra voltar, como se fosse dono do próprio nariz.

Mas preciso confessar, que quem realmente estava me levando a loucura era a Esme, o que pra mim era uma desobediência do toque de recolher, ela estava transformando em um campo de batalha, onde meus outros filhos eram o exército inimigo, e os gritos lá em baixo, que estavam tirando pela milésima vez a minha concentração, eram indícios de mais um confronto, eu já tinha desistido de interferir, eu cansara de repetir pra ela que as meninas não iriam falar.

Es - "JASPER WITHLOCK CULLEN! Eu já falei pra você parar de me acalmar."

Js - "Credo mãe! Só estava tentando ajudar..."

Es - "Você quer me ajudar, então convença Alice de abrir a boca!"

Al -"Eu não posso dizer mamãe, eu fiz uma promessa a ele, eu não posso dizer."

Es - "Espera aí que eu vou descobrir e é agora!"

Al - "AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaa! ROSEEEEE! PAPAAAAAAAAIIII! SOCOOOORRO!"

De novo, eu não precisava ver o futuro como ela, nem ler mentes como Edward, bastava escutar aquele gritinho fino musical e estridente pra saber que Alice romperia a porta do meu escritório em seguida correndo do chinelo da mãe.

Dito e feito, a porta bateu com força balançando as molduras na parede e minha filha caçula correu pra trás da minha cadeira, em seguida a mais velha entrou atrás da mãe pedindo calma.

Slep*! Ai mãe!

Ela deu uma chinelada no traseiro dela mais rápido do que eu pude perceber, Rose pareceu ofendida e confusa, ela só estava tentando proteger a irmã de mais um ataque histérico da mãe.

"Você merece umas chineladas também, você sempre acoberta o Edward desde que são irmãos, eu sei que você sabe, só não posso provar, mas ela? Ela viu e não quer me contar!"

Ela se voltou para Alice novamente, e apontou para os próprios pés.

"Vem aqui garota!"

Esme tentou manter a calma pra ganhar de volta o respeito que perdera a um minuto atrás gritando como uma maluca, nem de longe parecia a matriarca dessa família, eu podia moer aquele moleque por fazê-la ficar assim.

Alice implorava ajuda com os olhos quando olhei pra ela, e os olhos de Rose pediam licença pra retirar-se, dei a ela um leve aceno com a cabeça autorizando sua saída e pedi Alice que fosse com ela, seu olhar me mostrava receio em passar pela mãe, então eu garanti a ela.

"Pode ir querida, a mamãe não vai te bater..."

Ela abaixou a cabeça e me agradeceu com um olhar, ela sabia que Esme não desrespeitaria minha palavra, e também deve tê-la visto decidir isso assim que falei.

Vi minhas filhas saírem do escritório, de costas Alice parecia tão mais nova que Rosalie, que envolvia num abraço protetor seu corpinho miúdo.

"Querida, pelo amor de Deus! De novo com isso?"

Eu disse com uma voz suplicante.

"De novo você Carlisle"

Sua irritação era evidente, e minha confusão também, então perguntei.

"Como assim de novo? O que é que eu estou fazendo de novo?

"O que você está fazendo de novo?"

Ela pôs as mãos na cintura e continuou.

"Toda vez que eu quero proteger um dos meus meninos, você acaba punindo eles mais ainda por isso, mas quando o traseirinho das suas meninas está nas minhas mãos, você as protege, e quando é você que vai bater nelas, não importa o quanto eu fique com o coração na mão, você faz mesmo assim, é por isso que quando eu falo que vou bater, ninguém me respeita nessa casa."

Ela estava eu tão irritada que eu tive ter calma por nós dois, peguei sua mão tirando-a da cintura e a chamei para sentarmos no sofá.

"Querida em primeiro lugar, não é sempre que eu as protejo, estou fazendo isso nesses últimos dias, por que você está... está..."

Eu tinha que encontrar a palavra certa pra não por todo o progresso de sanidade que eu estava conseguindo em risco, eu não ia querer confrontar uma mãe histericamente preocupada com seu filho, seria mais seguro acender uma banana de dinamite e colocá-la no bolso.

"...está, um pouquinho emotiva demais."

Respirei fundo quando vi que tinha dito a coisa certa, coisa certa é modo de dizer. Deus! Essa expressão nem se quer existe, ou está um pouco ou está demais, na verdade ela estava mesmo era descontrolada.

"E em segundo lugar eles não te respeitam porque você não tem coragem de cumprir suas ameaças."

Ela só me olhou calada e sem graça, pois sabia que eu dissera a mais pura verdade.

"E em terceiro lugar, e pela bilionésima vez, **o Edward, está, bem**, ele é um vampiro não um humano, ele não vai se quer ralar um joelho, não vai pegar uma gripe por não ter levado o casaco, fica tranqüila, ele só está deprimido, quando ele voltar eu vou acertar com ele as contas dessa loucura toda, ele vai pagar por cada lágrima que você está derramando, eu juro."

Eu a abracei e recebi seu abraço de volta, ela disse com o rosto no meu peito abafando o choro.

"Eu só quero o meu filho de volta, quero saber onde meu Bebê está!"

O menino estava passando dos limites, eu precisava ligar pra ele e convencê-lo a parar com essa loucura, eu não podia mais vê-la sofrer assim, ela evitava de falar na Bella, mas eu sabia que, perder a menina estava matando-a também. Edward é tão exagerado as vezes, eu sabia que essa história de namorar uma humana ia acabar dando nisso, eu também concordava com ele sobre não transformá-la com a vida toda pela frente, mas devíamos termos ido embora junto com ele no dia em que sentiu seu cheiro.

Mas eu e essa mania de mimar meus filhos, me fez ficar, porque Rosalie Emmett e Jasper estavam se formando e não queriam se mudar e começar tudo de novo, Alice queria ficar por que gostava da menina, e Edward queria levar essa loucura adiante por estar apaixonado, acabei sedendo e fazendo a vontade de todos, escolha errada, viemos pra cá pra sair de perto da Bella, e Edward desaparece desse jeito.

"Você já ligou pra ele hoje?"

Esme falou enxugando as lágrimas, com um olharzinho pidão, eu peguei o telefone já pressionando a discagem rápida e adiantei pra ela.

"Oh... minha vida, eu já liguei três vezes e ele não atendeu,vamos tentar de novo."

O chamada caiu diretamente na caixa de mensagens, então digitei uma mensagem rápida.

LIGUE URGENTE MAMÃE CHORANDO.

"Ele vai responder querida, tenha paciência vamos dar um tempo pra ele ver a mensagem, se a chamada caiu direto na caixa é porque deve estar desligado, tenho certeza que ao ler ele vai ligar."

Começamos a falar do aniversário de Bella e sobre nosso filho Jasper, e isso provocou uma epifania, Juntando Jasper e aniversário ela lembrou-se que o aniversário de 110 do Edward não tinha chegado ainda, ou seja o aniversário de 18 nos seus documentos atuais, então Jasper deveria saber onde ele estava, por ser ele que sempre resolve a falsificação de documentos.

Antes que eu pudesse impedi-la, ela saiu pela porta chamando-o, para iniciar mais uma batalha, Jasper jamais trairia a confiança do irmão eles eram muito unidos.

"Jazz, Jaaaaasper, faça-me o favor, agora!"

Eu passei o dedos no cabelo, e respirei fundo decidindo voltar a minha pesquisa impossível, mas antes de abri o livro meu telefone vibrou, não era o número do celular do dele, era um prefixo internacional, eu reconheci, meu queixo caiu, eu abri depressa a gaveta das chaves e as da Ilha estavam lá, perguntei pra mim mesmo em voz alta.

"Mas o que que esse menino está fazendo no Brasil?"

Imediatamente minha ordem ecoou pela casa.

"TODOS NA SALA, **AGORA!"**

**A/N: E aí gostou? Deixe-me saber, estou muito curiosa pra saber, quanto mais rápido chegam os reviews mais rápidas são as atualizações**


	2. Morte

**A/N: Este capítulo será a minha primeira vez pelo POV Alice, sejam bonzinhos comigo é totalmente desafiante escrever pelo ponto de vista dessa garota. Espero que consiga fazê-lo direito.**

**Declaração:Não possuo nenhum dos personagens, todos são da saga Twilight e os direitos autorais pertencem à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bem vinda a nova fã - **Marina Fernandes

**Volterra Nunca Mais**

**Capítulo 2**

**Morte**

**POV Alice**

"Au Au Au...ai minha orelha mãaaaaae!"

Rose e eu estávamos na porta do quarto dela quando vimos nossa mãe sair do meu quarto puxando o Jazz pela orelha, busquei em minhas visões e fiquei tranqüila sabendo que não ia dar em nada, minha irmã e eu já estávamos sentando na cama quando ouvimos meu pai gritar a todos.

"TODOS NA SALA, **AGORA!"**

Minha irmã me lançou um olhar preocupada.

"Lice, cadê o Em? O quê o papai quer? Ele descobriu a Victória? O Edward está bem?"

Ela fez um turbilhão de perguntas, sussurrando numa rapidez vampiresca, nós duas eramos as únicas que sabíamos de tudo nessa casa, sabíamos que Edward estava no Brasil, que ele estava procurando por Victória, e também sabíamos que o danado do meu irmão mais velho saiu pra caçar sozinho escondido.

Calma Rose! Uma coisa de cada vez.

Arregalei os olhos e pensei no meu pai primeiro, se visse porque ele queria reunir a todos eu poderia descobrir de uma só vez, se ele descobriu sobre Victória, se Edie estava bem, e se o Em chegaria a tempo de não ser descoberto.

Vi meu pai dizendo que descobrira o paradeiro de Edward, mas não vi nenhuma palavra sobre Victória, e pra desespero e Rose, o vi percebendo uma mancha de sangue na gola do Em, que chegaria a tempo, mas tinha sido descuidado como sempre e ainda teve brilhante idéia de ir caçar de camiseta branca, só me restava então pensar no Edie pra ver se ele estava bem, mas tendo em vista que meu pai falara com ele e ninguém estava tendo um ataque na minha visão, isso podia esperar um pouco, eu precisava salvar o meu irmãozão.

"Rose, uma camiseta, rápido! O Em já está no jardim mas ele sujou a roupa e o papai vai notar, o Edie tá bem o papai não sabe nada sobre você sabe o que."

Eu sabia que meu pai passaria em um segundo pela porta do nosso quarto era melhor não pronunciar o nome da maldita em voz alta.

Descemos as escadas correndo depois de pegar uma camiseta para nosso infrator, ao entrar na garagem por onde ele ia se esgueirar, conferi pra ter certeza de que papai não saberia de nada.

"Você tá maluco Amor? Sair pra caçar de branco?"

Ela disse com um voz que parecia a da mamãe quando agente quebrava alguma coisa brincando dentro de casa.

"Eu não penseeei que fo..."

"O tênis"

Eu sussurrei com urgência, quando a visão mudou para o meu pai descobrindo pela enorme mancha no pé esquerdo dele.

"O que agente faz? Não dá tempo de pegar outro!"

Minha irmã perguntou exasperada depois de dar um tapa na cabeça do meu irmão, mas antes que eu pudesse responder qualquer coisa, papai gritou a nossa procura.

"ROSALIE! ALICE! EMMETT! **Onde vocês estão?"**

Ele chamou parecendo irritado.

"Tente esconder, agora vamos, se ele vier atrás de nós vai ver a camiseta suja."

Eu disse apontando pra peça de roupa na mão dele e ele jogou pra dentro do Jipe como se fosse um inseto asqueroso na mão de uma garota, nós três rimos e fomos pra sala, a postura do meu pai de braços cruzados, varreu o sorriso da nossa cara.

"Vocês sabem o que significa a palavra agora?"

Ficamos calados diante da pergunta retórica, mas ela lembrou a Rosalie e a mim, de que não tínhamos dito nada ao Em, ela enfiou o cotovelo nas costelas dele e sussurrou o mais baixo que pode.

"_Reunião de família..."_

"_Hum...?"_

É lógico que ele tinha que perguntar, então eu sussurrei irritada.

"_Apenas aja naturalmente!"_

"Onde vocês estavam? Ou melhor, onde você estava Emmett? Espero que não tenha saído sozinho!"

A voz do meu pai cortou nossa pequena e ligeira interação de sussurros, fazendo o Em olhar pra ele com uma cara assutada, e idiota, diga-se de passagem.

"Vamos Emmett, responda onde você estava! Estou esperando."

Ele descruzou os braços e pôs na cintura fazendo meu irmão ficar nervoso demais pra pensar.

"Eeuuu...Tavaaa..."

"Jaaardichim***!"

Jazz espirrou pra ele.

"Tava no jardim, é, no jardim!"

Tudo teria sido perfeito, não fosse o fato de que vampiros não espirram, e que meu irmão não sabe mentir.

Meu pai olhou congelando Jazz e voltou-se para nós.

"E o que você estava fazendo no jardim?"

"Pegando algumas flores pra mamãe pra ver se alegra ela um pouquinho."

Ele respondeu rápido demais, meu pai estreitou os olhos e o encurralou.

"E onde estão?"

"O que?"

"As flores Emmett, onde estão?"

"Ahhh! As flores, pois é, então, elas estavam tão bonitas que eu pensei que a mamãe se entristeceria mais ainda se eu as arrancasse."

Meu pai pressionou a ponte do nariz fechando os olhos, e minha mãe partiu em resgate do meu irmão, ela tava puxando o saco dele já fazia dias, desde que Edie sumiu, porque ele único de quem ela tinha certeza não saber de nada, e não sabia mesmo, Rose, Edie e eu decidimos não deixa-lo saber pois sabíamos que ele iria querer ir junto, por isso ela o defendeu dizendo.

"Deixa o menino Carlisle, vamos ao que interessa, por que estamos todos aqui?"

Não disse de forma rude, como sempre, mas não agradou o meu pai muito não, ele apenas olhou pra ela com uma carranca depois pra nós e ordenou que sentássemos.

Emmett tirou o tênis dos pés, e largou atrás do sofá, eu balancei a cabeça em descrença e nem me dei o trabalho de olhar o resultado disso, eu não precisava de uma visão pra saber que ia dar errado.

"Emmett por que você está descalço?"

Meu pai perguntou quando nos sentamos, mas antes que ele abrisse a boca o interrompeu.

"Depois conversaremos sobre isso, temos algo importante para discutir."

Rose e eu nos entreolhamos nervosas, minha mãe olhou esperançosa, já fazia um tempo que ela vinha querendo a ajudo do meu pai pra arrancar algo de mim e da minha irmã.

"Jasper, você articulou documentos pra o Edward sair do país com ordem de quem?"

Ele deu uma bronca no Jazz que o fez abaixar a cabeça.

"Desculpe-me papai, mas eu pensei que fosse o mínimo que eu podia fazer por ele depois de tudo que eu causei."

Sua expressão era de dor, ele parecia que ia chorar só de tocar no assunto, não era muito que o víamos chorar, mas naquele dia em que ele tentou atacar Bella, ele ficou inconsolável, somente Edward conseguiu acalmá-lo, como meu pai mesmo dissera, meu pai percebeu sua dor, e se arrependeu enquanto minha mãe o abraçou antes que eu o fizesse.

"Desculpe-me filho eu não queria trazer memórias ruins."

Papai disse arrependido.

"Oooh... meu anjinho, já passou, não fica assim."

Mamãe disse beijando o seu rosto e afagando seu cabelo.

"Nunca vai passar mãe, nunca vai passar, eu estraguei tudo."

Ele disse se dirigindo pra fora da sala com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, minha mãe chamou indo atrás dele.

"Filho espera! Meu anjo!"

Meu pai pegou o seu braço, quando ela passou por ele.

"Querida deixe-o, depois eu vou falar com ele."

Ele voltou os olhos pra mim, depois pra Rose, minha mãe sentou-se ao lado do Em abraçado seu braço e beijando o seu rosto, meu pai passou as mãos no cabelo, como se tentando se livrar de um cansaço psicológico, esse gesto significava que ele iria retomar a reunião.

"Eu pus o Edward pra falar com a sua mãe agora a pouco, ele ligou de um telefone público lá do **Brasil,** eu só vou perguntar uma única vez. **O que. O Edward. Está. Fazendo. Lá?**"

Ele disse cada uma palavras acentuando com um movimento da mão direita, fazendo minha irmã e eu abaixarmos a cabeça, eu comecei a buscar nas minhas visões e vi nós duas subindo as escadas para o escritório, não podia ser boa coisa, eu tentei argumentar, eu não podia trair o meu irmão, antes que começasse tentar dar a volta no meu pai, meu irmão abriu a boca, mesmo não intencionalmente ele acabou me dando tempo.

"Ele deve ter ido escondido lá pra ilha, pra chorar sozinho, ele tá só fazendo drama pra variar."

Disse ele soltando uma gargalhada da sua própria piada, fazendo meu pai rosnar em frustração, e minha mãe voltar ao seu normal se tornando novamente a rainha da calma, pelo seu ursinho é claro.

"Carlisle, talvez ele tenha razão, ele pode não ter contado, por que nós não deixamos que usem a ilha sem permissão."

Meu pai não disse nada, somente enfiou a mão no bolso, e puxou um molho com todas as chaves da ilha.

"Esme com a licença de vocês dois, eu e as garotas temos muito que conversar lá no escritório, Rosalie, Alice, vamos."

Ele disse em uma postura impecavelmente firme, que não permitia espaço para discussão, eu tentei ver alguma coisa mas ele estava indeciso, não havia muito mais o que fazer, a não ser seguir minha irmã, que caminhava rumo às escadas como na minha visão.

Nada podia mais fazer com que segurássemos esse segredo era só uma questão de tempo até que uma de nós dessemos com a língua nos dentes.

Minha mãe ficou lá em baixo com Emmett, provavelmente ajudando-o se livrar do tênis sujo, ela não ia nos ajudar num momento como esse, mas eu não me sentia traída por ela, na verdade eu é que me sentia uma traidora vendo-a chorar pelos cantos, sendo obrigada, por uma promessa estupida que fiz a Edward não dizer onde ele estava.

Rose não prometera nada, ela só não queria dizer, por que sabia que meu pai ia pegar o Edward de cinto assim que soubesse seu paradeiro, ela também estava aflita com essa história de ele estar procurando por Victória, mas eu garanti a ela que aquela psicótica não estava lá.

Isso não faria diferença para o meu pai, Edward iria levar a maior surra se papai descobrisse o que ele foi fazer no Brasil, eu só queria que ele fosse até Forks e acertasse suas contas com Bella, de tempos em tempos eu dava uma olhada pra ver se ela estava bem, era como enfiar uma faca no meu coração, eu sempre a via agarrada ao próprio corpo como se tentasse segurar seus pedaços pra permanecer inteira.

Rose na verdade só queria que ele viesse pra casa, na verdade ela gostou e foi foi a única que o apoiou quando resolveu deixá-la, o que não era nenhuma novidade, e por falar em Rose, ela parecia mais nervosa do que eu, andando de um lado pra outro preocupada com a reação do meu pai.

"Ai meu Deus! Por que o fedelho não me escuta?"

Eu realmente, não sabia mais como esconder, meu pai descobriu o país, se eu não dissesse o motivo seriamos todos descobertos mais sedo ou mais tarde, todos sabem que esconder algo do Dr. Carlisle Cullen é praticamente impossível, isso só tinha funcionado até o momento, porque ele estava me ajudando a manter minha promessa, por saber que se tratava de uma, mas isso foi antes de saber que seu caçulinha tinha saído do país, mesmo que eu não dissesse, ele iria farejar todos os cantos, os 27 estados e o D.F. Atrás do seu Bebê, eu não queria estar na sua pele quando fosse encontrado, tudo que eu podia era tentar explicar.

Papai bateu a porta frustrado já apontando o dedo pra o sofá, eu continuava sem enxergar nada, ele realmente devia estar buscando respostas nossas pra decidir o que fazer.

"Alice, acabou, ok? Acabou essa história de promessa! Como vocês duas foram capazes de esconder de mim que seu irmão saiu do país? Vocês três na verdade já que ele nãoteria ido sem a ajuda de Jasper."

"Papai ele só está confuso, ele vai acabar voltando, deixe o menino respirar um pouco poxa!"

Minha irmã falou sem um pingo de medo de ganhar uns tapas, meu pai lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante.

"Modera o tom pra falar comigo mocinha."

Ela impetuosa como sempre, se quer baixou a cabeça, minha irmã era incapaz de baixar a cabeça se suas palavras contivessem o mínimo de razão, e nesse caso ela estava coberta, meu pai ainda não sabia os motivos de ele ir pra lá, estava fazendo tempestade em copo d'água com esse negócio de _sair do país_, afinal o que poderia nos acontecer, meus pais são tão super protetores às vezes.

Eu comecei com cautela.

"Papai, eu não quero que você tenha um ataque, tá bom?"

Disse isso desviando a sua atenção da empáfia de Rose, ele olhou direto nos meus olhos pra conferir se haveria verdade nas minhas palavras, quando ele fazia isso todos nós sabíamos muito bem que seria inútil tentar desviar o olhar pra baixo, respirei fundo e desembuchei.

"Ele está seguindo o rastro de Victória."

Disse o mais rápido que pude, em quanto a coragem me permitia, ele demorou um segundo pra processar a informação e em seguida ignorou meu pedido de não ter um ataque.

"**Oooo QUE?"**

"SAIAM DA MINHA FRENTE VOCÊS DUAS AGORA ANTES QUE EU FAÇA ALGO DE QUE ME ARREPENDA."

"Papai por favor tenha calma, a Lice disse que a Victória o enganou ela não está lá."

Minha irmã tentou inutilmente acalmá-lo.

"**AGORA ROSALIE!"**

Não sabemos qual das duas passou pela porta primeiro, tamanha foi a bronca.

Minha mãe encontrou-se conosco no corredor, mas nem olhou pra nós de tão preocupada que estava com meu pai.

Eles começaram a sussurrar, Rose e eu tínhamos que conversar, entramos no quarto dela pois era evidente que Jazz queria ficar sozinho no nosso, mas quando entramos o Em estava no dela.

"Sai fora Emmett! Papo de garotas."

"Não posso anã, estou de castigo, mamãe pois fogo no tênis e na camiseta e disse que seu sair desse quarto vai contar pra o papai."

Eu mostrei a língua pra ele, por me chamar de anã, e puxei o braço de Rose para o quarto de hóspedes.

"Alice anda logo, o que eles vão fazer?"

Ela me apressou,eu procurei, mas nada vinha, eles ainda estavam discutindo, então resolvi vasculhar as decisões de Edie e vi uma péssima definição de uma imagem do caminho pra Forks, ele devia estar considerando a idéia e quase decidindo por ela, a imagem começou a ficar cada vez mais nítida, eu disse a Rose com alegria mas ela torceu o nariz.

"Droga! Vai começar tudo outra vez, o Edward é um pé no saco."

Eu a ignorei e voltei a concentrar no meu pai, nada ainda, depois na minha mãe, eu tive uma visão parecida com a de Edie, o que me deixou ainda mais feliz e me fez querer ver a reação de Bella.

O desespero tomou conta de mim quando vi, se minha alma existe mesmo nunca experimentara coisa igual, ela estava saltando de um penhasco e depois tudo se tornara uma densa escuridão, não importa o quanto eu tentasse, não havia nada além de trevas, estava tudo acabado, minha amiga, meu irmão, e a felicidade da minha família.

Jasper nunca mais seria o mesmo, Edward estaria condenado à solidão eterna e meus pais sofreriam cada lágrima derramada por seus filho por toda eternidade.

Eu corri em desespero sem dizer nada a Rose, mas ela correu atrás de mim, pensando que fosse com seu irmão caçula eu nunca perdi ninguém que eu amasse, se na vida humana eu não tinha lembranças, eu precisava correr para os braços daquele que sempre tinha todas as minhas respostas, meu porto seguro, meu pai.

"PAPAI ME AJUDA PAPAI!"

Eu pulei em seus braços, ele imediatamente me pegou em seu colo, eu estava sufocada, era como se pela primeira vez em minha existência eu realmente precisasse de ar.

"Dói muito papai, faz parar, faz parar..."

Eu repetia afundando meu rosto na sua camisa, sentindo seu abraço forte e sua mão no meu cabelo.

"O que é isso minha bonequinha? O que está havendo? Onde dói?"

Eu pudia sentir a mistura de paternidade emedo em sua voz, minha mãe então disse como se tivesse uma solução.

"Já chega! Eu vou buscar a Bella em Forks e acabar com essa baguça, vou curar essa depressão do Edward é no chinelo!"

"Não mamãe não você não pode ele está..."

Eu engasguei, eu não conseguia dizer, de repente a porta bateu com força, Jazz me ouviu gritar e veio ao meu socorro, meu pai estava sentado comigo no colo, minha mãe estava ao seu lado, então ele ajoelhou na nossa frente, eu me virei para olhá-lo e vi que Rose estava em pé com um olhar confuso e mesmo Emmett que estava de castigo acabara de chegar nas costas dela olhando pra mim preocupado.

"O que houve meu amor?"

Ele perguntou e em seguida fez uma expressão de dor ele sentiu o que eu estava sentindo, e diferente de mim, reconheceu no mesmo instante aquele tipo de sentimento, sussurrou baixinho como se cada letra lhe rasgasse por dentro.

"Morte..."

Emmett que acabara de chegar, perguntou confuso.

"Quem?"

Rosalie foi quem teve coragem de dizer em voz alta.

"Bella."

Não sei se pra proteger o coração de seu companheiro, que na certa imaginara que se tratava de seu irmãozinho, ou se por puro descaso, só o que sei, é que ela respondeu rápido demais, na verdade ela não se importara com Bella nenhum pouco, só estava agradecida de que que não era do Edward que estávamos falando.

Todos nós choramos consolando uns aos outros Rosali não ficou no escritório nem mesmo pra consolar o Emmett, disse ela que não compartilhava da nossa dor.

Vocês todos são um bando de dramáticos, diviam estar preocupados em como contar ao Edward pra que ele volte pra casa e possamos consolá-lo e sigamos em frente, vemos humanos morrerem todo o tempo, já devia ser natural pra nós, eu mesma vou ligar pra ele."

Ela disse saindo do local, mas antes de suas costas desaparecerem meu pai ordenou.

"Eu te proíbo de fazer isso."

"Voltei meu rosto para o peito do meu pai e minha mãe abracou meu irmão."

"Jazz saiu chorando e trancou-se no quarto dizendo que era tudo sua culpa."

Eu não conseguia parar de chorar, nunca desejara tanto dormir mesmo não sabendo como era, eu só queria que aquela dor avassaladora fosse pelo menos amenizada.

_Continua..._

**A/N: Vocês não sabem o quanto esse capítulo foi visto e revisto antes de ser postado, desculpe-me pela demora, eu imploro que recompensem meu trabalho duro com seu review, please, please, please! **


	3. Pouco a se fazer

**A/N: É tão excitante essa vida de escritora, o friozinho na barriga sempre presente até chegarem os reviews, o alívio, e a alegria de lê-los? vocês vão acabar me transformando em uma de verdade, estou ficando viciada nessa adrenalina toda. Espero sempre manter a humildade e o medo de fazer errado, pois são eles que me fazem querer me esforçar cada vez mais, o carinho e a ansiedade de vocês são a melhor recompensa. **

**Wellcome to RoseE, e bem vinda a Nah e rosatais**

**Declaração:Não possuo nenhum dos personagens e blá blá blá... direitos autorais e blá blá blá...**

**Volterra Nunca Mais**

**Capítulo 3**

**Pouco a se fazer**

**POV Esme**

Meu filho falou comigo, eu podia sentir sua dor pelo telefone.

"_Mamãe? Não se preocupe mamãe, seu Bebê está perfeitamente bem, todos os membros no lugar."_

Ele disfarçou tentando me fazer sorrir, mas não adiantou, eu sabia que ele podia estar inteiro por fora, mas por dentro era exatamente o contrário, eu tinha tanta vontade de dar-lhe uma bronca e mandá-lo voltar pra casa, mas se nem o pai conseguira eu temia afastá-lo ainda mais, não resistir então ao desejo de enche-lo de mimos.

"Meu Bebê, volta pra casa pra mamãe cuidar de você, eu não aguento mais você tão longe, deixa agente te ajudar, volta pra os braços da sua família, nós te amamos, se voltar hoje eu não deixo o papai te bater."

"_Mamãe, eu sei que você não vai conseguir impedir, meu pai vai me esfolar vivo por isso, mas eu não vou voltar agora, __e__u preciso __resolver uma coisa muito importante, eu te amo e não quero que_ _você sofra, mas eu preciso ficar."_

"Meu fiiilho... volta lá e busca essa menina looogo, você sabe que não pode aguentar, isso vai acabar passando dos limites."

"_Mãe eu preciso desligar, o sol já vai nascer e aqui é muito ensolarado."_

"Não se atreva a desligar esse telefone, Edward Anthony Cullen!"

_Tu... tu... tu... tu..._

Esse menino me paga!

Edward estava provocando um caos, esse pensamento me fez lembrar de falar com meu filho Jasper, meu Anjinho estava em constante sofrimento desde de o aniversário de Bella, às vezes crianças mimadas realmente podem ser egoístas, essa reação do Edward estava causando mais sofrimento ao seu irmão, ele não precisava sumir assim fazendo Jasper se sentir ainda mais culpado, Alice estava arrasada e parecia estar carregando o mundo todo nas costas tamanho era o peso da promessa, Rosalie transpirando preocupação, a alegria de Emmett não era mais a mesma.

Carlisle detestava se sentir de mãos atadas sem saber o que fazer, ele desistiu de fareja-lo pelas redondezas e não aceitava o fato de não saber de tudo em relação aos seus filhos, pra falar a verdade já estava demorando essa proteção todas com as meninas ter um fim, ele as levara para o escritório e eu sabia muito bem porque, ele já sabia onde o garoto estava e iria descobrir como pegá-lo.

"_**Oooo QUE?"**_

O grito forte de Carlisle me fez soltar a maçaneta da porta de Alice e Jasper com o susto.

"_SAIAM DA MINHA FRENTE VOCÊS DUAS AGORA ANTES QUE EU FAÇA ALGO DE QUE ME ARREPENDA."_

Carlisle gritando com as meninas não podia ser boa coisa, ele nunca grita com elas.

"_Papai por favor tenha calma, a Lice disse que a Victória o enganou ela não está lá."_

A informação de Rosalie me esclareceu a fúria do pai.

"_**AGORA ROSALIE!"** _

A bronca foi tão feia, que antes que eu chegasse lá, elas já estavam correndo pelo corredor.

Quando entrei no escritório ele estava passando as mãos no cabelo, sua expressão era tão cansada que parecia estar precisando dormir.

"Carlisle o que foi tudo isso? As meninas passaram por mim como um raio, eu ouvi mal, ou meu filho está procurando aquela maluca?"

Eu disse perplexa.

"Não Esme, você ouviu muito bem, aquele irresponsável do Edward foi atrás dela sozinho, sem dizer nada e sem permissão. Eu não sei mais o que fazer com esse menino, quando eu penso que Edward está prestes a tomar decisões maduras, como o que ele fez deixando Bella já que não quer... transformá-la, mas não, ele está cada vez mais inconseqüente."

Ele engasgou antes de falar em transformá-la, ele estava em pleno acordo com Edward em relação a isso, e Edward ao em vez de aproveitar o seu apoio, só desobedece e abusa da nossa paciência, confesso que eu mesma, que nunca bati nos meus filhos pra valer, vou estrear essa prática no traseiro desse menino, _onde já se viu, com uma família de vampiros numerosa como a nossa sair atrás de uma criatura perigosa como aquela sozinho? Ele que me aguarde quando voltar."_

Meu pensamentos foram parados pelo grito da minha caçula que atravessou o escritório em pranto jogando-se nos braços do pai.

O que aconteceu ali tirou todas as minhas forças, a morte de Bella, a saída repentina de Jasper a frieza da minha outra filha, as lágrimas do meu doce Ursinho que eu nunca via chorar a não ser por uma punição, o luto se estabelecera em cada fibra do meu ser.

Eu amaldiçoei cada palavra de apoio que dera para meu filho levar adiante aquela loucura, eu sofrera tantos anos em vê-lo sozinho, que nunca pensei que houvesse algo pior, a dor dessa perca o faria em pedaços, eu seria a mãe mais infeliz do mundo a partir daquela data pois veria meu Bebê destruído por toda eternidade, sem o mínimo de esperança, aquela menina era tudo pra ele, eu realmente nem tinha acreditado que ele conseguisse continuar longe dela por mais um mês que fosse.

Não vimos o tempo passar, não podíamos dormir, mas meu filho tinha os olhos fechados e a cabeça no meu colo, enquanto minha filha estava enrolada como um caramujo no colo do pai.

Precisávamos falar com Jasper, e depois decidir o que fazer com Edward, passei as mãos nos cachinhos Emmett e ele levantou a cabeça, apenas para transferí-la para uma das almofadas permanecendo ali mesmo, Carlisle levantou-se com Alice ainda em seu colo, fomos ao quarto dela colocá-la na cama e tentar falar com Jasper.

Entramos no quarto e estava vazio, seu cheiro ainda estava por ali, então não fizemos nenhum alarde, colocamos nossa bonequinha na cama, ela abraçou o travesseiro como se fosse dormir de tanta tristeza, mas antes de fecharmos a porta, sua vozinha cansada pediu.

"Papai, mamãe, posso ir ver como está Charlie?"

A resposta não podia ser outra.

"Sim querida."

Foi tudo que Carlisle disse depois de olhar pra mim buscando um olhar de concordância, que não podia deixar de estar no meu rosto diante de uma situação como aquela, isso me fez lembrar do quanto estive chateada com ela nos últimos dias, então voltei até sua cama e me ajoelhei passando a mão em seus cabelos.

"Filha, a mamãe te ama muito, eu queria poder arrancar toda a dor do seu peito, eu a poria em mim se fosse possível, eu só quero que você saiba que nada nunca poderia mudar isso."

Seus olhos voltados pra mim traziam carinho suficiente pra dispensar qualquer palavra, mas ela abraçou meu pescoço de mal jeito e beijou meu rosto dizendo que também me amava.

Quando saímos do quarto, vimos Rose voltando ao escritório na ponta dos pés, provavelmente para consolar seu companheiro, ou pelo menos eu gostava de pensar assim.

Saímos farejando Jasper pela casa, o seu aroma nos levou até a garagem, lá estava ele debruçado no volante de um carro, seu choro era silencioso e seu sentimento de culpa pesava no ambiente, eu só podia ver seu cabelinho de anjo no alto de sua cabeça, Carlisle abriu a porta do carro e sentou-se ao seu lado.

"Filho não faça isso com você, isso tudo não é culpa de ninguém, as coisas acontecem por um motivo ou outro ou talvez sem motivo nenhum, mas só são culpados aquele que realmente planejam o mal... olha pra o papai filho."

Eu estava do outro lado afagando os seus cabelos, senti levemente sua cabeça se mover na minha mão, quase como se fosse olhar para o pai, então resolvi encorajá-lo.

"Olha pra o seu pai meu Anjo, ele só quer te ajudar."

Minhas palavras fizeram efeito, ele ergueu não só a cabeça mas também o corpo, seu rosto era uma bagunça, não pude segurar a lágrima que escorreu no meu rosto quando percebi o sofrimento no dele, nesse momento eu lamentei que as mães não tivesse o poder de fazer seu filho sorrir quando realmente precisavam.

"Eu tenho muito orgulho de você..."

Carlisle começou fazendo-o admirar-se com a declaração, percebendo o ceticismo em seu rosto ele continuou.

"Sim querido, orgulho, nós todos sabemos o quão difícil é pra você, e mesmo assim você tem passado por tudo isso como um verdadeiro guerreiro..."

Seus olhinhos alternavam entre o pai e eu, como que finalmente conseguisse capitar nosso amor e compreensão, Carlisle apertou sua mão com força, e seguiu falando com um tom de professor.

"Como predador você tem direito à sua presa, ninguém pede aos tubarões para se alimentarem de algas, mas mesmo assim você nega a sua própria natureza, mais até que qualquer um de nós, você se alimentou por tanto tempo de humanos, que te vejo como um milagre, o meu milagre, o filho que Deus me deu pra provar que meu amor realmente pode produzir algo tão grandioso, eu jamais o condenaria por um momento de fraqueza."

Ele se inclinou para abraçá-lo, e o garoto jogou os braços em torno do seu pescoço, chorando em desabafo, tantas lágrimas inundavam esse dia inesquecivelmente terrível, nossas vidas estariam marcadas por ele pra sempre.

"Vamos pra dentro, você quer ir com Alice para Forks? Ela vai ver o Charlie."

Eu perguntei passando o braço em volta de sua cintura assim que saíram do carro.

"Não...eu não quero ir a parte alguma, quero esperar meu irmão voltar para apoiá-lo, quero estar aqui quando ele chegar."

Carlisle parou na porta que ligava a garagem ao interior da casa fazendo-nos parar também.

"Por falar em ir a parte alguma, posso saber o que o senhor estava fazendo atrás de um volante?"

Ele olhou para os pés e respondeu baixinho.

"Eu ia partir, não queria causar mais problemas, mas decidi que só traria mais sofrimento, sei que vocês me amam."

Eu o abracei emocionada.

"Obrigada por não fazer isso meu Anjinho."

"Fico feliz por _tê-lo feito_ entender isso meu filho."

Carlisle o relembrou com sutileza, da última vez que Jasper fugiu por algo do tipo, foi seu primeiro encontro com o cinto da disciplina, e disse a ele as famosas palavras, _'faço isso por que te amo'._

Antes de chegarmos ao andar de cima, ouvimos uma discussão acalorada, os três estavam discutindo sobre Edward, Rose ainda com a idéia de contar a ele para incentivá-lo a voltar pra casa, Emmett ainda achava que o melhor era ir ao Brasil buscá-lo e dar a notícia pessoalmente impedindo mais uma reação exagerada do irmão, Alice batia na tecla de que o vira voltar a Forks pra buscar a menina e que estaria lá para recebê-lo.

Rs – "Não seja ridícula Alice! O que você acha que vai impedir Edward de fazer se ele puser os pés em Forks? Ele tem é que voltar pra casa."

Em – "E você acha que ele vai simplesmente voltar pra casa depois que souber por telefone? Francamente Rose!"

Rs – "Como se você fosse capaz de arrastá-lo de volta pela força, a única forma de trazê-lo é por vontade própria, estou certa de que se ele souber que não há mais nada a fazer, verá que só lhe resta essa opção."

Al - "Eu estou indo pra Forks! Você não tem autorização pra ligar e nem você autorização pra sair! Nem sei porque estamos discutindo isso!"

Alice encerrou a briga antes mesmo que o pai e eu chegássemos a tomar partido, na verdade o que fizemos foi um comunicado assim que pisamos dentro do quarto.

"Assim que Alice chegar em Forks, ela vai nos ligar pra entregar os detalhes sobre o ocorrido."

Eu disse sendo completada por Carlisle.

"Então sua mãe e eu partiremos para o Brasil pra trazer Edward de volta, até segunda ordem estão todos proibidos de mover uma palha se quer."

Todos levamos Alice até a garagem e nos despedimos, Rosalie voltou pra dentro com cara de poucos amigos, Emmett emburrou no sofá ao lado de Jasper, que também compartilhava a idéia de ir ao Brasil buscar o irmão na marra, eles temiam a reação de Edward, e juntos se julgavam fortes o suficiente para fazê-lo.

Eu finalmente pude ir para o meu quarto e chorar no peito do meu marido, a minha dor, a dor de ver meu mundo desmoronando daquele jeito, como um castelo de areia construído na beira da praia, eu pesava que seria feliz pra sempre quando a garota chegou nas nossas vidas, e tudo acabara como num passe de mágica justamente por causa dela.

_Continua... _

**A/N: Sei que é triste, mas não há outra forma de retratar essa parte dos acontecimentos, continuem firmes, o que interessa chegará em breve. Como estou conduzindo as coisas? Deixe-me saber.**


	4. Sad Birthday

**A/N: Eu estou emocionada com tantos comentários tão recompensadores, eu fico feliz de estar conseguindo passar emoção, e dar asas a imaginação dos leitores.**

**Eu gostaria de salientar aqui, que minhas fics são baseadas no livro e não nos filmes.**

**Declaração: Personagens de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bem vinda , e ... não sei quem é "Algém", mas adoro seus reviews, já consideraram fazer login para que eu possa respondê-los, seria um enorme prazer pra mim, mas se preferir continuar no anonimato, fiquem à vontade.**

**"****Volterra nunca mais"**

**Capítulo 4**

**Sad Birthday**

**POV Jasper**

Eu sai correndo do escritório, eu queria sumir, toda aquela dor me moia por dentro, mas não se comparava à dor da minha culpa, eu sentei no banco da frente do Volvo, mas antes que desse a partida, bati a testa no volante, eu sabia que meus pais me amavam, e que isso só traria mais sofrimento à minha família, não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer, fiquei ali debruçado e minha cabeça dava voltas relembrando daquele dia, do triste aniversário de Bella.

**Flash Back**

Eu queria caçar, mas Alice estava frenética me fazendo carregar vasos de flores, correr atrás do bolo que estava atrasado, e coisas do tipo.

Edward estava com Bella e Emmett tinha saído pra comprar o presente que escolhemos pra ela, e não havia a mínima possibilidade de Rosalie ajudar nos preparativos de uma festa pra homenageá-la, e mesmo que quisesse, Emmett não podia sair sozinho.

"Alice... Alice... eu já disse pra deixar de exagero, Bella não gosta dessas coisas."

Minha mãe descia as escadas atrás dela insistindo pela milésima

vez, ela estava carregando uma caixa enorme cheia de velas perfumadas, velas suficientes para provocar um incêndio.

Meu telefone tocou, o visor mostrou o número que eu ligara insistentemente mais cedo, a confeitaria.

"_Sr. Hale? Estamos na estrada indicada, onde fica a entrada chegamos com sua encomenda, os rapazes precisam saber onde colocá-la." _

Eles ligaram já nas dependência da nossa propriedade, e eu pensei comigo mesmo.

_Meu Deus do céu! Os Rapazes? Que tamanho será esse bolo?_

O grito do meu pai respondeu minha pergunta.

"_MARY ALICE CULLEN! VEM AQUI AGORA!"_

Pelo tamanho da bronca, devia ser bolo pra alimentar um batalhão.

"_Você pretende alimentar quantas pessoas com esse exagero? Pode dar adeus ao seu cartão esse mês!"_

"_Paizinho, não seja rabugento, nem custou tanto assim, e olha o tanto que ele é lindo!"_

"_Quantas vezes eu vou ter que explicar que não se trata dos valores e sim da sua desobediência e esperdício, você já até apanhou por causa disso, Alice!"_

"_Oooooh papaaaaai só mais essa vez hoje é dia de festa...por favor, por favor, por favor..."_

"_Está beeeem! Mas fica o aviso, da próxima vez eu vou tomar o cartão e você ainda vai ganhar umas palmadas, ouviu?"_

"_Eu te amo você é o meu pai predileto, o melhor e o mais lindo de todos os pais do universo."_

Eu podia ouvi-la enchendo-o de beijos, e ele sorrindo da sua habilidade de conseguir fazer quase todas suas travessuras em um... '_da próxima vez'. _Eu podia apostar toda a minha coleção de livros sobre a guerra civil completa, que ela dera uma olhada no futuro quando escolheu o bolo e sabia que meu pai não faria nada.

Eu sabia que devia escapulir um pouco pra pegar nem que fosse um cervo aqui perto, mas Alice sabe ser envolvente, e além do mas, ela dissera que eu conseguiria me aproximar de Bella mesmo sabendo o quanto ela iria ruborizar ao ver toda essa extravagancia, decidimos até cantar parabéns_, _pra ela prever quanto sangue Bella seria capaz de reunir nas bochechas, tudo só pra convencer-me a ajudá-la.

O dia seguiu cheio de... 'Alice pra que isso tudo?', de... 'Alice eu já falei!', e de... 'Alice o que é isso?', era divertido ver os meus pais tentando contê-la, era música para os meus ouvidos seu risinho pela casa espalhando alegria, seus movimentos pareciam uma dança graciosa de tanta empolgação, eu podia fazer tudo por ela a qualquer momento da minha vida, se Alice estava feliz eu também estava.

Bella chegara e eu fiquei feliz quando paramos de cantar e eu pude suportar todo o vermelho de suas bochechas, aquele com certeza seria o ponto alto do perigo, eu podia relaxar um pouco.

Ela estava tensa e extremamente embaraçada com o recebimento de tanta atenção, mas a brincadeira de Emmett com nosso presente, descontraiu o ambiente pra ela e tornou tudo mais agradável, quando ela abriu a caixa do aparelho de som vazia, até Rose sorriu, tudo estava tão perfeito quanto meu amor planejara.

Alice e Edward prepararam um presente pra ela, ele prometeu que não gastara um centavo, tirando uma mecha de seu cabelo do rosto , isso era um segredo e nos aproximamos pra ver o que era, a curiosidade estava matando a todos eu mesmo podia sentir.

Mas houve uma surpresa repentina que as visões de Alice não puderam prever, Bella cortou-se com o embrulho, fazendo Jasper Cullen dar lugar a um vampiro.

Eu não podia ver nada além do vermelho do sangue, eu não podia cheirar nada mais além disso, eu só podia ouvir seu coração pulsando, fazendo o líquido proibido passear pelas suas veias, era como se eu eu não estivesse mais em mim, ou pior, é como se eu estivesse na verdade saindo de dentro pra prisão que eu mesmo construíra, Jasper Cullen não passava de uma farsa, eu era um predador, e ela não era Isabella Swan, filha do Cherife, namorada do meu irmão, ela era minha presa, a presa mais deliciosa de todas, o sangue mais doce que eu já cheirara, Já que encontrara Alice transformada.

Meu irmão ouvira minha mente pirando e se lançou sobre ela piorando a situação, ela foi lançada sobre a mesa, quebrando tudo e os cristais rasgaram sua pele fazendo com que nada mais importasse, eu precisava bebê-la mais do que poderia precisar de qualquer coisa, era o que minha cede gritava dentro de mim.

Os braços de meu irmão mais velho me agarraram contendo meu impulso físico e aumentando meu desejo maldito de atacá-la.

Os dentes de Edward trincavam e ele rosnava, era tudo que eu podia ouvir em meio a pulsação do sangue, até que a voz firme e autoritária do meu pai se fez ouvir em meio ao caos.

"Emmett, Rose, levem Jasper para fora."

Eles logicamente obedeceram.

"Vamos, Jasper."

Meu irmão me agarrava com força, eu nunca notara o quão forte ele era, a única razão pela qual eu vencera Emmett em nossas brincadeiras era o fato de minhas estratégias serem melhores do que as dele, em meio a toda irracionalidade eu não tinha a menor chance, eu me contorcia tentando sair do seu aperto, o rosto de minha irmã apareceu diante de mim numa distância segura tentando me acalmar, e ajudando Emmett a me puxar para fora pela porta de vidro.

A medida que fomos tomando distância, minha força foi se tornando fraqueza, eu comecei a me jogar nos braços dos meus irmão ao invés de tentar sair deles, a dor na minha garganta se transferia aos poucos para o meu peito, a imagem do rosto assustado de Bella começou a se formar na minha mente, e a voz do meu pai nos meus ouvidos, eu não sei bem o houve mais em de repente o aperto do meu irmão cessou e tudo que eu sentia era seu apoio, os braços de minha irmã carinhosamente à minha volta e a mão de minha mãe na minha cabeça, minha mãe estava segurando um choro baixinho pela minha dor e a voz da minha irmã era calma e doce.

"Xiiii... Calma maninho vai ficar tudo bem... está tudo bem agora."

Eu não merecia a minha família, só de pensar na decepção que causei ao meu pai, na dor que causei à minha mãe, no medo que causei a Bella, e provavelmente na ira que provoquei ao meu irmão mais novo, eu queria fugir de todo aquele consolo e apoio que não me era digno, já estava me posicionando para me livrar dele quando o aroma de Edward se aproximou.

"Sai daqui Edward! Culpa é toda sua!"

Rose rosnou pra ele tentando me abraçar de novo, minha mãe chamou atenção dela, Emmett permaneceu calado e imparcial, apenas restringindo meu caminho quando demostrei querer fugir dessa pequena reunião de família.

"Não mãe! Estou calada a muito tempo, agora me deixa falar! Essa é uma casa de vampiros, papai sempre disse pra nós que era o único lugar em que poderíamos ser nós mesmos, esse _era_ o lugar da nossa paz, e agora, Jasper mau pode permanecer em sua própria casa, sempre que essa garota vem aqui espalha seu perfume fazendo a garganta de todos queimarem, você é um garoto mimado e sempre tem tudo que quer, e o fedelho mais egoísta de todos, só pensa em você e em mais ninguém, sai daqui antes que eu te cubra de tapas seu moleque!"

Eu pensei que ele fosse rosnar, ou que minha mãe fosse intervir, mas a reação pacífica de Edward surpreendeu a todos, ele olhou pra baixo com a bronca de Rose, Quando ela queria ser a irmãzona mais velha ela realmente conseguia, fazia Alice e Edward aparentar dez anos de idade, ele enfiou a mãos no bolso da frente da calça, encolheu os ombros, e informou a ela ainda olhando pra baixo.

"Não posso sair, foi papai que me mandou, eu tenho... quero dizer, eu quero, falar com Jazz."

Meu irmão mais velho me deu um empurrãozinho encorajador, minha mãe abraçou o meu irmão caçula meio de lado encorajando-o se aproximar de mim, quando estávamos frente a frente, todos saíram, mas antes Rose beijou minha testa e lançou um olhar enfurecido para Edward que o fez olhar para os pés novamente.

Fomos deixados a sós e foi minha vez de olhar para os meus próprio sapatos.

"Desc-"

Antes que eu conseguisse formular um ridículo pedido de desculpas para uma situação indesculpável, ele me cortou.

"Não é culpa sua, Rose tem razão, ela sempre teve desde o início."

Cada palavra sua estava carregada de tristeza e arrependimento, que misturava aos meus sentimento de arrependimento e impotência, eu informei a ele o que não revelara a ninguém.

"Estou partindo, está provado que não sou um Cullen ligítimo, talvez seja a falta do veneno do papai em minhas veias, mas o que fiz foi imperdoável, se não fossem vocês pra me impedir eu teria..."

Não consegui terminar a frase, e nem precisava, ele podia lê-la em minha mente, ao invés de falar enterrei o rosto nas mãos em desespero.

"Jazz você não pode ir...e Alice? Mamãe e papai? Você traria dor a todos nós assim? Eu nunca iria me perdoar se você fosse, e Rose se juntaria a mim nessa tarefa, eu não seria capaz de conviver com a tristeza de Alice, o desespero da mamãe, a fúria de Rosalie, a depressão do Emmett, e o papai... bom a ausência do papai, por que ele não iria fazer mais nada além de te procurar até trazer você pra casa debaixo de cinto."

Arriscamos um sorriso mas ambos falhamos, eu percebi que nada que eu fizesse apagaria toda essa confusão, tudo que eu faria seria causar mais uma como uma criança mimada e fujona, meus pais já tinham Alice e Edward pra lidar, não precisavam de mais um mimado por aqui.

"_O que faço Edward?"_

Eu pude sentir o vinco na minha testa quando pensei isso pra ele.

Ele olhou pra baixo, suspirou, depois olhou pra cima com os olhos marejados de veneno.

"Nada, quem fará serei eu, vou deixar Isabella, todos vamos..."

Ele não podia mais segurar e o veneno retido com tanto esforço, rolou em seu rosto enquanto falava.

"Só preciso tomar coragem para fazê-lo, não faz sentido, não quero transformá-la, não posso continuar expondo-a dessa forma."

Senti-me um monstro com o uso do termo expor, ele leu minha mente e tentou resgatar a palavra mal escolhida que uma vez lançada ao vento não poderia retornar à sua boca.

"Jazz, quando digo expor, me refiro a mim, não sabe quantas vezes quis bebê-la até a última gota, ela não sabe o quanto sou perigoso pra ela, mas eu tenho consciência disso, mas há algo que você pode fazer por mim."

Ele mal fechou a boca e eu respondi sem pensar.

"Qualquer coisa!"

"Preciso de documentos com a idade de 21 pra viajar assim que mudarmos, vou seguir o rastro de Victória, para que Bella possa seguir sua vida em paz."

Eu sabia que era uma idéia maluca, papai ia nos matar, mas eu disse de prontidão.

"Eu vou com você."

Ele sacudiu a cabeça em negação, e com uma ponta de desespero.

"Não Jazz, é minha bagunça, vou resolver isso sozinho, quando eu voltar o papai vai arrancar a minha pele, não vou envolver mais ninguém, se eu disser pra alguém o que vou fazer, até a mamãe vai se meter a caçadora, de jeito nenhum, eu vou sair escondido, vou achar aquela louca, vou matá-la, vou voltar pra casa, vou ganhar uma surra histórica e deixar todos seguirem suas vidas em paz, e remoer meu amor impossível por toda eternidade, ponto final, você vai me ajudar ou não?"

Eu estava me sentindo muito culpado para negar qualquer coisa pra ele.

"Vou, não concordo mas vou, desde que você esteja ciente, dos riscos, ou seja, Alice vai ver e vai acabar contando para Rosalie que vai dar um jeito de fazê-la falar, se Emmett souber vai querer ir atrás pra não perder a diversão, mamãe vai ficar frenética e papai vai te caçar como um cão, tomara Deus que ele não te ache antes de você voltar, ou ele trará seus pedaços em um saco pra casa pra mamãe montar, e quando você estiver montado, vai ficar preso no seu quarto pra o resto da sua eternidade."

Eu disse tentando amedrontá-lo, mas não surtiu efeito nenhum.

"Sei disso, mas se for necessário... por ela eu faço tudo, você não faria por Alice? Se tivesse algo solto por aí que pudesse prejudicá-la você o deixaria por medo de umas palmadas?"

Fui obrigado a concordar, eu agiria sem pensar quantas vezes necessário fosse pra manter minha doce Alice segura, e com certeza não colocaria minha família em perigo se tivesse certeza que poderia fazê-lo sozinho, fiquei em silêncio, era desnecessário uma resposta para uma pergunta tão retórica.

"Certo, vamos entrar preciso levar Bella pra casa e Alice deve estar louca pra ver como você está."

Ele disse socando meu ombro, eu devolvi um sorriso torto.

"É... eu é que não estou louco pra ver ninguém. _É tão humilhante ser o mais fraco da família..."_

Ele acompanhou o restante do meu raciocínio, mesmo que eu tenha somente pensado, respondendo com apoio.

"Você não é o mais fraco, lembre-se que todos aqui já tiveram seus deslizes."

Então eu ressaltei.

"Papai e Rosalie não."

Ele olhou pra mim com um olhar de concordância.

"Mas papai é a bondade em pessoa e Rosalie é a vampira mais incrivelmente forte de todas."

Eu ri da sua declaração, e ele estreitou os olhos pra mim.

"Se você contar eu te mato, ou pior, conto o seu segredo maior segredo, que você morre de medo quando vai apanhar e fica fazendo cara de corajoso."

Foi a minha vez de estreitar os olhos, tranquei a boca com uma chave imaginária e joguei-a por cima do meu ombro, só Edward sabia disso e eu não ia arriscar.

Entramos na casa e Bella estava com um enorme curativo no braço, a sala cheirava a água sanitária, eu baixei a cabeça e sussurrei um pedido de desculpas, passando longe dela e segui para o meu quarto, deitei na cama e naquele momento eu soube que nada nunca mais seria igual pra mim, fiquei ali deitado me perguntando como eu faria pra olhar para o meu pai de novo.

**Fim do Flash Back **

Eu ainda estava remoendo cada pequena lembrança daquele dia ainda debruçado no volante, quando fui surpreendido pelos meus pais.

Eles me consolaram, eu cheguei a chorar no pescoço do meu pai.

Depois, eles me disseram que Alice iria pra Forks me perguntando se queria ir com ela, recusei a oferta, queria ficar com meu irmãozinho e apoiá-lo quando voltasse.

Confessei a eles que eu queria mesmo era fugir e desaparecer, minha mãe me agradeceu com um abraço por não fazê-lo, e meu pai relembrou-me sutilmente do quanto me amava, ele ia era acabar comigo se fizesse isso, foi o que ele realmente quis dizer, nenhum de nós jamais conseguira fugir do Dr. Cullen.

Meus irmãos estavam discutindo o que fazer quando voltamos pra dentro, e no fim das contas meu pai ordenou que ninguém estava autorizado a fazer nada, a não ser Alice que estava indo ver Charlie, pois se Edward realmente aparecesse por lá precisaria de uma explicação.

Estávamos todos em volta do carro do meu pai, nos despedindo de Alice, eu selei nossa espedida com um beijo depois fiquei parado vendo o carro desaparecer, ela ainda nem tinha deixado o frio do Alaska e eu já estava morrendo de saudades.

Meu irmão e eu que queríamos ir buscar Edward no Brasil, ficamos emburrados no sofá da sala, e minha irmã subiu as escadas com tanta raiva que os degraus sofreram com os saltos de seus sapatos, de onde Emmett e eu estávamos eu podia ouvir minha mãe chorando com o rosto abafado, provavelmente pelo peito do meu pai.

Horas de silêncio se fizeram, depois de dois dias, o mesmo silêncio ainda estava presente, só era cortado por alguns movimentos, era como se todos estivessem aguardando o telefonema da minha razão de existir, na verdade talvez houvesse, quem sabe, uma pequena possibilidade de Bella ainda ser encontrada com vida, mas uma decisão como essa de pular de um penhasco não tinha a menor chance de ter sido tomada com antecedência, provavelmente ela tomara a decisão e a realizara em seguida, isso explicava o fato das decisões de Alice sobre ela terem sumido.

O silêncio foi quebrado por minha irmã sussurrando perto de mim, eu nem notara que ela tinha descido.

"Jazz... me empresta o seu telefone ele não atende o meu."

Ele sussurrou tão baixo que até meus ouvidos de vampiro tiveram que se esforçar, respondi na mesma altura para que meus pais não ouvissem.

"Você enlouqueceu? O papai fal-..."

Ela me cortou antes que eu a chamasse para a realidade.

"Eu sei o que ele disse, e não ligo a mínima, eu não vou permitir que Edward fique um minuto mais sofrendo desnecessariamente, quanto antes ele souber antes ele vai voltar, antes vai sofrer, antes vamos consolá-lo e antes poderemos seguir em frente."

Emmett tentou sem sucesso.

"Mas amor quando o papai souber..."

"Não importa o que vocês digam, não vou deixar Edward ser enganado dessa forma ele tem o direito de saber."

Eu apontei meu telefone pra ela e disse com determinação.

"Pois então continue tentando com o _seu_ telefone eu não vou fazer parte disso."

Ela tomou meu telefone e correu para fora da casa, Em e eu tínhamos começado a persegui-la quando meus pais desceram as escadas, ainda com rostos tristes mas não estavam mais chorando.

"Meninos vamos caçar, queremos estar prontos pra buscar o Edward assim que Alice ligar, o que é toda essa agitação?"

Paramos tão repentinamente que meu irmão quase me derrubou com o impacto, minha irmã voltou pra dentro com aquela cara de quem não quer nada, e olhou pra meu pai e depois pra nós implorando com os olhos, eu podia entregá-la ao cinto da disciplina ali mesmo, mas não era um costume nosso entregar uns aos outros, nem Edward e ela que viviam em pé de guerra faziam isso,

"Nada não..."

Respondemos em uníssono, meu pai ficou meio desconfiado mas não teve tempo nem clima pra uma investigação.

Vamos então, vão se trocar!

Meu pai ordenou já vestido para a ocasião.

"Papai eu preciso ficar, na verdade vou pra casa das meninas, caso Alice ligue no telefone da Tanya, quando vocês estão caçando sempre deixam os telefones desligados pra não espantar a preza."

Ela apontou o óbvio, nós não tínhamos número fixo aqui ainda, meus pais tinha certeza que Edward não suportaria ficar sem Bella e as previsões da Alice sempre apontavam umas visões meio nubladas disso toda vez que Edward começava ter uma recaída, por isso nem nossa mudança tinha sido desempacotada direito, só mesmo o necessário, mas Emmett e eu sabíamos porque ela queria ficar.

"Subam vocês e se apresem!"

Foi tudo que meu pai disse.

"Viu só o que eu disse? As meninas sempre conseguem o que querem..."

Emmett resmungou pra mim enquanto subíamos as escadas.

"Eeeemmett!"

Minha mãe repreendeu.

Quando descemos eu me aproximei repentinamente de Rosalie e esperei meu pai virar as costas para sussurrar.

"Meu telefone agora, ou eu conto pra o papai."

Ela me entregou o aparelho de má vontade, e ficou fulminando meu irmão e a mim enquanto saíamos.

"Lembranças aos Denali..."

Meus pais disseram ao mesmo tempo e sorriram da coincidência, não perceberam o olhar mortal que lançamos pra Rosalie antes de sairmos.

Estávamos caçando a um certo tempo quando ouvimos a voz de Rosalie gritando em desespero se aproximando da floresta.

"Emmett! Emmett, _ajuda!"_

___Continua..._

**A/N: Estou, modéstia a parte, orgulhosa desse capítulo, gostaria muito de saber o que você achou, por favor não deixe de comentar.**

**Na nota do topo eu esclareci que minhas fics são baseadas nos livros e não nos filmes, como Bella, não sabe nada do que se passou enquanto os Cullen estavam fora,** **isso me dá liberdade criativa pra escrever, mas a ligação foi retratada por Stephenie Meyer, acredito eu que quem lê fic, já tenha lido os extras dela, mas se você não leu ou quer ler de novo eu resolvi posta-lo aqui ,na integra. **

**Devo dizer que adoro esses extras, que mostram uma Rosalie como eu sempre enxerguei, e não a bruxa malvada dos filmes. Eu os amo tanto que teria que plagiá-los****(o que definitivamente não é minha praia)**** por não conseguir imaginar a situação de forma diferente . E em ****Volterra Nunca Mais****, eu seguirei o Livro Lua Nova fielmente, criando e mostrando apenas o que não foi mostrado por Bella.**

**ATENÇÃO**

**TUDO QUE ESTÁ POSTADO ABAIXO FOI ESCRITO POR STEFENIE MEYER, NÃO HÁ NENHUMA ALTERAÇÃO FEITA POR NELLUCA, NENHUMA ADIÇÃO OU SUBTRAÇÃO, NADA, NADA, NADICA DE NADA.**

******_Notícias de Rosalie_**

_O telefone no meu bolso vibrou de novo. Era a vigésima quinta vez em vinte quatro horas. Eu pensei em abrir o telefone, pelo menos ver quem estava tentando me contatar. Talvez fosse importante. Talvez o Carlisle precisasse de mim._

_Eu pensei sobre isso, mas não me mexi._

_Eu não tinha muita certeza de onde estava. Algum sótão minúsculo e escuro, cheio de ratos e aranhas. As aranhas me ignoravam e os ratos me davam espaço. O ar estava pesado com o cheiro de óleo cozinhando, carne mofada, suor humano e a camada quase sólida de poluição que era realmente visível no ar úmido, como um filme preto sobre tudo. Abaixo de mim, quatro andares de uma pensão raquítica atrelavam, cheios de vida. Eu não me importava em separar os pensamentos das vozes – eles formavam um grande alarde de espanhol alto que eu não escutava. Eu só deixava os sons passarem por mim. Sem importância. Tudo era sem importância. Minha existência era sem importância._

_Meu mundo inteiro era sem importância._

_Minha testa pressionou contra meus joelhos e eu me perguntei quanto tempo ainda seria capaz de aguentar isso. Talvez fosse inútil. Talvez, se a minha tentativa já estivesse condenada ao fracasso, eu devesse parar de me torturar e voltar…_

_A idéia era tão poderosa, tão curativa – como se as palavras tivessem um anestésico poderoso, lavando a montanha de dor que me enterrava – que me fez engasgar, de deixou tonto._

_Eu podia ir embora agora, eu podia voltar._

_O rosto da Bella, sempre atrás das minhas pálpebras, sorriu para mim._

_Era um sorriso de boas vindas, de perdão, mas não teve o efeito que o meu subconsciente provavelmente queria que tivesse._

_É claro que eu não podia voltar. O que era a minha dor, em comparação com a felicidade dela? Ela devia ser capaz de sorrir, livre do medo e do perigo. Livre de desejar um futuro sem alma. Ela merecia coisa melhor que isso. Ela merecia coisa melhor que eu. Quando ela deixasse este mundo, ela iria para um lugar que estava proibido para sempre para mim, não importa como eu me comportasse aqui._

_A idéia dessa separação final era muito mais intensa que a dor que eu já sentia. Meu corpo tremeu com ela. Quando Bella fosse para o lugar de onde ela fazia parte e eu nunca poderia fazer, eu não ficaria mais por aqui. Tinha que ter esquecimento. Tinha que ter alívio._

_Essa a minha esperança, mas não havia garantia. Dormir? Sonhar, quem sabe! Ai, eis a dúvida, eu citei. Mesmo quando ela virasse pó, eu ainda sentira a sua perda?_

_Eu tremi novamente._

_E, droga, eu tinha prometido. Eu tinha prometido a ela que não assombraria a vida dela de novo, trazendo meus demônios negros. Não quebraria minha palavra. Eu não conseguia fazer nada certo por ela? Nada mesmo?_

_A idéia de voltar para a cidadezinha nublada que sempre seria meu verdadeiro lar nesse planeta inundou meus pensamentos de novo._

_Só para checar. Só para ver se ela estava segura e feliz. Não para interferir. Ela nunca saberia que eu estava lá…_

_Não. Droga, não._

_O telefone vibrou outra vez._

_- Droga, droga, droga – eu rosnei._

_Eu podia aproveitar a distração, supus. Eu abri o telefone e registrei os números com o primeiro choque eu sentia em meio ano._

_Por que a Rosalie estaria me ligando? Ela era a única pessoa que provavelmente estaria gostando da minha ausência._

_Devia ter algo muito errado se ela precisava falar comigo. De repente preocupado com a minha família, eu apertei o bota para atender._

_- O quê? – eu perguntei, tenso._

_- Oh, nossa. Edward atendeu o telefone. Me sinto tão honrada._

_Assim que eu ouvi o tom de sua voz, eu soube que a minha família estava bem. Ela só devia estar entediada. Era difícil adivinhar o motivo sem os pensamentos dela como guia. Rosalie nunca tive feito muito sentido para mim. Os impulsos dela funcionavam com o tipo mais estranho de lógica._

_Eu bati o telefone._

_- Me deixe em paz – eu sussurrei para ninguém._

_É claro que o telefone vibrou de novo._

_Ela continuaria me ligando até que conseguisse passar qualquer mensagem com a qual queria me irritar? Provavelmente. Levaria meses até que ela se cansasse desse jogo. Eu brinquei com a idéia de deixá-la apertar o "redial" pelos próximos seis meses… e então suspirei e atendi o telefone de novo._

_- Fale logo._

_Rosalie se apressou pelas palavras. – Eu imaginei que você gostaria de saber que a Alice está em Forks._

_Eu abri os olhos e encarei as vigas de madeira, a sete centímetros do meu rosto._

_- O quê? – Minha voz estava vazia, sem emoção._

_- Você sabe como a Alice é – pensa que sabe tudo. Igual a você – Rosalie riu sem humor. A voz dela tinha um tom nervoso, como se de repente ela estivesse incerta sobre o que estava fazendo._

_Mas a minha raiva tornou difícil me preocupar com qual era o problema da Rosalie._

_Alice tinha jurado para mim que ela faria o que eu tinha pedido em relação a Bella, embora ela não concordasse com a minha decisão. Ela tinha prometido que deixaria a Bella em paz… enquanto eu deixasse. Certamente, ela achava que eu eventualmente cederia à dor. Talvez ela estivesse certa sobre isso._

_Mas eu não tinha cedido. Ainda. Então o que ela estava fazendo em Forks? Eu quis torcer o pescocinho magro dela. Não que o Jasper me deixaria chegar assim tão perto dela, uma vez que ele pegasse um sopro da fúria que saia de mim…_

_- Você ainda está aí, Edward?_

_Eu não respondi. Eu apertei o meu nariz com as pontas dos dedos, imaginando se era possível um vampiro ter dor de cabeça._

_Por outro lado, se a Alice já tinha voltado…_

_Não. Não. Não. Não._

_Eu tinha feito uma promessa. Bella merecia uma vida. Eu tinha feito uma promessa. Bella merecia uma vida._

_Eu repeti as palavras como um mantra, tentando limpar a minha cabeça da sedutora imagem da janela escura da Bella. A entrada pra o meu único santuário._

_Sem duvida eu teria que rastejar se eu voltasse. Não me importava com isso. Eu passaria feliz a próxima década de joelhos, se eu estivesse com ela._

_Não, não, não._

_- Edward? Você não quer saber por que a Alice está lá?_

_- Não estou muito interessado._

_A voz da Rosalie ficou presunçosa agora, satisfeita, sem dúvida, que ela tinha forçado uma resposta minha. – Bem, é claro, ela não está exatamente quebrando as regras. Quero dizer, você só nos advertiu para ficar longe da Bella. O resto de Forks não importa._

_Eu pisquei os olhos lentamente. Bella tinha ido embora? Meus pensamentos circularam pela idéia inesperada. Ela ainda não tinha se formado, então ela devia ter voltado para a mãe. Isso era bom. Ela devia morar à luz do sol. Era bom que ela tinha sido capaz de deixar as sombras para trás._

_Eu tentei engolir, mas não consegui._

_Rosalie trinou uma risada nervosa. – Então você não precisa ficar bravo com a Alice._

_- Então por que você me ligou, Rosalie, se não é pra entregar a Alice? Por que você está me incomodando? Argh!_

_- Espera! – ela disse, sentindo, com razão, que eu ia desligar de novo. – Não foi por isso que eu liguei._

_- Então por quê? Me diz logo, e me deixe em paz._

_- Bem… – ela hesitou._

_- Fala de uma vez, Rosalie. Você tem dez segundos._

_- Eu acho que você deve voltar para casa – Rosalie disse depressa. – Estou cansada da Esme de luto e do Carlisle nunca rindo. Você devia se envergonhar do que você fez com eles. Emmett sente a sua falta toda a hora e já está me irritando. Você tem uma família. Cresça e pense em alguém além de si mesmo._

_- Que conselho interessante, Rosalie. Deixe-me contar uma historinha sobre o sujo e o mal lavado…_

_- Eu estou pensando neles, ao contrario de você. Não se importa com o quanto você magoou a Esme, mais que todos? Ela ama você mais do que o resto de nós, e você sabe disso. Venha para casa._

_Eu não respondi._

_- Eu pensei que uma vez que essa coisa toda de Forks tivesse terminado, você iria superar._

_- Forks nunca foi o problema, Rosalie – eu disse, tentando ser paciente. O que ela tinha dito sobre Esme e Carlisle pegou em meu ponto fraco. – Só porque a Bella – era difícil dizer o nome dela em voz alta – se mudou para a Florida, não quer dizer que eu seja capaz… Olha, Rosalie. Eu sinto muito mesmo, mas, acredite, não faria ninguém mais feliz se eu tivesse aí._

_- Hm…_

_Ali estava, a hesitação nervosa outra vez._

_- O que é que você não está me contando, Rosalie? Esme está bem? O Carlisle -_

_- Eles estão bem. É só… bem, eu não disse que a Bella tinha se mudado._

_Eu não falei. Passei por nossa conversa na minha cabeça. Sim, Rosalie tinha dito que a Bella tinha se mudado. Ela tinha falado: …você só nos advertiu para ficar longe da Bella, certo? O resto de Forks não importa. E depois: eu pensei que uma vez que essa coisa toda de Forks tivesse terminado… Então a Bella não estava em Forks. O que ela quis dizer, Bella não tinha se mudado?_

_Então Rosalie estava se apressando pelas palavras outra vez, falando quase irritada dessa vez._

_- Eles não queriam contar para você, mas eu acho que é estupidez. O mais rápido que você superar isso, mais rápido as coisas podem voltar ao normal. Por que deixar você se lamentar pelos cantos escuros do mundo quando não tem necessidade? Você pode voltar para casa agora. Nós podemos ser uma família de novo. Acabou._

_- Minha mente parecia estar quebrada. Eu não conseguia entender as palavras dela. Era como se houvesse alguma coisa muito, muito óbvia que ela estava me contando, mas eu não fazia idéia do que era. Meu cérebro passava a informação, fazendo caminhos estranhos dela. Absurdos._

_- Edward?_

_- Eu não entendo o que você está dizendo, Rosalie._

_Uma longa pausa, o tempo de alguns batimentos cardíacos humanos._

_- Ela está morta, Edward._

_Uma pausa mais longa._

_- Eu… sinto muito. Mas você tem o direito de saber, eu acho. Bella… se atirou de um penhasco dois dias atrás. Alice viu, mas era tarde demais para fazer qualquer coisa. Mas eu acho que ela teria ajudado, quebrado sua promessa, se houvesse tempo. Ela voltou para fazer o que pode por Charlie. Você sabe que ela sempre se importou com ele -_

_O telefone ficou silencioso. Levou alguns segundos para eu perceber que eu o tinha desligado._

_Eu sentei na escuridão empoeirada por um espaço de tempo longo, congelado. Era como se o tempo tivesse terminado. Como se o universo tivesse parado._

_Lentamente, me movendo como um homem velho, eu liguei meu telefone de novo e disquei o único numero que eu tinha prometido que nunca mais ia discar._

_Se fosse ela, eu desligaria. Se fosse o Charlie, eu conseguiria a informação que precisava por pretextos. Eu provaria que a piada doentia da Rosalie estava errada e então voltaria para o meu nada._

_- Residência dos Swan – uma voz que eu nunca tinha ouvido antes atendeu. Uma voz de homem, rouca, grave, mas ainda jovem._

_Eu não parei para pensar no que isso significava._

_- Aqui é o Dr. Carlisle Cullen – eu disse, imitando perfeitamente a voz do meu pai. – Posso falar com o Charlie?_

_- Ele não está aqui – a voz respondeu, e eu fiquei fracamente surpreso pela raiva que ela continha. As palavras eram quase um rosnado. Mas isso não importava._

_- Bem, onde é que ele está então? – eu exigi, ficando impaciente._

_Houve uma pequena pausa, como se o estranho quisesse reter a informação de mim._

_- Ele está no funeral – o garoto finalmente respondeu._

_Eu desliguei o telefone de novo._

_**~x~x~x~x~x~**_

___História engraçada – na verdade eu escrevi esse texto como pegadinha. Eu li sobre o concurso "Fique no meu lugar" do site ____Twilight Fanfiction, e falei para a Alphie (do Lexicon) que talvez eu mandasse alguma coisa, só como brincadeira. Ela me disse que nunca funcionaria, Pelirroja saberia quem era na hora. Eu apostei que Pel não me pegava, e a Alphie apostou que pegava. Então eu escrevi essa parte do Lua Nova pelo ponto de vista da Rosalie (foi um experiência interessante ficar na cabeça da Rosalie!) e enviei, rindo. No final, a pegadinha se virou para mim. Meu texto ficou perdido no espaço cibernético e Pel nunca o encontrou. Então eu acho que nem Alphie nem eu vamos saber quem ganhou a aposta… a não ser que o Twilight Fanfiction faça outro concurso…_

___E aqui está a minha piada fracassada, o telefonema entre a Alice e a Rosalie no capítulo 18 de __Lua Nova:_

**__****Erro de cálculo**

_Um pequeno som cochichado – não aqui, a uns cem metros ao norte – me fez pular. Minha mão se fechou automaticamente envolta do telefone, o fechando e o tirando de vista no mesmo movimento._

_Eu joguei meu cabelo por cima do ombro, espiando pelas janelas altas até a floresta. O dia estava escuro, nublado; meu próprio reflexo era mais claro que as arvores e as nuvens. Eu encarei meus olhos arregalados e assustados, meus lábios caídos nos cantos, a pequena ruga na vertical entre minhas sobrancelhas…_

_Fiz uma careta, substituindo a expressão de culpa por uma de desprezo. Um desprezo atraente. Inconscientemente, eu notei como a expressão de raiva combinava com o meu rosto, contrastando belamente com o dourado dos meus cachos grossos. Ao mesmo tempo, meus olhos procuravam pela floresta vazia do Alasca, e eu fiquei aliviada que ainda estivesse sozinha. O som não tinha sido nada – um pássaro ou uma brisa._

_Não tinha porque sentir alívio, eu disse a mim mesma. Não tem porque se sentir culpada. Eu não tinha feito nada de errado._

_Os outros estavam planejando nunca contar ao Edward a verdade? Deixá-lo rolar de angustia por becos sujos, enquanto Esme ficava de luto e Carlisle tentava adivinhar cada decisão dele e a alegria natural da existência de Emmett lentamente se transformar em solidão? Como isso podia ser justo?_

_Além do mais, não havia como manter segredos do Edward. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele iria nos encontrar, vir visitar a Alice ou o Carlisle por alguma razão, e então ele descobriria a verdade. Ele teria nos agradecido por mentir para ele como nosso silencio? Dificilmente. Edward sempre tinha que saber de tudo; ele vivia para esse sentido de onisciência. Ele teria um belo surto, e só ficaria mais irritado que nós escondemos a morte da Bella dele._

_Quando ele se acalmasse e superasse toda essa bagunça, ele provavelmente me agradeceria por ser a única corajosa o suficiente para ser honesta com ele._

_A quilômetros de distancia, um falcão gritou; o som me fez pular e checar a janela de novo. Meu rosto tinha a mesma expressão de culpa de antes, e eu me olhei com raiva no vidro._

_Ótimo, então eu tinha minhas próprias razões. Era tão ruim assim que eu quisesse que a minha família ficasse junta novamente? Era tão egoísta sentir falta da paz, da felicidade sem fim a qual eu já tinha me acostumado, a felicidade que Edward parecia ter levado com ele em sua viagem?_

_Eu só queria que as coisas voltassem a ser como eram antes. Isso era errado? Não parecia tão horrível. Afinal, eu não tinha feito isso só para mim, mas para todos. Esme, Carlisle e Emmett._

_Não tanto por Alice, embora eu teria presumido… Mas Alice sempre tinha estado tão certa que as coisas dariam certo no fim – que Edward seria incapaz de ficar longe de sua namoradinha humana – que ela não tinha se preocupado em ficar de luto. Alice sempre tinha funcionado em um mundo diferente do resto de nós, trancada em sua realidade mutável. Já que o Edward era o único que podia participar dessa realidade, eu tinha pensado que a ausência dele seria mais difícil para ela. Mas ela estava segura como sempre, vivendo à frente, sua mente em um tempo que seu corpo ainda não tinha alcançado. Sempre tão calma._

_Mas ela tinha ficado fora de si quando viu Bella pular…_

_Eu tinha sido muito impaciente? Agido rápido demais?_

_Era melhor que eu fosse honesta comigo mesma, porque Edward veria cada insignificância em minha decisão assim que ele voltasse para casa. Melhor que eu reconhecesse logo meus motivos mesquinhos, os aceitasse de uma vez._

_Sim, eu estava com ciúmes do jeito que a Alice se sentia sobre a Bella. Alice teria corrido tão rápido, com um pânico tão desesperado, se ela tivesse ____me__ visto pulando de um penhasco? Ela tinha que amar essa humanazinha comum tão mais do que me amava?_

_Mas o ciúme era só uma pequena coisa. Talvez tivesse acelerado a minha decisão, mas não tinha sido o principal motivo. Eu teria ligado para o Edward de qualquer jeito. Tinha certeza que o Edward iria preferir minha honestidade objetiva do que a decepção bondosa dos outros. A bondade deles já estava condenada desde o começo; Edward viria para casa eventualmente._

_E agora ele podia voltar para casa antes._

_Não era a felicidade da minha família que eu sentia falta._

_Eu sentia saudade do Edward também, de verdade. Eu sentia saudade das pequenas observações cortantes dele, do humor negro que sempre estava mais em harmonia com o meu do que o feliz e brincalhão do Emmett. Eu sentia saudade da musica – o radio dele tocando sua ultima descoberta indie, e o piano, o som do Edward transformando seus pensamentos quase sempre remotos em música. Eu sentia saudade dele murmurando da garagem ao meu lado enquanto nós mexíamos nos carros, a única hora em que ficávamos em perfeita sincronia._

_Eu sentia saudade do meu irmão. Com certeza ele não me julgaria tão duramente depois que ele visse isso na minha cabeça._

_Seria desconfortável por um tempo, eu sabia disso. Mas o mais cedo que ele voltasse para casa, mais cedo as coisas poderiam ser normais de novo…_

_Eu busquei em minha cabeça algum luto pela Bella, e fiquei contente em encontrar que eu sentia pena da menina, sim. Um pouco. Uma coisa era certa, pelo menos: ela tinha feito o Edward feliz em um jeito que eu nunca tinha visto antes. É claro, ela também tinha o deixado mais infeliz que qualquer outra coisa em seus cem anos de vida. Mas eu sentiria falta da paz que ela tinha dado a ele durante aqueles poucos meses. Eu podia verdadeiramente lamentar a perda dela._

_Esse reconhecimento me fez sentir melhor comigo mesmo, satisfeita. Eu sorri para o meu rosto no vidro, emoldurado pelo meu cabelo dourado e as paredes de cedro vermelhas da sala de estar aconchegante e longa da Tanya, e aproveitei a visão. Quando eu sorria, não havia mulher ou homem no planeta, mortal ou imortal, que podia se comparar comigo em beleza. Era um pensamento consolador. Talvez eu não fosse a pessoa mais fácil de se conviver. Talvez eu fosse superficial e egoísta. Talvez eu tivesse desenvolvido uma personalidade melhor se eu tivesse nascido com um rosto comum e um corpo normal. Talvez eu tivesse sido mais feliz assim. Mas isso era impossível de provar. Eu tinha a minha beleza; isso era algo em que eu podia contar._

_Eu alarguei o sorriso._

_O telefone tocou e eu automaticamente apertei a mão, embora o som tivesse vindo da cozinha, não do meu pulso._

_Eu soube na hora que era o Edward. Ligando para checar a informação que eu tinha dado. Ele não confiava em mim. Ele achava que eu era cruel o bastante para fazer piada disso, aparentemente. Eu fiz uma careta quando eu voei para a cozinha para atender o telefone da Tanya._

_O telefone estava no canto mais distante, em cima do longo balcão de cortar carnes. Eu o peguei antes que o primeiro toque tivesse terminado, e virei a cabeça para a porta da frente quando atendi. Eu não queria admitir, mas eu sabia que estava esperando o retorno do Emmett e o Jasper. Eu não queria que eles m vissem falando com o Edward. Ficariam com raiva…_

_- Sim – eu perguntei._

_- Rose, eu preciso falar com o Carlisle ____agora__ – Alice disse ríspida._

_- Ah, Alice! Carlisle está caçando. O quê -_

_- Ótimo, assim que ele voltar, então._

_- O que é? Eu vou atrás dele agora mesmo e peço para ele ligar para você -_

_- Não – Alice interrompeu de novo. – Estarei em um avião. Olha, você teve notícias do Edward?_

_Foi esquisito como o meu estomago se revirou, parecendo descer pelo meu abdômen. A sensação trouxe um estranho déjà vu, uma alusão a uma memória humana, há muito perdida. Náusea…_

_- Bem, sim, Alice. Verdade. Eu falei sim com o Edward. Há alguns minutos – Por um breve segundo eu brinquei com a idéia de fingir que o Edward tinha me ligado, uma coincidência aleatória. Mas é claro que não tinha sentido em mentir. Edward já me daria trabalho o suficiente quando ele viesse para casa._

_Meu estomago continuou a se mexer estranhamente, mas eu o ignorei. Decidi ficar nervosa. Alice não devia falar assim comigo. Edward não queria mentira, ele queria a verdade. Ele me apoiaria quando viesse para casa._

_- Você e Carlisle estavam errados – eu disse. – Edward não gostaria que mentissem para ele. Ele iria querer a verdade. Ele quis. Então eu dei a ele. Eui liguei para ele… Eu liguei para ele muitas vezes – eu admiti. – Até que ele atendesse. Uma mensagem teria sido… errado._

_- Por quê? – Alice ofegou. – ____Por quê__ você fez isso, Rosalie?_

_- Porque o quanto antes ele esquecer isso, quanto antes as coisas voltarão ao normal. Não teria ficado mais fácil com o tempo, então por que adiar? Tempo não vai mudar nada. Bella está morta. Edward vai ficar de luto e então superar. Melhor que ele comece agora do que depois._

_- Bem, você está errada nos dois casos, Rosalie, então isso seria um problema, não acha? – Alice perguntou um tom feroz, cruel._

_Errada nos dois casos? Eu pisquei rápido, tentando entender._

_- Bella ainda está viva? – eu sussurrei, sem acreditar nas palavras. Só tentando adivinhas a que ____casos__ Alice estava se referindo._

_- Sim, é isso mesmo. Ela está absolutamente bem -_

_- Bem? Você disse que ela pulou de um penhasco!_

_- Eu estava errada._

_A palavra soou tão estranha na voz de Alice. Alice, que nunca estava errada, que nunca era pega de surpresa…_

_- Como? – eu sussurrei._

_- É uma longa história._

_Alice estava errada. Bella estava viva. E eu tinha dito…_

_- Bem, você causou uma bela bagunça – eu resmunguei, transformando meu pesar em acusação. – Edward vai ficar furioso quando voltar para casa._

_- Mas você está errada sobre essa parte também – Alice disse. Eu podia dizer que ela estava falando por entre os dentes. – É por isso que eu estou ligando…_

_- Errada sobre o quê? Edward voltar para casa? É claro que ele vai voltar – eu ri, zombando. – O quê? Você acha que ele vai dar uma de Romeu? Há! Como algum estúpido e romântico -_

_- Sim – Alice sibilou, a voz como gelo. – É exatamente isso que eu vi._

_A convicção dura da voz dela deixou meus joelhos bizarramente bambos. Eu segurei na viga de cedro para me apoiar – apoio que meu corpo duro feito diamante não precisava. – Não. Ele não é assim burro. Ele – ele deve perceber que -_

_Mas eu não conseguia terminar a frase, porque eu podia ver na minha cabeça, uma visão própria. Uma visão de mim. Uma visão impensável de como seria a minha vida se de algum modo o Emmett deixasse de existir. Eu tremi e me recolhi de horror com a idéia._

_Não – não tinha comparação. Bella era só humana. Edward não queria que ela fosse imortal, então não era a mesma coisa. Edward não podia sentira mesma coisa!_

_- Eu – eu não ____tive__ intenção, Alice! Eu só queria que ele voltasse para casa! – minha voz era quase um urro._

_- É um pouco tarde demais para isso, Rose – Alice disse, mais grossa e fria que antes. – Guarde seu remorso para alguém que acredite nele._

_Houve um clique, e então o barulho da linha._

_- Não – eu sussurrei. Sacudi a cabeça lentamente por um momento. – Edward tem que voltar para casa._

_Eu encarei o meu rosto na chapa de vidro da porta da frente, mas não conseguia mais o enxergar. Era só um borrão de branco e dourado._

_Então, através do borrão, longe na floresta distante, uma arvore enorme se agitou irregularmente, diferente do resto da floresta. Emmett._

_Eu empurrei a porta para longe do meu caminho. Ela bateu violentamente contra a parede, mas o som estava bem atrás de mim enquanto eu corria pelo verde._

_- Emmett! – eu gritei. – Emmett, ____ajuda!_


	5. O Preço da Desobediência

**A/N: Caramba! Vocês são os melhores fãs que alguém poderia ter, eu realmente fico muito feliz com a fidelidade que demostram, eu sinto muito não poder postar mais rápido, eu gostaria de fazê-lo, tendo em vista que tenho uma vida, não me sobra tanto tempo quanto eu gostaria, na realidade, eu ficaria debruçada nesse PC todo o tempo se fosse possível. **

**Declaração- Personagens de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Volterra Nunca Mais**

**Capítulo 5**

**O Preço da Desobediência**

**POV Esme**

Estávamos caçando quando ouvi o grito desesperado da minha filha mais velha.

"Emmett! Emmett, _ajuda!"_

Sua voz começou a falhar, formando um choro que trouxe Jasper de volta e apressou o pai que estava mais próximo de mim.

Quando chegamos a Emmett e ela, não podíamos ver seu rosto afundado no peito largo dele, seu abraço parecia ser o que sustentava-a de pé, pois suas pernas não demostravam firmeza alguma.

_O que poderia ter acontecido? _Era o que todos pensávamos mas foi Carlisle quem perguntou.

"Que está acontecendo minha filha?"

Ele a puxou dos braços de Emmett tentando inutilmente olhar no seu rosto, porque ela o agarrou afundando-o dessa vez no seu peito, implorando.

"Não deixa o meu irmão morrer papai! Meu irmãozinho nãaaao!"

"Do que você está falando, Filha?"

Eu quis saber já em pânico, Carlisle pegou os ombros dela obrigando-a tomar distância para que respondesse com coerência, estávamos todos confusos.

"Vocês precisam ir à Itália detê-lo, ele não me ouviria, ou eu mesma já estaria a caminho."

Ela disse olhando para o irmão, depois olhou para o Emmett e continuou.

"Também não tenho força suficiente para obrigá-lo a desistir."

"Princesa, acalme-se, você precisa se se acalmar pra explicar ou não poderemos entender..."

Carlisle disse reunindo a maior quantidade de calma que podia.

"Por que temos que ir até a Itália? O seu irmão não está no Brasil?"

"Alice ligou e disse que ele vai pedir aos Volture para matá-lo, por que não pode viver sem Bella."

Ela disse isso tão copiosamente como pode, e ficamos ainda mais confusos.

"Ainda não entendo, como ele pode decidir algo assim antes mesmo de saber que Bella está morta? Ele mesmo quis viver sem ela."

Carlisle, fez essa pergunta olhando para ninguém como se perguntasse a si mesmo, como se certo de que Rose não tinha a resposta.

"Não se preocupe querida, chegaremos lá antes que ele saiba."

Eu disse limpando suas lágrimas.

"Aaaah mãaaaae! Leva agente.

Emmett implorou como uma criança animada pra ir a algum lugar, ele sabe que o pai não gosta de levá-lo à Itália, por sua tendência extravagante de aprontar besteiras, Jasper também pediu, mas foi mais convincente do que infantil.

"Ah Pai!, deixa agente ajudar! Se formos podemos ajudar a detê-lo, Alice deve ter tido essa visão procurando pela reação dele, sabe o quanto Edward é dramaticamente exagerado, ela nem precisava de seu dom pra saber que Edward fará uma loucura quando souber que Bella está morta."

De repente a voz dela surpreendeu, não somente a ele, mas a todos nós.

"Ela não está morta..."

Rosalie disse olhando pra baixo, senti que algo estava errado, por mais que ela não gostasse da menina, ela nos amava e conhecia o suficiente pra saber que essa notícia nos alegraria, mas não houve nem um pingo de satisfação se quer em sua voz, isso me preocupou, minha filha pode ser uma garota de personalidade forte, mas não é uma pessoa ruim, eu sabia que sua falta de empolgação tinha a ver com a notícia que dera a um minuto atrás.

Carlisle juntou as pontas soltas e entendeu antes de todos o que ela queria dizer.

Ou pelo menos foi o que sua postura sugeria quando ouvimos-no perguntar.

"O que você tem haver com com essa loucura toda?"

Ele cruzou os braços olhando pra ela e ela desviou os olhos para o ultimo botão do seu casaco e começou a gira-lo com as pontas dos dedos, o pai continuava na mesma postura.

"Se Bella está viva, Por que temos que buscar Edward na Itália?"

"Sua voz era firme, e ela começou a desenhar círculos no chão com a ponta do pé direito em silêncio, os meninos ficaram calados e imóveis olhando para o pai e ele insistiu."

"Por que Alice ligaria pra dizer duas coisas tão contraditórias?"

Percebemos a paciência se esvaindo de sua voz.

"VAMOS RESPONDA!"

O grito dele a fez chorar e então ela começou a implorar entre soluços.

"P-Por favor Pa- pai me perdo-a!"

Eu estranhei a atitude de Carlisle, esse tipo de choro vindo das meninas, normalmente rendia um abraço, mas ele continuava parado como uma estátua, definitivamente ele já tinha entendido algo que eu deixara passar.

"Rosalie responda."

Foi tudo que ele disse, ela limpou o rosto com as costas das mãos e tentou se recompor para responder.

"A visão de Alice falhou..."

Eu podia jurar que senti uma certa acusação no tom de voz que ela usou.

"Antes que ela ligasse pra nos informar, ela teve a visão de Edward indo falar com os Volture, por que ele já sabia da morte dela."

Meus filhos e eu engolimos o som de espanto que saiu das nossas bocas, mas Carlisle não parecia surpreso, se havia alguma incerteza de que ele deduzira a resposta antes, sua falta de reação acabara com qualquer dúvida, mas mesmo assim ele a fez dizer em vós alta.

"Por quem ele soube Rosalie?"

Ele não tirava os olhos dela, e ela começou chorar de novo copiosamente.

"Papai me perdoa, papai, faz o que quiser comigo, mas me perdoa, me ajuda, ajuda meu irmão, se meu irmãozinho morrer por minha causa..."

"Por quem ele soube Rosalie?"

Ele simplesmente repetiu, calmo e assustadoramente ignorando o sofrimento dela.

"Soube por mim... por fav-."

"**Pra casa!"**

Ele disse com tanta frieza que meu coração doeu por ela, Emmett deu um passo na direção dela mas Jasper segurou seu braço balançando a cabeça em negação.

Minha filha estendeu os braços na direção do pai chorando por perdão, mas ele segurou o punho dela antes que ela o tocasse, uma lágrima rolou no meu rosto.

"**Eu disse pra casa ROSALIE!"**

Eu fui até ela e passei o braço envolta de seu ombro.

"Vamos minha filha."

Eu sabia que merecia ser punida ao em vez de apoio, mas Carlisle foi tão duro com ela que eu não podia ignorar a dor e o desespero da minha filha, ela ainda é tão minha filha quanto Edward, eu sabia que o pai também pensava assim, mas eu sabia também que ele estava de cabeça quente, quando viramos as costas eu olhei na sua direção, ele me deu o olhar de piedade que negara a ela e me fez um pequeno aceno com a cabeça, como que me autorizando a consolá-la.

Não precisamos dos poderes dos nossos filhos, o amor entre ele e eu permitia que pudéssemos prever as ações um do outro, ler nossos pensamentos, sentir o que o outro sentia e até mesmo mudar esse sentimento, eu podia ler nos seus olhos que ele a perdoara, mas que não estava pronto para puni-la ainda e dizer isso a ela, podia sentir o quanto lhe doía tratá-la daquele jeito, e mais do que tudo, eu podia prever a surra que ele daria nela assim que Edward estivesse a salvo.

E por falar em Edward, eu realmente temo pelo meu filho quando o pai lhe puser as mãos, dessa vez ele fora longe demais ele ultrapassara todos os limites, ele ia apanhar lá mesmo no castelo dos Volture.

"Vão pra casa vocês duas. Vocês dois direto para a garagem, peguem os passaportes e vamos pra Itália não temos tempo a perder."

Ele disse isso abrindo o celular e digitando um número, de Alice eu supunha, mas ao invés disso, o ouvi de longe dizendo o nome de Aro.

Chegamos em casa, e minha filha ainda estava chorando, mas não demorou muito pra sua personalidade impetuosa reaparecer, bastou ouvir Carlisle se despedir de mim na garagem me informando que Aro já tinha sido avisado sobre o aparecimento de Edward e negaria o seu pedido.

O irmão estava a salvo, e ela por incrível que pareça, ainda teve o descaramento de culpar Bella por tudo, eu vi meu marido e meus filhos sumirem no fim da estrada no carro de Jasper, e quando voltei pra dentro eu a surpreendi pensando alto.

"Garota estúpida, sempre causando problemas!"

Ela se surpreendeu quando a reprendi, teve a capacidade de fazer cara de ofendida e ainda começar a responder de forma rude.

"Garota estúpida sim mãe! Onde já se viu? Pular de um penhasco? Pior que isso, só mesmo o inconsequente egoísta do Edward querendo se matar por causa daquela mosca morta."

Ela disse isso jogando os cabelos pra trás como quem não estava dizendo nada demais, eu pousei as mão nos quadris indignada.

"Como é que é Rose? Você deveria se arrepender de ter desobedecido seu pai e ter ligado pra o seu irmão!"

Impetuosa como sempre, ela fez cara de desdem.

"Me arrepender? Tudo deu certo no final, a palerma está viva, o Aro não vai matá-lo, e meu pai vai finalmente trazê-lo de volta pra casa, eu não tenho culpa se a visão da maluca da Alice falhou! Fiz o que fiz pelo bem do Edward e não me arrependo!"

Eu respirei tão fundo quanto se eu precisasse de ar, eu realmente entendera Carlisle mais do que nunca, essa garota estava merecendo umas boas palmadas, não, umas boas palmadas não, mas sim uma surra daquelas.

Eu me vi apertando a ponte do nariz entre os dedos, me esforçando pra não fazê-la em pedaços, mais uma puxada de ar e eu respondi.

"Espere só até o seu pai te pegar que você irá se arrepender, eu te trouxe pra casa com autorização dele pra te consolar, achei por um minuto que você tivesse entendid-..."

Ela me cortou.

"Entendo o que ninguém aqui entend-..."

"EU NÃO TERMINEI!"

Dessa vez fui eu quem a cortei.

"Você está pisando gelo fino garota, o que você fez, por um motivo ou por outro, foi desobedecer o **seu pai, **eu não vou tolerar mais nem por um minuto essa sua atitude rude, vá para o seu quarto e fique lá até o seu pai chegar e ir falar com você, se eu ouvir o nome de Bella mais uma vez na sua boca, a menos que venha acompanhado de um pedido de desculpas, vou dizer a ele sobre mais esse pequeno episódio, ele já está chateado com a sua desobediência."

"Mas..."

"MAS NADA ROSALIE! PRA CIMA **AGORA**!"

Eu a vi virar as costas furiosa, pisando duro em cada degrau, antes que acontecesse eu avisei.

"E não bata essa porta mocinha!"

Foi como se tivesse dito exatamente o contrário, as paredes vibraram e o som da porta ecoou pela casa.

Aquilo foi o suficiente, eu fiquei cega, só tinha uma coisa em que eu conseguia pensar, _"Eu não sou Carlisle mais ela vai se arrepender"_

Em menos de 5 segundos eu estava na porta que ela batera.

"Rosalie Halle Cullen! Abra essa porta agora!"

Seu grito veio totalmente rude de dentro do seu banheiro.

"_Estou tomando banho! Não era você que me queria trancada aqui dentro?"_

Eu que sempre zelava da minha casa e ficava louca quando meus filhos quebravam as coisa, quebrei a fechadura e entrei, o chuveiro estava mesmo ligado eu podia ouvir a água caindo na banheira, minha filha estava mesmo tomando banho, vampiros não suam mas nos sujamos quando expostos à sujeira, o rosto dela estava uma bagunça de lágrimas e estávamos no meio da floresta, e ela era vaidosa o suficiente pra se preocupar com isso num momento como esse, o que foi bom pois eu que sempre acalmava Carlisle antes de punir as crianças, me via do outro lado da moeda precisando me acalmar.

Eu olhei para sua roupa em cima da cama e puxei o cinto que ainda estava na presilha da calça dela, o dobrei e fiquei esperando que ela saísse, com os braços cruzados e o cinto em uma das mãos.

Quando ela saiu do banheiro, estava nua segurando a toalha enxugando as pontas do cabelo, e deu um pulo me vendo parada ali, ela trancara a porta e a última coisa que ela esperava de mim seria que eu a arrombasse, ou talvez a última mesmo, fosse me ver com um cinto dobrado nas mãos, pra falar a verdade eu não estava achando isso menos estranho do que ela, isso não era uma das minhas famosas chineladas pra assustar, era pra ser uma surra de verdade e eu nunca tinha feito isso antes.

"Que isso mãe?"

Ela disse assustada perdendo toda a sua empáfia.

"Isso?"

Eu perguntei descruzando os braços e mostrando o cinto pra ela.

"Isso? Isso é pra você aprender a me respeitar."

SHLAP!* AAAAAAAAiii!

Eu respondi já dando uma cintada nas suas pernas, antes que minha coragem ainda me permitia, ela deu um grito fino e surpresa com a força da cintada, ela não imaginava que eu fosse capaz, tanto quanto eu, mas nunca se deve subestimar uma mãe quando vê um filho trilhando por um caminho errado.

SHLAP!* ai mãaaaaaaaaaae

"Isso é pra você deixar de ser debochada."

SHLAP!* AAAAAAA deixa eu me vestiiiiiir!

Ignorei completamente, eu não era Carlisle, ela não precisava ter vergonha de mim, era só pretexto pra fugir.

SHLAP!* Aiêeeeeeeee!

"Isso é pra você enxergar o quanto vale a sua desobediência."

Ela tentou fugir do cinto e tropeçou na própria cama, caiu de bruços deixando o traseiro no ângulo que eu precisava.

**SHLAP!*SHLAP!*SHLAP!*** AAAAAAArraaaaaaaiiiiii!

Eu desconheci a minha própria força, as três cintadas consecutivas foram tão fortes que eu tive medo de exagerar, mas ela estava precisando de uma boa lição, sentei na cama e puxei-a para o meu colo, ela já tinha visto que estava falando sério e desistiu de lutar.

Eu me senti tão mal com um filho meu no colo, mas eu tinha que ser uma boa mãe e terminar o serviço, o primeiro tapa veio acompanhado de um grunhido de dor, eu já tinha dado sete cintadas nela.

PAFT*! HUUUuuummm

Me lembrei de um ritual importante de Carlisle.

"Por que você está levando essa palmada Rosalie?"

"Por que eu liguei pra o Edward."

Foi uma boa coisa eu perguntar, pelo visto ela não tinha entendido os meus motivos.

Não filha, as contas dessa desobediência você vai acertar com seu pai, você está apanhando por ser malcriada.

PAFT_*_PAFT_* _AAAiiiii

Você vai se desculpar com Edward PAFT*! Tá-AAAiiii!

Com Alice PAFT_*_! Tá booom Aaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuu

E com Bella! PAFT_* _UUUuuuuuu

Ela gemeu de dor mas não deu uma resposta, então eu comecei uma sequência de palmadas até que ela respondesse.

"**Entedeu Rosalie!" **PAFT_*_!

PAFT_*_PAFT_*_PAFT_*_PAFT_*_PAFT_*_PAFT_*_PAFT_*_PAFT_*_PAFT_*_PAFT_*_PAFT_*_PAFT_*_PAFT_*_PAFT_*_PAFT_*_PAFT_*_PAFT_*_PAFT_*_PAFT_*_PAFT_*_PAFT_*_PAFT_*_

Já eram mais de 20 quando ela gritou uma resposta.

"Entendiiiiiii! Eu peço, eu peço! Paaaaraaa!"

PAFT*! Por favooooooor PARA!

Eu parei esgotada, Carlisle tinha razão a resistência de Rose e Jasper torna tudo tão cansativo, acredito que se fosse qualquer um dos outros três já estaríamos na parte do abraço.

Ela ainda permaneceu chorando, a metade de cima de seu corpo estava em cima da cama, seu rosto estava enterrado na colcha, sua mão ainda agarrava a toalha.

Esperei seus soluços pararem esfregando suas costas em pequenos círculos, eu sabia que ela estava desabafando também a dor que ela sentira ao ser tratada pelo pai daquela forma, então senti que era o momento de consolá-la por aquilo.

"Filha você sabe que te amo e o papai também."

Quando falei que o pai a amava, o choro que estava parando aumentou repentinamente.

Puxei seu corpo sentando-a no meu colo, tirei o cabelo que ainda estava molhado do seu rosto, minha princesa tinha um cheiro tão bom, era tão linda, mesmo daquele jeito sem maquiagem com os cabelos levemente embaraçados e nenhuma roupa de luxo.

"Filha, fala com a mamãe, por que dizer que o papai te ama a fez chorar assim?"

Ela me abraçou afundando o rosto no meu pescoço, e disse entre lágrimas.

"Não... tanto quanto... Edward..."

"Ooooh! Minha Princesinha, tenho certeza que sim."

Ela chorava ainda mais eu podia sentir o veneno dos seus olhos inundando a minha blusa.

"Meu bem, você precisa entender que o que você fez foi muito grave, podia ter custado a vida do seu irmãozinho, temos sorte de que Aro gosta tanto do seu pai a ponto de ignorar o pedido daquele maluco, mas eu tenho certeza que o papai só vai te dar umas boas palmadas e depois vai te perdoar como sempre faz, ele só achou que você merecia ver o quão sério tinha sido sua desobediência, e ele nem tinha falado com Aro ainda, tenho certeza de que ele só não soube como agir. Mas quer saber?"

"Humm..."

Ela gemeu tão manhosa quanto Alice e Edward, eu completei.

Quando você estava de costas ele olhou com tanta dor pra você, eu tenho certeza que doeu muito mais nele do que em você aquilo tudo, e ainda me lançou um aceno para consolá-la."

Ela desenterrou o rosto do meu pescoço, e começou a formar um sorriso singelo nos lábios.

"Verdade?"

Eu limpei seu rosto com o polegar, e seu sorriso aumentou.

"Claro que é verdade, lembre-se que você é a majestosa Princesinha do Dr. Cullen, uma Princesinha muito encrencada por agora, mas ainda sim, a _sua_ Princesinha encrencada."

Ela desviou o seus olhos pra baixo.

"Mamãe...?"

"Sim querida."

"Você me perdoa por ter sido tão rude?"

É incrível o poder de uma palmada, pode até transformar a impetuosa Rosalie em um exemplo de humildade.

"Claro que sim Princesa, você foi punida e está perdoada."

Lembrei-me de outro detalhe.

"E agora vamos manter esse episódio entre nós duas, deixe-o pensar que chegamos em casa, você foi consolada e posta de castigo, eu não quero que ele saiba da sua atitude, já está decepcionado com você o bastante, também não quero que ele saiba que Esme Cullen concorda com esse método de disciplina ou então não poderei nunca mais ajudar nenhum de vocês,"

Ela concordou com um aceno dando um sorriso sorrateiro com o nosso pequeno segredo, depois seu sorriso deu lugar a um rosto preocupado.

"Mamãe? Por falar em nos ajudar, você acha que vai poder ajudar ao Edward? O quão encrencado acha que ele está?"

Eu dividi sua preocupação, passei as mãos no cabelo, buscando um alívio que não veio.

"Não sei, eu acho que dessa vez o Edward ultrapassou todos os limites, eu nunca vi seu pai tão chateado com medo e irado como ele saiu daqui, eu acho que ele vai bater nele lá mesmo, e quando chegar em casa nunca mais vai deixá-lo sair do quarto."

Ele olhou pra o alto com um ar de arrependimento.

"Edward nunca vai me perdoar por isso!"

Eu a consolei, passeando a mão em suas bochechas.

"Vai sim querida, vocês dois se amam, embora vocês não admitam isso, todo mundo sabe que toda rixa de vocês dois é excesso de amor, tenho certeza que ele vai te perdoar, principalmente depois de você se desculpar com Bella."

Ela rolou os olhos em desgosto.

"Faço isso por vocês, desculpe-me, mas ainda acho que ela só trás problemas pra ele."

Sua declaração me entristeceu, mas pelo menos ela estava sendo obediente e nenhum pouco rude, só estava sendo mais sincera do que o necessário.

"Tudo bem querida, vá se vestir, arrumar seu cabelo e organizar as coisas de vocês, aproveite a ausência do Emmett pra dar um fim naqueles brinquedos estranhos que ele usa pra pegar peças nas pessoas, eu estarei lá em baixo aguardando notícias de seu pai e cuidando dos preparativos da mudança, ele disse que vamos voltar pra Forks."

Beijei a sua testa, mas antes que eu saísse, escutei meu marido chegando, eu congelei pensando no que poderia ter acontecido, por que ele não fora pra Itália?

Eu olhei para Rosalie ela implorava pra sair do quanto, a autorizei descer apenas com uma olhar, ela se vestiu tão rápido quanto um raio, pois quando eu abracei Carlisle em desespero ela já estava no topo da escada.

"Carlisle! o que aconteceu Carlisle? Cadê meu filho?"

Rosalie correu abraçando Emmett, eu percebi que meu marido exalava preocupação.

"Querida, eu sinto muito, as coisas complicaram, Aro negou o pedido dele, e ele ameaçou expô-los, Aro não vai permitir, Alice me ligou e disse que Edward está mudando de idéia constantemente, ela está levando Bella pra provar a ele que está viva."

Eu fiquei em estado de choque e ainda mais confusa.

"Mas por que vocês voltaram? Temos que impedi-lo!"

Eu quase gritei com usa voz oscilante.

"EU VOU!"

Gritou Rosalie soltando Emmett do seu abraço, ela olhou pra ele buscando seu olhar companheiro e ele balançou a cabeça em confirmação, como quem estava pronto pra partir.

Carlisle ia dizer algo quando o telefone de Jasper tocou, só podia ser Alice, eu queria pedir pra falar com ela mas me faltava voz e discernimento, tudo estava rodando à minha volta.

Todos atentamos pra ouvir a conversa dos dois, agradeci a Deus pela super audição, eu não seria capaz de esperar pra ouvir.

"Alice, o que ele resolveu fazer?"

"_Não tenho certeza, continuo vendo-o fazer coisas diferentes, ele fica mudando de idéia"_

"Que tipo de idéia amor?"

"_Uma matança pela cidade, atacando a guarda, levantando uma carro no alto na praça principal."_

"Ele está fora si, idéias absurdas."

"_Principalmente atitudes que os exporiam."_

Precisamos de tempo pra impedí-lo.

"_Ele conhece a forma mais rápida de forçar uma reação"_

"Temos que ser mais rápidos que ele, Emmett pode conseguir segurá-lo."

"_Não, não pode. Diga a Emmett que não."_

Ele e Rosalie já estão decididos a partir.

"_Bom, vá atrás de Emmett e Rosalie e traga-os de volta_."

Nós todos vamos, é a única chance que temos de salvá-lo.

"_Pense nisso Jasper. Se ele vir qualquer um de nós o que acha que ele vai fazer?"_

"Ele pode acelerar sua decisão antes que o peguemos, para que não pudéssemos detê-lo, mas Bella ele não pode ouvir."

"_Exatamente. Acho que Bella é a única chance."_

Mas Alice, vocês duas não podem estar por perto se Edward fizer algo, você será cumplicie e ela será um lanche.

"_Se houver uma chance... vou fazer tudo que puder; mas prepare Carlisle as chances não são boas."_

"Alice você já pensou no que pode acontecer, como ficaremos se você não voltar, não é somente com Edward que estamos preocupados, Não podemos simplesmente ficar aqui de braços cruzados."

"_Pensei nisso."_

"Você já se viu voltando para os meus braços? Promete pra mim que você vai fugir se algo der errado?"

"_Sim, prometo."_

"Eu vou até ai, numa distância segura do alcance do Edward, por que se alguém encostar num fio se quer do seu cabelo..."

"_Não venha atrás de mim."_

"Você promete que se viu conseguindo partir?"

"_Eu prometo, Jasper. De uma forma ou de outra eu vou sair."_

"Entendo Edward, eu não conseguiria viver sem você, eu te amo..."

"_Eu te amo."_

Conheço minha filha, pela sua voz eu sabia que mentira pra Jasper, mas eu sabia porque tinha feito isso, eu que poderia perder dois dos meus filhos não iria arriscar perder três, então permaneci calada.

Eu não pude sentir minhas pernas, caí sentada no sofá, Carlisle ajoelhou-se diante de mim.

"Ele já cogitou até mesmo caçar humanos dentre os muros de Volterra... meu filho, Esme! O que eu faço Esme? meu filho! Me ajuda..."

Ele deitou a cabeça, no meu colo e começou a chorar o choro que estava preso em sua garganta a horas, foi tão doído vê-lo assim tão vulnerável, diante de nós, ele sempre foi o nosso chão, mas se vra naquele momento obrigado a esperar pela sorte.

Eu pus uma mão em sua cabeça chorando também, e a outra mão, coloquei instintivamente no meu útero, era como se algo ali dentro estivesse me retorcendo, provavelmente a dor guardada em minha mente da inesquecível perda do meu bebê humano, eu nunca pensei passar de novo por aquilo, meus cinco filhos eram imortais, mas agora eu estava prestes a perder dois deles, mas eu precisava encontrar forças pra ajudar meu companheiro, ele nunca precisara tanto de mim.

"Não fica assim amor, vai dar tudo certo, elas vão conseguir, Bella está com ela, vamos dar graças a Deus pela existência dessa menina."

Quando disse isso olhei diretamente nos olhos da minha mais velha, e pude ver nos seus olhos o milagre da compreensão, ele fez um sinal de quem concordava com o que eu acabara de dizer.

Emmett consolava em seu colo sua companheira que mal conseguia lidar com o peso de sua culpa, Carlisle entregue ao chão mas também ao meu consolo e Jasper estava nervoso andando de um lado pra o outro como um animal enjaulado.

Eu senti uma pontada horrível no peito de vê-lo ali sem Alice ela sempre estivera ao seu lado.

As horas passaram e a mudança foi rapidamente organizada, não tínhamos desembalado tantas coisas assim, eu tinha ansiado tanto por mudar de volta, nunca pensei que seria daquele jeito.

Nós partiríamos o mais rápido possível, só nos restava esperar e esperar.

_Continua..._

**A/N: Desculpem -me pela demora, as férias estão chegando e poderei postar em um intervalo menor de tempo, espero que esse capítulo tenha compensado a espera, deixe-me saber, seu review alimenta minha criatividade.**

**Declaração: As falas de Alice no telefonema, foram fielmente reproduzidas do livro Lua Nova, quando ela e Bella estão no avião.**


	6. Vou contar tudo pra o seu pai

**A/N:Chegamos a Volterra, não há muito que os outros Cullen possam fazer agora, a não ser mudar pra Forks e esperar os três voltarem da Itália, antes que tudo se resolva, não há muito pra se ver na família.**

**Amo todos os reviews, desde e os mais rápidos até os mais extensos, a propósito, boas vindas a Serena espero que esteja sempre por aqui.**

**Personagens pertencem à incrível escritora Stephenie Meyer.**

**Volterra Nunca Mais**

**Capítulo 6**

**Vou contar tudo pra o seu pai**

**POV**

Fui anunciado e levado até a corte, era só eu agir com cuidado e isso acabaria antes mesmo de começar, eu só precisava aparentar ser um nômade qualquer, e estaria tudo acabado.

Queria eu ser Romeu agora, simplesmente entornar um frasco de veneno e cair sobre minha amada, nem isso eu poderia, apesar de que vê-la morta seria a pior dor de todas, essa dor me fora negada, só restava-me contorcer-me por toda eternidade, eu não seria capaz, o sentido da minha existência se fora, Carlisle já tinha Esme pra lhe fazer companhia, Esme já tinha mais quatro filhos pra compensar sua maternidade perdida, minha irmã Rosalie já tinha mais um irmão uma irmã, e tinha também um companheiro, o mesmo se aplicava a todos os meus outros irmãos.

Não era difícil enxergar o quanto esse mundo não era mais o meu lugar, nenhum dos dois mundos, minha família ficaria de luto por um tempo mas teriam a eternidade pra se recuperarem, mais que isso, cada um deles tinha alguém em quem se firmar e buscar forças, o contrário de mim que nunca mais teria ninguém, pior que luto pra eles seria arrastar essa minha casca vazia por toda eternidade, meus pais sofreram durante tanto tempo com a minha solidão, enquanto eu achava que não me faltava nada, isso só me levava a pensar que eu os condenaria ao sofrimento eterno tendo certeza que me faltava tudo.

"Ora ora ora... O que temos aqui?"

Falou Aro, com uma voz de deboche.

"Um vampiro suicida? Não há muitos que eu tenha visto... Então você é um nômade, criança? Você até que se veste bem pra um."

Ele passeava os olhos em mim como se eu fosse uma mercadoria, analisando cada detalhe meu com curiosidade.

Eu não estava tão bem vestido assim, nada que desse orgulho a Alice, mas minhas roupas comuns denunciavam que eu era um vampiro civilizado.

"Tenho 109!"

Cuspi uma resposta rude, tão rude que senti um frio na barriga só de pensar na minha mãe, mas eu quis mostrar-lhe que eu não era uma criança só porque parei nos 17, minha resposta só o fez rir mais uma vez.

"Crianças mal educadas, Esses Cullen não?"

Ele gargalhou olhando para Marcus, o mais velho, como se estivesse deixando os mais novos fora do assunto, Caius não aparenta ser tão mais velho que Emmett, enquanto Marcus servia pra ser seu pai.

Minha espinha gelou, ele sabia que eu era um Cullen, Cheguei a olhar para os lados em desespero, se meu pai estivesse ali, eles nem precisariam aceitar meu pedido pra me matassem, ele mesmo faria isso.

"Carlisle ligou, disse que você viria."

Ele informou percebendo a minha confusão, eu tentei disfarçar o alívio de saber que meu pai apenas ligara, eu já estava arrasado suficiente pra ser arrastado pelas orelhas diante de toda a guarda dos Volture.

Meus ombros relaxaram pela ausência de meu pai, mas em seguida se tencionaram ao realizar o que aquele telefonema significava, se engana quem imagina que era pela surra que ele iria me dar, mas isso era o de menos, na verdade isso significava que minha ultima chance de morrer acabara de ser dissipada, eu deveria ter que ser muito criativo pra fazer Aro passar por cima de um pedido do meu pai.

"Cabelo cor de bronze... esguio... adolescente... deve ser o primeiro garoto, Em... Emmett? ...Não, qual foi o nome? Edward? É isso mesmo, Emmett é o segundo garoto, dizem que é mais velho maior e mais forte, soube que ele tem uma garota também, Rosalie, e recentemente mais um casal, mas o casal não é dele, parece que meu velho amigo Carlisle está formando um exército e não um clã."

Ele estava fazendo-me sentir insignificante, falava sobre nós mas não olhava pra mim, era como se eu não estivesse ali, e pra minha surpresa, ele sabia muito mais sobre nós do que eu podia imaginar, eu precisava tirá-lo do sério se eu quisesse ser ouvido, mas o que disse não foi pelo plano, mas pelo que foi dito sobre Carlisle, meu pai, meu pai em todos os sentidos que se possa imaginar.

"Não somos um exército! Nem um clã! Somos uma família, e meus irmãos Jasper e Alice são tão filhos dele quanto qualquer um de nós!"

Eu falei num tom de voz que minha mãe jamais me permitiria.

Caius levantou-se como que pronto pra agir e me usar como exemplo de que os Volture jamais são desrespeitados, Marcus se mostrava totalmente indiferente e entediado com o teatro que Aro insistia em levar a diante.

Ele levantou-se do seu trono e deu uma rizada malévola e em seguida endureceu a face para um semblante irritado.

"Então, eu sugiro que você o obedeça e saia da minha presença, e se comporte na nossa cidade, ou eu vou contar tudo pra o seu pai, pra ele encher seu bumbum de palmadas! Vamos, saia da minha presença antes que eu esqueça que você é um Cullen."

Eu virei as costas pra sair, quando o ouvi dizer.

"A menos que..."

Em seguida ouvi Marcus interromper.

"Ora vamos, Aro... isso não vai funcionar, eu posso sentir o quanto são ligados, mande logo alguém levar o menino de volta para Carlisle antes que apronte alguma travessura que nos obrigue a matá-lo, seria ruim para os Volture ter que faltar com a palavra, e você nem sabe se é esse."

Eu já estava olhando de volta pra eles quando Marcus interrompeu, na esperança de que voltassem atrás, mas a interrupção de Marcus só me fez questionar a mim mesmo mais uma vez, o quanto eles sabiam sobre minha família, a resposta veio através de Aro antes mesmo que eu perguntasse.

"Deve se este sim, afinal não importa, todos os garotos tem dons, e uma das meninas pode ver coisas, não sei exatamente o que, se não for esse o leitor de mentes eu posso também me contentar com o dominador de emoções ou uma força física extra, que está sendo mais que necessário na masmorra, diga-se de passagem."

Marcus revirou os olhos, e Caius parecia cada vez mais irritado.

Eles sabiam dos nossos dons, mais que isso, se interessava por eles, minha família devia estar sendo vigiada por ser tão grande, se nem os humanos nos viam como ameaça, os Volture estavam perdendo o seu tempo se preocupando com os Cullen.

"Então Edward? Se sua existência já não mais o satisfaz, então junte-se a nós e torne-a mais significativa, o que me diz?"

Aro quis saber me tirando do meu devaneio preocupante, minha resposta não podia ser outra.

"A minha existência não existe mais, minha existência morreu, só lhe restam acabar com essa farsa que está diante de vós, antes que se torne uma ameça."

Falei pela primeira vez respeitosamente solene, não pela educação que meus pais me deram, ou por medo, nem mesmo respeito, mas por tal declaração haver me arrancado as forças, até mesmo pra ser rude.

Os olhos de Caius cintilaram um vermelho vivo de dar medo, eu estava quase conseguindo.

"Acabemos logo com isso, dê a essa infeliz criatura o que quer e protejamos a cidade de incidentes indesejáveis, todos ficam felizes, exceto o tolo Carlisle que pensa que vampiros podem formar famílias e trabalha salvando a vida de sua própria comida."

Eu pensei que Aro fosse defender meu pai, mas o que ouvi de sua boca foi...

"Não Caius, é muito desperdício."

"Agora vá criança! Não faça nada do que se arrependa, quando o seu... 'pai'... chegar, peça a ele pra que venha me ver, pelos velhos tempos, como amigos."

"Ele não virá! Cuidarei pra que não precise vir."

Eu sai ouvindo-os divergir ao meu respeito, os receios na cabeça de Marcus, e os medos na cabeça de Caius, me foram mais úteis que as esperanças de Aro.

C-_ "Ele pode caçar dentro dos nossos muros, está muito transtornado e não tem medo da morte, então não nos restará opções se não cumprir a lei."_

M- _"Ele vai acabar nos expondo, qualquer coisa que fizer pode por tudo a perder, se simplesmente erguesse um carro em praça pública já causaria tumulto o suficiente pra levá-lo aos rigores da lei."_

A- _"A guarda estará vigiando, e o deterá antes que o faça, podemos persuadi-lo, quando estiver diante da morte, ofereceremos escravidão como opção."_

Considerei a idéia de Caius uma opção mais rápida, nem mesmo eles se alimentavam dos humanos de Volterra, ironicamente, ser morador daquela cidade era considerar-se a salvo de vampiros.

Parti em busca de bandidos à noite, mas parei por um instante pra analisar e vi que deveria ser algo pior e mais chamativo, bandidos não seria grande coisa se já andam se esgueirando escondidos.

Avistei uma família que retornava de um festa de casamento, então pensei que não seriam o foco do restantes dos familiares naquele momento, passariam dias até dessem falta deles.

Fui à praça principal, e haviam muitas pessoas cuidando dos preparativo para a Festa de São Marcos, meu pai me contara tudo sobre essa história, tantas pessoas ali reunidas era a oportunidade perfeita, alguns pescoços e eu seria eliminado em minutos.

Eu me aproximei, misturando-me com todos, respirei fundo aguçando minha sede pra aflorar meus instintos, eu nunca mordera uma pessoa de bem, pensei em focar talvez em alguns idosos que não tivessem muito pela frente.

Um desafortunado senhor que aparentava 80 anos, passou por mim parando ao meu lado e inclinando a cabeça pra ver algo pra ver algo, não sei dizer o que, pois meus olhos estavam focados em suas veias que pulsavam com dificuldade no pescoço enrugado, mas antes que minhas mãos tocassem o seu cachecol mal posicionado, a voz de um garoto mais o menos da minha idade chamou minha atenção.

"Pai, qual das pontas você quer primeiro?"

O garoto tinha uma gigantesca peça de tecido vermelho envolvido nos braços e o pai entendia uma das mãos do topo de uma escada, ele tinha cabelos louros e aparência jovial, como 30 talvez, devia ter 35 na verdade e ter sido pai muito jovem, porque o garoto já devia ter uns 16 e se parecia muito comigo, o cabelo era louro como o pai, mas um pouco mais escuro, mais cor de carmelo, não eram cor de bronze mas estavam bagunçados como eu costumava usar ultimamente, seu rosto era muito parecido com o meu, o mais estranho mesmo foi quando ouvi o pai respondê-lo.

"A ponta com os ganchos Edward, aponta com as franjas vai ficar do outro lado."

Ele disse com um sorriso tão parecido com o do meu pai que chegou a ser bizarro.

De repente uma imagem me atingiu em cheio, uma lembrança,

meu pai me contando a história de São Marcos.

Flash Back

"Edward querido, não me chateie, estou ocupada, vá brincar lá fora vá! Está uma linda lua..."

Minha mãe mandou, cansada de me ver rodeando-a enquanto ela trocava os papeis de parede da cozinha, eu já estava atrapalhando com meu mau humor criticando os seus esforços em redecorar uma parte da casa que nem se quer era utilizada por nós, eu queria que ela me ajudasse a convencer meu pai a mudarmos para uma casa maior, pois Emmett se casara e sairia do meu quarto, o meu quarto era entre o de Rosalie e o dos meus pais, eu queria ficar com o escritório, mas meu pai alegara que meu quarto era muito pequeno pra todas as prateleiras de livros.

"Mãaaae... até meu piano está espremido naquela sala minúscula..."

Eu implorei ignorando sua ordem pra que eu saísse.

"Edward! Eu já falei um milhão de vezes, a casa não é pequena e se seu pai resolver que temos de nos mudar não é uma troca de papéis de parede na cozinha que vai impedir."

Ela disse de costas pra mim segurando a parte mais alta da parede com as duas mãos, se equilibrando no ultimo degrau da escada

"Agente nem usa essa droga!"

Eu murmurei.

"Não usa o que, Edward?"

"Não usa essa... essa... parte desnecessária e ridícula da casa."

"Edward, vá brincar lá fora eu já disse!"

"Não tem ninguém aqui pra brincar! Esqueceu que o Em e a Rose estão viajando, meu pai está lendo aquele livro de pesquisa estúpido, e você está aqui, eu vou atirar a bola pra quem pegar? Algum humano otário que nem vai enxergar o alcance dela? Eu não quero ir pra lugar idiota nenhum, eu quero ficar aqui!"

"Então fique Edward, mas não me chateie! Esse seu mau humor já está me tirando do sério, se eu ouvir mais uma palavra torpe na sua boca, você já sabe."

Eu bufei e sentei na cadeira colocando uma das mãos no queixo e usando a outra pra fazer aquele barulhinho irritante com os dedos. Depois de suportar por alguns minutos ela finalmente disse.

"Filho, porque ao invés de batucar na mesa não vai fazer isso no seu piano?"

"Porque não quero estragar as teclas novas, ainda não consigo não quebra-las se estiver irritado."

Eu disse ainda fazendo o som com os dedos, até que ela olhou pra eles com uma cara gelada, então parei, mas não demorou muito voltei a perturbar a paz.

Segurei a borda da mesa e inclinei a cadeira equilibrando-a nas duas pernas de trás, o peso do meu corpo fazia a madeira ranger enquanto eu a balançava.

Ela não disse nada, só respirava fundo, e o que eu podia ler em sua mente eram os números que ela contava pra suportar minha presença, os minutos se passaram e quem abriu a boca fui eu.

"Quantos dias?"

"De novo Edward? Você não está contando nos dedos?"

"Eu não durmo, é fácil perder a conta."

Eu disse insatisfeito com a resposta, eu mesmo não estava me aguentando, a verdade é que a lua de mel dos meus irmãos deixou a casa vazia e sem graça, eu nem sei como pude ser filho único por tanto tempo, sem o Emmett minha vida se tornara um tédio total, e que ninguém saiba, eu sentia falta da Rose também, ou pelo menos dos gritos que ela dava quando eu punha insetos nos seu cabelo, ou mexia nas suas coisas.

"Viagem idiota...!"

Murmurei baixinho, mas minha mãe era uma vampira, não só tinha uma audição aguçada como era rápida suficiente pra descer da escadinha e tirar o chinelo do pé antes que eu pudesse formular a expressão "me desculpe", a sorte é que eu era rápido também, modéstia a parte o mais rápido dos cinco.

"Saia daqui menino! Vá pra o seu quarto!"

Ela disse da porta da cozinha apontando com o chinelo para escadaria, eu que tinha corrido pra trás do piano, saí batendo os pés emburrado.

"Ninguém está nem aí pra mim, eu sou um Cullen invisível."

Eu resmunguei marcado cada degrau com o barulho dos meus sapatos, e não me dei por satisfeito, entrei no meu quarto e bati a porta com força, me arrependi um milésimo de segundo tarde demais, tentei alcançá-la mas minha força a fez bater mais rápido do que eu, não ia demorar até que meu pai aparecesse, ele já tinha ensinado aos três, através da bunda da minha irmã, que bater portas nessa casa era proibido, ainda mais depois de ser posto de castigo, minha mãe não mencionou a palavra castigo, mas eu sabia muito bem que se ela me mandou pra lá, era melhor não sair até uma segunda ordem.

Ouvi a voz do meu pai, no corredor falando com a minha mãe.

"Pode deixar amor, eu cuido disso."

Meu estômago afundou, quando vi a maçaneta girar, deu um pulo da cama tapando o traseiro com as duas mãos.

Ele trazia um livro grande e grosso de capa dura e vermelha com umas letras douradas, a julgar pela aparência do livro não era o chato da pesquisa sobre anestésicos que ele estava desenvolvendo, era algum da sessão reservada de relíquias que nunca podíamos mexer sem permissão.

Ele olhou pra mim balançando a cabeça e entortando a boca em desaprovação, mas não parecia nervoso.

"Eu não vou te bater, embora você aparentemente já saiba que merece, sente-se."

Passei de assustado a aliviado e de aliviado a constrangido, sentei-me esfregando as mãos esperando uma broca, mas ganhei um abraço.

Por cima do seu ombro eu vi o livro em cima da cama, o título escrito em italiano dizia 'La leggenda di San Marco.'

Quando saí do seu abraço estava confuso e olhando para baixo, ele levantou meu rosto com um dedo no meu queixo.

"Você não é um Cullen invisível, você é um Cullen amado, só porque passamos o ultimo mês envolvidos com o casamento de Rose e o ultimo ano com a transformação de Emmett, não significa que não nos preocupamos com você, agora me diga o que é todo esse mal humor? Qual foi a ultima vez que você caçou?"

Ele perguntou com meu rosto entre as as mãos e os polegares abrindo os meus olhos, examinou como pai observando se o filho está se sentindo bem, mas meus olhos estavam dourados bem claros, eu tinha caçado com a minha mãe no dia anterior quando ele estava no plantão.

"Eu não sei dizer, desde que Emmett partiu em lua de mel com Rose não tenho encontrado nada pra fazer."

"Nada pra aprontar você quer dizer..."

Ele riu me descontraindo, e continuou a interrogação.

"Mas me diz, por que tanta insistência em mudar de casa, você dividia seu quarto com seu irmão e nunca reclamou de espaço e agora que vai ter o quarto de volta só pra você, decidiu que até o piano está oprimido?"

Eu não sabia como responder, a verdade era muito constrangedora, eu não queria ficar bem no meio de dois casais, eu não dormia à noite e sabia muito bem o que os vampiros casados fazem pra aproveitar esse tempo.

"Paaai não me faça dizer."

Ele pensou a resposta obvia, eu apenas balancei a cabeça sem graça e sem contato visual, meu olhos encontraram novamente o livro, o que foi uma ótima oportunidade de mudar de assunto.

"Pai... pra que é o livro?"

Ele apanhou o livro com um sorriso que eu já estava com saudade, tirou os sapatos, e subiu na cama encostando-se na cabeceira com as pernas esticadas e respondeu.

"Pensei em passar um tempo com meu meu caçula e ler um pouco como nos velhos tempos, e achei que os éteres não seriam interessantes agora."

Eu sorri eufórico e subi na cama tão rápido que esqueci os sapatos, nem me importei de ser repreendido por isso.

"Sua mãe vai adorar essa macha no lençol..."

Ele disse sorrindo com sarcasmo.

"Pai, antes de começar posso perguntar uma coisa?"

Ele pensou um sim pra mim acenando com a cabeça.

"Você pensou na proposta da mudança?"

"Pensei sim filho, vamos mudar pra uma casa maior, de cinco quartos, assim poderemos ter uma biblioteca e a poremos ao lado do escritório e ambos separarão o seu quarto dos nossos, mas..."

"Eu sabia que teria um mas."

Resmunguei.

"Em troca disso você vai se desculpar com a sua mãe e ajudá-la a terminar as paredes da cozinha sem reclamar."

Eu gemi em desgosto.

"Não adianta fazer beicinho não! Você sabe que está merecendo umas boas palmadas, você desobedeceu, falou palavrões e ainda por cima bateu a porta, dê-se por satisfeito em somente ter que pedir desculpas, ajudar sua mãe é só uma forma de agradece-la por tudo que ela faz pra tornar todas as nossas moradias um lugar mais agradável."

"Desculpe-me, eu vou fazê-lo."

Ele bagunçou meu cabelo e abriu o livro.

"A mais de mil anos atrás, na cidade de Volterra..."

Fim do Flash Back

A lembrança do meu pai estava em cada detalhe dos preparativos daquela festa, eu a ouvira de sua boca em um dos nossos momentos pai e filho, eu adorava ler, mas ouvi-lo ler me dava uma sensação de conforto indescritível que eu chamava de sono, pois eu fechava os olhos ouvindo sua voz calmante e fingia estar sonhando.

Eu não podia magoá-lo, não no fim, eu precisava considerar outra idéia, a imagem do pai e o filho na minha frente, e tudo que Carlisle significava pra mim, tirou por completo o plano A da minha mente, mas eu ainda tinha um plano B.

Eu precisava pensar e calcular as coisas com precisão, a que horas eu decidira vir pra cá, Alice viu a partir daí, ligou pra o meu pai, meu pai ligou pra Aro, tudo aconteceu antes que eu chegasse, calculando do Alaska pra cá, talvez eu tivesse mais templo pra planejar algo menos ridículo que erguer um carro em praça pública.

Foi então que me ocorreu uma idéia bastante original, meu pai me contara que o festival de amanhã comemora o desaparecimento dos vampiros, talvez se eu simplesmente tirasse a camisa no sol, o brilho da minha pele seria chocante o suficiente pra provocar um tumulto que resultaria em uma ação severa da lei.

Calculei até que horas eu teria, pois os muros altos me fariam esperar até que o sol estivesse a pico, eu teria que manter meus ouvidos especiais ligados ao meu redor pra qualquer voz de pensamentos familiares, minha família teria tempo de chegar a mim, talvez eu não pudesse esperar as 12 badaladas e tivesse que me contentar com um pouco menos de luz.

Estava decidido, nada mais nem ninguém poderia me deter, Bella se fora e eu iria também, se meu pai estivesse certo, talvez eu até pudesse encontra-la, pois se existisse um paraíso certamente meu doce anjo estaria nele.

A/N: Vocês não sabem o quanto particularmente amo esse capítulo, isso não significa que vocês tenham de fazer o mesmo, mas se o fizerem, deixe-me saber.

Alice já estará no próximo capitulo, e eu prometo solenemente que se encontrarão com os pais no próximo capítulo.


	7. Volterra

**A/N: Caramba! Passei um mês na fazenda sem net,por isso estou postando somente agora, decupem-me, prometo não abandoná-los enquanto vida eu tiver. **

**Esse capitulo foi escrito, em cima do livro lua nova, muito do texto foi aproveitado, por isso não se assuste ao encontrar, trechos parecidos com o original, a idéia era exatamente essa, o filme também foi lembrado, espero que gostem.**

**Camila Facinelli, fico feliz em ver que você sempre esteve por aqui, o seu review foi primeiro em PPF e eu nunca mais vi outro, vivia me perguntando se você viu toda a história.**

**E boas vindas a baa cullen, e dani.**

**Volterra Nunca Mais**

**Capitulo 7**

**Volterra**

**POV Edward**

Meus olhos avistavam a luz do sol lá fora, meus ouvidos não capitavam nenhum sinal da minha família, minha dor anestesiava a sensação de medo, soldados estavam a postos numa distância insignificante, somente esperando que eu desse o primeiro passo, eles não permitiriam um escândalo**, **chegara o momento, todos estavam reunidos a dor e a esperança de reencontrar Bella faziam os meus pés se mover passo por passo, eu podia ouvir os pensamentos dos soldados.

"_Ele não será capaz..."_

"_Por mim já matava logo esse louco..."_

"_Isso vai ser interessante..."_

"_Eu não entendo Aro pra que arriscar..."_

Eram vários pensamentos ao mesmo tempo e eu não era capaz de discernir todos mas podia entendê-los.

Respirei fundo e dei o meu ultimo passo pra morte, eu podia sentir o calor do sol na minha pele, meus olhos estavam fechados e eu não via nem ouvia nenhum alvoroço da multidão que se encontrava lá fora, não que eu estivesse esperando por isso, na verdade eu sabia que seria detido antes mesmo que alguém me visse.

Senti uma impacto, em seguida braços em volta do meu pescoço, ouvi a doce voz do meu anjo gritar o meu nome, eu não tinha idéia de que eles fossem tão rápidos, eu nem vi a morte chegar, mas em uma coisa meu pai estava certo, o paraíso existia e lá estava ela agarrada a mim por toda eternidade.

Passei meus braços à sua volta, abri meus olhos para vê-la enquanto o sino da terra ainda ecoava em meus ouvidos

"Incrível, Carlisle tinha razão."

Ela não parecia tão bem quanto a mim, trazia um rosto preocupado, talvez estivéssemos no inferno por nos suicidarmos, mas de pouco me importava se ela estava ali comigo.

Edward! Você tem que voltar pra sombra, tem que sair daqui

Nem se quer me movi, eu só queria aproveitar aquele momento, não importava o que ela dizia o que me importava era simplesmente o doce som da sua voz.

"Não dá pra acreditar no quanto foi rápido. Eu não senti nada - eles

foram muito bons"

Meditei, fechando os olhos de novo e

pressionando os lábios no seu cabelo.

"Morte, que sugou o mel da tua respiração, não teve nenhum

poder contra a tua beleza, você cheira exatamente igual, então talvez isso seja o inferno. Eu não me importo.

Eu fico com ele".

Lembrei Romeu e Julieta, e sua voz interrompeu meu devaneio.

"Eu não estou morta e nem você! Por favor, Edward, nós temos que nos mover. Eles não podem estar muito

longe".

Notei que lutava nos meus braços para minha confusão.

"Como é isso?"

Perguntei notando pela primeira vez, seu rosto apavorado.

"Nós não estamos mortos, ainda não! Mas nós temos que sair da luz

antes que os Volturi -"

A compreensão foi penetrou junto com as palavras dela

que ela pudesse terminar de falar, a arrastou da

margem das sombras, girando-a sem esforço até que as suas

costas estivessem espremidas na parede de tijolos, e as minhas costas estivessem viradas pra mim enquanto eu encarava a ruela abrindo os braços para protege-la, pois eles já estavam diante de mim.

"Saudações, cavalheiros. Eu não acho que estarei necessitando dos

seus serviços hoje. Eu agradeceria muito, no entanto, se vocês

enviassem meus agradecimentos aos seus mestres".

Eu nem pude comemorar o que acabara de entender, a razão da minha existência estava viva, e comigo, mas isso não duraria por muito tempo se eu não consertasse essa confusão que eu causei, silenciosamente desejei que meu pai estivesse ali pra isso, eu nem me importaria de levar umas palmadas na frente da Bella e da vampirada toda, se fosse pra salvar a vida dela, e não havia ninguém melhor pra arrumar minha bagunça do que meu pai.

"Vamos levar essa conversa para um local mais apropriado?"

A voz de Felix, sussurrou ameaçadoramente, me fazendo tomar uma postura tensa.

"Eu não acredito que isso vá ser necessário, eu conheço as suas instruções, Felix. Eu não quebrei nenhuma das regras."

"Felix estava meramente tentando apontar a proximidade do sol."

Outra sombra disse com um tom suavizante.

Eles dois estavam ocultos em mantos cinzentos que alcançavam o

chão e balançavam com o vento. "Deixe-nos procurar um esconderijo

melhor".

"Eu estarei bem atrás de vocês Bella, porque você não volta para a praça e aproveita o festival?"

Eu tentei dizer descontraidamente, mas saiu tão seco que até Bella percebeu.

"Não, traga a garota."

Minha falsa civilidade já era, meu instinto me levou a preparar para uma posição de luta.

"Eu acho que não."

Eu disse fazendo Felix tomar uma postura parecida com a minha.

"Felix aqui não."

Demetri o advertiu e olhou pra mim, eu podia sentir Bella tremendo e continuava desejando mais que nunca o compassivo Dr. Carlisle Cullen pra me salvar.

"Aro simplesmente gostaria de falar com você novamente, pra saber se você decidiu se juntar á nossa força afinal".

Eu pensei no que ele faria e respondi educadamente como um Cullen.

"Certamente, mas a garota fica livre".

"Eu temo que isso não seja possível, nós temos regras a obedecer".

Ele insistiu.

"Então eu temo que serei incapaz de aceitar o convite de Aro,

Demetri".

Comecei a jogar como Jasper.

"Isso está bem, Aro ficará decepcionado",

Demetri suspirou.

"Eu tenho certeza de que ele sobreviverá ao desapontamento"

Voltei ao meu normal, pelo visto meu jogo de cintura nem beirava à eficácia do do meu pai.

Felix e Demetri se aproximaram em direção á ponta da ruela, se

separando levemente pra que se aproximassem de mim pelo dois

lados. Eles tinham a intenção de forçar-me a entrar mais na ruela, pra evitar uma cena. Nenhuma luz refletida entrou em contato com a nossas peles deles; eles estavam a salvo dentro de suas mantas.

Não me movi nem um centímetro, estava usando meu corpo pra proteger Bella.

"_Você podia tentar se ferrar com menos frequencia?"_

Escutei a inconfundível voz da minha irmanzinha, não era meu pai, mas melhor 2 Cullen é melhor que um, todos olhamos para vê-la.

"Vamos nos comportar, sim? Têm damas presentes".

Alice caminhou lentamente para meu lado, sua posição

casual, Não havia nenhum sinal de tensão escondida. Ela parecia tão pequena, tão frágil. Os pequenos braços dela se movimentavam

como os de uma criança, eu tinha tanta saudade que podia esmagá-la num abraço se a ocasião permitisse.

Tanto Demetri quanto Felix ficaram rígidos, suas mantas balançando lentamente quando uma rajada de vento passou

pela ruela. O rosto de Felix se azedou. Aparentemente, eles não

gostavam de números iguais.

"Nós não estamos sozinhos".

Ela lembrou eles.

Demetri olhou por cima do ombro. A alguns metros dentro da praça, a pequena família, com as garotas com os vestidos vermelhos, estavam olhando pra nós. A mãe estava falando urgentemente com o marido, os olhos dela em nós cinco. Ela desviou o olhar quando Demetri olhou pra ela. O homem caminhou alguns centímetros pra dentro da praça e cutucou o ombro de um dos homens com o blazer vermelho, Demetri balançou a cabeça.

"Por favor, Edward, sejamos razoáveis"

"Vamos".

Concordei com uma cara azeda.

"E nós vamos embora silenciosamente

agora, sem que nenhum seja o mais esperto".

Demetri suspirou de frustração.

"Pelo menos vamos discutir isso mais

reservadamente".

Seis homens de vermelhos se juntaram á familia agora enquanto eles nos observavam curiosamente, eu protegia Bella certo de que era isso que estava causando o alarme deles, meus dentes se chocaram audivelmente.

"Não".

Felix sorriu.

"Basta".

Merda, era a vampirinha demônio, aquela pirralha fazia Rosalie de mau Humor, parecer a minha mãe de bom humor.

"Jane."

Suspirei em reconhecimento e resignação, ela podia ser uma pirralha, mas era uma pirralha poderosa demais pra ser desrespeitada.

"Sigam-me"

Jane falou de novo, a voz infantil dela era monótona e irritante.

Ela deu as costas pra nós e se enfiou silenciosamente nas sombras.

Felix fez um gesto pra nós irmos na frente, sorrindo.

Alice seguiu a pequena Jane imediatamente.

"_Edward você nem imagina o quanto estamos ferrados, menti para o Jasper, menti para o papai e pra mamãe, roubei um carro pra chegar aqui, e se conseguirmos sair dessa vivos o papai vai te matar."_

Passei os braços na cintura de Bella e puxei-a pra seguirmos Alice, meu único pensamento era salvar Bella e minha irmã, de repente comecei a pensar na minha família novamente, onde eu estava com a cabeça? Como ficariam se morrêssemos? Jasper, papai e mamãe...

A ruela fazia levemente um ângulo pra baixo enquanto se estreitava.

Bella me olhou com perguntas frenéticas nos olhos, mas só balancei a cabeça.

Eu não sabia se queria matar Alice por trazê-las para tamanho perigo ou se queria enche-la de beijos por me trazer de volta à razão de viver.

"Bem, Alice, eu creio que não devo ficar surpreso por te ver aqui".

Eu disse respondendo seus pensamentos anteriores, com um tom de 'te pego lá fora'.

"Foi meu erro."

Alice respondeu no mesmo tom.

"Era meu trabalho concertar as coisas".

"O que aconteceu?"

Mantive a educação na voz para o orgulho de mamãe e disfarce, pois nossa conversa estava sendo ouvida.

"É uma longa história".

Ela não precisava responder em voz alta, bastava pensar mas fez questão de incluir Bella olhando pra ela.

"Em resumo, ela pulou do precipício, mas ela não estava tentando se matar. Bella anda praticando esportes radicais

ultimamente".

Senti o cheiro do sangue dela acumulando nas bochechas, Alice enviou um relatório completo dos perigos que Bella correra na minha ausência, por vontade própria, coisas que fariam meu pai arrancar sua pele se já fosse sua filha, pelo visto não tinha cumprido sua parte no acordo.

"Hm",

Foi tudo que eu podia dizer naquela hora, mas saiu mais significativo do que eu pretendia.

Passamos pelo longo caminho, o buraco em que tive que jogar Bella assustada pra Alice, o subsolo frio que fez meu amor bater os dentes e nem assim desagarrar meu corpo gelado, as grades de ferro e portões de madeira com uma aparência que até a mim era assustadora, eu só conseguia imaginar o quanto ela estava aterrorizada.

Dentro do elevador, os Volturi ficaram mais relaxados eles jogaram suas mantas pra trás, deixando o capuz cair sobre seus ombros.

Bella se encolheu com medo num canto, se apertando contra mim, eu esfregava o seu braço e nunca tirava os olhos de Jane.

O passeio no elevador foi curto.

"Boa tarde, Jane".

Disse a humana que trabalhava na recepção.

Felix piscou pra ela e deu uma rizadinha, eu ouvi os pensamentos nojentos dos dois sem querer até que chegamos à outra porta e nos deparamos com o irmão gêmeo de Jane.

"Jane!"

Ele cumprimentou com entusiasmo.

"Alec..."

Ela respondeu, abraçando o garoto, eles beijaram um ao outro

nas duas bochechas, depois ele olhou pra nós.

"Eles te mandam buscar um e você volta com dois... e meio."

Ele notou, olhando pra Bella.

"Bom trabalho".

Ela sorriu o som radiante de deleite como a gargalhada de um bebê.

"Bem vindo de volta, Edward."

Alec me saudou.

"Você parece de melhor humor".

"Marginalmente",

Concordei com uma voz plana, por mais incrivel que pareça eu estava com um humor pior antes.

Alec gargalhou examinando minha garota quando a viu ao meu lado.

"E essa é a causa de todos os seus problemas?"

Ele perguntou ceticamente.

Sorri de sua expressão depreciativa e congelei ao ouvir Felix tendo idéias perigosas sobre Bella, não pude conter o rosnado no meu peito, Alice tocou o meu braço, quando eu quis revidar provocação.

"Paciência."

Ela me avisou, trocamos um longo olhar.

"_Você ficou maluco? Caçar uma briga aqui? Como se já não estivéssemos ferrados o suficiente? Olha só o que vai acontecer se não nos matarem."_

Ele teve uma visão nebulosa que alternava entre, nós sendo mortos, e nós sendo presos, na visão de sermos presos meu pai vinha nos buscar aqui, nem preciso dizer o que ele faria conosco, só posso dizer que desisti do ataque na mesma hora, morrer seria pior mas não tornava uma surra do meu pai, na frente da guarda, uma opção a ser considerada, respirei fundo e me virei de volta pra Alec.

"Aro ficará agradado em te ver novamente"

Alec disse, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Não vamos deixá-lo esperando."

Jane sugeriu.

Acenei com a cabeça uma vez.

Alec e Jane, de mãos dadas, guiaram o caminho para outro grande

corredor ornamentado eles ignoraram as portas no final do corredor inteiramente cobertas de ouro, parando no meio do corredor e deslizando um painel para expor uma porta normal de madeira que não estava trancada, Alec a segurou aberta pra Jane.

Eu puxei Bella pra perto de mim.

A sala não estava vazia. Várias pessoas estavam reunidas numa

conversa que parecia relaxada. O murmúrio de vozes baixas, suaves, eram um gentil zumbido no ar, eu olhava pras portas imaginando que meu pai poderia entrar por elas e com meia duzia de por favores e obrigados, resolver tudo.

"Jane, minha querida, você retornou!"

Aro disse disfarçando surpresa.

Ele deslizou pra Jane, pegou o rosto dela em suas mãos de papiro, e a beijou levemente diretamente nos lábios, e depois deu um passou pra trás.

"Sim, Mestre"

Jane sorriu, a expressão fez ela parecer uma criança angelical.

"Eu o trouxe de volta vivo, assim como você desejou".

"Ah, Jane", ele sorriu também. "Você é um conforto tão grande pra

mim".

Ele virou seus olhos nebulosos na nossa direção, e o sorriso dele

brilhou - se tornou estático.

"E Alice e Bella, também!"

Ele se alegrou, batendo suas mãos magras uma na outra.

"Essa é uma feliz surpresa! Maravilhosa!"

Percebi a surpresa de Bella pela intimidade que soara na voz dele ao citar os nomes.

Ele se virou para o nosso acompanhante grosseiro.

"Felix, seja bonzinho e diga aos meus irmãos que nós temos companhia eu tenho certeza de que eles não vão querer perder isso."

"Sim, Mestre."

Felix balançou a cabeça e desapareceu pelo caminho

por onde havíamos vindo.

"Você vê, Edward?"

Aro se virou e sorriu para mim como se fosse um avô afetuoso dando uma bronca.

"O que eu te disse? Você não está feliz que eu não te dei o que você queria ontem?"

"Sim, Aro, eu estou"

Concordei, apertando meu braço na cintura da minha amada.

"Eu adoro um final feliz".

Aro suspirou.

"Eles são tão raros, as eu quero a história toda como isso aconteceu? Alice?"

Ele virou o olhar para Alice com olhos curiosos, mistificados.

"Seu irmão parecia pensar que você era infalível, mas aparentemente houve algum erro".

"Oh, eu estou longe de ser infalível."

Ela deu um sorriso deslumbrante, ela pareceu perfeitamente tranquila, exceto por suas mãos estarem curvadas em bolas em seus pequenos punhos.

"Como você pôde ver hoje, eu causo problemas com a mesma frequência que os concerto".

"Você é muito modesta."

Aro chiou.

"Eu ví algumas de suas incríveis façanhas, e eu devo admitir que nunca observei nada como o seu talento. Maravilhoso!"

Alice deu uma olhada pra mim.

"_Seu idiota, você contou pra eles sobre mim? Ele vaia fazer de tudo pra ficar com agente, sua sorte é que eu não sou dedo duro, ou eu daria mais um motivo pra o papai te matar, mas não se preocupe, ele vai te acabar com sua raça mesmo assim."_

Ele não cansava de dizer que meu pai iria acabar comigo, eu já me perguntava se ela tinha visto alguma coisa, isso seria ótimo, significaria que sobreviveríamos, pelo menos até chegar em casa.

Mas o mais provável, é que não era uma visão e sim o fato de conhecer meu pai muito bem, eu também o conhecia o suficiente pra saber que ele não decidiria nada antes de saber que estávamos a salvo.

Aro não perdeu a nossa conversa mental.

"Me desculpe, nós não fomos apropriadamente apresentados, fomos? É só que eu sinto que já te conheço, e eu tenho a tendência de me apressar. O seu irmão nos apresentou ontem, de uma forma peculiar. Veja, eu e o seu irmão dividimos um talento, só que eu sou limitado de uma forma que ele não é."

Aro balançou a cabeça, o tom dele estava invejoso.

"E também exponencialmente mais poderoso"

Eu adicionei secamente e olhei pra Alice enquanto rapidamente me explicava.

"Aro precisa de contato físico pra ouvir os pensamentos, mas ele consegue ouvir muito mais do que eu. Você sabe que eu só

posso ouvir o que se passa na sua cabeça no momento. Aro ouve

cada pensamento que a sua mente já teve".

Alice levantou as delicadas sobrancelhas, e eu inclinei a cabeça pra ela.

Aro não perdeu isso também.

"Mas ser capaz de ouvir á distância..."

Aro suspirou, fazendo um gesto na direção de nós dois, e a troca que havia acabado se passar.

"Isso seria tão conveniente".

Aro olhou por cima dos ombros. Todas as outras cabeças se viraram

na mesma direção, incluindo Jane, Alec e Demetri, que estavam

silenciosamente ao nosso lado.

Felix estava de volta, e atrás dele flutuaram Marcus e Caius.

O trio da pintura de Carlisle estava completo, exatamente o mesmo

de trezentos anos atrás quando o quadro foi pintado.

"Marcus, Caius, olhem!"

Aro sussurrou.

"Bella está viva afinal, e Alice está aqui com ela! Isso não é maravilhoso?"

Nenhum dos dois parecia escolher maravilhoso como a primeira

palavra que vinha na mente deles.

Marcus parecia extremamente entediado, como se ele já estivesse de saco cheio do entusiasmo de Aro. O olhar do outro estava ácido por baixo do cabelo cor de neve.

A falta de interesse não mudou o divertimento de Aro.

"Vamos ouvir a história"

Aro quase cantou na sua voz plumosa.

Marcus se afastou, deslizando na direção de um dos tronos de madeira. O outro parou ao lado de Aro, a alcançou sua mão, a no começo eu pensei que ele fosse segurar a mão de aro mas ele só tocou a palma de Aro brevemente e depois colocou a sua mão de lado, Aro ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Rosnei baixinho, e Alice olhou pra mim, curiosa.

"Obrigado, Marcus"

Aro disse.

"Isso é muito interessante".

Marcus tinha, mostrado a ele, o quanto eramos ligados, acho que na tentativa de fazer Aro desistir daquele circo todo, mas o que realmente fez foi fazer Aro vê-la como um obstáculo para o que ele queria.

Marcus não parecia interessado. Ele deslizou pra longe de Aro para se juntar a Caius, sentado contra a parede.

Aro ficou balançando a cabeça.

"Incrível! Absolutamente incrível".

A expressão de Alice estava frustrada.

"_Você não vai me deixar de fora não é maninho?" _

Me virei pra ela e expliquei de novo numa voz rápida e baixa.

"Marcus vê relacionamentos. Ele está surpreso pela intensidade do nosso".

Aro sorriu.

"Tão conveniente"

Ele repetiu pra sí mesmo, e então ele

falou pra nós.

"É um pouco difícil surpreender Marcus, eu lhes

asseguro".

Eu olhei para o rosto morto de Marcus, e acreditei nisso.

"É tão difícil de entender, mesmo agora"

Aro meditou, olhando para o meu braço de agarrado em Bella.

"Como é que você consegue ficar assim tão perto dela?"

"Não é sem esforço"

Respondi calmamente.

"Mas mesmo assim - la tua cantante! Que desperdício!"

Gargalhei uma vez sem humor.

"Eu considero isso mais como um preço".

Aro estava cético.

"Um preço muito alto, o preço da oportunidade".

Aro sorriu.

"Se eu não tivesse cheirado ela através das suas

memórias, eu nunca teria acreditado que o chamado do sangue de

alguém pudesse ser tão forte. Eu mesmo nunca sentí nada assim. A

maioria de nós trocaria qualquer coisa por tal dom, e ainda assim

você..."

Eu finalizei com sarcasmo.

"Desperdiça."

Aro sorriu de novo.

"Ah, como eu sinto falta de meu amigo Carlisle! você me lembra dele - só que ele não era tão raivoso".

Pensei comigo mesmo, que Aro nunca o vira com o cinto da disciplina na mão.

"Carlisle me excede em muitos outros sentidos também".

Respondi fazendo reverencia ao meu pai.

"Eu certamente nunca esperei ver Carlisle perdendo o auto-controle

entre todas as coisas, mas você consegue superá-lo".

Ele insistiu e eu retruquei com impaciência.

"Dificilmente".

Estava cansado das preliminares, eu queria partir logo pra luta e tirar Bella de lá, mas ele continuava falando do papai.

"Eu estou gratificado com o sucesso dele"

Aro meditou.

"As suas memórias dele são um verdadeiro presente pra mim, apesar de elas terem me deixado extenuosamente aturdido. Eu estou surpreso de como isso... me agrada, o seu sucesso com os métodos incomuns que ele escolheu. Eu esperava que ele fosse desistir, enfraquecer com o tempo. Eu ridicularizei seus planos de encontrar outros que dividissem a sua visão particular. Mesmo assim, de alguma forma, eu estou feliz por estar errado".

Não respondi.

"Mas a sua resistência!...Eu não sabia que tal força era

possível, ignorar a se mesmo a um chamado tão urgente, não apenas uma vez mas de novo e de novo, se eu mesmo não tivesse sentido isso, eu nunca teria acreditado, só de me lembrar o quanto ela é apelativa pra você...",

Aro gargalhou.

"Eu já fico com sede".

Fiquei tenso, com seu pensamento breve de bebê-la.

"Não fique perturbado, eu não represento perigo pra ela. Mas eu estou tão curioso, sobre uma coisa em particular".

Ele olhou na direção dela brilhando de interesse.

"Posso?"

Ele perguntou ansiosamente, levantando uma mão.

"Pergunte a ela"

Sugeri numa voz plana.

"É claro, que rude da minha parte!Bella, estou fascinado que você é a única exceção para o impressionante talento de Edward - é muito

interessante que uma coisa assim ocorra! E eu estava imaginando, já que os nossos talentos são similares de tantas formas, se você seria gentil de me deixar tentar - pra ver te você é uma exceção pra mim, também?"

Os olhos dela olharam pra mim aterrorizados. Apesar da evidente

educação de Aro, eu não acreditava que ela realmente tivesse uma

escolha, acenei com a cabeça para encorajá-la

"Muito interessante"

Ele disse enquanto soltava a mão dela e voltava pra trás.

Aro continuou a se afastar com uma expressão pensativa. Ele ficou

quieto por um momento, seus olhos passando rapidamente por nós

três, então, abruptamente, ele balançou a cabeça.

"A primeira"

Ele disse pra sí mesmo.

"Eu me pergunto se ela é imune aos nossos outros talentos... Jane, querida?"

"Não!"

Eu rosnei com a palavra, vi em sua mente o que pretendia, Alice agarrou o meu braço com uma mão de restrição e a sacudi, se meu pai tivesse me visto fazer isso com minha irmanzinha, não sobraria nada pra Jasper destruir, ela quase caiu no chão, tamanha minha grosseria, eu sei que ela só queria me ajudar mas eu só queria ajudar a Bella.

A pequena Jane sorriu alegremente para Aro.

"Sim, Mestre?"

Eu estava realmente rosnando agora, o som rasgando e

escapando de dentro de mim, estava olhando pra Aro com olhos

violentos, a sala inteira havia ficado imóvel, todo mundo olhando pasmo de descrença, eu estava cometendo uma falha social grave.

Felix sorriu esperançosamente e deu um passo á frente, Aro olhou pra ele uma vez, e ele congelou no lugar, o seu sorriso se transformando numa expressão mal humorada depois ele falou com Jane.

"Eu estava imaginando, minha querida, se Bella é imune a você".

Fiquei na frente de Bella rosnando furioso.

Caius se moveu na nossa direção, com suas acompanhantes, para

observar e Jane se virou na nossa direção com um sorriso angelical.

"Não!"

O grito de Alice foi tudo que ouvi quando me lancei em cima da menininha, depois disso tudo era dor, fogo queimava em cada fibra do meu ser, não era possível nem sequer pensar, depois disso não sei o que houver só sei que a dor sessou e vi na prisão dos

braços de Alice, ainda lutando sem sucesso.

"Ele está bem"

Alice cochichou com uma voz dura. Enquanto ela falava, eu me sentei, e então saltei levemente para os pés, meus olhos

encontraram os de Bella, e eles estavam golpeados de horror mas em seguida relaxei de alívio nada aconteceu.

Estava do lado dela de novo, toquei o braço de Alice, e ela

me entregou meu amor.

Aro começou a rir.

"Ha, ha, há! Isso é maravilhoso!".

Jane bufou de frustração, se inclinando pra frente como se ela

estivesse pronta pra atacar.

"Não fique chateada, querida ela confunde a todos nós".

O lábio superior de Jane se curvou por cima de todos os seus dentes enquanto ela continuava a encarar Bella.

Aro gargalhou de novo.

"Ha, ha, há! Você é muito corajoso Edward, por ter suportado em silêncio. Eu pedí pra Jane fazer isso comigo uma vez - só por curiosidade". Ele balançou a cabeça com admiração, o encarei enojado, não me admirava em nada meu pai ter abandonado esse sado masoquista, quem iria querer uma família daquelas?

"Então o que fazemos com vocês?"

Aro suspirou.

Alice e eu enrijecemos, essa era a parte pela qual nós estávamos esperando, a parte que decidiria a nossa vida o momento que a presença do meu pai se fazia mais do que necessária, sermos arrastados pelas orelhas pra longe daqui se tornara nosso maior desejo.

"Eu não acho que exista alguma chance de você ter mudado de

idéia?"

Aro me perguntou esperançosamente.

"O seu talento seria uma grande adição para a nossa pequena companhia".

Hesitei, Felix e Jane fizeram careta com isso.

"Eu... prefiro...não".

"Alice? será que você poderia estar interessada em se juntar a nós?"

"Não, obrigada"

Logicamente foi a resposta da minha irmã

"E você, bella?"

Aro ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Ele estava imaginando o quão poderosa Bella seria se transformada.

Foi o Caius quem quebrou o silêncio.

"O que?"

Ele quis saber de Aro, a voz dele, apesar de não ser mais que um sussurro, era plana.

"Caius, você certamente vê o potencial"

Aro o repreendeu afetivamente.

"Eu não vejo um talento tão promissor desde que encontramos Jane e Alec, você pode imaginar as possibilidades se ela se transformar em uma de nós?"

Caius desviou o olhar com uma expressão cáustica. Os olhos de Jane brilharam de indignação pela comparação.

Eu estava quase fora de mim, mas antes que eu reagisse, Bella deu uma resposta, carregada de medo.

"Não, obrigada"

Aro suspirou.

"Isso é uma pena, tanto desperdício".

Eu resolvi falar acabando com o suspense.

"Se juntar ou morrer, não é isso? Eu já suspeitava, quando nós fomos trazidos a essa sala, tanto por suas leis".

Escolhi as palavras com grande cuidado.

"É claro que não nós já estávamos reunidos aqui, Edward, esperando pelo retorno de Heidi, não por você".

"Aro"

Caius assobiou.

"A lei clama por eles".

Olhei pra Caius.

"Como é isso?"

Quis saber, na verdade já sabia o que Caius estava pensando, mas estava determinado a fazê-lo falar em voz alta.

Caius apontou um dedo esquelético pra Bella.

"Ela sabe demais, você expôs os nossos segredos".

A voz dele era fina como papel, assim como a pele dele.

"Tem alguns humanos nessa sua piadinha aqui, também"

Lembrei ele, eu falei da recepcionista bonita lá embaixo.

O rosto de Caius se transformou em outra expressão. Era pra ele

estar sorrindo.

"Sim mas quando eles já não forem mais úteis para nós, eles vão servir pra nos sustentar. Esse não é o seu plano pra essa aí. Se ela trair o nosso segredo, você estaria preparado pra destruí-la? Eu acho que não"

Ele fez escárnio.

"Eu não iria -"

Bella começou e Caius a silenciou com um olhar gelado.

"Você também não tem a intenção de torná-la uma de nós, portanto, ela é uma vulnerabilidade, apesar disso ser

verdade, por isso, só a vida dela deve ser penalizada. vocês podem ir embora se quiserem".

Nada saiu da minha boca se não um rosnado furioso.

"Foi isso que eu pensei"

Caius disse, agradado com alguma coisa, Felix se inclinou para a frente, ansioso pra atacar Bella, eu me joguei nele sem pensar, escutei os gritos de pavor de minha irmã, mas não podia fazer nada além de usar a força física, já tinhamos tentado de tudo e a morte de Bella acabara de ser anunciada.

Poucos movimentos de luta, e me vi sendo atirado na escadaria do trono esmagando minhas costelas nas quinas dos degraus, eu estava fraco e mau alimentado, e acabara de dar um motivo para que Felix me matasse, antes que ele o fizesse ouvi o som do protesto de Bella.

Não ele não, mate a mim, sou eu quem você quer...

"Fascinante..."

Aro disse parando Felix com um gesto.

"Daria sua vida por uma criatura sem alma como nós?"

"Os olhos de Marcus revirarão no óbvio que ele já apontara antes, nossa relação era surpreendentemente intensa como ele havia dito a Aro a minutos atrás, ele já estava entediado com os joguinhos dele para sua própria diversão."

"Não sabe nada sobre a alma dele!"

Ela cuspiu corajosa, como um último ato de coragem pra não morrer como um ratinho assutado e tomou uma postura de entrega, impetuosa e decidida. Eu nunca devia tê-la deixado, estava claro que ela não poderia viver sem mim assim como eu não fui capaz de tolerar a idéia de sua morte, pertencíamos um ao outro da forma mais estranhamente intensa que alguém pudesse pertencer a alguém.

"Felix deixe o rapaz, perdôo suas ações em nome de Carlisle, deixe que o pai do esquentadinho aí de um jeito nos modos dele, pelo que vi nos pensamentos de sua irmã ele tem métodos um tanto eficazes de colocar seus filhos na linha."

Ele deu uma risada gostosa zombando de mim, em sua mente eu me vi no colo do meu pai com as calças nos tornozelos e bunda de fora levando uma palmada, devia querer morrer de vergonha com isso, mas os passos largos de Felix em direção de Bella tornou isso o menor dos meus problemas.

"Não toque nela!"

Meu grito levou Aro a detê-lo.

"A não ser..."

Aro interrompeu, para evidente frustração de Caius.

"A não ser que você tenha a intenção de dá-la a imortalidade".

Torci os lábios, hesitando por um momento antes de

responder.

"E se eu tiver?"

Aro sorriu, feliz de novo.

"Ora, então você pode ir pra casa e dar as minhas lembranças ao meu amigo Carlisle".

A expressão dele se tornou mais hesitante. "Mas eu temo que você tenha que ser sincero".

Aro ergueu a mão na minha frente, Caius, que havia começado e fazer caretas furiosas, relaxou.

"Seja sincero, por favor".

Bella implorou num sussurro, sabia que ela ainda não entendia minhas razões, tive medo que ela considerasse a oferta deles pretendendo fugir depois e se juntar a mim, eu realmente cheguei a considerar por um segundo a possibilidade de pedir ao meu pai para envenená-la.

Eu olhei para a sua expressão torturada.

E então Alice se separou de nós, e foi na direção de Aro. Nós nos

viramos pra olhá-la.

A mão dela estava erguida como a dele.

Ela não disse nada, e Aro mandou seus ansiosos guardas embora

com um gesto quando eles se aproximaram pra bloquear a

aproximação dela.

Aro se encontrou com ela no meio do caminho, e

pegou a mão dela com um brilho ansioso, aquisitivo, nos olhos, ele inclinou sua cabeça na direção de suas mãos juntas, seus olhos se

fechando enquanto ele se concentrava, Alice estava imóvel, o rosto

dela vazio meus dentes se fecharam, ninguém se mexeu, Aro parecia estar congelado em cima da mão de Alice.

A imagem era nítida como em cristal líquido, Bella e eu correndo pelo campo, ela exatamente como eu , o chocolate dos seus olhos transformado em mel, sua pele mais pálida do que era, ela seria transformada por Alice, minha irmã esperta decidira isso pra que pudesse vê-la, em momentos como esse o nome Cullen faz uma diferença enorme, somos conhecidos em encontrar solução pra tudo, muito me admira não conseguirmos dobrar meu pai por muito tempo, mas também, ele é o Cullen maior.

"Ha, ha, há! Isso foi fascinante!"

Alice sorriu secamente.

"Eu fico feliz que você tenha gostado".

"Ver as coisas que você viu - especialmente aquelas que ainda não

aconteceram!"

Ele balaçou a cabeça maravilhado.

"Mas que irão", ela o lembrou, com a voz calma.

"Sim, sim, isso já está bem determinado. Certamente não há nenhum problema".

Caius pareceu um pouco desapontado - um sentimento que ele

parecia compartilhar com Felix e Jane.

"Aro"

Caius reclamou.

"Querido Caius, não tema, pense nas possibilidades! Eles não se juntam a nós hoje, mas nós podemos sempre esperar pelo futuro. Imagine a alegria que a pequena Alice traria para a nossa casa... Além do mais, eu estou tão terrivelmente curioso pra ver como Bella se sai!"

Aro pareceu convencido. Ele não se dava conta de como as visões de Alice podiam ser subjetivas. Será que ele não via que ela podia estar convencida a transformá-la, e mudar de idéia depois?

"Então estamos livres pra ir agora?"

Eu perguntei com uma voz uniforme.

"Sim, sim"

Aro disse, absolutamente agradado.

"Mas por favor, visitem de novo, isso foi absolutamente fascinante".

"E nós também visitaremos vocês", Caius prometeu, os olhos dele

ficaram meio fechados de repente como se fossem pálpebras pesadas de um lagarto.

"Pra ter certeza de que você fará o que promete, se eu fosse você, eu não demoraria muito. Nós não damos segunda chance"

Acenei com a cabeça uma vez.

Caius sorriu e deslizou para onde Marcus continuava sentado, sem se mexer e desinteressado.

Felix gemeu.

"Ah, Felix"

Aro sorriu, divertido.

"Heidi estará aqui a qualquer momento, paciência".

"Hmm...Nesse caso, é melhor irmos logo do que deixar pra depois".

"Sim", Aro concordou. "Essa é uma boa idéia. Acidentes podem acontecer. Por favor esperem aqui até anoitecer, se vocês não se

importarem".

Concordei, enquanto eu me contorcia com a idéia de esperar até o dia terminar pra poder escapar.

"E aqui"

Aro adicionou, fazendo um gesto pra Felix com um dedo, ele se aproximou imediatamente, e Aro tirou a manta cinza que o

enorme vampiro usava, tirando-a de seus ombros. Ele passou ela pra mim.

"Pegue isso. Você parece um pouco suspeito".

Coloquei a longa manta, deixando o capuz abaixado e Aro suspirou.

"Combina com você".

Gargalhei, mas parou de repente, olhando por cima do

ombro.

"Obrigado, Aro. Nós esperaremos lá embaixo".

"Adeus, jovens amigos, papai deve estar ansiosos pra ver vocês dois."

Sua mente reproduzia imagem do meu pai com um cinto nas mãos, ele deu uma gargalhada, eu podia ter ficado d cor de um tomate se em minhas veias corressem sangue ao invés de veneno, mais minha expressão e meus olhos denunciaram meu constrangimento, Bella não percebeu em meio ao seu medo, mas a ficha de Alice caiu na hora e ela ficou tão constrangida quanto eu quando percebeu o que eu devia ter visto na mente de Aro.

"Lembranças minhas a Carlisle!"

Aro disse, com os olhos brilhantes enquanto

olhava na mesma direção.

"Vamos",

Eu disse urgente, Heidi estrava trazendo humanos para a refeição e eu não queria que Bella estivesse presente.

Saímos apresados,eu arrastava Bella o máximo possível

"Não fomos rápidos o suficiente"

Alice murmurou, Bella olhou pra ela, assustada, mas ela só pareceu pesarosa. Foi aí que ouvimos vozes tagarelando - vozes altas, ásperas - vindas da antecâmara.

"Isso não é normal, é tão medieval",

Um esguicho desagradável, uma voz feminina se fez ouvir no fundo.

Uma grande multidão estava passando pela porta, enchendo a

câmara menor, Demetri fez um gesto para que dessemos espaço, nós nos pressionamos na parede fria pra deixá-los passar.

Um casal na frente, Americanos pelo jeito deles, olharam ao redor

com olhos avaliadores.

"Bem vindos, visitantes! Bem vindos á Volterra!"

Eu podia ouvia a voz de Aro cantar de dentro da grande sala redonda, o resto deles, talvez quarenta ou mais, entraram depois do casal, Alguns estudavam panfletos como turistas, alguns deles até tiravam fotos, outros pareciam confusos, como se a história que os guiou até alí já não fizesse sentido. Eu notei em uma mulher pequena, escura, em particular. Ela tinha um rosário ao redor do pescoço, e ela segurava a cruz com força em uma das mãos. Ela caminhava mais devagar do que os outros, tocando alguém de vez em quando pra fazer perguntas em uma língua desconhecida, ninguém parecia entendê-la, e a voz dela começou a parecer mais cheia de pânico.

Puxei o rosto de Bella para o meu peito, mas já era tarde demais, ela já tinha entendido.

Assim que a menor brecha apareceu, a puxei rapidamente

para a porta. Eu podia sentir a expressão horrorizada no seu rosto, e as lágrimas começando a se aglomerar nos seus olhos.

O corredor ornamentado com ouro estava quieto, vazio exceto por Heidi, olhando curiosamente para minha garota.

"Bem vinda ao lar, Heidi"

Demetri a saudou atrás de nós.

"Demetri"

Ela respondeu com uma voz sedosa, seus olhos passando

rapidamente entre o rosto de de Bella e minha manta cinza.

"Boa pesca", Demetri a cumprimentou.

"Obrigada"

Ela mostrou um sorriso formidável.

"Você não vem?"

"Em um minuto, guarde alguns pra mim".

Heidi balançou a cabeça e passou pela porta com uma última olhada curiosa para Bella, comecei a andar num ritmo que a fiz correr pra acompanhar, nós ainda não havíamos conseguido alcançar a porta ornamentada no fim do corredor quando a gritaria começou.

Demetri nos deixou na alegre recepção opulenta, onde a mulhaer

chamada Gianna ainda estava no seu posto atrás do balcão polido.

Uma música brilhante, inofensiva saía dos auto falantes.

"Não deixem até que esteja escuro"

Ele nos advertiu.

Balancei a cabeça, e Demetri se apressou pra ir embora.

Gianna não pareceu nem um pouco surpresa com a mudança, apesar dela ter olhado para a manta emprestada a mim com astuta

especulação.

"Você está bem?"

Perguntei por baixo do fôlego, baixo demais para a mulher humana ouvir, ainda estressado pela nossa situação.

"É melhor você sentar ela antes que ela caia", Alice disse. "Ela está

caíndo aos pedaços".

Alice disse em um tom irritantemente desaprovador tentando imitar a mamãe.

Bella tremia tanto que nem notara nossa silenciosa discussão, a humana também não poderia ouvir tão baixo falávamos.

"Você não é a mamãe então pare de agir como tal."

"E você não é o papai, então não me diga o que fazer."

"Se eles pudessem ver o estado dessa garota ficariam mais malucos do que já estão."

"E dá pra parar de enfatizar que eu vou apanhar como se isso fosse uma novidade?"

Antes que Alice devolvesse uma resposta a altura, senti Bella tremer um calafrio fazendo uns gemidos estranhos.

"Shh, Bella, shh"

Eu disse enquanto a colocava no sofá mais distante da curiosa humana no balcão.

"Eu acho que ela está ficando histérica, talvez você devesse dar um

tapa nela", Alice sugeriu.

Dei uma olhada frenética pra ela.

"Você vai ver quem é que vai ganhar uns tapas na bunda agorinha mesmo."

"Gostaria de ver você tentar, e se você conseguisse eu contaria tudo pra o meu pai."

Você fala como se ele fosse só seu ele é meu também,_ Princesa Rosalie_."

Sussurrávamos uma discussão somente pra nós enquanto tentava acalmar Bella acariciando seus bracinhos delicados.

"Está tudo bem, você está a salvo, está tudo bem"

Eu cantava de novo e de novo.

A coloquei no colo e passei a manta grossa por cima dela, protegendo-a da minha pele fria.

"Todas aquelas pessoas"

Ela soluçou.

"Eu sei"

Cochichei.

"É tão horrível".

"Sim, é sim, eu queria que você não tivesse que ter visto aquilo".

Ela descansou sua cabeça no meu peito gelado, usando a manta

grossa pra limpar seus olhos, respirou fundo algumas vezes, pra

se acalmar.

"Há alguma coisa que eu possa pegar pra vocês?"

Uma voz perguntou educadamente, era Gianna se inclinando por cima do meu ombro, era preocupação profissional, ela não parecia estar incomodada com o fato de que estava a poucos centímetros de um vampiro hostil, ou ela era completamente inconsciente, ou muito boa em seu trabalho.

"Não"

Respondi friamente.

Ela balançou a cabeça, sorriu pra ela, e depois desapareceu.

"Ela sabe o que está acontecendo por aqui?"

Bella quis saber, sua voz estava baixa e rouca.

Ela estava se controlando, sua respiração saindo uniformemente.

"Sim. Ela sabe de tudo"

"Ela sabe que eles vão matá-la um dia?"

"Ela sabe que é uma possibilidade"

Eu disse, isso a surpreendeu.

"Ela está esperando que eles decidam ficar com ela".

Esclareci.

"Ela quer ser um deles?"

Acenei com a cabeça uma vez, meus olhos afiados no seu rosto, observando sua reação.

Ela levantou os ombros.

"Como é que ela pode querer isso?"

Ela sussurrou, mais pra ela mesma do que realmente procurando por uma resposta.

"Como é que ela pode ver aquelas pessoas enchendo aquela sala odiosa e querer ser parte disso?"

Eu não respondi, minha expressão se torceu em resposta ao que ela disse.

De repente ela mudou sua expressão, estava confusa e realizada ao mesmo tempo.

"Oh, Edward"

Ela chorou.

"Qual é o problema?"

Eu perguntou, ainda ansioso, esfregando as

suas costas com palmadinhas gentis, desejando, como sempre, poder ler seus pensamentos.

"É realmente doentio da minha parte estar feliz agora?"

Ela perguntou abraçando meu pescoço, sua voz se quebrou duas vezes.

A agarrei apertado no meu peito duro e gelado

"Eu sei o que você quer dizer, mas nós temos muitas razões pra estarmos felizes, pra começar, estamos vivos".

"_Vivos e ferrados, não é só papai que deve estar maluco o Charlie deve estar fumando."_

Alice pensou pra mim cortando mais uma vez o meu momento.

"Sim essa é uma boa".

Bella respondeu.

"E juntos"

Completei lançado uma olhar assassino pra minha pequena irmanzinha irritante.

"E, com alguma sorte, ainda estaremos vivos amanhã".

Eu falei em duplo sentido, Bella falava de vapiros e eu me referia aos nossos pais.

"Espero que sim"

Ela disse com dificuldade.

"As chances são muito boas"

Alice nos assegurou.

"Vou ver Jasper em menos de vinte e quatro horas",

Ela adicionou com um tom satisfeito.

Eu olhei de volta pra Bella, acariciando seu rosto.

"Você parece tão cansada".

"Você parece com sede"

Ela cochichou de volta, estudando as manchas roxas embaixo das minhas íris pretas.

Levantou os ombros.

"Não é nada".

"Você tem certeza? Eu posso ir me sentar com Alice"

Ela ofereceu, nitidamente sem vontade,

"Não seja ridícula, eu nunca tive mais controle dessa parte da minha natureza do que agora".

Ela olhava para o meu rosto como se quisesse eternizar aquele momento, e eu fazia o mesmo, tudo que passei com os Volture e tudo que passaria em casa, passado e futuro, não seriam capazes de pagar por aquele presente, ela estava ali, viva e nos meus braços, eu ficaria assim pra sempre.

Mas a voz urgente da minha irmã me tirou do meu devaneio, precisávamos ir pra casa.

"Você está imundo, sem roupa, sem grana, sem documento e nem se quer temos um carro, Aro já deve ter ligado pra o papai dizendo que estamos voltando, a menos que você esteja planejando fujir da ira do Dr. Cullen, é melhor começarmos a planejar um jeito de voltar pra Forks."

Sua voz era rápida e baixa demais pra Bella ouvir, não queria envolvê-la em mais problemas então, respondi da mesma forma.

"Forks? O que houve com Alaska?"

"Depois de saberem que Bella estava viva, nossos pais resolveram acabar com sua birrinha e voltar pra casa de Forks, já estamos até matriculados em Forks High novamente."

"Minha carteira está no bolso detrás da minha calça, eu não sou tão idiota assim, precisei de documentos e dinheiro pra chegar aqui, o problema é que eu gastei todo ele, papai bloqueou meu cartão quando me recusei a voltar do Brasil, eu não tinha intenção de voltar da Itália por isso não me importei em gastar toda a grana na passagem pra vir, cheguei aqui correndo, pois nem me sobrou dinheiro pra alugar um carro ou pagar um taxi."

Ele riu e falou com um tom zombeteiro.

Isso explica porque você está tão sujo assim? Você veio correndo por dentro de algum capo de batalha, por que seus olhos denunciam que você não caçou, sua pele está toda suja com marcas de musgo, barro e sei lá mais o quê.

Olhei meus braços em volta de Bella e percebi o que ela falava.

"Não me importei com isso, estava caçando Victória esqueceu? Tomar banho foi o que menos me importou, minha camisa já estava um lixo quando cheguei, e eu a tirei pra me expor ao sol, você bem que podia me ajudar ao invés de ficar me massacrando, deixa isso pra o papai e pra mamãe."

Ela fez um bico de manha, mostrando pena de mim.

"Suas roupas não serão problema posso comprar outras, mas isso não vai ajudar muito, não teremos tempo de passar em um hotel pra você tomar um banho, e nem tempo pra caçar, mamãe vai surtar ao te ver assim."

"E como vamos sair daqui, você alugou um carro pra vir?"

"Não... eu aproveitei da situação pra roubar um Porshe turbinado, igual aquele que tenho implorado pra o papai me dar e ele disse que só depois que eu diminuir as faturas do meu cartão, eu juro por Deus que se o ele souber eu vou te caçar como um cão."

Ela abandonou o carro chamativo que com certeza já fora encontrado e devolvido ao dono por alguma empresa de seguro especial, estávamos a pé a menos que roubássemos outro.

"Lice, não se preocupe eu nunca entregaria você, não costumo entregar nem a Rose."

Minha boca se encheu de amargura ao dizer o nome de minha irmã mais velha.

"Além do mais, estou te devendo uma, na verdade, estou te devendo todas."

Eu disse voltando os olhos pra razão da minha existência bem ali no meu colo.

"Que conversa foi aquelas sobre cantores?"

Alice perguntou.

"Eles têm um nome pra as pessoas que cheiram como a Bella cheira pra mim, eles chamam de minha cantora - porque o sangue dela canta pra mim".

Alice sorriu.

Bella estava cansada o suficiente pra dormir, mas lutava contra a

inconsciência, parecia não querer perder nem um segundo do tempo que tinha comigo.

De vez em quando, enquanto falava com Alice, eu me

inclinava de repente e a beijava - meus lábios gelados e macios

passavam no seus cabelos, na sua testa, a ponta do seu nariz.

E cada vez era como se um choque elétrico estivesse passando no

meu coração há muito adormecido. Os sons das batidas do dela pareciam encher a sala inteira, era o paraíso - bem no meio do inferno.

Perdemos a noção do tempo.

"Vocês estão livres pra ir agora"

Alec nos disse, o tom dele era tão cálido que se poderia pensar que eramos todos amigos de longa data.

"Nós os pedimos que não se demorem na cidade".

Eu não inventei nenhuma resposta educada, minha voz era fria

como gelo.

"Isso não será um problema".

Alec sorriu, balançou a cabeça, e desapareceu novamente.

"Sigam o corredor direito ao redor da esquina para chegarem no

primeiro pavimento de elevadores"

Gianna nos disse enquanto ajudava Bella a ficar de pé.

"O saguão é dois andares abaixo, e é a saída para a rua. Adeus, agora",

Ela adicionou prazerosamente.

A festa ainda estava com força total nas ruas. As luzes das ruas ainda estavam se acendendo enquanto nós andávamos rapidamente pelas apertadas ruas lotadas.

O céu lá em cima estava de uma cor cinza sombria que estava

desaparecendo, mas os prédios na rua ficavam tão próximos um do

outro que pareciam estar mais escuro.

A festa também estava mais escura, a minha longa e esvoaçante manta eu não nos destacávamos muito do que devia ser mais uma noite normal em Volterra. Haviam outras mantas de cetim preto agora, e os dentes de plástico com as presas que eu vi na criança de praça essa tarde pareciam ser muito populares com os adultos.

"Ridículo"

Murmurei enquanto Alice desaparecia.

"Onde está Alice?"

Bella perguntou em pânico.

"Ela foi recuperar as suas bolsas de onde ela as escondeu hoje de

manhã"

"Ela está roubando um carro também, não está?"

Ela adivinhou.

Abri um sorriso.

"Não até estarmos do lado de fora".

Bella estava tão exausta que quase a carreguei pra fora da cidade, poderia jurar que a senti tremer ao passarmos pelos portões.

Entramos no banco de trás do carro, eu não queria dirijir eu só queria estar com ela.

Alice estava apologética.

"Me desculpem".

Ela fez um gesto vago em direção do painel.

"Não havia muita escolha".

"Está tudo bem, Alice eles não podiam ser todos carros

de emergência Turbos".

Ela suspirou.

"Eu posso ter que adquirir um daqueles legalmente. Foi

fabuloso".

"Eu vou te dar um no natal"

Prometi, imaginando que até lá minha mesada e meus cartões estariam desbloqueados pelo chefe Cullen.

Alice se virou brilhando pra mim,ao invés de manter os olhos na estrada.

"Amarelo"

Ela disse

Eu mantive Bella apertada nos meus braços, dentro da manta

cinza

"Você pode dormir agora, Bella, já acabou".

"Eu não quero dormir. Eu não estou cansada"

Eu pressionei meus lábios no côncavo embaixo da sua orelha.

"Tente"

Encorajei.

Ela balançou sua cabeça.

"Você ainda é uma teimosa".

Eu tinha razão ela era tão teimosa que lutou com as suas pálpebras pesadas, e ganhou.

Em Florença, Alice havia trazido roupas pra mim e deixei a manta

escura em uma pilha de lixo em um corredor do aeroporto.

A viagem até Roma foi curta, a viagem de Roma para Atlanta

seria um problema inteiramente diferente, então ela pediu á comissária de bordo que me trouxesse uma Coca.

"Bella",

Eu disse desaprovando, sabia que ela tinha baixa tolerância á cafeina.

Alice estava atrás de nós. Eu podia ouvir ela murmurando com Jasper no telefone, isso me fez lembrar do que me esperava em casa, eu não podia decidir se agradecia por Alice estar com a mente ocupada pra ver meu futuro, ou sem mandava ela ela desocupar logo pra fazer isso, só uma coisa eu sabia, a essas alturas meu pai já tinha decidido o meu castigo.

"Eu não quero dormir, se eu fechar meus olhos agora, eu vou ver coisas que não quero ver, eu vou ter pesadelos".

Não discutiu com ela depois disso.

Eu continuei valorizando aquele momento, ela devia ter muita coisa pra falar, mas preferiu, como eu, somente regozijar a oportunidade.

Eu fiquei em silêncio, inutilmente esperando que ela fosse dormir, quando nos aproximamos de SeA-Tac eu lancei o meu dom o mais distante que pude.

_Meus bebês estão chegando, eu preciso abraçá-los..._

_Obrigada Deus por trazê-los de volta! Eu prometo cudar melhor dos meus filhos..._

_Minha Alice... minha vida... minha Alice..._

_Ele nunca vai me perdoar eu nem devia ter vindo..._

_Calma minha linda ele vai entender, ele te ama você sabe disso..._

Toda a minha famíliaestava lá esperando o avião pousar, meu estômago revirou quando avistei meus pais, olhei nervoso para Alice pra ver se tinha algum vislumbre do futuro, mas sua mente começou a ver coisas nojentas com Jasper, ele foi o primeiro a ser avistado.

Eles se olharam tão fixamente quando se encontraram que nenhum abraço no mundo seria mais intenso.

Papai e mamãe esperavam num canto quieto longe da fila dos

detectores de metal, na sombra de uma grossa pilastra.

Esme veio em nossa direção, abraçando Bella impetuosamente, mas ainda estranhamente, porque eu também estava com os braços ao seu redor.

"Muito obrigada"

Ela disse no meu ouvido dela

Então ela jogou os braços ao redor de mim, e ela estava chorando.

Meu pensamento estava no meu pai que não se moveu pra me abraçar, ele devia estar mais bravo comigo do que com saudade, cara a coisa ia ficar feia lá em casa, tentei ler seus pensamentos.

"_Ele está com olheiras ainda mais fundas, olhos famintos, ele não teve o mínimo de cuidado com sigo mesmo desde o Brasil, nem as roupas novas, provavelmente compradas por Alice, disfarçam seu estado deplorável, ao jugar pela sujeira em sua pele, nem banho o menino deve ter tomando a dias, se fosse humano aposto que estaria fedendo, eu seria capaz de lhe dar uma surra aqui mesmo."_

Entrei em pânico dentro de mim, me segurei para que Bella não percebesse, dessa vez eu passara dos limites, meu pai ia me matar.

"Você nunca vai me fazer passar por isso de novo"

Ela rosnou pra mim.

"Desculpa, mãe"

Eu disse com um sorrizinho sem graça pra disfarçar na frente da minha namorada, olhei para o meu pai em busca de compaixão depois de ter me desculpado tão humildemente, mas tudo que eu vi em seus pensamentos foi uma única promessa.

"_Você me paga moleque!"_

Minhas pernas bambearam, meu estômago congelou, o medo era tão evidente que ele se aproximou antes que Bella notasse.

"Obrigado Bella devemos uma a você."

"De jeito nenhum."

Ela murmurou e depois pareceu perder a razão por uma instante, meu pai olhou com cara de médico preocupado, minha mãe ficou nervosa com a situação e me repreendeu.

"Ela está morta de cansaço! Vamos levá-la pra casa."

Mamãe e eu praticamente tivemos que carregá-la até o carro, meu pai deixou que a situação o afastasse de nós, o que foi ótimo, pois ele estava querendo muito arrancar as minhas orelhas ao ver Bella daquele jeito.

Emmett e Rosalie estavam se encostando no Sedan preto, eu enrijeci.

"Não...ela se sente péssima".

Minha mãe falou.

"Ela devia"

Eu quase gritei.

"Não é culpa dela"

Foi a vez de Bella tomar partido na discussão.

"Deixe ela se desculpar"

Esme implorou

"Nós vamos com Alice e Jasper"

No momento em encarei minha irmã, o pensamento do meu pai me veio alto e claro.

"_Entre logo nesse carro ou estou indo aí, e ai de você se brigar com a sua irmã! Direto pra casa da Bella, depois direto pra nossa e para o escritório, nem pense em fugir dessa surra, eu vou até o inferno atrás de você, o seu traseiro é meu."_

Eu tremi até a base, respirei fundo tentando me recompor da bronca sem que Bella percebesse e entrei no carro.

"Edward"

Rosalie começou.

"Eu sei", o meu tom não era generoso.

"Bella?"

Rosalie perguntou suavemente.

"Sim, Rosalie?"

Bella perguntou, hesitante.

"Eu lamento muito mesmo, Bella. Eu me sinto horrível com cada

parte disso, e muito agradecida que você tenha sido corajosa o

suficiente pra ir salvar o meu irmão depois do que eu fiz. Por favor

me diga que vai me perdoar".

As palavras soaram estranhas, abafadas por causa da vergonha dela, mas elas pareceram sinceras.

"É claro, Rosalie não é culpa sua de jeito nenhum. Fui eu quem pulou da droga do precipício. É claro que eu te perdôo".

As palavras saíram grogues como se ela estivesse segurando um bocejo.

"Isso não conta até que ela esteja consciente, Rose",

Emmett gargalhou.

"Eu estou consciente"

Ele se defendeu do humor fora de hora do meu irmão.

"Deixem ela dormir"

Eu pedi já com um pouco mais de amizade na minha voz, afinal eu era um leitor de mentes e pude ver cada prova consistente do arrependimento sincero de minha irmã, também li o quanto ela estava preocupada com a 'conversa' que meu pai estava esperando para ter comigo, ele lembrou de uma surra que ela ganhara por essa confusão toda, e meu pai dizendo a ela que iria me esfolar vivo.

Ficamos o tempo todo calados, mas eu continuava ouvindo o tormento de minha irmã, cheguei a sentir pena dela, eu precisava falar com ela e deixá-la saber que eu a perdoara de verdade, só não estava pronto pra isso ainda.

"Bella!"

Chalie gritou de uma certa distância, assim que chegamos.

"Charlie"

Ela murmurou tentando sair da letargia.

"Shh... está tudo bem, você está em casa e a salvo. Só durma".

Eu tentei tranquilisá-la mas seu pai parecia mais bravo do que o meu, só parecia, eu duvido que alguém mais no mundo estivesse.

"Eu não posso acreditar que você tem a cara de pau de aparecer

aqui"

Ele gritou pra mim, a voz dele muito mais próxima agora.

"Para com isso, pai"

Ela gemeu, ele não me ouviu.

"Qual é o problema com ela?"

Charlie quis saber.

"Ela só está muito cansada, Charlie, por favor deixe ela descansar".

Eu pedi

"Não me diga o que fazer! Dê ela pra mim. Tire suas mãos dela!"

Eu tentei passá-la pra Charlie, mas ela se agarrou a mim com os dedos trincados, tenazes, enquanto seu pai puxava seu braço.

"Sai dessa, pai! Fique bravo comigo".

"Você pode apostar que eu vou ficar! Vá pra dentro".

Charlie prometeu, eu temi por Bella e tentei ler a mente dele.

"_Essa garota tá merecendo umas palmadas onde já se viu sumir desse jeito, ela vai ficar de castigo pra sempre."_

"Tá. Me ponha no chão"

Ela pediu.

Má idéia, tive que segurá-la antes que atingisse a calçada.

"Só me deixe levá-la até lá em cima depois eu vou embora.

"Não"

Ela chorou entrando em pânico

"Eu não vou estar longe",

Eu prometi, sussurrando no seu ouvido pra que Charlie não tivesse a esperança de ouvir, Charlie respondeu que sim com a cabeça, apontando a porta com o queixo, a levei até em casa, seus olhos abertos só aguentaram até quando cheguei na escada.

Soltei os dedos dela de minha camisa e fiz meu caminho escadas a baixo, Charlie bateu a porta atrás de mim mas antes disso me proibiu de passar por ela novamente.

Entrei no carro e enterrei a cabeça nos braços cruzados sobre o meu colo, antes que pudesse pensar em como segurar o choro, eu já estava soluçando.

Senti a mão da minha irmã afagar o meu cabelo, enquanto meu irmão dava partida no carro.

"Eu sinto muito maninho... sinto de verdade..."

Seus pensamentos acompanhavam suas palavras numa sincronia perfeita.

"Você vai ver, vocês vão dar um jeito."

"Que jeito Rose, o pai dele me proibiu de voltar, vai deixá-la de castigo pra sempre, já o papai, vai me matar e nunca mais vai deixar o que sobrar de mim sair daquele quarto."

"Eu não garanto nada, mas vou tentar falar com o papai quando chegarmos em casa, quem sabe não consigo acalmá-lo em?"

A quem queríamos enganar? Sabíamos que não tínhamos a menor chance.

Continuei encolhido no banco traseiro, quando meu irmão parou o carro, meu pai já estava furioso na porta de casa com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, e minha irmã desceu sozinha num último esforço pra salvar a minha pele.

_Continua..._

**A/N: Caramba, esse foi cansativo, manter minhas idéias sem fugir do enredo de Stephenie, foi uma experiência e tanto, por favor me digam o que acharam, pra que eu possa postar o próximo capítulo que já está pronto.**


	8. Nunca Mais I

**AVISO**

**Este capitulo foi postado no mesmo dia do anterior, se você leu essa fica a um mês atrás, volte e leia o Capítulo 7 Volterra**

**A/N: eu realmente apreciaria muito que você comentasse o capítulo anterior, quando posto capítulos seguidos e só recebo reviews do ultimo, isso me desestimula a repetir a doze, pois é importante pra mim o comentário de cada um deles, desculpa se estou sendo muito insistente, mas adoro ler os seus comentários.**

**Eu Não ia postar hoje, e sim amanhã, mas esse é o meu presente para minha amiga _Marry Periobon_ que está fazendo aniversário hoje.**

**\o/ \o/ \o/*SURPRESA MARRY! PARABÉNS!*\o/ \o/ \o/**

**Volterra Nunca Mais**

**Capítulo 8**

**Nunca Mais I**

**POV Carlisle**

Meu telefone tocou, era minha filha Alice, eles estavam a salvo, meus caçulas e a garota que eu já poderia considerar minha filha também.

Esme não precisou mais do que ver meu semblante emocionalmente aliviado pra saltar no meu pescoço em comemoração, Jasper desmoronou no sofá como se estivesse segurando um peso enorme à dias, Emmett e Rose se abraçaram calorosamente, depois Esme me soltou para abraçar Jasper que se recuperava do choque e começara a sorrir e chorar ao mesmo tempo, fui tirado do chão pelo abraço de urso do meu mais velho.

Ao me por sobre meus pés novamente, eu pude notar que o semblante da minha mais velha já não era mais tão alegre, aliviado sim, mas estava começando a ficar apreensiva, ela sabia que assim que a alegria da comemoração acalmasse, ela e Edward estariam severamente encrencados, seus olhos evitavam os meus a todo custo, enquanto estávamos na sala.

O clima de comemoração seguiu-se por mais algumas horas, era impossível evitar, a dor do medo de perder nossos filhos tinha sido levada de nós, a muito não nos sentíamos tão felizes, na verdade, desde de o aniversário de Bella, primeiro a depressão de Jasper, depois a separação de Edward, então a mudança para o Alaska e a partida dele, e por fim a suposta morte de Isabella e a confusão com os Volture, nós poderíamos comemorar por toda a eternidade que ainda não seria o suficiente, mas tínhamos coisas a resolver, estamos envolvidos na mudança de volta pra Forks, precisávamos buscar as crianças no aeroporto, mas antes de tudo eu precisava me entender com Rosalie, desde da cena na floresta, quando eu soube que ela me desobedecera, eu não tinha sentado com ela ainda.

Eu olhei pra ela, e automaticamente um silêncio constrangedor invadiu a sala, Emmett tirou o braço protetor que a prendia ao seu lado, Esme massageou meus ombros num gesto encorajador, Jasper uniu-se ao irmão que acabara de afastar de sua companheira num reconhecimento de minha autoridade como pai.

Respirei fundo em descrença e anunciei com firmeza.

"Pra cima Rosalie."

Eu pude ouvir os meninos engolindo o veneno preso na garganta, quando ela se levantou sem olhar pra mim e andou em direção às escadas sem discutir.

Eu não precisei dizer a ela que devia ir para o escritório e não para o seu quarto, ela sabia muito bem que sua desobediência era um caso para o cinto da disciplina.

Ela parecia deslocada no meio do escritório, a cena me lembrou nosso primeiro problema em Forks, pois haviam caixas de livros esparramadas por toda parte, as prateleiras ainda estavam vazias e os lençóis brancos que cobriram a mobília ainda estavam embolados no canto, onde eu deixara pra atender o telefonema de Alice, eu puxei uma cadeira de madeira para que ela se sentasse, mas antes que ela o fizesse, eu a abracei, e fui surpreendido por um choro copioso.

Rose normalmente se endurecia antes de uma correção, mas daquela vez eu tinha sido duro com ela, seus nervos estavam em frangalhos, eu sabia que uma bela surra iria na verdade ajudá-la a se livrar de tanta culpa, eu permiti que ela chorasse no meu peito e depois eu a sentei na cadeira.

"Você sabe que o papai te ama não sabe."

Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça em resposta, então eu ordenei.

"Responda e olhe pra mim, por favor."

"Sim senhor."

Disse ela engasgada e firmando os olhos com dificuldade, eu tinha que ser firme, e mantive o foco na desobediência dela e no que quase causou, eu não estava pensando em mim e Esme, ou em Edward, Bella ou Alice, mas nela mesma, como ela poderia viver consigo mesma carregando a morte de seus dois irmãos caçulas pra o resto da eternidade?

Segui a passos calmos abrindo uma das caixas com alguns pertences do escritório pra pegar o cinto que eles todos tanto odiavam, ela instintivamente se levantou da cadeira quando o viu na minha mão, e começou a implorar com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

"Papai me perdoa, não foi minha intenção causar tantos problemas, eu juro, eu jamais colocaria meus irmãos em perigo de propósito, nem mesmo Bella, não aconteceu nada paizinho foi só um mal entendido, por favor papai, por favor."

Um teatro difícil de ser visto sendo encenado por ela, não era nem de longe o escândalo que Alice Edward e Emmett aprontavam, mas também não lembrava nem de longe a forte companheira de Jasper, me ocorreu que talvez, ela pela primeira vez, estivesse com medo de mim, dado à minha frieza de antes e a proporção que as coisas alcançaram.

Não que ela devesse desmerecer a surra histórica que ela estava preste a ganhar, mas eu precisava que ela soubesse que nunca faria mal a ela por motivo algum, e que embora ela não poderia sentar-se confortavelmente por algum tempo, eu não cometeria nenhum exagero, embora Edward devesse temer por isso, exagero era a palavra exata que esperava por ele nessa casa, pois foi exatamente o que ele cometeu, um tremendo exagero.

Precisei limpar meus pensamentos sobre Edward, pois o momento pertencia a Rose, e só de pensar no menino eu tremia de raiva por dentro, respirei fundo e me concentrei nas lamúrias que ela acabara de dizer.

"Filha, você não vai apanhar pelo que aconteceu ou deixou de acontecer, e sim pra aprender que você não precisa de um 'propósito' pra me obedecer, quando um pai manda, o filho deve obedecer, embora suas intensões lhe pareçam justas, toda ordem é dada por um motivo, por tanto não me interessa se você fez de _propósito_ ou não, e quanto a fazer mal alguém, não se engane ao achar que você vai apanhar pelo que quase fez a eles, e sim pelo que quase causou a você mesma, cada um responderá por si, principalmente seu irmão..."

Eu a percebi tremer quando citei Edward, ela sabia que dessa vez não seria capaz de livrá-lo, ignorei o gesto e continuei.

"Se eles tivessem morrido, você não iria ganhar uma surra por isso, todo o sofrimento a que você se condenaria jamais seria eliminado por algumas cintadas, levante as mãos para o céu, porque você não está aqui como a causadora da destruição de toda sua família, e sim como uma moleca desobediente merecendo uma boas palmadas, agora desabotoe essas calças e vem aqui no meu colo que eu vou te ensinar o significado da palavra **não**."

Pus o cinto sobre a mesa, sentei na cadeira que ela antes ocupara, e bati a mão no colo causando arrepios nela, eu estava indo cumprir todo o ritual do cinto da disciplina, bumbum de fora e uma boa palmada pra esquentar antes de fazer o cinto cantar.

Ela tirou a calça jeans se atrapalhando com o zíper, levou uma eternidade pra tirar uma perna e depois outra, ela estava usando uma bata que parecia um vestidinho curto, diminuindo sua vergonha de estar só de calcinha pra levar uma palmada.

Joguei-a sobre o meu colo, descobri o traseiro e fiz a pergunta premiada.

"Por que você vai apanhar, Rosalie?"

"Porque fui desobediente."

Ela respondeu tão baixo e humildemente quanto podia, e eu não querendo aumentar mais tempo ao seu sofrimento, respirei fundo, ergui a mão direita e desci o primeiro tapa já com força suficiente pra mostrar a seriedade da situação.

PAFT_*_** Quando eu disser não **PAFT_*_** é não **

PAFT_*_** Quando eu disser não faça **PAFT_*_** eu quero dizer**

PAFT_*_** não faça.**

PAFT_*_** Não quero motivos**

PAFT_*_** Não quero desculpas**

PAFT_*_** Quero **PAFT_*_** o- **PAFT_*_** be- **PAFT_*_** di- **PAFT_*_** ência **PAFT_*_

PAFT_*_**entendeu mocinha?**

PAFT_*_PAFT_*_PAFT_*_** entendeu mocinha? **

PAFT_*_Entendiiiiii!

PAFT_*_PAFT_*_PAFT_*_PAFT_*_PAFT_*_PAFT_*_PAFT_*_ Uuuuuumm!

PAFT_*_ PAFT_*_PAFT_*_PAFT_*_PAFT_*_PAFT_*_Aaaaaaiii!

Depois de mais de trinta tapas ela começou a gemer e chorar baixinho, estava pronta pra chorar na ponta do cinto, ela jamais esqueceria aquela lição, eu estava em pedaços mas precisava garantir isso.

"Na mesa Rosalie!"

Eu disse com frieza e senti seu corpo tremer no meu colo, ela levantou do meu com a calcinha nos joelhos, o rosto riscado de lágrimas, as duas mãos esfregando o traseiro e um olhar que me implorava para não seguir com a punição.

"Pa-pai, por favoooor eu juro que não fa-aço ou-tra vez, já chega paizinho eu aprendi a lição."

Eu não devia estar estranhando seu comportamento, pois eu bati com muita força, era seguro dizer que ela nunca tinha apanhado com tanta severidade, mesmo apanhando mais que Alice, Rosalie também é garota e eu sempre ponderei suas punições, mas aquela lição ficaria gravada pra sempre, ela nunca mais ousaria me desobedecer em um assunto tão sério.

"Agora, Rosalie!"

Ela congelou no lugar ao envés de se dobrar na mesa, eu não disse mais nada, apenas avancei segurando seu braço e girando seu traseiro para umas boas cintadas.

SHLAP!* AAAaaaaaaai

SHLAP!*AiAiAiAiAi papaaaai

SHLAP!*Paaaaaraaaaaaa

SHLAP!*CHEGA PAIZINHO! CHEGA!

SHLAP!* AAAAArraaaaaaaaaaaaiiiii!

SHLAP!*SHLAP!*SHLAP!* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

SHLAP!* AAAiiiiiiiiaiaiaiaiiaaaa!

"Ela esperneava como uma criança de cinco e chorava tão alto que parecia até o Emmett, eu continuei batendo até que senti uma mão segurar meu braço."

"Pare com isso Carlisle! Você vai matar essa menina! ela já está chorando faz tempo!"

Eu nem tinha percebido que Esme invadira o escritório até que sua mão me tocou, ela dissera isso porque sabia que no caso de Jasper e de Rosalie, eu sempre parava de bater quando eles começavam a chorar, pois eles só choravam quando não aguentavam mais, e Rosalie já estavam chorando e implorando antes mesmo do cinto, mas isso é por que ela nunca apanhara de verdade como os meninos, ela é que não sabia disso, eu era severo com os meninos e já tinha batido nela severamente, mas nunca além do seu choro.

Eu a soltei, ela se encolheu abraçando os joelhos e escondendo o rosto molhado, Esme passou a mão no meu braço de maneira reconfortante, abaixando lentamente até alcançar o cinto da minha mão e o tirou de mim enquanto meus olhos olhavam arregalados para minha linda princesa embolada no chão, senti o cinto saindo carinhosamente da minha mão e olhei nos olhos de Esme que estavam vertendo uma lágrima de veneno pela sua criança, ela me fez um aceno pra ir em frente e consolar o meu bebê e saiu nos dando privacidade.

O choro dela me feria ainda mais sem o som dos gritos e das cintadas, ela não estava mais apanhando mas ainda estava chorando, precisando de mim, do meu perdão e do meu consolo.

Eu me curvei e a peguei nos meus braços como um bebê de colo, caminhei até o sofá com seu rosto enterrado no meu pescoço e suas lindas madeixas douradas escorrendo no meu braço, eu podia sentir seu veneno inundado a gola da minha camisa e o soluço movimentando seu corpo no meu peito.

"Shishishiiii...princesinha... o papai está aqui, você está perdoada, pode parar de chorar meu bem..."

"D-dói... vo-vocêee nunca me bateeeu assiiiiimmm..."

Ela disse esfregando os olhos com as costas das mãos ainda soluçando tentando conter o choro, então expliquei pra ela com carinho, mas tendo cuidado para não parecer um pedido de desculpas.

"Sim meu bem, mas já passou, você entende que mereceu não é mesmo?"

Ela apenas murmurou balançando a cabeça positivamente.

"Hum Rum."

Eu continuei consolando e também reforçando a lição.

Nunca mais me faça passar por isso princesa, é um clichê dizer que dói mais em mim do que em você, mas é a mais pura verdade, eu nem posso dizer o quando estou ferido por dentro.

Eu pude ver o arrependimento em sua linda face ao ouvir minhas palavras.

"Me perdoa papai, eu sinto muito, eu não vou fazer de novo."

Agarrou novamente o meu pescoço.

"Sempre querida, sempre, você sempre terá o meu perdão, não tem mais pelo que desculpar você foi punida e está perdoada."

Falei isso fazendo círculos nas suas costas afagando seu cabelo depois a desci do meu colo colocando-a carinhosamente sobre os meus pés.

"Agora vamos, precisamos buscar seus irmãos no aeroporto, você e Emmett vão conosco?"

Ela ficou embaraçada ao notar a calcinha ainda nos joelhos, vestiu-se depressa e olhou-me com confusão.

"Não estou de castigo?"

Eu sorri com o canto da boca.

"Não meu amor, mas não vá aprontar nada com Bella ou eu voltarei atrás nessa decisão, e provavelmente até o Edward verá o exterior dessa casa antes de você."

Eu informei a ela com firmeza, eu não precisava dizer que Edward estava de castigo pra sempre.

"Não se preocupe papai, mamãe e eu já conversamos, estou indo pra me desculpar com todos e principalmente com ela."

Fiquei feliz e intrigado ao mesmo tempo, Esme fizera um ótimo trabalho, seja lá o que isso signifique.

"Papai?..."

Ela me chamou como se quisesse perguntar algo constrangedor.

"Hum..."

"Você vai bater nele?"

Eu já devia esperar que ela perguntaria pelo irmão, ela não tem o costume de demostrar afeto por ele, mas em situações como aquela, ela sempre achava um motivo pra tentar me convencer, então já cortei logo no início.

"Eu não chamaria de bater, está mais pra esfolá-lo vivo!"

Ela começou implorar como sempre.

"Mas a culpa é minha papai!"

Nada que ela ou alguém dissesse, livraria Edward de uma bela lição, mas confesso que estava esperando um argumento melhor.

"Querida, quando você ligou para o seu irmão você o aconselhou ir à Itália?"

Ela arregalou os olhos.

"Não."

Eu insisti em mostrá-la a razão.

"E qual foi o seu conselho?"

Ela suspirou em derrota.

"Eu pedi pra que ele voltasse pra casa."

"Julgo desnecessário então explicar porque seu irmão será castigado, e se a senhorita está em seu juízo perfeito, não se atreva a intervir."

Baixando a cabeça ela sussurrou.

"Sim senhor."

Peguei suas calças e entreguei a ela, levantei o seu rosto com o dedo no queixo.

Não se preocupe com seu irmão princesa, é o melhor pra ele, sabe que faço isso por que o amo, ele precisa saber o quanto ele vale pra essa família e o quanto nos afetou a idéia de perdê-lo.

Depois disso esperamos horas, até que sabíamos não ser muito cedo para partimos, Jasper já estava impaciente andando de um lado pra o outro, não precisávamos esperar em casa, não nos cansaríamos no aeroporto, mas tenho certeza que as pessoas ficariam intrigadas ao notar que não comíamos ou sentávamos ou nem sequer demostrávamos cansaço, eu não queria aquele teatro de fingirmos comer, embora fossemos vampiros, não era nada agradável vomitar depois, mas Jasper não se importava nem um pouco e já estava me tirando do sério.

"SENTE-SE JASPER, **antes que eu perca minha paciência**."

Eu ordenei apontando para o sofá, com um tom difícil de ignorar.

Assim que ele sentou meu telefone vibrou no bolço, ele fez menção de se levantar novamente, apenas para ser parado pelo meu olhar fulminante, com direito a sobrancelha levantada e tudo.

Era minha bonequinha avisando que já estavam no vôo pra Seattle.

Olhei pra ele sério e depois sorri da sua excitação.

"Vamos nessa Major!"

Todos sabiam o que significava, em segundos estávamos na garagem.

"Jasper, vá sozinho no seu carro pra que possa voltar a sós com Alice."

Os olhos dele brilharam com minha ordem.

"Obrigado Papai!"

"E vocês vem no Mercedes comigo e a sua mãe, restará espaço pra o Edward."

Eu disse para Emmett que estava abraçado à Rosalie em frente ao Jipe, mas Rosalie, pra minha surpresa, lembrou-me do detalhe mais importante.

"Paizinho, e a Bella? Quem iá levá-la, se Jazz e Lice voltarão sozinhos?"

"Boa pergunta... obrigado por me lembrar, princesa."

Antes que eu oferecesse uma solução ela apresentou a sua.

"Nós poderíamos trazer Bella e Edward, assim eu aproveitaria pra me desculpar com eles."

Fiquei tão surpreendentemente feliz que aceitei o seu pedido, apenas ordenei pra que trocassem o Jipe pelo Sedã preto.

Emmett cruzou os braços e saiu emburrado para a porta do outro carro, não sei mesmo qual é o problema desse garoto, uma garagem repleta de carros e ele só gosta do Jipe.

Quando estávamos no aeroporto avistando bem antes de todos o Avião que trazia meus bebês de volta, meu podia explodir com tantas emoções diferentes circulando no meu veneno, alívio, ansiedade, amor, alegria, vontade de bater, vontade de abraçar, por dentro eu estava uma bagunça.

Jasper caminhou a passos largos, o mais próximo possível, agradeci internamente por vampiros não poderem voar, ou nosso segredo estaria descoberto à aquela altura.

Esperamos em um canto escuro e reservado do aeroporto, Esme e eu, Emmett e Rosalie permaneceram junto aos carros no estacionamento.

Quando vi meu Filho, eu queria mais que tudo agarrá-lo em um abraço, mas ao ver o que ele fizera a si mesmo, eu congelei no lugar, ele estava com olheiras ainda mais fundas olhos famintos, eu poderia dizer que ele não tivera o mínimo de cuidado com sigo mesmo desde o Brasil, nem as roupas novas, provavelmente compradas por Alice, disfarçavam seu estado deplorável, ao jugar pela sujeira em sua pele, nem banho o menino devia estar tomando a dias, se fosse humano aposto que estaria fedendo, preferi ficar onde estava, enquanto a mãe o abraçava, ou eu seria capaz de lhe dar uma surra ali mesmo.

"Desculpe, Mãe."

Ele olhou pra mim, constrangido por cima do abraço da mãe que lhe dera uma bronca, depois de enchê-lo de mimos é claro, ele buscava comoção nos meus olhos e nos meus pensamentos, e tudo que eu disse pra ele na minha mente foi:

"_Você me paga moleque!"_

Eu pude sentir seu medo e então disfarcei me dirigindo a garota.

"Obrigado Bella devemos uma a você."

"De jeito nenhum."

Ela murmurou e depois pareceu perder a razão por uma instante, como médico posso dizer que estava prestes a desmaiar, Esme ficou nervosa com a situação e repreendeu Edward.

"Ela está morta de cansaço! Vamos levá-la pra casa."

Esme e Edward praticamente tiveram que carregá-la até o carro, eu deixei que tomassem distância de mim, não seria nada seguro permanecer perto do meu filho com o desejo que eu estava de arrancar suas orelhas.

À alguns passos de distância já com a maçaneta da porta do Mercedes na mão, eu notei uma alteraçãozinha em frente ao Sedã do outro lado, Edward estava tendo a audácia de discutir a ordem de Esme pra que eles fossem com Rose, o pirralho estava mesmo abusando da sorte, eu apenas olhei na direção deles e soltei um rosnado baixo pra que apenas minha família pudesse ouvir.

Entre logo nesse carro ou estou indo aí, e _ai_ de você se brigar com a sua irmã! Direto pra casa da Bella, depois direto pra nossa e para o escritório, nem pense em fugir dessa surra, eu vou até o inferno atrás de você, o seu traseiro é meu.

Ele respirou fundo tentando se recompor da bronca sem que a namorada percebesse e entrou no carro.

Alice e Jasper provavelmente nem estaria em casa, ela viu o que tinha guardado para o irmão, e não iria querer estar presente.

Esperei Esme no carro, e a cortei antes que ela começasse a de fender seu Bebê.

"Esme por favor, respeite minha posição como pai, meu filho _nunca mais_ vai agir assim, e eu mesmo vou me certificar disso, se você quiser se ausentar de casa fique à vontade, não vai ser ser bonito."

Ela somente baixou a cabeça e disse com veneno escorrendo dos olhos.

"Não... eu prefiro estar lá pra vocês quando tudo terminar."

Pelo menos ela sabia que eu estaria sofrendo até mais com tudo isso, não estava pensando apenas no bumbum do Bebê.

Agora só me restava ir pra casa e me acalmar, pra não matar o meu próprio filho de tanto bater, por mais que isso fosse impossível para um vampiro, acredite, do jeito que eu estava, eu seria capaz.

**A/N: Chegou a hora é tudo que tenho a dizer. Por favor, "review"**

**Prévia do capítulo 9 –** Rose desceu pela porta da frente, Emmett permaneceu no carro, assim como Edward encolhido no banco de trás, meus braços estavam cruzados sobre o peito, eles deviam ter chegado a vinte minutos atrás.


	9. Nunca Mais II

**A/N: Aqui vamos nós, pobre Edward está ferrado e com razão.**

**Bem vinda V ;)**

"**Volterra Nunca Mais"**

**Capítulo 9**

**Nunca Mais II**

**POV Carlisle**

Rose desceu pela porta da frente, Emmett permaneceu no carro, assim como Edward, encolhido no banco de trás, meus braços estavam cruzados sobre o peito, eles deviam ter chegado a vinte minutos atrás.

"Pai, me dá só um minuto, deixa eu falar."

Minha filha implorou com os olhos suplicantes.

"Rosalie Halle Cullen, eu te avisei pra ficar fora disso."

Eu disse num tom de advertência dando a ela a chance de se calar, mas ela não seria minha impetuosa Rose se desistisse assim tão fácil.

"Pai, ele está tão assustado, passou por tanta coisa, Charlie o proibiu de voltar lá, se acalma primeiro, deixa ele se explicar por favor, ele é seu filho pai, tem piedade do menino."

"Você está certa, ele é meu filho, e é por isso que eu tenho todo direito de dar uma surra nesse irresponsável, e eu não vou me acalmar coisa nenhuma, porque é assim mesmo que ele está merecendo apanhar."

Ouvi Edward começar a gemer dentro do carro.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, não me faça ter que buscar você."

"Papai, eu sinto muito, o senhor não faz idéia do quanto estou arrependido."

Ele começou dentro do carro.

"Não me faça ter que que te buscar, se eu tiver que fazer isso você vai se arrepender ainda mais!"

Eu disse isso dando passos largos em direção ao carro, quando eu pus a mão na porta, minha filha deu um passo na minha direção e antes que me irritasse ainda mais, gritei para o meu mais velho.

"EMMETT, LEVE A ROSE PRA CAÇAR ANTES QUE EU PERCA O RESTO DA MINHA PACIÊNCIA!"

"Sim senhor!"

Eu abri a porta assim que os braços dele estavam em volta dela, Edward saltou pelo outro lado tremendo, seus olhos arregalados alternavam entre a irmã lutando pra se soltar nos braços do irmão e a porta da frente da casa, provavelmente se perguntando onde estava a mãe que ainda não viera em seu resgate.

Pra falar a verdade eu também me perguntava a mesma coisa, mesmo eu tendo pedido a ela pra permanecer no quarto, era um tanto quanto inédito ela ter me ouvido, ela sabia que Edward precisava disso, tanto quanto eu, embora ela não fosse participar, sabia também que não poderia impedir.

"**Nem mais um passo**."

Falei com aquela voz baixa, perigosa e muito conhecida, ele congelou com o queixo tremendo, os olhos cheios de veneno e tensão, eu agarrei sua orelha e puxei com cuidado pra não arrancar, mas forte o suficiente pra fazê-lo gemer de dor.

"Ow auu au au aaaiiiii! Aiaiaiai papai aiaiai!"

Levei-o pra dentro de casa já em lágrimas, o joguei no sofá, e pra surpresa de todos comecei a gritar.

"**QUEM FOI QUE TE AUTORIZOU A VIAJAR PRO BRASIL HEM?"**

Eu gritei já puxando-o para cima do meu colo ali na sala mesmo, puxei a calça e cueca juntos com tanta força que rasgou deixando seu traseiro e pernas expostos, ele não respondeu a pergunta pois não havia resposta.

"**EU MANDEI VOCÊ VOLTAR NÃO FOI?"**

Eu não falava, eu gritava rosnando, ele não respondia de tanto medo, eu não me importei, o medo fazia parte da punição, medo maior eu passei achando que ele fosse morrer, eu dava tapas tão fortes que minha mão parecia soltar do punho.

PAFT*** Arraaaaaai!

"**NENHUM PIU EDWARD! EU DECIDO QUANDO VOCÊ PUDER CHORAR, EU AINDA NEM COMECEI MOLEQUE! NEM COMECEI!" **

PAFT***PAFT***PAFT*** "huuuummm!"

"**SE GRITAR APANHA MAIS!"**

PAFT***PAFT***PAFT***PAFT***PAFT***PAFT***PAFT***PAFT***PAFT***PAFT***PAFT***PAFT***PAFT***PAFT***PAFT***PAFT***PAFT***PAFT***PAFT***PAFT***PAFT***PAFT***PAFT***PAFT***PAFT***PAFT***PAFT***PAFT***

PAFT***PAFT***PAFT***PAFT***PAFT***PAFT***PAFT***PAFT***PAFT***PAFT***PAFT***PAFT***PAFT***PAFT***PAFT***

PAFT*** PAFT***

Ele mordia as almofadas do sofá urrando de dor, eu nunca batera nele com raiva, ele estava com medo arrependimento e dor, tudo misturado à agonia de não poder gritar, mal sabia ele que essa ordem eu só dei porque eu não seria capaz se suportar o castigo se ouvisse suas lágrimas, eu estava determinado a fazer daquela surra uma lição traumaticamente inesquecível, e ainda estávamos na sala e na parte das palmadas.

Ele esperneava como um garotinho dando birra, enquanto minha mão cobria seu traseiro de tapas, eu sentia pena do seu bumbum e também o prazer de ter aquele bumbunzinho redondo no meu colo, fazia eu me sentir seu pai na forma mais completa, eu preferia vê-lo ali debruçado na minha perna chorando, do que estar recolhendo suas cinzas, lembrei-me do dia em que pensei estar recolhendo as cinzas de Emmett, queria que Edward visse nos meus pensamentos também, assim poderia me entender melhor, mas duvido muito que ele estivesse se concentrando em algo mais além da dor, pois esse pensamento me deu forças pra continuar até que ele gritou fora das almofadas.

PAFT*** PAFT***PAFT***AAAAAAAArrAAaaaiiiiii!

Já eram 50 e eu parei puxando-do de pé e empurrando pra o canto da parede, peguei um tamborete na cozinha e mandei-o sentar-se virado para a parede, ele gemeu de dor com o contato repentino do traseiro com a superfície dura.

"**FIQUE AQUI! SEM CHORAR E SEM LEVANTAR, EU VOU PROCURAR UMA VARA BOA PRA TE ENSINAR A ME OBEDECER, QUANDO EU DISSER,_ VENHA PRA CASA_, EU QUERO DIZER, _VENHA PRA CASA!"_**

Quando saí pela porta ele estourou em soluços fazendo meu coração apertar no peito, meu filhinho estava ali dentro de casa, eu pude senti-lo no meu colo, eu tinha o privilégio de procurar uma vara para corrigi-lo, eu tinha meu filho sobre o meu teto de novo, nada poderia me tirar aquilo, e eu iria garantir.

Encontrei a vara perfeita, grosa, bem verde e resistente, tirei os talos e as folhas deixando os caroços, vara era só um modo formal dos pais de dizer, na verdade pra bater nos meus filhos, as varas estavam mais pra galhos, uma vara dessas que os pais normais usam não fariam nem cócegas nas minhas crianças, por mais forte que eu seja, elas apenas se desfariam, eu sempre tinha que escolher uma espécie que fosse quase tão resistente quanto o cinto de couro, pra fazer com que sentissem algo, eu sempre ameaço de bater até acabar com a vara, mas nunca tive coragem, apesar de que não demoraria tanto.

Ao chegar no último degrau da entrada me apoiei na parede pra olhar a sola do meu sapato, não percebi que pressionara a campainha até que a ouvi ecoar pela casa.

Entrei e ele estava de pé com olhos arregalados, com as mãos na frente e cara de assustado, como se pensasse ser alguém de fora, eu poderia até ter caído nessa, não fosse seu poder de detectar minha presença de longe, cheiro som e até pensamentos, eu sabia ser só uma estratégia pra sair do banquinho.

"**QUEM MANDOU VOCÊ LEVANTAR**?

"Desculpa papai."

Ele disse sentando-se novamente, soltou um gemido com o contato repentino do traseiro com a superfície dura do banco.

"NÃO DECULPO NÃO SENHOR, **AINDA NÃO**...PELO VISTO 50 PALMADAS NÃO FORAM SUFICIENTE PRA TE ENSINAR A ME OBEDECER, MAS NÃO TEM PROBLEMA NÃO, EU ENCONTREI A VARINHA PERFEITA PRA ISSO!"

"Mas papai meu traseiro está em chamas..."

"**SILÊNCIO**! EU NÃO TE AUTORISEI ABRIR A BOCA! E PODE IR FICANDO DE PÉ, VOCÊ SABE QUE QUANDO EU BATO DE VARA É EM PÉ.

SUÍCH!*** AAAAAAaaaaaaaiiiii!

AH...! VOCÊ QUER CHORAR? EU VOU TE DAR MOTIVOS PRA CHORAR

**TEM NOÇÃO DO QUANTO SUA MÃE CHOROU? **SUÍCH!* SUÍCH!*SUÍCH!* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

QUANDO EU EU MADAR VOCÊ VIR... SUÍCH!*SUÍCH!* AaaAAAAAAA

SUÍCH!* VOCÊ VEM! SUÍCH!* Táaaaaaaaa!

SEU MOLEQUE **IR**- SUÍCH!*-**RES**-SUÍCH!***PON**- SUÍCH!***SÁVEL**!SUÍCH!*SUÍCH!* Raaaaiiiiiiiiiii!

TÁ ME OUVINDO EDWARD? SUÍCH!*SUÍCH!* Tôooooooooooo

TÁ ME OUVINDO? SUÍCH!* Eu tÔ, eu tÔooooooo.

QUANTAS VEZES EU VOU TER QUE MANDAR VOCÊ VOLTAR PRA CASA?

SUÍCH!*SUÍCH!* UMmmmmAAAAAAAAAA

SUÍCH!* **QUANTAS VEZES EDWARD? **SUÍCH!* UUuummmaaaaaaa

SUÍCH!*SUÍCH!* QUANTAS VEZES EDWARD? SUÍCH!* Só uma só uuummmmmaaaaaaaaaa.

QUEM É QUE MANDA EM VOCÊ MOLEQUE? SUÍCH!*SUÍCH!*SUÍCH!* O senhooooooooor!

QUEM? SUÍCH!*** O senhor papai o senhooooor!

ENTÃO QUANDO EU MANDAR, VOCÊ FAZ O QUÊ EDWARD? SUÍCH!*SUÍCH!* Obedeeeeeeeeeeçooo!

VOCÊ O QUE EDWARD? SUÍCH!* Obedeço papai obedeçooooooooo!

VOCÊ ENTENDEU? SUÍCH!*SUÍCH!*SUÍCH!*SUÍCH!*SUÍCH!*aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

HEM? ENTEEN- SUÍCH!* diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

EU PRECISO EXPLICAR MELHOR? SUÍCH!* Nãaaaaaarrãooooo!

"**PRA CIMA!"**

Ele correu sem pestanejar esfregando o traseiro, que como suas pernas, estavam riscadas com o verde da vara.

Chegando no andar de cima, ele se direcionou para o seu quarto.

"PRO ESCRITÓRIO!"

Ele olhou pra mim totalmente suplicante.

"Por favor papai o escritório nãaaao!"

"ESCRITÓRIO SIM SENHOR! VOCÊ ACHOU QUE IRIA TENTAR SE MATAR E AINDA ASSIM ESCAPAR DO CINTO DA DISCIPLINA?"

"Mas..."

"MAS NADA EDWARD! NÓS AINDA VAMOS DICUTIR SUA VIAGEM A ITÁLIA."

Ele tentou passar por mim ao largo, na intensão de estar fora do meu alcance.

"SABE QUANTOS PROBLEMAS VOCÊ TERIA EVITADO SE TIVESSE ME OBEDECIDO?"

SUÍCH!*SUÍCH!*SUÍCH!* AiAiai papai aiaiai paapaaai eu vou eu voooou!

Comecei a dar mais varadas nele por sua audácia em querer discutir e tentar distância.

SUÍCH!*SUÍCH!*SUÍCH!*SUÍCH!*SUÍCH!*AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"CARLISLE! PARA PELO AMOR DEUS CARLISLE!"

Esme apareceu na porta do quarto chorando, eu aproveitei pra ensinar ao meu filho mais uma lição valiosa.

Ele estava olhando pra o chão, nitidamente envergonhado por estar só de camiseta e levando uma surra.

"Edward, olhe pra sua mãe."

Eu ordenei sem gritos mas com firmeza, ele olhou exitante, vi seu semblante mudar pra um outro tipo de dor quando viu as lágrimas da mãe.

"Você acha ruim vê-la assim? Ela só está chorando de dó do seu bumbum, eu a vi chorar a dor do medo de perder um filho, a dor que eu prometi que ela jamais sentiria no dia em que ela abriu os olhos para essa nova vida, você foi o primeiro a cobrir o vazio que aquela dor lhe causou Edward, como pode fazer isso com ela?"

Ele esqueceu o constrangimento da nudez e avançou nela com um abraço, estourou em soluços mais doídos do que qualquer palmada ou vara pudesse causar.

"Des-cuuuulpa mamãaaaae, me per-dooo-a, e-uuu tee aaaamoooo!"

"Ooh...meu Bebê, a mamãe também te ama, você está perdoado meu bem, mas nunca mais faça nada parecido comigo, eu não poderia perder nenhum de vocês, Deus sabe que não."

Ela pegou-o pelos ombros e o olhou de cima para baixo e de baixo em cima.

"Olha só pra você meu filho, está tão frágil, faminto e... todo sujo."

Ela pegou nas suas mãos que mais pareciam estar caçando um tatu.

Peguei-o pela gola da camiseta por trás afastando-o dela.

"Não se preocupe querida, vou dar um jeito nisso, agora cumpra o nosso trato e fique no quarto, por favor."

Ele olhou pra mim confuso quando o empurrei pra dentro do banheiro do corredor, e arranquei sua camiseta num puxão só, depois peguei a mangueira acoplada ao chuveiro, dobrei na mão e apontei para o box.

PASSA PRA O CHUVEIRO AGORA! EU QUERO **VOCÊ**...

SLOPT!* **LIMPO ** AAAiiiiiii

**IGUAL** SLOPT!* OOOooww

**A UM ** SLOPT!* AAAiêeeeeeeeee

**CULLEN ** SLOPT!* Isso dóoooooooi!

É PRA DOER EDWARD! É PRA DOER! OLHA SÓ PRA VOCÊ!

Coloquei a mangueira de volta e liguei o chuveiro em cima dele, tive que deixar o ralo da banheira aberto pra escoar a água, ele parecia ter caçado a dias sem se importar com a sua aparência, uma vez que não suava nem tinha mal cheiro, mas como qualquer coisa, viva ou não, se exposto a sujeira, estava imundo.

"QUE SUJEIRA TODA ESSA NA SUA PELE? NÃO TEM CHUVEIRO NO BRASIL NÃO?"

Ele permaneceu calado ao que parecia ser uma pergunta retórica.

"EU QUERO UMA RESPOSTA EDWARD!"

"Não tive tempo pra isso, eu estava caçan..."

Ele engoliu o final da resposta, tapou a boca com a mão quando realizou que talvez eu não soubesse sobre Victória.

"Eu sei o que você estava caçando, nós vamos discutir isso lá no escritório, mas depois que você estiver limpo, forte e alimentado, agora vamos."

"Paaaai... eu não sou um Bebê..!"

Ele protestou quando me viu pegar a bucha de banho e passar no sabonete.

"Não é o que parece, meninos de 17 tomam banho quando estão longe dos pais também, além do mais, você vai precisar de ajuda suas costas estão imundas e depois dessa surra você não iria nem encostar a bucha no traseiro."

Esfreguei as coxas tirando os riscos esverdeados da vara, assim como o do traseiro.

"Ai pai... tá doeeendo!"

Ignorei seus lamentos e continuei a esfregar suas costas, quando passei por uma de suas costelas, percebi que ele gemera de dor, o que era estranho, eu só lhe batera no traseiro e nas pernas, como sempre, meu extinto protetor borbulhou dentro de mim.

"Que foi isso filho? Algum vampiro te bateu?"

"Foi Felix, ele tentou matar minha Bella, pulei na frete dele e fui arremessado na escadaria do trono, mas eu estou bem, está tudo bem."

"Não, não está não, eu vou ligar para o Aro, só quem pode bater nos meus filhos sou eu, agora termine seu banho direito que eu vou buscar um pouco de sangue pra você.

Peguei a última reserva de sangue animal do refrigerador, aqueci e pus em uma garrafa, peguei a caneca com o nome dele gravado, quando abri o armário, lá estavam elas alinhadas, Esme mandou gravar o nome de todos em canecas de louça de cores diferentes, ela sempre as mantinha alinhadas de acordo com as idades, a amarela de Emmett, a verde de Jasper, a vermelha de Rosalie, a cor de rosa de Alice e a azul de Edward.

A imagem do carinho que Esme tinha com os nossos filhos, e ver seu nomes assim todos juntinhos me fez engolir seco o veneno na minha garganta, eles eram parte de um todo, jamais seriamos capazes de suportar perder qualquer um deles.

Subi ao quarto dele, peguei seu roupão de Banho um pente e um conjunto de moletom confortável, não pude evitar de abraçar as peças na minha mão, tudo ali naquele lugar tinha seu cheiro, antes que eu pudesse perceber, as lágrimas estavam rolando no meu rosto.

"Meu amor, você está bem?"

A voz de Esme invadiu o quarto.

"você está chorando?"

Ela disse erguendo meu queixo com um dedo, depois de um caloroso abraço.

"Estou feliz por ele estar em casa a salvo só isso."

Eu disse tentando convencer a mim mesmo e voltando a olhar para as roupas enroladas nos meu braços.

"Ouvi tanta gritaria lá em baixo, tem certeza que está tudo bem?"

Ela perguntou com carinho e preocupação embreados em cada palavra.

"Estou dando um banho nele, vou alimentá-lo, depois vou ter uma boa conversa com ele, sem gritos, e discipliná-lo da forma correta."

Respondi cansado, então ela perguntou apertando meus ombros em conforto.

"Tem certeza que quer fazer isso? Você já deu um monte de palmadas nele, já deixou no canto, já bateu de vara e até de mangueira, não acha que já chega?"

"Não Esme, ele tentou suicídio, não podemos deixar isso passar como se fosse uma travessura no colégio, ele precisa entender o quanto isso é sério."

Quando entrei no banheiro, ele estava em baixo do chuveiro ligado com o rosto nas mãos soluçando baixinho, deduzi que ele tivesse escutado meus pensamentos e conversa com a mãe.

Pus a caneca, a garrafa e o moletom, no balcão do armário, peguei o roupão e o pente e caminhei em sua direção dele, eu sabia que ele sentia minha presença mas nem se quer se moveu, então desliguei o chuveiro e cobri meu filho com o roupão, o que o obrigou a tirar as mãos do rosto para vesti-lo.

Eu o guiei até o vaso sanitário baixando a tampa e o empurrando com carinho para que se sentasse.

"Ai papai! Dói!"

Ele disse todo manhoso formando um bico, meu filho estava de volta, talvez a conversa e o desabafo que ele ouviu entre a mãe e eu o trouxera de volta, pois só havia ouvido correção da minha parte desde que nos reencontramos.

Penteei os seus cabelos desfazendo os nós com facilidade e reparti de lado formalmente, eu poderia jurar que senti seus olhos rolarem, servi uma caneca de sangue pra ele, e quando me virei para olhá-lo, ele estava puxando os fios em direções contrárias fazendo seu penteado habitual, e pela primeira vez desde de sua volta ele pode me ver sorrir.

Dei a caneca com o líquido nas suas mãos, ele estava com tanta sede que entornou tudo de uma vez só, chegou escorrer no canto da boca e pingar no roupão branco.

"Ótimo...sua mãe vai brigar comigo, foi ela quem escolheu esse e bordou suas iniciais pessoalmente. Vamos ter que manter isso entre nós até que eu encontre uma forma de me livrar dessa mancha."

"_Dhethergdente e aomônoia..._"

Ele disse com a boca na segunda caneca.

"Como?"

"Detergente e amônia."

Olhei confuso e pensei.

"_Do que esse garoto está falado? Será que bateram sua cabeça na Itália, ou melhor, uma pancada na cabeça pode prejudicar um vampiro?"_

"A _moncha_..."

Ele disse ainda dentro da caneca me tirando da minha reflexão.

"Edward dá pra não falar de boca cheia."

Eu disse já irritado querendo saber do que ele estava falando.

"Desculpe papai, não..."

"Não o que menino?"

"Não estou maluco, e não bateram na minha cabeça, detergente e amônia é uma fórmula caseira pra tirar mancha de sangue de tecido, aprendi ouvido a conversa de duas lavadeiras no morro do Rio de Janeiro."

"Você quase me mata de susto menino!"

"Agora foi minha vez de ver pela primeira vez o seu sorriso, que durou somente até que eu o mandasse vestir a roupa e me esperar no escritório."

Ele passou a mão no tarseiro e olhou pra mim fazendo bico, e vestiu a roupa apelando para o drama.

"O senhor deve estar mesmo com muita raiva de mim... nem me deixou falar...gritou comigo desde que abriu a boca...e ainda quer me bater mais... nunca pensei que pudesse me odiar tanto...nem me deu um abraço."

Ele ficava resmungando e vestindo cada peça de roupa, na tentativa de me comover.

"Bela tentativa Edward, mas não está funcionando, sei muito bem que você sabe, que não tenho raiva de você, sabe que mereceu cada grito, sabe muito bem que sua vez de falar e o seu abraço vão chegar, e sabe acima de tudo que faço isso por amor e não por ódio. Pode desfazer esse bico, você vai apanhar sim senhor, e muito, o suficiente pra fazer um humano fazer xixi nas calças, se você fosse estar de calças, agora deixe de enrolar e vista logo essa roupa, senhor_ 'meu pai me odeia'_."

Eu disse com sarcasmo, ele fez um bico ainda maior e encheu os olhos de veneno com sua estratégia falha.

Já vestido se dirigiu pra fora do banheiro como se estivesse com peso nos pés, passei por ele e dei um tapa no traseiro.

"Anda logo!"

Ele deu um pulo e apresou os passo para o escritório esfregando o bumbum.

Eu nem sabia aonde eu iria arranjar forças pra fazer isso, em Esme com certeza não seria, eu tremia só de pensar o quanto o meu filho já devia estar esfolado, se fosse uma criança humana estaria todo marcado, eu mesmo fiquei com a mão doendo, de tão forte que foram as palmadas que ele levou, e depois eu bati tão forte com a vara a ponto de riscá-lo com o verde dela, nas pernas principalmente.

Eu me sentia um carrasco, por não abraçá-lo, e por estar planejando surra-lo com o cinto depois disso tudo, mas eu podia lembrar quantas travessuras rendeu aos meus filhos uma boa palmada ou uma surra de vara dessas, o próprio Edward quando chegamos em Forks, ganhou umas palmadas, chineladas, varadas e cintadas no mesmo dia, por causa de uma aposta e por planejar uma corrida de carros com Rose. Eu não podia correr o risco de enviar a mensagem de que, ir a Volterra provocar os Volture pra conseguir a própria morte, era mais uma travessura.

Aquela surra teria de ser lembrada como, o dia em que deixei o meu pai louco, ou... o dia em que apanhei tanto que nunca mais vou esquecer, o dia da surra histórica.

Eu passei pelo menos 20 minutos andado de um lado para o outro dentro do quarto de Edward, como um animal enjaulado, tentando me sentir melhor sobre aquilo, até descobrir que nunca aconteceria, eu nunca me sentiria bem em causar dor no meu próprio filho, Deus sabe que eu faria em pedaços qualquer um que quisesse fazê-lo, a melhor forma era acabar logo com tudo de uma vez.

Passando pelo corredor, ouvi a porta da frente abrir, Rose e Emmett chegaram, ao passar pela porta do meu quarto, vi Esme por a cabeça pra fora.

"Alice ligou, está na estradinha da chegada com Jasper."

Olhei pra ela com um pouco de tristeza.

"Por favor, vá ficar com os quatro lá embaixo, não quero nenhum de vocês aqui em cima, vou ter uma conversa muito séria com Edward."

Entrei no escritório e ele tremia no canto enquanto eu pegava o cinto, eu não podia evitar de pensar o quão ruim era, e ele com certeza não poia deixar de ler minha mente num momento daqueles.

Eu tinha pendurado o cinto no lugar depois de bater em Rosalie, quando pus as mãos nele, senti um movimento brusco atrás de mim, Edward saíra do canto em que eu o colocara, e correra para perto da janela.

"**Edward...Anthony...Cullen...**"

"Papai, eu aprendi a lição papai, não me bate mais não paizinho, por favor."

Ele suplicava alternado o olhar entre a janela e eu, considerando uma possível fuga, ele estava pensando com o traseiro e não com a cabeça, pois todos meus filhos sabiam bem que essa era uma Péssima idéia.

"Edward sente-se no sofá meu filho por favor."

Ele se assustou com minha calma, ainda mais do que com os gritos anteriores, isso sempre significava mais determinação e menos emoção na hora de uma surra, eles todos sabiam como ninguém, que era muito mais fácil me parar se eu estivesse nervoso, mas nada me fazia parar quando eu estava calmo e determinado a passar o recado.

Sentou-se com um bico comovente e os olhos cheios de Lágrimas, eu vi que era o momento certo de fazê-lo entender que não se tratava de um garoto em apuros diante do cinto do pai, se tratava de algo que nunca deveria ter acontecido e que _nunca mais_ iria acontecer de novo

"Edward, vamos começar pelo começo filho, eu quero que você me diga como foi que você levou em consideração a idéia de caçar a Victória sozinho?"

Ele brincava com o cordão do capuz com o queixo colado no peito, respondeu tão baixo que só pude ouvir graças a audição aguçada dos vampiros.

"Eu não queria deixá-la em perigo, também não queria que ninguém se machucasse."

Eu apertei a ponte do nariz e respirei fundo, notei que ele aproveitara pra me olhar enquanto meus olhos estavam fechados, senti e ouvi o movimento leve da sua cabeça, e ao abrir os olhos pude notá-lo baixando a cabeça de novo.

"Filho olha pra mim...você não considerou que Emmett Jasper e eu fôssemos de grande ajuda?"

Ele já ia baixar a cabeça de novo, eu insisti por uma resposta com um tom mais autoritário.

"Responda Edward! Olhe pra mim! Por que você saiu escondido e sozinho pra fazer algo tão perigoso?"

"Eu pensei em você..."

Ele começou com uma voz tremula em resposta a alteração do meu tom de voz.

"E...?"

"E... eu lembrei da mamãe, e como ela ficaria se te acontecesse algo."

Eu quis interrompê-lo mas percebi que se o deixasse falar seria melhor.

"Jasper insistiu pra ir como uma forma de compensar o ataque à Bella, eu fiquei tentado a aceitar pelas suas habilidades e experiência, mas então eu pensei em Alice, ela esteve com ele antes de nós e não poderia viver sem..."

Houve uma pausa, ele olhou pra mim com respeito seus olhos pediam permissão pra continuar, e esta eu dei apenas acenando com a cabeça.

"Eu quis sair escondido por causa do Emmett e da Rose, ele Jamais perderia uma briga dessa, e Rose iria me entregar na primeira oportunidade, e eu precisava ir, eu não podia deixá-la desprotegida, eu queria que todos os vampiros que soubessem da existência dela morressem, o senhor não me deixaria matar o Laurent, mas Victória era uma ameaça...ainda é..."

Ele disse com amargura, sua voz e semblante mudou assim que pronunciara o nome da vampira.

"Filho não entendo, me ajude a entender como foi que você saiu daqui pensando em todo mundo e depois não pensou em ninguém, no que foi que essa vingança te transformou?"

Ele olhou pra mim totalmente confuso com a minha pergunta, eu continuei falando na tentativa de fazê-lo entender aonde eu queria chegar, fazê-lo entender qual foi a imagem que ele passou a todos com tal atitude.

"Você se transformou num nômade sem coração, todo sujo e relaxado, deixou sua mãe preocupada chorando pelos cantos, não se importou em obedecer o seu pai, nem parecia você, parecia um vampiro inconseqüente qualquer."

Eu disse jogando as mãos pra o alto e pousando nos quadris.

"Eu já pedi desculpa papai, eu sinto muito, o que mais eu posso fazer? Já voltei, já tomei banho, já apanhei igual a um cachorro sem dono."

"Eu podia jurar que senti uma pontinha de má criação na sua voz."

"Você preste atenção ao seu tom de voz, menino! Deixou todos nessa casa tão fora de se, que até sua mãe estava querendo te bater, ela não deu uma surra nas meninas porque eu não deixei, afinal a culpa era sua e não delas."

Ele arregalou os olhos com a idéia de sua mãe querendo bater em alguém.

"É isso mesmo que você ouviu, não fosse esse absurdo de ir pra Itália, sua mãe estava armada até os dentes pra te dar uma surra, eu vou te dizer agora as consequências do que você aprontou."

Ele baixou a cabeça e eu mandei que ele olhasse pra mim, eu queria que ele visse através dos meus olhos e pensamentos tudo que provocara à sua família.

Seu olhos se encheram de veneno e eu comecei.

"Emmett ficou irreconhecível, sua alegria se fora deixando apenas uma vampiro vazio, nem Rose conseguiu animá-lo, era de cortar o coração, sua mãe dando colo a ele quando não estava desvairada pela casa tentando descobrir onde você estava."

Vi uma lágrima rolar em seus olhos, minha mente reproduzira uma imagem de Emmett deitado no sofá com a cabeça no colo de Esme, enquanto ela chorava e afagava os seu cachinhos curtos.

Sua irmã parecia um animal enjaulado, preocupada o tempo todo, sua única distração, quando não estava tentando consolar seu companheiro, era atormentar Alice a cada 5 segundos pra saber se você ficaria bem.

Ele ficou sem graça, vi seu olhos rolarem, eu não sei porque Edward e Rosalie não gostam de demostrar carinho um pelo outro, todo mundo sabe o quanto eles se gostam, mas preferem agir como animais entre si,nunca assumem que fazem o que fazem por amor, só demostram quando o cinto está em jogo, mas fora isso, parecem inimigos.

Atormentá-la e protegê-la de sua mãe, sua irmanzinha mais nova parecia estar carregando o mundo inteiro nas costas, você a obrigou guardar um segredo perigoso demais, a fez prometer algo que a fez desobedecer a mãe e se preocupar ao mesmo tempo, sua mãe chorava de desespero querendo notícias, ela sabia onde você estava e só podia dividir com Rose e Jasper.

Outra imagem muito parecida com a anterior fez outra lágrima rolar dos olhos de Edward, mas dessa vez não eram seu irmão e sua mãe, e sim sua irmanzinha encolhida no meu colo chorando com as mãos nos ouvidos, como se tentasse desligar-se de algo que a enlouquecia.

"O que mais a fez sofrer, não foi a pressão constante de Rose, foi ver a mãe chorar sem poder acabar com seu sofrimento mesmo tendo a chave pra isso, e seu companheiro nem tinha condições de ajudá-la pois estava a ponto de explodir com tanta emoções intensas rolando em cada comado dessa casa, além disso tinha que lidar com a culpa que o corroía como um tumor, não bastava a culpa que ele carregava você ainda pôs nos ombro dele o fardo de providenciar sua fuga."

Ele engolia o veneno na garganta, eu tenho certeza que umas cintadas doeriam bem menos do que cada uma das palavras que saíam da minha boca e cada imagem na minha mente, mas ele precisava passar pela dor dessa punição e eu não iria poupar nada, nem uma palavra, nem uma cintada se quer.

Sua mãe ficou irreconhecível, hora ela era a mais sensível criatura chorando por qualquer motivo, distribuindo afagos, hora ela era uma mãe histérica tivera sua criança seqüestrada, e hora ela era um detetive frenético com um chinelo na mão tentando arrancar a verdade à força, virava e mexia eu escutava seus gritos com Alice Rose e Jasper, ela não sabia se perseguia a eles, se consolava Emmett ou se me cobrava uma atitude, ela não era nem de longe a perfeita vampira que sempre fora responsável pelo equilíbrio astral dessa casa.

Ele não conseguiu manter os olhos quando falei da mãe, eu não o obriguei a olhar pra mim, pois eu tinha falado de toda família, era a vez de falar de mim, e eu, sinceramente não sabia o que dizer, um minuto de silêncio seguiu, pareceu mais de uma hora, 60 segundos de pura dor e confusão invadiram meus pensamentos, antes que eu dissesse algo.

"Quanto mim meu filho, não faço a mínima idéia de como me senti, até agora não sei ainda, você tirou minhas certezas, minha paternidade, a segurança de ter ensinado algo aos meus filhos, você me transformou em absolutamente nada, num vazio enorme, um buraco entre dois mundos, mais de 100 anos achando que servira a algum propósito, na verdade não foram nada, somente uma existência sem sentido, se eu não consegui te ensinar a valorizar a vida, não te ensinei o que é uma família, não te ensinei consideração e respeito, então eu não criei uma filho como pensava, criei um vampiro que se alimenta de animais, só isso, ou pelo menos por enquanto, por que pelo que sei de sua irmã, você chegou a considerar novamente alimentar-se de humanos..."

Ele estava chorando como uma criança pequena abraçado aos joelhos em cima do sofá, eu continuava a não obrigá-lo a olhar pra mim, talvez eu não tivesse forças pra continuar dizendo essas coisas se eu pudesse ver a dor em seus olhos, segurar um cinto pareceu-me uma tarefa mil vezes mais fácil.

"...quando olho a minha volta eu não me sinto mais seguro, eu vejo cada um dos seus irmãos, olho pra sua mãe, e penso no que cada uma um deles pode ser capaz de fazer, se você é quem está comigo a mais tempo e não aprendeu nada. Você já parou pra pensar que você é o início, a base de tudo? Que foi a idéia de que você estivesse te criando tão humano quanto eu conseguia ser que me fez criar sua mãe e depois Rosalie e Emmett e então adotar Alice e Jasper? Eu jamais teria cravado os dentes em sua mãe se você tivesse se tornado um monstro, eu preferiria permanecer sozinho por toda eternidade, você não é um projeto meu, mas me deu a certeza de que eu era capaz...Quando olhei para Jasper pela primeira vez, eu me lembrei de quando você voltou pra casa daquela experiência horrível e pensei comigo mesma, sim eu sou capaz de ser seu pai e ensiná-lo, pois meu primeiro filho foi forte pra voltar sozinho pra casa pelos meus ensinamentos. Mas agora Edward, eu não tenho mais certeza de nada, você tirou meu chão, me sinto engando por mim mesmo, ludibriado pelas minhas próprias idéias, se você não foi capaz de pensar na dor de sua família e achou que acabar com sua vida fosse tão simples assim, eu não fui um pai, eu fui só um criador egoísta que não quis passar a eternidade sozinho e criou um clã.

Eu parei de falar, seu choro era tudo que se ouvia no local, lá em baixo todos estavam mudos, parecia até que tinham saído, não fosse pelo aroma de cada um dele que eu conhecia muito bem, eu respirava sentindo a presença de todos eles, fazia eu me sentir seguro, o silêncio foi quebrado pela voz do meu caçulinha soluçando.

"N-não fo-oi..."

Eu m e sentei ao seu lado e permiti que ele falasse.

"Fale Edward, ponha tudo pra fora, estou aqui pra te ouvir, eu só quero entender."

Ele soutou os joelhos, mas continuou olhando para baixo.

"Não foi simples, eu pensei em todos, eu sabia que faria todos eternamente infelizes tentando viver sem minha Bella...eu eu não bebi humanos... por vo-cê... pelo que me ensinou...

Coloquei o dedo no seu queixo e levantei seu rosto para que pudesse conferir se via cinceridade nos seu olhos ou remorso, eu não queria que ele dissesse isso só pra que eu me sentisse melhor, mas o que vi na suas pupilas, agora douradas, foi mais que a mais pura sinceridade, foi o meu filho Edward.

"Por que foi que você fez isso meu filho, por quê?

"Não foi simples acabar com minha vida, mas ela... ela, ela estava moooorta paaaai..."

Ele pulou no meu pescoço chorando ao lembrar da dor que sentira ao achar que sua companheira estava morta.

E não pudia negar-lhe um abraço, e com a voz abafada pelo meu ombro ele disse algo que eu não tinha levado em consideração ainda.

Quando você e mamãe se viram sem saída, foi que você

fizeram, eu não tinha saída papai, eu não podia existir sem ela.

Fui atingido em cheio pela idéia que nós como pais fomos péssimos exemplos de como lidar com uma situação que parece não ter saída, pedi sabedoria a Deus, peguei-o pelos ombros e expliquei.

"Filho, peço por mim, e acredito que por sua mãe também, perdão por não sermos os melhores exemplos do mundo, mais você precisa entender, que quando fizemos tal coisa, ainda não eramos pais, jamais daríamos aos nossos filhos exemplo tão ruim."

Ele ouviu atento, mas eu sabia que um pedido de perdão, não era o que ele precisava ouvir, mas sim uma explicação que o fizesse entender que agira errado.

Filho quando tentei me matar eu estava sozinho, não tinha um propósito, não tinha nenhum ensinamento, tinha medo de me tornar um monstro, e sua mãe também estava sozinha no mundo, ela perdera a _única_ pessoa que ela tinha, sua única razão de viver.

"Como Isabella é pra mim."

Ele disse arrogante, deixando o adolescente teimoso que precisava de uma surra voltar a tona.

"Não senhor, Edward Anthony! Sua mãe e eu não tínhamos mais ninguém, olha a sua volta! Quantas pessoas te cercam de amor e fazem da sua existência algo importante?"

Ele desviou os olhos na derrota de ser pego desprevinido pelo seu delito, ele acabara de ouvir uma palestra de horas sobre o quanto sua família fora afetada por sua falta, seus argumentos acabaram, nada poderia explicar sua atitude impensada, o fato de que se tivesse obedecido nada daquilo teria acontecido, se tornava sólido como concreto, assim como o fato de que ele realmente merecia ser disciplinado por uma bela surra.

"Papai me perdoa eu não queria, eu eu eu..."

"Eu o quê Edward?"

Ele ficou mudo, quando eu fiquei de pé, ainda segurando o cinto dobrado.

"Você pode me dar um motivo se quer pra eu não te dar uma surra de arrancar a pele no cinto agora mesmo?"

Ele teve audácia de responder minha pergunta retórica com outra pergunta.

"Porque que eu já apanhei e minha bunda está doendo como o inferno?"

"E você não acha que está encrencado o suficiente?"

"Eu disse apontando para a mesa com a mesma mão que segurava o cinto."

"Papai, desculpa não foi o que eu quis dizer...Quer dizer, foi e não foi... é queee..."

Ele pulou do sofá falando com uma voz chorosa, andando de costas e olhando para os lados como se procurando por onde fugir.

"Papai por favor, não me bate não, eu juro por tudo que há de sagrado que eu _nunca mais_ faço isso."

Eu vi na minha frente um garotinho de 17 assustado com cara de choro, tentando fugir do cinto do pai, aos poucos a idéia de ser seu pai foi se solidificando na minha cabeça, a imagem frágil suja e faminta de um vampiro, tinha dado lugar ao meu filho de olhos dourados com cheiro de shampoo e cara de mimado.

Aos poucos as ligações de Alice da Itália na minha mente, foram dando lugar as inúmeras ligações dos colégios dizendo que Edward tinha aprontado alguma, a imagem do quarto dele vazio, deu lugar à imagem das inúmeras vezes que li pra ele deitado no tapete.

Eu estava pronto pra isso, ele era meu filho, não apenas minha criação, todos meus traços estavam nele, ele não era um vampiro de 109 anos, ele era o meu adolescente de 17.

"Papai eu imploro, minha bunda está doendo muito papai, sei que não gosta de me ver sofrer."

Ele disse deixando as primeiras lágrimas caírem, como sempre antes da hora.

"E sabe porque ela está doendo? Porque a sua desobediência fez todos nessa casa sofrerem, por isso você apanhou, por desobedecer, mas agora você vai ganhar uma surra de cinto por tentar se matar, e isso inclui caçar Victória sozinho, agora...NÃO ME FAÇA POR AS MINHAS MÂOS EM VOCÊ!"

Eu fechei os olhos e respirei fundo lembrando-me da promessa que fiz a Esme de não gritar mais com ele, quando abri ele estava andando em direção a mesa com passos de formiga e sem vontade, que pra mim já era muito, pelo menos eu não teria que buscá-lo, eu podia permanecer calmo e não tornar isso pior do que já era.

Ele se debruçou sobre a mesa e escondeu o rosto nos braços cruzados chorando como se já estivesse apanhando.

Eu fui até ele com o coração na mão e puxei o elástico do moletom junto com o da cueca, apenas o suficiente pra deixar seu traseiro à mostra.

"Porque você vai apanhar Edward?"

Ele mal conseguiu responder entre os soluços.

"P-Porque-ee... eu t-ten-tei me ma-mataaaar." 

Respirei fundo ergui o braço e desci a primeira cintada antes que minha coragem acabasse.

SHLAP!* AAAAaAAAAAAAAAAArrai! Não papai eu não aguento mais nãoooo!

Ele gritou saindo na posição com a mão no traseiro, me olhando com uma olhar que deveria ter me causado pena, mas por incrível que pareça só me deu mais vontade de ir em frente com isso, e mostrar a ele dessa vez as coisas não se resolveriam tão facilmente.

"Edward Anthony! Volte aqui!"

Eu mandei apontando pra mesa, enquanto ele se afastava de mim, implorando e puxando as calças de volta.

"Papai eu juro, eu juro pela alma da Bella, que eu nunca, nunca, nunquinha, vou fazer isso de novo, mas não me bate não."

Eu comecei a perder a paciência, mas continuei mantendo a voz baixa, o que me obrigou a usar aquele tom perigoso, porque eu queria gritar, eu queria torcer o pescocinho magro daquele garoto, mas tinha prometido a Esme não assustá-lo mais com gritos, eu tinha prometido ser o pai que sempre fui.

"**Você não vai mesmo, isso eu te garanto, mas o que você já fez não vai fica sem castigo. Quantas – vezes - eu te disse - que suas ações - tem – consequências.?"**

Era uma pergunta retórica, eu tinha dito isso mais vezes que que todos os gibis filmes e séries do surperman, ele só olhava pra minha determinação apavorado, ele olhava pra mim e pra janela, pra mim e pra janela, até que...

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN!"

Minha promessa se foi pela janela junto com meu filho, mas minha fúria me fez mais rápido do que ele, eu saltei pela janela e com movimentos rápidos, a parede de vidro anunciou ao resto da família o que acontecera, eu podia ouvir o desespero e as vozes lá dentro.

Js- "Oh! Papai está mesmo furioso..."

Em- "Merda! O garoto enlouqueceu."

Rs - "Mãe me ajude! Ele vai matá-lo."

Es - "Não filha! vai ser pior se interferirmos, deixe eles."

Al - "Com certeza! Rose não faça nada será pior, por favor."

Es - "Deus ajude meu bebê!"

"**VEM AQUI!"**

Eu gritei, correndo atrás dele.

"Não papai NÃAAAAAAAAAOOOO!"

Ele corria de mim envolta do quintal, sabia que se fosse pra floresta estaria atravessando um limite trassado.

Papai desculpa papai, eu não vou fazer de novo, eu aprendi a lição, paizinho misericórdia.

Ele implorou quando se viu encurralado em frente ao jardim de Esme, ele não iria pisoteá-lo e estragar sua única defesa, eu dei um passo na sua direção totalmente fora de mim.

"PASSA PRA DENTRO!"

Eu disse erguendo cinto, ele encheu os olhos d'água, o veneno escorreu no seu rosto, quando ele viu chegar o fim da linha.

Quando ele deu o primeiro passo, que deveria pô-lo ao meu alcance, ele pisou para a direita ao envés de pisar pra frente, tentando entrar sem apanhar, porque seu irmãos estavam todos nos vendo através do vidro.

Esse passo errado foi a gota d'água que entornou o copo, eu agarrei o braço dele com tanta força que poderia arrancar, e comecei a bater nele ali mesmo, e arrastei-o pra dentro de casa debaixo de cinto.

**Não fuja de mim!** SHLAP!* AAAAAAAAAAA eu vou eu vou!

**Nuca mais fuja de mim!** SHLAP!* AAAAAAA desculpa papai desculpa!

**Nunca** SHLAP!* **Mais** SHLAP!* AAAAAAAiiiiiiii pára pai, eu vou voltar, eu vou voltar!

Ele gritava em desespero e morrendo de vergonha.

"Você vai voltar? Quem mandou você sair?" SHLAP!* AAAiiiêeeee

SHLAP!* AAAAAiii SHLAP!* OOOOrrouuu SHLAP!* RRRRaaaii

SHLAP!*PAaara papaaaaaaai! tá todo mundo olhaaaaando!

Eu puxei a porta e joguei ele pra dentro da sala ele quebrou um abajur quando caiu, foi tão forte o empurrão que eu dei que ele caiu e ficou no chão junto ao tapete embolado, e os olhos quase caindo do rosto.

"Que é isso Carlisle? Você está louco?"

A voz de Esme ecoou pela sala, ela sempre esquece que seus filhos não ralam os joelhos ou se cortam com facas, ou se resfriam quando saem sem casaco, Edward não se machucara com a queda, mas meu gesto assustou a todos, meus filhos se encolheram todos, com exceção de Rose que se jogou rapidamente no chão pra ajudar o irmão caçula.

"NÃO ENCOSTA NESSE MOLEQUE!"

Eu gritei ainda da porta, ela olhou pra mim com olhos desfiadores, disposta proteger o irmão.

"**Você quer apanhar de novo?**"

Ela me ignorou, mas foi detida por Emmett que não queria vê-la em apuros.

Entrei na casa com o cinto, e meu filho começou a se mover tentando levantar pra voltar para o escritório, ele não sabia se levantava ou se corria e foi saindo meio que engatinhando, tentando ficar de pé, tropeçando, eu dei uma cintada nele, Rosalie deu um grito, Esme abraçou o próprio corpo, Alice escondeu o rosto no peito de Jasper, Emmett fez uma cara de dor e esfregou o próprio traseiro, Jasper franziu a testa afagando o cabelo de Alice e Edward deu um pulo ficando de pé correndo para as escadas.

"Tô indo! Tô indo!"

Quando ele pôs o pé no primeiro degrau foi surpreendido pela minha mão no capuz do moletom puxando-o pra trás.

"Está indo pra onde? Você perdeu o direito a privacidade moleque, quem mandou você sair de lá? Agora você vai desejar ter ficado..."

"Não papai aqui não! não na frete de todo mundo!"

Estando agarrado a sua roupa eu o obriguei a se virar pra seus irmão e pra sua mãe, ele manteve a cabeça baixa.

Erga a cabeça Edward! Me responda agora...Qual é o seu nome?"

Ele parecia que ia morrer de vergonha, falou abafado ainda com a cabeça baixa.

"E- Ed-ward..."

"Edward o quê?"

Eu cobrei sacudindo-o pela gola.

"Edward... Anthony...Cullen..."

Enquanto ele recitava seu nome compassadamente ele entendia o que eu queria com essa pergunta.

Então olhe pra aqueles que estão diante de você, estes, Edward, são os Cullen, são a sua família, são as pessoas que você colocou na pior agonia do mundo, nos últimos meses.

Ele olhou na marra depois de uma sacudida ainda mais forte, com os ombros encolhidos e o rosto constrangido recitou um pedido de desculpas.

Eu o arrastei para o meio da sala, o joguei com força no braço do sofá, ele gritou um não, afundando o rosto numa almofada de vergonha, ele sabia que ia apanhar na sala.

"Carlisle..."

Esme pediu meu nome, baixinho num tom suplicante, quase como se soubesse que não seria atendida, mas precisava pedi-lo.

Puxei as calças dele sem hesitar, ele cobriu rapidamente o traseiro com a mão.

"Nãaaao!"

Alice gritou, mas antes que ela pudesse justificar o grito, eu bati a primeira cintada com a mão e tudo, ele soltou um grito ensurdecedor sacudindo as mão magras.

"SHLAP!* !"

"**TIRA A MÃO!"**

"Não precisava disso Carlisle!"

Esme mais uma vez deixou sua voz ecoar na sala onde só se ouvia os soluços de Edward.

Eu estava fora de mim, foi como se não tivesse ouvido nada.

SHLAP!* AAAAAAiiiiiii

SHLAP!* aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAA

SHLAP!* Ai aiaiaiaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

SHLAP!* AAAAAAAAAAAiÊEEEEEEEEEE

SHLAP!*SHLAP!*AAaaiii Papai! eu não aguento maaaaaaaaaais

**Quem não aguenta sou eu** SHLAP!* aaaaaaaaiiiiiiii

SHLAP!*SHLAP!*SHLAP!* AAAAAAarraaaiiii

O desespero do ocorrido tomou conta de mim e eu continuei batendo nele em silêncio, não importa o quanto ele gritasse implorasse pedisse, nada podia ser maior do que o meu desespero de pensar na morte do meu filho.

SHLAP!*SHLAP!* PAAAAAARAAAAAAAAA!

SHLAP!*SHLAP!*SHLAP!* Por Favooooooooor

SHLAP!* AAArrAAi

SHLAP!*SHLAP!* PARA PAPAI PARAAAAAAAAAAAA

SHLAP!*SHLAP!*SHLAP!* OOOOOOOOuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

SHLAP!* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

SHLAP!*SHLAP!*SHLAP!*SHLAP!*SHLAP!*SHLAP!*SHLAP!*SHLAP!*SHLAP!*SHLAP!*SHLAP!*SHLAP!*SHLAP!*SHLAP!*SHLAP!*SHLAP!*SHLAP!*SHLAP!*SHLAP!*SHLAP!*SHLAP!*SHLAP!*SHLAP!*SHLAP!*SHLAP!*SHLAP!*SHLAP!*SHLAP!*SHLAP!*SHLAP!*SHLAP!*SHLAP!*SHLAP!*SHLAP!*... … ...

Quanto mais eu batia e ele gritava, mais eu batia, não sei dizer ao certo quantos foram, as meninas choravam agarradas à mãe, os meninos gemiam a agonia do irmão, Edward começou a soltar um gritos mudos, a dor era tanta que ele estava começando a perder a voz, e eu comecei a chorar no lugar dele doía muito mais em mim, o desespero começou a tomar conta de mim quando meu filho parou de espernear.

Seu corpo amoleceu assim como meus joelhos, a próxima coisa que senti, foi eles batendo no chão, eu cai comas mão no rosto, estourando em soluços ajoelhado diante do cinto que eu soltara em desistência, então ordenei entre lágrimas.

"Saiam todos... deixe-me sozinho com ele!"

_Continua..._

**A/N: Foi uma experiência e tanto, descrever Carlisle fora de si, ele é sempre o cara centrado que não demora perceber quando está ficando nervoso e busca voltar a si, mas qualquer pai ficaria fora de si numa situação assim. Por favor, tanto quanto vocês esperaram por esse capítulo, eu estou esperando pra saber o que acharam dele. As história não termina aqui, ainda temos algumas coisas pra Carlisle resolver, então comentem logo pra que passamos seguir em frente, Sem pressão kkkk.**

"\o DESESPERADA POR REVIEWS DO CAPÍTULO 9 o/"

\o/


	10. Cada coisa em seu lugar

**A/N: Continuemos no POV Carlisle, esse capítulo vai ser menor que os outros, porque já estamos no POV dele desde o 8°, e preciso concluir o 9, porque senti necessidade de finalizá-lo naquele momento, mas aqui está o 10 pra mostrar mais um pouco a reação de Carlisle.**

**Obrigada e bem vindos os novos comentários: any e Ficss2**

**Volterra Nunca Mais**

**Capítulo 10**

**Cada coisa em seu lugar**

**POV Carlisle**

Veneno pingava nos meus cotovelos, pois minhas mão no rosto não eram capazes de deter as lágrimas que estouravam nos meus olhos como cataratas, minhas emoções estavam todas reunidas, desespero, medo, alívio, mas acima de todos os sentimentos, estava a dor de surrar meu filho daquele jeito, eu me sentia um monstro, meu filho chorava baixinho como se com medo de me incomodar.

Eu tinha que refazer pra falar com ele, a imagem de um homem frágil e talvez, eu repito, talvez arrependido, poderia invalidar cada uma daquelas cintadas, que foram dadas com um objetivo de sinalizar um limite, as vezes nós pais devíamos ter um tempo pra sermos irresponsáveis, podermos pensar como seres comuns, descansar um minuto que fosse da idéia de que cada pequeno movimento palavra ou decisão, é fortemente gravada no caráter de nossos filhos, ou pelo menos ter um tempo pra chorar.

Pensar em paternidade acalmou minhas lágrimas e controlou meus soluços, pois o solucinho baixo do meu Bebê se tornara mais urgente.

Ergui os olhos e o vi ali enroladinho no sofá, tapando os olhos com um braço e a outra mão no traseiro, eu me aproximei dele com carinho, sua punição estava apenas começando, minha decisão de mudar Bella, se ela assim o quisesse, já tinha sido tomada desde de que Aro ligou dizendo que eles estavam vivos e a caminho, a punição física chegara ao fim, eu estava liberado pra dar ao meu filho todo carinho, amor e apoio que ele precisasse.

"Filho..."

Eu encostei no braço dele, senti ele se encolher, num gesto que parecia mais um pouco de desprezo, medo talvez.

"Filho?...".

O que eu ouvi em seguida partiu meu coração.

"Eu quero a minha mãaae..."

Eu não podia bancar o juiz e o carrasco na corte da punição e ainda querer receber carinho, podia?

Cada músculo meu se encolheu com o se eu tivesse sido atingido, eu me afastei com cuidado enquanto o choro dele se intensificava como um choro magoado, provavelmente todos na casa ouviram seu pedido, prova disso foi Esme no topo da escada quando pisei no primeiro degrau.

O que estava feito estava feito, eu ainda era o pai e ele era o meu filho, ele apanhara muito e com razão, a lição fora ensinada, o recado estava dado, eu duvido muitíssimo que qualquer um dos meus filhos se que pensariam em suicídio por qualquer que fosse o motivo.

Esme desceu os degraus com um rosto determinado, eu estava com o cinto da disciplina na mão e o levaria ao escritório para seu devido lugar, e aproveitaria pra me dar o direito e tempo pra chorar que eu desejara a minutos atrás.

Ela passou por mim para ir ao encontro de seu Bebê, pensei que talvez eu receberia um toque de apoio nesse trajeto, mas o que senti foi o seu abraço, uma abraço de conforto, olhei pra ela com estranheza, eu pensei que ela devia estar desmanchando em lágrimas como antes e talvez até mesmo chateada comigo pela dura correção, mas quem estava em lágrimas era eu, ela estava com aquela postura de rainha do lar e pra minha surpresa ela virou o olhar para a sala e disse com firmeza.

"Edward, no canto da parede."

Ela enrolou o braço no meu com gentileza e me puxou para o quarto.

"Venha meu amor, venha comigo."

Ao entrarmos no quarto, sentamos na cama, ela se encostou na cabeceira e eu afundei meu rosto em seus seios depois de olhar nos olhos dela, era como se tivéssemos dito tudo um ao outro numa simples troca de olhares, eu chorei até molhar sua blusa, deixei sair tudo que estava preso em meu peito em forma de soluços, até que encontrei voz pra dizer algo.

"Meu filho me odeia, Esme".

Senti sua mão em meus cabelos, e ouvi sua doce voz sussurrando tão baixo quanto fora o meu desabafo, tão baixo quanto sempre conversávamos no nosso quarto em busca de privacidade.

"Não odeia não, ninguém poderia".

"Mas ele chamou você, ele não quis o meu consolo".

"E é justamente por isso que ele está agora mesmo no canto daquela sala de castigo, ele mereceu cada cintada e ainda se achou no direito de desprezar seu consolo?"

Endireitei o meu corpo e olhei pra ela totalmente atordoado, quem era aquela mulher e o que ela fizera com a minha Esme?

"Não me entenda mal, eu quero consolá-lo tanto quanto você, mas ele precisa entender seus motivos, ou todo esse flagelo será em vão, você o fez por amor e a não há porque receber o contrário de volta, se ele ainda não está pronto pra entender isso é por que ele está precisando de tempo pra pensar, por isso o canto, um abraço meu agora enviaria a idéia de que eu o amo, mas junto com essa mensagem também viria a mensagem de que você errou, eu eu estou aqui pra dizer..."

Ela tomou meu rosto entre as mãos e recitou separando cada palavra.

"Você. Não. Errou."

Naquele momento eu me senti de volta nos eixos como nunca, não era atoa que fugi do canto do sangue de Esme quando ela tinha 16, ela era minha desde de o momento em que a vi, às vezes me pego analisado, penso que Deus permite a nossa existência, como de peixinhos e tubarões.

Penso também que sendo assim, sabendo ele que vivemos eternamente, não nos deixaria sozinhos e escolheria a pessoa certa pra cada um, ou o vampiro certo.

Era muita coincidência meu filho passando pelo mesmo que eu, quando conheci Esme tive que fugir pensei que sucumbiria ao apelo do sangue humano pela primeira vez, mesmo já sendo médico, o sangue dela foi demais pra mim.

E a estranha reação amorosa de minha filha, que tanto critica o irmão, foi forte o suficiente pra recusar o apelo do sangue de Emmett mesmo estando exposto, ela mais do que ninguém deveria saber que Edward por mais que sofresse de sede, jamais beberia Isabella, Jasper e Alice se conheceram já transformados, e sei de alguns casais com histórias parecidas, nenhuma tão forte quanto a deles, mas sempre fica claro que existe alguém que nos completa.

Eu nunca ouvi falar em divórcio entre os vampiros, e sempre que alguém acompanhado é morto, ouve-se histórias de vingança, essa é a principal causa de assassinato no nosso meio, já que a morte pela lei dos Volture, não é considerado assassinato e sim penalidade, meu corpo treme só de pensar que meu filhinho esteve exposto aos dois.

Esme simplesmente era tudo pra mim, eu nunca iria parar de surpreender, mesmo depois de tantos anos, sempre que eu pensei não ter ninguém pra me ajudar, então ela me vem como um anjo de luz e me surpreende, com tanta sabedoria que me assusta, as vezes penso que sua habilidade é sabedoria e não amor materno, mas então entendo que pra ser uma boa mãe, tem que ser uma mulher sábia, ali estava ela com meu rosto entre as mãos, devolvendo todo o meu senso de paternidade, responsabilidade, disciplina e acima de tudo, amor, muito amor.

Aos poucos um sorriso brilhou nos meus lábios, casando-se com o brilho dos seus olhos, minha voz, agora calma e rouca de tanto chorar, respondeu para o alívio do seu coração.

"Esme Cullen, eu te amo, sabia disso?"

Ela me abraçou sorrindo e respondeu.

"Há mais de 100 anos, meu amor, há mais de 100."

Sorrimos e nos olhamos, eu ainda tinha algumas coisas pra acertar nessa casa, eu estou anotando tudo desde a fuga de Edward para o Brasil, e devo dizer, embora ele tenha sido o principal responsável por essa loucura toda, tínhamos algumas detalhes pendentes que deixei pra tratar depois que estivéssemos todos a salvo, juro que essa criança ainda vão me deixar maluco.

"Vamos descer, preciso abraçar meu filho, estou louco pra isso desde de que Aro me ligou."

Ela me deu a mão e saímos determinados a resolver o problema que se encontrava no canto da nossa sala, só com uma blusa de moletom diga-se de passagem, por isso passamos pelo quarto dele pra pegar outra calça.

"E por falar em Aro, você acredita que Felix bateu no meu filho e Aro não me disse nada sobre isso?"

Eu disse isso pegando a roupa, quando olhei pra ela percebi que ela estava com o roupão manchado de sangue nas mãos com uma cara furiosa.

"Desculpe-me amor, vou dar um jeito nisso, Edward me ensinou uma fórmula."

"Não preciso de fórmula nenhuma pra isso, é só lavar com detergente e amônia".

Ela disse desprezando o roupão no divã.

"O que eu quero saber, é quem esse tal Felix pensa que é pra bater no MEU filho?"

Ela colocou as mãos nos quadris, depois enfiou a mão no bolço, e começou a digitar um número com um olhar determinado e estranhamente perigoso, eu era tão acostumado a vê-la como um ser humano, ela se parecia tanto com um, que quando seus extintos vampirescos apareciam chegava ser ameaçador, ela estava até rosnando, eu tive que rosnar mais alto pra arrancar o aparelho das mãos dela.

"Esme não!"

Ela segurou o aparelho com tanta força que mais um pouco e eu nem precisaria levá-lo pois ela o faria em pedaços.

"Esme Cullen! Eu disse que não!"

Ela soltou o aparelho voltando a si, olhando pra mim ofendida.

"Amor deixa que vou resolver isso, eu sei bem como lidar com os Volture, não queremos mais problemas do que já estamos."

"Eu não admito! Nossos filhos são problema nosso, se eles não tinham motivos para matá-los, então também não tinham para agredi-los, no máximo para prendê-los e deixá-los esperando por nós para corrigi-los, se eles ao menos encostaram na minha bonequinha..."

"Calma amor, até agora o que eu soube foi sobre Edward, ele tentou livrar Bella da morte avançando em Felix, que o atirou de costas na escadaria, obviamente aproveitando de sua fraqueza por falta de alimentação, meu filho é forte e inteligente pra derrotar Felix ele é grande mas não é dois."

"Vocês homens... aposto que se Edward tivesse vencido você estaria todo orgulhoso, não me importa o motivo, não gosto de agressão ainda mais em se tratando dos meus bebês."

Ele disse com um arzinho indignado de galinha choca.

"Amooor...você sabe que eu também não gosto, e até proíbo as brincadeiras de luta."

Me defendi meio que sem razão, não condeno meu filho de ter apanhado, principalmente porque ele estava fraco, mas cá entre nós, eu adoraria saber que MEU filho derrubou um guarda Volture, mesmo sendo totalmente a favor do diálogo, mas eu avançaria em qualquer um que tentasse contra minha Esme ou minha família, meu filho é muito é corajoso avançar num deles mesmo sabendo estar em desvantagem, mas eu não precisava confessar isso em voz alta não é mesmo?

"É sei, você proíbe dentro de casa por que sabe que vão quebrar as coisas, mas sempre deixa no quintal, fica todo feliz quando Jasper vence os irmãos, fica dizendo que seu filho _é o melhor lutador do mundo, vence a´te um leitor de mentes e um superforte."_

Ela disse imitando minha voz quando estou orgulhoso.

E mais ainda quando Emmett ou Edward vence eles_, Meu filhos vencem até o melhor estrategista de todos_, é o que você diz, _os garotos garotos Cullen são os três vampiros mais fortes do mundo."_

Eu arregalei os olhos surpreso com a reprodução exata das minhas palavras

"É isso mesmo Dr. Cullen, eu ouvi tudinho da ultima vez que vocês voltaram do capo de Baseball sujos de lama, dizendo que era culpa do jogo."

"Queriiiida... eles precisam saber se defender, nunca se sabe o que pode vir, Edward por exemplo se não soubesse, teria simplesmente assistido à morte de sua namorada."

Vi em seus olhos que ela me dera razão, mas nunca iria admitir, como se eu não soubesse que Alice ensina elas a se defenderem toda vez que os meninos eu saímos à caça juntos.

"É! Mas você se lembra quando Emmett..."

"Querida não vamos mesmo começar essa discussão novamente, vamos?"

Tive que interrompê-la, sempre que discutimos, sobre as brincadeiras dos meninos, ela lembra de alguma vez que Emmett exagerou, e daí batemos boca por horas, ela diz que eu não devia bater nele já que permito a brincadeira, e eu insisto que permiti brincadeiras e não brigas, ela diz que brincadeiras de luta quase sempre viram briga, e digo, ela diz, eu digo, ela diz, e ficamos girando em círculos por uma eternidade sem chegar a lugar algum.

"Está certo, vamos nos concentrar no problema atual."

Ela disse num ar companheiro.

"Vou reunir a todos na mesa depois de tirar Edward do castigo, enquanto você fala com ele."

Descemos as escada juntos, chamou as crianças apenas uma vez, e logo estavam a passos miúdos logo atrás de nós, e ele estava fungando no canto cobrindo o que aparecia do traseiro com a mão, ela perguntou se ele estava pronto pra falar comigo, ele apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal positivo.

"Então pode sair e sentar-se no sofá."

Ele balançou a cabeça novamente só que dessa vez negativamente, obviamente por não querer sair do canto pelado, Esme fez uma cara de '_mas que petulância!' _e deu um passo em sua direção, eu não sei o que ela pensou, mas o fez encolher os ombros, eu estendi a minha mão num gesto para detê-la.

"Pode deixar, Querida, eu assumo daqui."

Ela se virou guiando as crianças para a copa, eu pensei que ouviria algum gracejo dos meninos zombando do traseiro de Edward, mas nenhum pensamento se quer aconteceu, ou ele teria ouvido e dedurado, a situação tinha sido mesmo séria demais pra se fazer piadinhas, pelo menos por enquanto.

Pus uma mão em seu ombro e ofereci a calça de moletom com a outra, ele olhou pra baixo envergonhado e murmurou um pedido de desculpas, em seguida sem demora vestiu as calças sem cueca, eu nem me dei o trabalho de trazer uma, pois eu sabia que se recusaria a vesti-la.

"Filho, olha pra o papai, você está desculpado, mas sinto que tem algo a dizer."

Eu disse erguendo seu queixo com um dedo indicador

Seus olhos diziam que sim mas ele fez um movimento com os ombros como se não soubesse e lentamente virou o rosto de lado desviando o queixo que era sustentado pelo meu dedo impedindo que olhasse pra baixo novamente.

Eu peguei seus ombros, e esperei que seus olhos encontrassem os meus, aos poucos ele ergueu o rosto, e sua boca começou a curvar-se levemente formando um bico, uma lágrima escorreu na sua bochecha, seus olhos brilhando mostrara-me meu filho de volta em meus braços.

Eu o abracei...

Eu o abracei de toda minha alma, com tudo que meus braços podiam oferecer.

Eu passava as mão no seus cabelos enquanto ele falava entre soluços e lágrimas na curva do meu pescoço.

"Des-culpa pa-pai! Descuuulpaa! Me perdoa, eu nunca mais vou fazer isso com você."

Sua declaração me fez entender que ele vira o meu sofrimento, e isso me aliviou a alma, pois eu não queria que ele voltasse a fazer algo parecido consigo mesmo, e ele estava prometendo não fazer comigo.

"Já disse filho, você está perdoado, foi punido e está perdoado, mas nunca mais me obrigue a fazer isso com você, eu pensei que não fosse suportar."

Eu sentei no sofá e bati a mão na almofada perto de mim, ele olhou como se implorasse para não se sentar, seria a primeira vez que ele se sentaria depois da surra.

"Encare como parte do seu castigo, de que adianta uma surra bem dada se for pra ter que sentar-se sobre ela depois?"

Pude ouvir os rizinhos explodindo da boca de Emmett, como se tentasse contê-lo, pelo visto nosso abraço quebrou toda tensão.

"Emmett!"

Esme repreendeu antes de mim, enquanto Edward se sentava com cuidado ao meu lado.

"Filho por que fez aquilo?"

Ele rolou os olhos como se tivesse que explicar o obvio.

"Porque pensei que Bell-..."

"Não filho, não isso, aquilo, por que pediu pela sua mãe quando eu quis consolá-lo? Por que você aumentou minha angustia me negando o que eu mais precisava? Você fez o papai se sentir um mostro."

"Eu.. eu... eu não sei...O senhor nunca me bateu daquele jeito, eu estava tão assustado e confuso que eu só queria a minha mãe."

Sua declaração derreteu a postura de matriarca de Esme, que em 2 segundos estava na nossa frente estendendo os braços para o seu bebê.

"Ooh! Meu bebê a mamãe está aquiiii..."

Ela quase pediu desculpas por não tê-lo consolado, o que não adiantou muito, pois estou certo que ele leu seu arrependimento sua cabeça, ela é a mãe mais manteiga derretida do universo, ainda reclama das crianças não corresponderem às sua ameaças, às vezes penso que eles só obedecem os castigos impostos por ela porque sabem que vão apanhar de mim se desobedecerem, porque meia duzia de beicinhos e um mamãezinha e ela já solta o chinelo

"Eu sei mãezinha, você queria que eu entendesse o papai, e eu consegui, eu sei que você me ama e chorou por mim, pare de se culpar."

_Eu não disse? Ele leu. Todo o tempo de castigo acaba de ir pelo ralo._

Quando os pais se arrependem de castigar os filhos e permite que eles saibam, isso sempre fica guardado pra usar como chantagem emocional depois, e sempre funciona.

"Como você está Bebê?"

Ele ficou sem graça com seu apelidinho carinhoso sendo chamado na frente de todos.

"Estou bem mãe, minha bunda dói é só isso."

Ele disse tentando parecer forte, mas sua manha natural estava nas entrelinhas de suas palavras enquanto ele falava e esfregava a mão que recebera a cintada severa.

Ela acariciou a mão dele, olhando friamente pra mim, beijou sua testa, limpou a marca do batom com meiguice e voltou para a copa.

"A mamãe te ama."

"Eu também te amo."

Eu a vi saindo graciosamente da nossa presença e me tornei para meu filho.

"Filho a sempre uma razão, pra que eu faça com que você confessem com a própria boca o porquê de estarem sendo punidos, é pra evitar esse tipo de sentimento, vocês parecem saber, mas por vezes não sabem ou confundem, gosto de ter certeza disso, e fixar a punição, não gosto quando fica subentendido o fato de estarmos chateados, com a intensidade da punição, por isso você vai repetir pra mim lá na mesa."

"Aaah pai, fala sério!"

"Mas sério impossível."

"Mas eu já apanhei, já fui perdoado, não devíamos deixar, isso pra trás?"

Essa é a sua punição por ter sido rebelde e se recusar a falar comigo.

"Mas a mamãe me deixou de castigo por isso!"

"Castigo esse que ela acaba de dissolver com uma chuva de mimos."

"Mas isso vai ser tão embaraçoso!"

"Você pode escolher um castigo mais comum, como umas dez palmadas por exemplo, é o mínimo que qualquer um de vocês ganhariam por ser rude."

"Eu levei palmadas por fugir para o Brasil e varadas po-..."

"Hum hum! Lá na mesa rapaizinho."

Eu o interrompi, quando ele mais que depressa começou a rezar seus delitos, com medo de apanhar, me segurei pra não rir da sua mudança repentina de opinião.

Quando chegamos à mesa, Emmett estava do lado de Esme, sobre a ameça de um chinelo na mão da mãe, pra não rir do irmão, Alice parecia nervosa escondendo algo, Rosalie se mostrava ressentida, Jasper parecia nervoso, como se esperasse a sua vez de responder pela sua culpa que a tanto tinha sido ignorada, e o caçula era só constrangimento.

Puxei a cadeira para que ele se sentasse, ele gemeu, Emmett riu, Esme bateu de leve em sua cabeça com o chinelo, Rosalie rosnou baixinho, Jasper e Alice ignoraram, Jasper por estar esfregando as mãos nervoso, e Alice, se bem a conheço, por algum motivo estava olhando o futuro de cabeça baixa para que eu não visse seus olhos, se havia alguma dúvida em minha cabeça que a garota estava escondendo algo, acabara de ser dissipada.

Esme e eu ficamos de pé, ela de braços cruzados com um chinelo na mão, e eu com os dois punhos fechados apoiados na mesa.

Mas uma vez, eles estavam ali, à volta da minha mesa, debaixo do meu teto, sobre a minha proteção.

_Continua..._

**A/N: Gostaram? Deixe-me saber!**

**Please please review.**

**Pra quem está aí na torcida, próximo no POV Jasper, será um capítulo legal mas não será a votação ainda, ela será no 12.**


	11. O Aviso

**A/N: quero agradecer a todos aqueles que me presentearam com um review no capítulo 9, e em todos os outros, mas quando algo da magnitude daquele capítulo acontece eu realmente preciso saber como foi. **

**Eu tenho a preocupação de não fazer de minhas _Spankfics_, somente spank, e sim emoção, história, literatura, tudo isso em meio a uma realidade que acontece na maioria das famílias, mas quase sempre é velado, muito raramente se vê em filmes ou novelas, nos mais antigos é normal, por isso pra essa família centenária deve ser ainda mais, Stephenie não me engana não, tem muito indício de correção na família Cullen, não sabemos bem como, mas sempre vemos provas de que os Cullen obedecem pai e mãe na linha. **

**Amo muito todos vocês, obrigada por todo carinho.**

**Volterra Nunca Mais**

**Capítulo 11**

**O Aviso**

**POV Jasper**

Eu ainda matinha o péssimo hábito humano de esfregar as mãos suadas de nevosismo, não sei bem o porquê, pois eu não suava a anos, eu estava denunciando ao meu pai que estava encrencado.

Alice estava vendo seu futuro, ela estava morrendo de medo porque ela roubou um carro na Itália, não sei porque tanta preocupação, tenho certeza que meu pais entenderiam a dificuldade, isso me fazia deduzir que meu irmão caçula e ela, escondiam alguma coisa e não me queriam como cúmplice, o que era bom, pois assim que meu pai soubesse como foi que consegui a documentação falsa do Edward eu estaria ferrado sem a ajuda daqueles dois.

Edward estava 'vermelho de vergonha', no sentido figurado, meu pai deu uma baita surra nele sem as calças na nossa frente, normalmente nós não presenciávamos as punições uns dos outros, mas já houveram exceções, graças a Deus eu nunca fui uma delas, uma vez assim que chegamos em Forks, meu pai me mandou pra o escritório por rosnar pra ele, enquanto Emmett estava lá, mas depois mandou meu irmão sair, antes de me bater.

Rose ainda estava chateada com o papai, Emmett estava bem debaixo do chinelo da minha mãe, por ficar rindo de Edward, a alguns minutos atrás ele estava todo sério preocupado como todo mundo com seu irmãozinho caçula e assustado por ver o papai chorando enquanto batia nele, mas bastou que os dois se abraçassem pra o velho Emmett estar de volta.

_UM POUCO ANTES..._

Minha mãe deu a ordem pra que fossemos todos para a mesa da copa, pra isso precisávamos passar pela sala, aonde meu irmão estava no canto com o traseiro de fora e de castigo, o que até seria engraçado, se fosse por uma palmada daquelas que ele levava por violar o toque de recolher, por mexer nas coisas da Rose de propósito só para irritá-la, ou aprontar alguma no colégio, mas não numa situação tão trágica, não tinha nada de engraçado, eu pude sentir o quanto meu pai e ele precisavam um do outro, e embora meus irmãos não tivessem o meu dom, isso era obvio pra eles também.

Passamos direto pra copa ele tapou o traseiro constrangido, nos nos sentamos calados, Alice ao meu lado, Emmett de frente pra ela e Rose de frente pra mim com cara de poucos amigos, minha mãe ficou na cabeceira esperando meu pai.

A conversa lá na sala foi mais mental do que verbal, algumas coisas nos ouvíamos, como Edward soluçando um pedido de desculpas, de repente os dois se abraçaram, uma onda forte de emoção invadiu a casa, invadiu de tal forma que eu não fui capaz de conter, normalmente eu sinto e faço sentir, mas é um dom que eu controlo, assim como Alice só vê o que procura, Edward só ouve o que sintoniza, e Emmett não sai por aí quebrando tudo o que toca, graças a Deus nossos dons são controláveis, ou minha mãe já teria sido morta com tanto amor, e meu pai com tanta compaixão, eu não queria estar lutando contra eles em uma batalha pra salvar seus filhos, com um pouco de treino esses dois encarariam até um exército de recém nascidos.

Emmett deu um sorriso largo, minha mãe soltou os ombros tensos e olhou pra Rosalie que tentava disfarçar os olhos ressentidos marejados de veneno, Alice nem aí, ela já tinha visto isso desde de o primeiro minuto de canto do Edward, ela estava mesmo era preocupada com o lance do carro.

"Hummrr..."

Escutei meu irmãozinho gemer la na sala de estar, provavelmente meu pai ordenou que ele se sentasse, eu não fazia um escândalo quando meu pai me pegava de cinto, mas eu posso dizer, sentar depois é quase a pior parte, só perde pra vergonha de todos saberem que eu apanhei até chorar, como ele já tinha tido isso na frente de todos, eu podia dizer que ele estava mesmo agora na pior parte.

"_Encare como parte do seu castigo, de que adianta uma surra bem dada se não for pra ter que sentar-se sobre ela depois?"_

A tensão já tinha se dissipado e Emmett, que não tinha nada com que se preocupar, segurou a boca pra não rir, sem sucesso, com certeza até o meu pai deve ter ouvido sua explosão de rizinhos.

"Emmett!"

Minha mãe repreendeu antes que meu pai desse o grito, ela olhou com uma cara, que o fez enfiar toda a graça garganta a baixo.

"_Filho por que fez aquilo?"_

Meu pai perguntou, e Rosalie rolou os olhos para o óbvio, minha mãe olhou pra ela com desaprovação, o que foi sorte do Emmett, pois ele estava com uma rizada preza nas bochechas.

"_Porque pensei que Bell-..."_

"_Não filho, não isso, aquilo, por que pediu pela sua mãe quando eu quis consolá-lo?"_

Não pudemos ouvir mais nada pois a minha mãe olhou para o meu irmão e começou um sermão sussurrado, sobre se divertir com a desgraça alheia, e que aquele era uma assunto sério.

"Mãaaae, deixa de drama, o pior já passou, uma hora ou outra alguém tinha que rir dessa bagunça toda, além do m-"

Ela devia estar prestando mais atenção na sala do que nas baboseiras de Emmmett, pois algo que Edward disse a fez sair como um raio, tudo que eu ouvi foi...

"_...Eu só queria a minha mãe."_

E depois ela já não estava mais com agente, só sua voz vindo da outra sala.

"_Ooh! Meu bebê a mamãe está aquiiii..."_

Dessa vez até eu me juntei ao meu irmão pra rir do Bebê da mamãezinha, ela me chamava de Anjinho e ao Emmett de Ursinho, mas não tanto quanto chamava Edward de Bebê, e tenho que dizer, ele realmente faz uso desse apelido.

"_Como você está Bebê?"_

Não importava que ríssemos baixinho pra que nossos pais não ouvissem, a melhor parte de provocar o caçula aqui em casa, é que ele lê pensamentos.

"_Estou bem mãe, minha bunda dói é só isso."_

Ele tentou falar sério pra parar a nossa provocação, mas a presença da minha mãe era demais pra ele, e sua voz saiu manhosa como sempre.

"_Pede uma fraldinha macia pra ela Bebêeee..."_

Emmett sussurrou bem baixinho pra que somente eu pudesse ouvir e rir junto, pois Edward podia alcançar o pensamento.

"_A mamãe te ama."_

Oh. Oou! 'A mamãe te ama' é uma despedida, pelo visto não sussurramos baixo o suficiente, ela devia ter mantido um ouvido atento ao Emmett. Pelo menos ela não contou pra o papai, mais isso não ia ser nada bonito pra nós dois.

"_Eu também te amo."_

Edward se despediu, ela disfarçadamente saiu da sala de estar toda graciosa, eu pude ver por cima do meu ombro que o rosto dela estava irritado, Emmett viu de lado e logo varreu o sorriso do rosto.

Ela pegou a minha orelha e a do meu irmão num puxão de arrancar a alma, nós fizemos careta de dor sem um ruído se quer, não podíamos desperdiçar a proteção dela e chamar a atenção do meu pai, ainda mais eu que já estava 50% ferrado.

Esfregamos nossas orelhas, enquanto minha irmã mais velha mandava agente crescer, minha mãe ordenava silêncio, minha Alice continuava perdida em suas visões e meu pai mandava meu irmão fazer alguma coisa da qual ela não gostou nada, pois sua voz ecoou pra todos ouvirem.

"_**Aaah pai, fala sério!"**_

"_Mais sério impossível."_

Meu pai insistiu no que quer que fosse.

"_Mas eu já apanhei, já fui perdoado, não devíamos deixar, isso pra trás?"_

O maluco ainda quiz discutir.

"_Essa é a sua punição por ter sido rebelde e se recusar a falar comigo."_

"_Mas a mamãe me deixou de castigo por isso!"_

"_Castigo esse que ela acaba de dissolver com uma chuva de mimos."_

"_Mas isso vai ser tão embaraçoso!"_

Só podiam ser os delitos, ele devia estar pedindo que ele recitasse os delitos, o que mais seria embaraçoso?

"_Você pode escolher um castigo mais comum, como umas dez palmadas por exemplo, é o mínimo que qualquer um de vocês ganhariam por ser rude."_

Meu pai nem fechou a boca e ele já tinha mudado de postura.

"_Eu levei palmadas por fugir para o Brasil e varadas po-..."_

A mudança de idéia repentina foi tão engraçado que Emmett não suportou, mesmo com o olhar severo da minha mãe em cima de nós.

"_Hum hum! Lá na mesa rapazinho."_

Minha mãe abaixou-se tirando o chinelo do pé.

"AAAh! Qual é mãe? Essa foi engraçada..."

Meu irmão argumentou, mas não adiantou muito.

"Aqui Emmett!"

Ela puxou uma cadeira pra o lado dela, ele sentou-se encolhendo-se todo, mas ela não bateu, era só um aviso.

"Vale pra você também!"

Ela disse apontando o chinelo pra mim e cruzando os braços enquanto meu pai trazia meu irmão caçula pelo braço.

Ela nem precisava me ameaçar, estava chegando minha hora e eu não tinha nenhuma graça de reserva, comecei a esfregar as mãos tão nervoso que poderia estar suando.

Meu pai puxou a cadeira para que ele se sentasse, ele gemeu, Emmett riu, minha mãe bateu de leve em sua cabeça com o chinelo, Rosalie rosnou baixinho impaciente com a sua infantilidade.

Nossos pais ficaram de pé, ela de braços cruzados com um chinelo na mão e ele com os punhos fechados pressionados contra a mesa, a madeira polida refletiu o seu rosto sereno e sério, eu capitei suas emoções pra medir o quanto eu estava em apuros, mas pra minha surpresa ele se sentia satisfeito, seguro e aliviado.

"Bom antes de mais nada, Vamos ouvir de Edward o motivo de sua punição, pra que todos e inclusive ele, saibam que houve um motivo justo por trás dela, e também pra que lhes sirva de exemplo."

Edward encheu os olhos de veneno de tanto constrangimento e baixou a cabeça.

"Precisa de ajuda filho?"

Ele perguntou e meu irmão afirmou ainda de cabeça baixa, então começou a perguntar pra que ele respondesse, eu não sabia o que eu teria escolhido, qual dos dois era mais constrangedor, falar sozinho ou responder as perguntas, pelo menos meu pai não o obrigou a olhar pra nós.

"Quando chegou, você ganhou 50 palmadas deitado no meu colo, no traseiro nu, por que isso aconteceu?

"Por que eu viajei para o Brasil escondido."

"Depois eu busquei uma vara verde e te dei uma surra de pé nas pernas e no traseiro, ainda sem as calças, por quê?"

"Porque quando eu estava no Brasil, o senhor me mandou Voltar e eu desobedeci."

"Em seguida eu te levei pra o banheiro, tirei a sua roupa e te dei uma surra de mangueira, qual foi a razão?"

"Porque eu não me cuidei enquanto estive fora, não tomei banho nem me alimentei."

"E por fim todos viram que você levou uma surra severa com o cinto da disciplina, por quê?"

"Por que eu fui pra Ita-..."

"Não foi essa a pergunta Edward, por que todos viram seu traseiro sendo surrado?"

"P-Porque eu pulei a ja-nela do es-critório"

Ele falou como se estivesse realizando naquele momento o motivo de ter apanhado na frente de todos.

"E por que foi que eu te joguei dentro de casa tão irritado a ponto de você cair?"

"Por que eu fiquei correndo no quintal."

"E qual foi o motivo de você levar uma cintada na mão."

Eu senti uma imensa vontade de desaparecer, mas percebi que vinha do meu irmãozinho, com a voz quase sumindo ele reproduziu o momento mais constrangedor, que foi quando meu pai arrancou de uma só vez as suas calças deixando-o pelado no braço do sofá com a bunda virada pra nós.

Por...que...eu...tampei...a minha...bunda.

"Arrãmmm!"

Minha mãe pigarreou pela escolha do palavreado.

"Meu traseiro, cobri meu traseiro."

"E por que você levou tantas cintadas e tão severas?"

"Porque eu fui pra Itália e pedi pra os Volture me matarem."

"E..."

"Arrisquei a vida da minha irmã e da Bella."

"E..."

"Cacei Victória sozinho..."

"E por fim, por que está sendo obrigado a repetir tudo isso diante de toda a família."

"Porque não tinha entendido meu castigo direito e fui rebelde com o senhor."

Meu pai fez um aceno satisfeito com a cabeça, como quem acaba de realizar uma tarefa e vai adiante com outro assunto, mas minha mãe interrompeu.

"Não acabou não, por que você ficou de castigo no canto da sala?"

Edward olhou confuso pra o meu pai, e ele acenou com a cabeça para que ele respondesse, mas antes disso, Emmett, que já não se aguentava mais, soutou uma piada.

"Por que ele deu um de bebezinho da mamãezinha kkkkk."

Ele disse isso já saindo da cadeira inutilmente tentando evitar uma chinelada, que acertou em cheio a sua bunda.

**"Vem aqui!"**

Minha mãe disse entre os dentes, mas ele continuou do outro lado da mesa.

"Sente-se Emmett!"

Meu pai ordenou, e ele sentou-se do meu lado, meu pai não disse mais nada, apenas olhou pra ele com aquele olhar, meu irmão levantou-se e fez seu caminho lentamente de volta pra perto de minha mãe, que somente deu-lhe um outro olhar de aviso e mostrou-lhe o chinelo.

Meus pais olharam para Edward esperando uma resposta, ele olhou de volta para a mesa fechando o sorriso construído pela chinelada na bunda do Emmett.

"Porque eu me recusei a falar com o senhor e chamei a senhora."

"Bom, já que a punição de Edward está acabada e esclarecida, vamos falar agora das partes envolvidas."

Meu estômago deu voltas.

"Suponho que todos já sabem que Rosalie levou uma surra por me desobedecer e ligar para o Edward no Brasil."

Toda a empáfia e narizinho empinado da minha irmã, transformou-se em vergonha por ter seu castigo exposto.

"Mas suponho também, que não foi a única desobediente aqui."

Ele olhou para Alice e para mim, eu engoli em ceco e ela nem aí, permaneceu catatônica.

"Mary Alice Cullen!...Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer? Nada de visões enquanto estivermos reunidos, a menos que seja necessário, eu sempre decido suas punições no último momento, então, a menos que você esteja planejando contar agora mesmo como foi que vocês saíram de Voltera sem gastar um único centavo, eu posso dizer que uma bela palmada te espera, não precisa olhar o futuro."

Ela fez uma cara de choro impagável, que automaticamente derreteu meu pai.

"Bonequinha, não precisa chorar, o papai só fez uma pergunta, você não vai apanhar por dizer a verdade, e sim se estiver escondendo algo."

"Paizinho...Edward estava sem dinheiro quando chegou à Itália e foi a pé para Volterra, quando fomos liberados eles deram uma ordem pra não ficarmos na cidade por muito tempo, não dava pra pedir um carro, muito menos esperar que passasse um taxi, nem sei se passam por lá, por isso, não apareceu nada na fatura do meu cartão."

Nesse momento eu entendi, por que ela estava preocupada, provavelmente ela vira meu pai verificando os gastos do cartão e percebeu que que nenhum gasto com automóveis foi feito, ela sabia que seria punida por roubar a menos que tivesse uma explicação justa, graças a Deus ela tinha.

"E como vocês voltaram para o aeroporto? Eu volto a perguntar."

"Então...eu tive que pegar um carro emprestado sem permissão do dono."

Ela disse baixinho com uma carinha meiga e inocente.

"_Roubar_ você quer dizer? E o carro que você e Isabella utilizaram pra chegar até lá?"

Ele perguntou deixando-a apreensiva, ou pelo menos era o que eu sentia, pois ela tinha o dom de levar meu pai no bico e respondeu com a mesma cara de inocente descontraída.

"Paizinho, nós tivemos que fazer o mesmo pra ir até lá, não tínhamos tempo pra alugar um carro eu nem sabia se ia dar tempo de salvar o Ed-..."

Ela tapou a boca como se pudesse deter as palavras que já haviam saído, os queixos dos meus pais caíram simultaneamente, Edward bateu a mão na testa em derrota, e eu dei um pulo indignado com a revelação.

"**Você mentiu pra nós?"**

Meus pais e eu gritamos em uníssono.

"Mas como você pode Alice? Estávamos certos de que você tinha tudo sobre controle! Como você esconde algo assim de nós?"

"Mas papai, eu disse no avião para a Itália que as chances não eram boas... porque ele estava mudando de idéia todo o tempo."

"Sim, mas depois que ele decidiu o que fazer você ligou pra dizer que estava tudo bem, que você vira vocês três voltando pra casa."

Ela encheu os olhos de veneno e começou a tremer o queixo, percebendo a irritação dele.

"E se os Volture não tivessem caído na armação de vocês dois? você tinha que ter nos contado, Alice, assim que Edward visse Bella, nós podíamos nos aproximar dele tanto quanto você, e estar a postos do mesmo jeito, pra interferir como você fez!"

Ele falava andando de um lado para o outro como um animal grande em uma jaula pequena, passava as mãos no cabelos tentando se recompor.

"Mas papai, eu não queria por vocês em periiigo!"

Ela disse já choramingando, nem precisava de uma visão pra ver o que ia acontecer, essa foi a desculpa de Edward pra caçar Victória sozinho e nem por isso ele escapou.

"Vá pra seu quarto e me espere lá mocinha!"

Ela levantou e saiu correndo e chorando para o quarto, ela sabia o que devia esperar lá.

"QUANTAS VEZES EU VOU PRECISAR DIZER QUE SOMOS UMA FAMÍLIA? QUE SOMOS MAIS FORTES JUNTOS?"

Meu pai gritou e deu um soco na mesa que estralou o tampo, minha mãe abraçou-o de lado, apertando seus ombros, ele apertou a ponte do nariz, de olhos fechados, balançando a cabeça como se quisesse espantar seus próprios pensamentos, ou estivesse forçando sua mente a tomar uma decisão.

"Se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa..."

De repente ouvimos um grito fino e manhoso lá de cima.

"NAAAAAaaaaãoooo..."

"O que foi isso Carlisle?"

Minha mãe perguntou já em tom de desaprovação, ela sabia que o grito da sua caçulinha tinha a ver com algo que ele decidira.

"Eu vou pegar essa menina de cinto! Esme."

"Na na não... Calma meu bem! Calma..."

Rosalie raramente apanhava de cinto por ser menina, mas seu temperamento as vezes a colocava em problemas, mas Alice só sentiu o cinto uma vez, no dia em que meu pai deu uma cintada em cada um de nós por causa de um pega que nós fizemos, mas ela nunca apanhou de cinto, não uma surra.

Eu até concordava que Alice merecia umas palmadas dessa vez, mas o cinto já era demais pra eu assimilar.

"Carlisle você vai se arrepender quando perceber que só estava nervoso quando decidiu isso, se acalme primeiro, depois agente decide juntos o castigo dela, lembre-se que deu tudo certo, ninguém morreu, e se acalme."

A respiração dele foi ficando mais lenta até parar, depois ele deu um suspiro, e disse para os meus irmãos mantendo os olhos em mim.

"Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, nos deixem a sós com seu irmão."

Eles arregalaram os olhos e saíram rápidos como um raio, eu podia jurar que senti meu coração bater, eu estava 80% ferrado agora.

Ele ergueu o indicador, e disse com determinação suficiente pra me fazer tremer.

"Preste muita atenção mocinho, eu só vou preguntar uma vez, _como,_ foi, que você, conseguiu, a documentação, falsa, do Edward?"

Agora era oficial. 100% ferrado, eu esperava que ele fosse perguntar _aonde, _eu diria que foi no Sr. Jenks e pronto, mas a pergunta era _como, _por mais voltas que desse, eu teria que confessar que eu menti com o nome dele pra conseguir, já que da última vez ele deu ordens explicitas que só fossem liberadas identidades nossas com a autorização dele.

"Bom... eu... eu..."

"Eu?"

Eu cheguei a cogitar a idéia de dizer que foi num desses lugares em que os adolescentes conseguem documentos falsos pra entrar nas baladas e nos clubes de dança, mas meu pai sabia quando estávamos mentindo, o máximo que conseguiria era entregar que meus irmãos e eu tínhamos como conseguir essas coisas, e colocar fim às nossas escapadas na hora das caçadas noturnas.

Meu pai esperava uma resposta e era melhor eu entregar meu traseiro logo antes que eu fosse parar no escritório.

"Pai, tudo que eu fiz foi pra tentar ajudar o Edward, eu não sabia que as coisas fossem chegar a esse ponto, eu..."

Ele interrompeu minha enrolação

"Sei o que você fez, eu quero saber como você conseguiu isso sem minha autorização, quem fez pra você?"

Eu sabia que tinha que contar logo, mas eu não sabia como fazer isso, ele estava a ponto de bater na sua bonequinha de porcelana com um cinto, imagina o que ele tinha reservado pra mim depois dessa notícia.

"Foi sr. Jenks mesmo, eu não iria confiar em mais ninguém, disse que era uma emergência e não tinha tempo pra explicar.

"_Vai que cola né?"_

Pensei comigo, e escutei Edward gemer de algum lugar, eu não estava realmente mentindo, só omitindo, eu disse que meu pai pedira, dissera que era uma emergência e que ele não tivera tempo pra ir pessoalmente, quando ele me perguntou o motivo, eu disse que não tinha tempo pra explicar.

Só me restava rezar pra meu pai comprar aquela, mas antes que eu dissesse amém, entendi o gemido do meu irmão, meu pai sacou o celular do bolso como se fosse uma arma, e foi rápido no gatilho em pressionar o atalho pra falar com o falsificador.

"Papai espera!"

Eu olhei pra minha mãe com os olhos arregalados enquanto meu pai me ignorou. O telefone chamou apenas duas vezes, e de cara já ouvi do outro lado.

"_Olá Dr. Cullen, tudo certo com os documentos de Edward que o sr. pediu? O sr. Ficou de me ligar com a autorização, mas não ligou, fiquei preocupado..." _

"Tudo certo, eu devo ter me esquecido de ligar, na verdade meu filho esqueceu de me lembrar esse detalhe, mas agradeço, as minhas recomendações continuam as mesmas, meus filhos só estão autorizados a novos documentos quando eu mandar, e pode confiar, MEUS filhos não mentem."

Ele falava olhando friamente pra mim, eu não poderia estar mais ferrado do que aquilo poderia?

"_Aposto que não Dr., é um prazer negociar com vocês, precisa de alguma coisa?"_

"Na verdade não, os documentos novos pra meus filhos começarem no colégio do Alaska não serão necessárias por enquanto, voltamos pra Forks, como já foram pagas, deixe-as em aberto para novas datas, acredito que precisaremos delas em no máximo dois anos, prepare uma a mais com o nome de Isabella Swan Cullen, aguarde um novo contato meu, e somente meu para concluir esses novos, tenha um bom dia."

Ele quase esmagou o aparelho ao fecha-lo.

"Vá para o escritório,** a-gora!**"

É lógico que poderia, escritório + mentira = cinto da disciplina, era só fazer as contas, saí da minha cadeira e arrastei minha pernas pesadas até as escadas, olhei pra trás já do meio dela e vi meu pai com as mãos na cabeça e minha mãe afagando seus braços, lancei uma onda de calma escada a baixo pra ajudar, mas eles perceberam na hora.

"_**Jasper."**_

Os dois disseram bravos em uníssono, e eu resmunguei o mais baixo que podia."

"Eu não sei pra que serve esse poder estúpido se nem livrar minha bunda com ele eu posso."

"_JASPER WHITLOCK CULLEN!"_

Dessa vez eles _gritaram_ em uníssono, pelo visto o mais baixo que eu podia, não era o suficiente, eu corri pra o escritório antes que meu pai perdesse o desejo de se controlar, principalmente porque o traseiro da minha Alice estava na reta também.

Eu fiquei em pé na janela de ouvidos atentos ao movimento, aquela apreensão estava me matando, eu não sabia se meu pai estava prestes a entrar pela porta enlouquecido e acabar com minha raça, se Alice iria mesmo ganhar sua primeira surra de cinto, eu quis ter o dom de Edward pra ouvir os pensamentos dos meus pais, eles eram os experts em sussurrar, ninguém além de Edward conseguia ouvi-los quando eles queriam privacidade, o silencio lá fora era ensurdecedor.

"_Alice?..."_

Pulei ao ouvir meu pai batendo na porta do quarto, ela não respondeu, só começou a chorar, e pedir clemência.

"_Papai, por favor papai, eu juro que eu nunca mais minto pra você outra vês, não me bate não papai, eu não sabia o que fazeeer."_

"_**Não se preocupe Alice eu vou te ensinar."**_

Eu conhecia bem aquele tom de voz, quando ele dizia 'ensinar' daquele jeito, ele estava se referindo a ensinar pra nossa bunda.

Eu comecei a andar de um lado a outro, tentando controlar a minha vontade de ir até lá, eu não sei se eu seria capaz de permanecer aqui se eu ouvisse a fivela do cinto sendo desfeita.

Já estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta, eu estava disposto a levar uma surra histórica, mas minha Alice não ia apanhar de cinto enquanto eu ficava ali ouvindo, mas antes que eu cometesse uma loucura eu ouvi uma tapa e um gritinho estridente seguido da voz do meu pai.

PAFT!*AAAAAAAAAAAA **Me chame! **

PAFT!* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA **É isso que deve fazer**

PAFT!* PAFT!* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaa

_Tá bom paizinho, tá bom paizinho, PAFT!* CHEGAAAAAaaaiiiiiii_

_**Eu digo quando chega! **PAFT!*PAFT!*PAFT!*PAFT!*PAFT!*_

_AAAiiiii aaaaiiiiiaiiiiii, para, papai, para._

_**Nunca mais** PAFT!* AAAAêeeeeeee_

_**Nunca mais, filha** PAFT!* AAAAiiiiiiiiiiiii_

_**Nunca mais tome uma decisão dessas sozinha** PAFT!*PAFT!*PAFT!*Ta doendo paizinhooooooooo_

eu já estava ficando impaciente normalmente Alice levava umas 10 palmadas apenas e meu pai já se rendia as suas lágrimas, os gritos dela já estavam me moendo todo, eu só queria que ele parasse.

"_**Eu vou te mostrar o que é doer, isso aqui é pra você aprender a não agir sozinha como se não tivesse pais nem família, e a nunca mais mentir pra mim."**_

Eu fiquei em estado de choque, sem querer meu peito contruiu um ruído, eu nem percebi que estava rosnando sozinho, _isso aqui_, a que ele se referia só podia ser uma coisa, e som que eu ouvira em seguida confirmara minha suposição, a fivela do cinto dele sendo desabotoada.

Eu saí de mim, e já estava com a cara no corredor quando meu irmão mais novo avançou sobre mim me jogando de volta pra dentro do escritório.

"ME SOLTA!"

Eu exigia rolando no chão com ele, até que ele me dominou jogando o peso pra de mim sentando no meu peito e prendendo os meus braços no tapete desastrosamente em pedaços.

"É só um aviso cara! É só um aviso, ele não vai bater nela de cinto."

Ele sussurrou para que não ouvissem e descobrissem que ele estava invadindo e vasculhando a mente do meu pai.

Eu relachei e o lancei pra longe de mim, nós nos sentamos abraçando os joelhos, ele gemeu com a dor no traseiro, e puxou uma almofada pra sentar.

"Obrigado por isso, eu não estava pensando, eu só queria protegê-la, é mais forte do que eu."

Ele olhou pra mim sorrindo só com um lado da boca.

"Não precisa agradecer Jazz, você fez muito mais que isso pra me ajudar a proteger Bella, eu sei bem como é."

Passei a mão no cabelo que caia no meu olho, para prendê-lo atrás da orelha, meditando sobre tudo.

"Nem me lembre maninho, eu vou pagar caro por isso... já estou pagando."

Eu ouvi o som de mais uma palmada e meu pai ameaçando Alice.

"_Ouça bem o que eu vou te dizer mocinha, acabou a sua moleza, ou você aprende a seguir as regras ou vai acabar entrando no cinto como os outros, da próxima vez que eu souber que você aprontou alguma coisa perigosa pelas minhas costas, você vai se arrepender de verdade, entendeu?_

"_Hunrrum..."_

"_Eu perguntei se você entendeu?"_

"_Sim senhor, papai."_

"_Eu quero seu nariz naquele canto até eu achar que é o suficiente, use esse tempo pra pensar no quanto nós te amamos e no quanto ficaríamos arrasados se além de Edward tivéssemos perdido você, pense na sua única irmã, no seu irmão, no seus pais e acima de tudo no seu companheiro."_

Acima de tudo foi o que ele disse, meu pai era realmente o maior, enquanto eu temia a sua punição achando que ele estava bravo comigo, ele estava preocupado com o meu sofrimento.

"Ainda bem que você me impediu, seria uma decepção pra ele ter que me punir pela segunda vês pelo mesmo motivo."

Edward sorriu e em seguida fez uma cara de desgosto olhando pra alguma coisa atrás de mim.

"É, mas ele vai ficar decepcionado em punir nós dois pela milionésima vez pelo mesmo motivo."

Virei meu pescoço e dei uma bela olhada no que os olhos dele apontavam.

"Droga cara! O tapete que o Benjamim mandou do Egito, a mãe vai ficar louca."

"**Adeus mesada."**

Nós dois dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

Ed- "E leões da montanha."

Js- "E viajem de caça."

Ed- "E piano."

Js- "E Baseball"

Ed & Js - **"E olá aos serviços domésticos."**

Caímos na risada quando percebemos que o mais doce cheiro do mundo todo tinha invadido o escritório.

"**MAMÃE!"**

Ela estava parada na porta atrás de nós com as mãos na cintura batendo um dos pés e com uma cara de que ia matar agente.

"Eu vou querer saber o que houve aqui?"

Levantamos no mesmo instante, Edward nem lembrou da dor na bunda.

Mãe é queee...

Eu comecei mas não fui capaz de concluir, ela me interrompeu, o que foi ótimo, pois eu não fazia idéia de como fazê-lo.

"Depois conversamos, eu estava te procurando Edward, o papai deixou que você vá até a casa de Bella, com a condição de obedecer os horários do seu castigo."

Meu irmão começou a dar pulinhos de excitação.

"Como você conseguiu isso mamãe? Você é a melhor mãe do mundo todo."

"Foi o trato que fiz com ele, que se eu não interferisse na sua punição, ele deixaria você sair pelo menos para ver a Bella já que imagino que ela deva estar de castigo sem poder sair de casa também, mas haverão regras em?"

Ele pulou no pescoço dela enchendo-a de beijos, ela não pode evitar de sorrir, mas depois tentou ficar séria.

"Agora vá logo antes que eu faça você pagar pelo tapete com o que sobrou da sua liberdade, seu pai está vindo pra falar com seu irmão."

Eu gelei de novo, meu irmão saiu correndo, um silêncio desconfortável se fez e minha mãe me abraçou do nada.

"Filho, tente entender, seu pai só quer o melhor pra vocês, ele fica apavorado quando percebe o quanto uma mentira simples ou uma desobediência pode ser capaz de tirar vocês dele, você sabe que ele te ama, não sabe?"

"Sei mãe, meu traseiro que o diga"

Tentei uma piada mas a graça não veio.

Ela pegou meu rosto entre as mãos e disse com os olhos cheios de veneno, tão cheios que ameaçava escorrer pelo rosto.

"Anjinho, a mamãe ama tanto você, eu não sei o que faria se perdesse qualquer um de vocês, estou feliz que estejam todos aqui, juntos e salvos."'

Ela ergueu os pés pra beijar minha testa, a lágrima cumpriu sua ameaça e rolou pela sua face, que merecia o apelido de anjo, não apenas pelos cabelos como eu, mas por toda sua essência.

Meu pai apareceu com o cinto, interrompendo a doçura daquele momento, eu lancei pra ela uma onda de calma, e a afastei de mim com carinho pra que meu pai pudesse vir acertar as minhas contas.

Ele beijou a sua testa e a guiou pra fora do escritório e fechou a porta com uma batidinha leve que fez a fechadura ecoar através da quietude e pendurou o cinto no lugar.

"Sente-se Jasper."

Eu nem se quer pestanejei, antes que ele desse o primeiro passo eu já estava diante da sua enorme mesa de madeira, olhando pra o retrato dos Volture na parede.

"Pai eu-..."

"Eu falo você escuta"

Ele me interrompeu secamente.

"Sim senhor."

Eu respondi em total submissão.

Na verdade, eu estava agradecido por aquilo, afinal o que eu tinha a dizer?

Ele sentou-se do outro lado e começou o sermão.

Filho, existe uma razão pra todas as regras que eu imponho nessa casa, elas não são apenas para mostrar autoritarismo, nós temos regras pra segurança de vocês.

Eu já sabia de cor, meus olhos lutavam bravamente para não rolarem.

"Queremos sim, que sejam educados e limpos, responsáveis, comportados, que tirem boas notas mesmo que não precisem delas, mas isso são só desejos que todos os pais tem direito de ter. Mas quando eu peço que não me desobedeçam, ou mintam pra mim, ou se alimentem de humanos, ou não briguem entre si, eu não peço por uma questão de gosto, e sim por questões de vida ou morte, humanas ou até mesmo de vocês, essa situação por exemplo..."

Estava na parte onde ele sempre fazia um paralelo entre as situações humanas e a nossa.

"Se vocês fossem humanos e você tivesse falsificado uma identidade para seu irmão de menor entrar em um bar, o máximo que aconteceria seria ele se embragar, talvez passar mal e ir para num hospital, ou se envolver numa briga e ir parar na delegacia, onde eu iria busca-lo e dar uma surra em vocês dois por mau comportamento, mas não, o que ele fez, foi sair do país atrás de uma vampira louca e depois ir até a autoridade máxima do nosso mundo convencê-los de que devia ser morto, você entende a gravidade disso?"

Eu permaneci em silêncio, imóvel e entediado.

"Entende Jasper?"

"É pra responder? O sr. disse pra eu ficar calado."

Minha resposta saiu mais arrogante do que eu tinha planejado, acho que foi resultado da minha impaciência em ouvir todo aquele discurso previsível.

"Jasper, Jasper você está por um fio, garoto."

Ele disse levantando a sobrancelha ameaçadora.

"Sim sr., eu entendo sim sr."

Eu concertei sem um pingo de sarcasmo se quer, e ele então relaxou.

Você já deve ter parado pra analisar, que se você não tivesse mentido e desobedecido, seu irmão não teria sido capaz se quer de começar essa bagunça, na qual nós quase perdemos Alice e ele?"

Comecei a tremer e nem senti o veneno se acumulando nos meus olhos quando percebi ele já estava escorrendo no meu rosto, respondi entre lágrimas.

"Sim papai, e cada segundo de toda essa agonia me massacrou mais do que qualquer punição."

Ele apertou aponte do nariz, pode sentir que ele lutava entre a vontade de me consolar, e a vontade de me bater por ter causado a mim mesmo tanto sofrimento.

"Filho eu preferiria te dar uma surra maior do que eu dei no seu irmão do que te ver sofrendo assim, você tem tanto valor pra mim, quanto os seus irmãos, tanto quanto temi a morte deles eu temi também a sua reação depois disso."

Eu já estava chorando de verdade, o discurso já não era mais o mesmo de sempre, aquelas palavras me detonavam uma a uma, eu já estava quase preferindo uma surra.

"Eu não posso acreditar que você, não apenas mentiu pra mim, como mentiu usando o meu nome, sabe o que isso significa? Que não posso mais confiar em você."

"Mas pa-..."

"Minha vida não é fácil, eu desconfio até da minha sombra, toda vez que cumprimento um dos meus colegas de trabalho, temo que eles me descubram pelos seus conhecimentos sobre a anatomia humana, nunca sei se alguém desconfia e mantém segredo, estou sempre com medo de que minhas habilidades e experiência medica se sobressaia ao ponto de despertar suspeitas por inveja, meus investimentos financeiros estão sempre sendo rastreados, sempre que algum idoso diz me conhecer de algum lugar, eu já fico logo imaginando que teremos de nos deslocar, uma vez tive que me passar por meu próprio neto, tivemos que nos mudar, porque o homem lembrou-se que Edward era adotado, sendo assim eu não poderia ter um neto tão parecido biologicamente comigo, nada lá fora me oferece segurança, tenho muitos amigos vampiros, mas nunca sei quando é que realmente posso contar com eles, a própria lei do nosso mundo e falha e tendenciosa. O quero dizer é que as únicas pessoas do mundo em que eu posso confiar são vocês, a minha família, minha esposa e meus filhos, sei que não vão me trair, nem fazer nada pelas minhas costas.

Eu baixei minha cabeça tentando a difícil tarefa de controlar o choro.

"Tem idéia de como me sinto, quando falo com alguém que me agradece por algo que eu nunca pedi, que espera algo que eu nem se quer sabia, porque o filho mais responsável que eu tenho mentiu com meu nome, pra encobrir um outro filho meu numa missão altamente perigosa?"

Ele perguntou alterando o tom de voz e respondeu irritado.

"Sinto que a barreira construída pra proteger minha família é frágil, é inútil, falha, vocês fazem de mim um fraco sem propósito quando não consigo protegê-los, Edward e Rosalie desobedecendo, Alice omitindo, e agora você mentindo."

Ele ficou de pé dando um soco na mesa, eu encolhi os ombros e me preparei para minha punição.

"Sabe o que você merece? **A surra da sua vida!**"

Eu engoli o veneno preso na garganta, e limpei os olhos, eu iria tomar isso como um homem.

"Mas eu não vou fazer isso..."

Meus ouvidos só podiam estar me enganando, eu olhei pra ele com todo ceticismo que pude reunir nos olhos.

"E você sabe por que? Por que se eu botar as minhas mãos em você, **eu te machuco...**"

Eu não pude evitar de tremer quando ele encerrou a expressão através dos dentes.

"E porque você, entre todos, foi o único que não desobedeceu uma ordem direta e sim uma ordem geral, movido por um motivo maior, você fez por que se sentia em débito com seu irmão e tinha uma culpa te consumindo por causa de Isabella, eu não quero que uma punição te remeta a aquele incidente, que volto a repetir, **não foi sua culpa**."

Não que eu quisesse apanhar, mas não pude deixar de sentir que era injusto com meus irmãos e Alice.

"Mas pai, todos tiveram um motivo maior, eu não entendo, não é a mesma coisa?"

A voz dele se suavizou diante da minha postura corajosa de não aproveitar pra fugir da punição, e minha tentativa de ser justo.

"Não, não é, você desobedeceu uma regra geral imposta a todos, Rosalie o fez a uma ordem diretamente dada a ela quando mandei não ligar, Edward me desobedeceu deliberadamente quando mandei que ele voltasse, e ainda por cima extrapolou todos os limites se arriscando daquele jeito, Alice saiu daqui com uma ordem expressa de me manter a par de tudo, sei que agiu no desespero por isso ganhou só umas boas palmadas e um aviso, mas você estava em um estado fragilizado quando tentou satisfazer o desejo do seu irmão, se tivesse obedecido a regra de não trocar documentação sem minha autorização, você teria evitado muita coisa, e sua mãe e eu chegamos a conclusão que todo o sofrimento causado por isso foi uma punição muito grande pra você, não sou monstro não quero acrescentar mais nada."

Eu fiquei catatônico com decisão dele, quando eu penso que meu pai não pode ter mais compaixão do que ele tem, ele vem e se supera.

"Todos sofremos, mas Rosalie e Alice sofreram por Edward, e Edward por Bella, e você sofreu por todos eles, por nós e por culpa, eu não vou te bater por isso, seria muita crueldade."

Eu abaixei a cabeça em compreensão.

"Olhe pra mim Jasper."

"Mas você nunca mais minta com meu nome, você devia ganhar umas palmadas por isso, mas segundo a sua mãe, é a primeira vez que você faz algo do tipo, então vai ganhar um aviso."

Ele apontou o dedo pra mim, e olhou fixamente no meus olhos.

"A próxima vez que você fizer uma coisa dessas, seja qual forem as circunstâncias, eu vou te arrastar para o banheiro com o cinto da disciplina e você vai apanhar sem uma única peça de roupa e vai passar o resto do dia no canto."

Meu estômago afundou, eu nunca apanhei pelado, só na bunda, eu realmente nunca iria querer passar por isso, tenho certeza que ele sabe, fiquei constrangido só com o pensamento.

"E eu não terminei com vocês três, estão de castigo, mas vou ditar as regras quando estivermos todos juntos, diga a Alice que eu permito que ela saia do canto, mas que venha me ver. Está despesado."

Ele disse sério e eu respondi na mesma seriedade.

"Sim senhor."

"Assim que me der um abraço."

Ele me surpreendeu, assim que minha bunda ilesa levantou da cadeira, ele me abraçou me fazendo estourar um choro de desabafo.

"Pode chorar filho, ponha tudo pra fora."

"Des-culpa pa-pai, des-culpa."

Ele esfregava minha costa tentando me acalmar como se eu tivesse acabado de ganhar uma surra daquelas.

"Eu te amo filho não há nada que possa mudar isso, você está perdoado, livre-se dessa culpa, você já foi punido o suficiente, vamos seguir adiante com nossas vidas, graças a Deus estamos todos a salvo inclusive Bella, voltamos pra Forks, em breve será como nada tivesse acontecido, ajude-me a confiar em você novamente ok?"

Eu soltei o seu abraço e olhei pra ele limpando o meu rosto.

"Pode confiar papai, conquistar sua confiança de volta é a partir de agora meu maior objetivo."

"É assim que se fala major."

Ele disse sorrindo e ajeitando minha gola depois deu um beijo na minha testa e me guiou pra fora do escritório pelo meu ombro.

Quando estava caminhando em direção a porta eu o vi, lá estava ele, eu tinha até esquecido que já tinha voltado ao seu lugar de costume, lugar esse que fez meu aviso ser gravado como um selo na minha cabeça, eu escapara daquele troço por um fio de cabelo, eu não iria querer reencontrá-lo tão cedo.

"Não se esqueça de me enviar a minha bonequinha."

Ele disse já na porta, mas quando dei dois passos me chamou de volta.

"Ei Major."

"Sim papai."

"Por falar em confiança e na na minha bonequinha...enquanto você e o Edward destruíam o meu tapete egípcio, perguntei pra ela sobre a devolução e discrição dos carros roubados e ela ficou nervosa, você por um acaso sabe o porquê disso?"

Eu gelei, já tinha me esquecido do tapete.

"Não senhor papai, tudo que eu sabia é que ela os havia roubado... e sobre o tapet-..."

"OH não não não, essa fica pra vocês acertarem com a sua mãe, pra mim já chega por hoje, estou até a tampa com vocês, sabem que ele não gosta de briga, sabe que não permito em casa, e sabem que ela adorava o tapete. Lavo minhas mãos, vocês dois são dela dessa vez."

Só consenti com a cabeça, eu já ia ficar de castigo por tanto tempo que nem ia precisar de dinheiro mesmo, minha mãe não iria me bater, no máximo ela nos faria pagar o tapete, que sendo um egípcio original, iria consumir pelo menos três meses de mesada de nós dois.

Entrei no quarto e Alice estava nua da cintura pra baixo, de costas no canto do quarto, o que seria sexe, se ela não tivesse levado sua pior palmada, ela ainda estava fungando e esfregando o traseiro dolorido.

Lice, o papai falou que você pode sair do castigo, ele está te esperando no escritório.

Ela se virou para o seu closet e apanhou um vestidinho preto que ia até os joelhos e vestiu sem calcinha, meus irmãos e eu tínhamos inveja dessa parte, elas sempre faziam isso depois de uma surra, em quanto nós tínhamos que vestir as malditas calças.

Ela estava emburrada, eu a abracei e passei a mão no seu cabelo beijando seu rostinho de porcelana.

"Oooh... minha bebêzinha levou uma palmada?"

Eu disse com voz de mimo tentando consola-la, e ela fez um movimento dengoso com a cabeça dizendo sim sem afastar a testa do meu peito.

"Ele me bateu muito... e ele nem me consolou, só me deixou no canto de castigo."

Sua vozinha estava quase sumindo de tanto dengo.

"Oh meu bem, você ouviu ele mandando eu chamar a sua _bonequinha,_ aposto que ele vai te botar no colo e te consolar pelas próximas 3 horas."

"Não vai não, Bella está trazendo Edward pra cá e quer falar com todos, eu ainda tenho que fazer um relatório dos Volture pra o papai, mal vai sobrar tempo pra um abraço."

Ela disse entortando a boca e saindo do quarto.

Foi como eu disse, do meu quarto mesmo pude ouvir todo o ritual que meu pai sempre fazia com sua Princesa e sua Boneca, até que ela começou a relatar uma história de dar arrepios sobre Bella e Aro, de repente meu pai chamou a todos no escritório.

Minha mãe entrou abraçada comigo enrolando o dedo nos cachos do meu cabelo, Emmett carregando Rosalie nas costas estavam sorrindo sobre algo, ela cochichava gracejos no seus ouvidos enquanto ele ria alto, pelo visto ele fora capaz de mudar o humor negro em que ela estava desde a surra de Edward, Lice estava no colo do papai, meu irmão sentou-se e fez o mesmo com minha irmã, minha mãe sentou-se do meu lado agarrada no meu braço acariciando a minha mão.

Estávamos todos descontraídos, então meu pai tentou não soar tão preocupado quanto eu sentia que ele estava, ele deu a palavra a Lice que explicou, com a ajuda dele, sobre tudo, como Felix atacou Bella, como Edward atacou Felix, as ameças e tudo mais.

"Carlisle? Esme? Rosalie? Emmett? Jasper? Alice?"

Antes mesmo que nos levantássemos, ouvimos a voz de Edward na sala de estar, chamando nossos nomes...

_continua..._

**A/N: Aí está, POV Jasper como prometido, espero que tenham gostado, não apenas que tenham gostado mas que também me deixem saber, é muito importante.**

**OBS.: Você deve estar se perguntando sobre o Porsche, mas quem leu PI sabe que Carlisle só descobre depois que ele ganha um de presente de Edward, lembre-se que tem até uma história na lista de votação chamada "O Preço do Porsche". Acho que PP é a número #12, então não se preocupem o bicho ainda vai pegar por causa do bendito carro, por mais que não seja em VMN, eu pretendo escrever todas as histórias da lista, a medida em que forem escolhidas. VMN está chegando ao fim então preparem-se pra mais uma votação, a lista será a mesma. Mas a votação acorrerá aqui em VMN e não em PI, eu vou postar a lista de novo, com pequenas modificações.**


	12. Epílogo  A Pior Punição

**A/N: Desculpe-me a demora, mas pra compensar, esse capítulo é longo, esse é o penúltimo, prepare-se para a votação, pois a lista será postada no mesmo dia em que o último for postado, se você não leu PI e não sabe de que votação se trata acesse a minha segunda fic "Péssima Idéia" e vá até o capítulo 14 "Lista de Votação" para mais informações de como opinar no título da próxima fic.**

**Volterra Nunca Mais**

**Epílogo**

**A Pior Punição**

**POV Edward**

Minha bunda latejou de dor quando fiz o último movimento pulando a janela, mas meu gemido não a acordou, ela estava se revirando num sonho intenso, eu até diria um pesadelo, eu teria que disfarçar a dor do meu traseiro, ou ela iria perceber que eu tinha apanhado, então ao em vez de sentar-me, ajoelhei-me ao lado da cama.

Eu pus a mão na testa dela tentando tirá-la do que quer que estivesse sonhando, não parecia bom.

Ela começou acordar mas começou a dizer coisas incoerentes , acreditando estar morta ou dormindo, eu abraçava tendo traze-la pra realidade dizer que não estava morta, mas ela questionava o porquê de não estar conseguindo acordar.

"Você está acordada, Bella".

Eu insisti, mas ela continuava duvidando.

"Claro, claro. É isso que você quer que eu pense. E daí vai ser pior quando eu me acordar. Se eu acordar, o que eu não vou, porque eu estou morta. Isso é horrível. Pobre Charlie. E Renée e Jake..."

Eu continuei conversando com ela na tentativa de que aquilo a fizesse enxergar a realidade.

"Eu consigo entender que você esteja me confundindo com um pesadelo, mas eu não consigo imaginar o que você possa ter feito pra ir para o inferno. Você cometeu muitos assassinatos enquanto eu estava longe?"

"Obviamente não. Se eu estivesse no inferno você não estaria comigo".

Eu já estava ficando impaciente.

"Aquilo tudo realmente aconteceu, então?"

"Isso depende, se você está se referindo a nós quase sendo massacrados na Itália, então, sim".

Ela parecia finalmente estar acordando, mas ainda meio estranha.

"Que estranho, eu realmente fui á Itália. Você sabia que o mais longe que eu já fui foi a Albuquerque?"

Não pude evitar de revirar os olhos.

"Talvez você devesse voltar a dormir, você não está sendo coerente".

"Eu não estou mais cansada, que horas são? Por quanto tempo eu estive dormindo?"

Ela disse teimosa como sempre, eu calculei na minha cabeça, e fiquei surpreso, meu pai realmente me pegou de jeito, somando choro castigos banho e reunião já tinham se passado mais da metade de um dia, lógico que Rosalie e Emmett, deram uma boa enrolada comigo na esperança de acalmar meu pai antes de irmos pra casa, mas é que meu pai me bateu tanto que eu pensei nunca mais iria parar, pra mim pareceu uma eternidade, mas é sempre assim quando minha bunda está em jogo, um minuto parece uma hora, não percebi que realmente já tinha passado muito tempo.

"É pouco mais de uma da manhã, então, por umas catorze horas".

"Charlie?"

Eu procurei os pensamentos dele, e me lembrei de informá-la de algo importante.

"Dormindo...você provavelmente devia saber que eu estou quebrando as regras agora. Bem, não tecnicamente, já que ele disse pra nunca mais passar pela sua porta de novo, e eu vim pela janela... Mas, ainda assim, a intenção era clara".

Ela fez um olhar indignado, Acho que ela não está tão acostumada quanto eu a ter um pai linha dura, pelo menos eu acho que não, mas eu tinha que parar de reclamar do meu, ele só quer minha segurança, e até me deixou quebrar essa regra só pra vê-la, novamente por querer o meu bem, ele sabe que Charlie não me quer aqui, Rosalie contou pra ele assim que chegamos, a menos que ele estivesse tão louco comigo que não tenha prestado atenção, ele violou o código dos pais ao me deixar vir aqui, pais humanos ou vampiros não costumam violar os castigos uns dos outros.

"Charlie te baniu da casa?"

"Você esperava outra coisa?"

"_Ainda bem que ela ainda não é filha do meu pai oficialmente, porque ela provavelmente estaria tendo o seu primeiro encontro com o cinto da disciplina agora mesmo."_

Esse meu pensamento me fez lembrar do meu irmão que devia estar levando uma baita surra naquele mesmo momento, também na minha irmã que teve a palmada de sua vida e que quase apanhou de cinto, salvo Rose que desobedeceu por pura impetuosidade, eu era o grande culpado de toda essa confusão, e pela punição dos meus irmãos.

"Qual é a história?"

Ela perguntou curiosa, mas também tentando desesperadamente manter a conversa casual, eu podia perceber que ela estava tentando manter o controle a todo custo.

"O que você quer dizer?"

Eu quis saber. Acho que nunca vou me acostumar a não poder ler os pensamentos dela.

"O que eu vou dizer pra Charlie? Qual é a minha desculpa pra ter desaparecido por... afinal, por quanto tempo eu estive fora?"

"Só três dias. Na verdade, eu estava esperando que você tivesse uma boa explicação eu não tenho nada".

Ela gemeu.

"Fabuloso".

"Bem, talvez Alice invente alguma coisa"

Tentei confortá-la.

"Então, o que você esteve fazendo, até antes desses três dias?"

Meu tormento parecia não acabar nunca, eu teria que explicar a ela o que estava fazendo, enquanto minha mente e minha bunda me lembravam de que fora um erro, não apenas fora em vão como também me rendera a surra da minha vida, não tinha menor chance de eu revelar isso a ela, mas a parte em que falhei nessa missão também seria bastante embaraçoso.

"Nada terrivelmente excitante".

"É claro que não."

Ela torceu a feição.

"Porque você está fazendo essa cara?"

"Bem...se você fosse, afinal, só um sonho, esse é exatamente o tipo de coisa que você diria, minha imaginação deve estar bagunçada".

Ela não é fácil, eu suspirei em desgosto, naquele ritmo ela ira acabar descobrindo sobre meu castigo se eu não fosse discreto.

"Se eu te contar, você finalmente vai acreditar que não está tendo um pesadelo?"

"Pesadelo!"

Ela repetiu com escárnio, enquanto eu esperei pela sua resposta.

"Talvez, se você me contar".

"Eu estava... caçando".

Comecei, ela olhou pra mim com um olhar crítico.

"Isso é o melhor que você pode fazer?"

"Isso definitivamente não prova que eu estou acordada".

Eu fiz um movimento que fez a calça esfolar minha bunda, segurei pra não gemer, minha resposta saiu lenta, mas ela nem percebeu, devia achar que estava hesitando devido a seriedade da situação.

"Eu não estava caçando comida... Na verdade eu estava...testando a minha sorte em... perseguir... mas eu não sou muito bom nisso".

"O que é que você estava perseguindo?"

Ela perguntou reparando minha expressão torcida e desconfortável.

"Nada de importante."

Tentei ser casual mas as palavras não combinavam com minha feição.

"Eu não entendo".

Fiz um movimento disfarçando ser pela dúvida que ela expressou, e consegui finalmente oferecer algum refrigério à minha bunda, mas o desconforto do coração ainda estava lá, chegara a hora de me desculpar, eu só queria que ela me perdoasse e me aceitasse de volta.

"Eu -"

Respirei fundo, como se o ar fosse me dar forças pra dizer tudo que eu tinha que dizer, como se fosse uma chace de ser perdoado, como se eu realmente precisasse respirar.

"Eu te devo desculpas. Não, é claro que eu te devo muito, muito mais do que isso. Mas você precisa saber..."

As palavras começaram a fluir rapidamente, estava tão nervoso, eu tinha que me segurar pra que seus ouvidos humanos acompanhassem, mas era como se eu não dissesse logo a oportunidade de ter de volta a razão de minha existência fosse fugir de mim.

"...que eu não fazia idéia. Eu não tinha idéia da confusão que estava deixando pra trás. Eu pensei que fosse seguro pra você aqui. Tão seguro. Eu não tinha idéia de que Victória ia voltar. Eu vou admitir, quando eu a vi daquela última vez, eu estava prestando muito mais atenção aos pensamentos de James. Mas eu não vi que ela seria capaz de responder dessa forma. Que ela tinha um laço tão forte com ele. Eu acho que agora me dou conta do porque. Ela tinha tanta confiança nele, que o pensamento dele falhar nunca ocorreu a ela. Era a grande confiança que nublava os sentimentos dela por ele - isso evitou que eu visse a profundidade deles, o vínculo que havia ali, não que isso seja uma desculpa para o que eu te deixei enfrentar. Quando eu ouví o que você disse a Alice, e o que ela mesma viu, quando eu me dei conta de que você teve que colocar a sua vida na mão daqueles lobisomens, imaturos, voláteis, a única coisa que podia ser pior do que a própria Victória -"

Eu parei a enchorrada de palavras pra encontrar uma forma mais crível possível de dizer aquilo.

"Por favor saiba que eu não tinha nenhuma idéia de tudo isso. Eu me sinto doente, com toda a minha essência, mesmo agora, quando eu posso ver e sentir você segura nos meus braços. Eu sou a desculpa mais miserável por -"

"Pare"

Ela me interrompeu, aumentando minha angustia, será que ela nem mesmo aceitaria uma explicação?

"Edward"

Ela começou a falar e de repente era a boca dela que despejava uma enxurrada de palavras.

"Isso tem que parar agora. Você não pode pensar nas coisas desse jeito. Você não pode deixar ... essa culpa... mandar na sua vida. Você não pode se responsabilizar pelas coisas que acontecem comigo. Nada disso é culpa sua, isso é só parte do que a vida é pra mim. Então, se eu tropeçar na frente de um ônibus ou o que quer que aconteça na próxima vez, você tem que se dar conta de que não é o seu trabalho levar a culpa. Você não pode simplesmente sair correndo para a Itália porque se sente mal por não ter me salvado. Mesmo se eu tivesse pulado daquele precipício pra morrer, isso teria sido a minha escolha, e não sua culpa. Eu sei que é... a sua natureza segurar a culpa por tudo, mas você realmente não pode deixar as coisas chegarem a esses extremos! Isso é muito irresponsável, pense em Esme e Carlisle e -"

"_Pronto! Agora ela já está parecendo a minha irmã mais velha, imitando a minha mãe, com as idéias do meu pai" _

Eu tive que pegar de volta sua atenção, ela tinha entendido tudo errado.

"Isabella Marie Swan, você acredita que eu pedí que os Volturi me matassem porque eu me sentia culpado?"

"_Pronto! Agora sou eu quem pareço o meu pai, falando o nome dela completo, se pudéssemos ser pais um dia, seriamos a cópia perfeita de Esme e Carlisle."_

Era nítida a confusão no rosto dela.

"Não foi isso?"

"Se eu me sentia culpado? Intensamente. Mais do que você pode compreender".

Eu tentei explicar sem sucesso.

"Então... o que é que você tá dizendo? Eu não entendo".

"Bella, eu fui até os Volturi porque eu achava que você estivesse morta, mesmo se eu não tivesse nenhuma responsabilidade pela sua morte"

Tremi ao dizer a palavra.

"Mesmo se não fosse minha culpa, eu teria ido para a Itália. Obviamente, eu devia ter sido mais cuidadoso - eu devia ter falado diretamente com Alice, ao invés de aceitar uma informação de segunda mão de Rosalie. Mas, realmente, o que é que eu podia pensar quando o garoto disse que Charlie estava no funeral? Quais eram as chances?"

Eu gemia só de falar na confusão toda, meu traseiro doía tanto que eu pensei que nunca mais seria capaz se quer de falar disso.

"As chances"

Murmurei pra mim mesmo.

"As chances estão sempre contra nós. Erro após erro. Eu nunca vou criticar Romeu de novo".

Ela ainda não pegara a essência do que eu tentava explicar.

"Mas eu ainda não entendo, é disso que eu tô falando. E daí?"

Eu também não entendia qual era a parte que lhe fazia tão confusa

"Perdão?"

"E daí se eu estivesse morta?"

Eu não podia acreditar na estupidez daquela pergunta.

"Você não se lembra de nada do que eu te disse antes?"

Perguntei irritado.

"Eu me lembro de tudo que você me disse, incluindo as palavras que anularam todo o resto."

Eu passei as pontas dos dedos gelados no seu lábio inferior.

"Bela, você parece ter compreendido mal".

Fechei os olhos, balançando a cabeça pra frente e pra trás com um meio sorriso infeliz.

"Eu pensei que já havia explicado isso claramente antes. Bella, eu não posso existir num mundo onde você não exista".

"Eu estou..."

Ela parecia procurar pela palavra apropriada.

"Confusa".

"Eu sou um bom mentiroso, Bella, eu tenho que ser".

Ela congelou, eu devia ter piorado a sua confusão dizendo isso.

"Me deixe terminar! Eu sou um bom mentiroso, mas ainda assim, pra você acreditar em mim tão rapidamente aquilo foi... um tormento".

Ela ainda estava em transe parecia traumatizada, ferida ao ser obrigada a lembrar do que eu tinha feito.

"Quando nós estávamos na floresta, quando eu estava te dizendo

adeus, você não ia desistir, eu podia ver isso. Eu não

queria fazer isso - eu sentí que me mataria fazer isso - mas eu sabia que se eu não te convencesse de que não te amava mais,você ia levar muto mais tempo pra retomar a sua vida. Eu esperava que, se você achasse que eu havia seguido em frente, você faria o mesmo".

"Um despedida limpa"

Ela sussurrou.

"Exatamente. Mas eu nunca imaginei que fosse tão fácil fazer isso! Eu pensei que fosse ser quase impossível - que você ia saber que era mentira e eu teria que passar horas tendo que te convencer e plantar a semente da dúvida na sua cabeça. Eu menti, e eu lamento - lamento porque te machuquei, lamento porque foi um esforço inútil. Lamento por não ter podido te proteger do que eu sou. Eu menti pra te salvar, e não funcionou. Eu lamento, mas como é que você pôde acreditar em mim? Depois dos milhares

de vezes que eu disse que te amava, como é que você pôde deixar

uma palavra acabar com a sua fé em mim?"

Ela permaneceu calada.

"Eu podia ver nos olhos, que você honestamente acreditou que

eu não te queria mais. O conceito mais absurdo, mais ridículo – como se houvesse alguma forma de eu existir sem precisar de você! Bella..."

Suspirei.

"Sério, o que é que você estava pensando!"

E então ela começou a chorar. As lágrimas surgiram e então começaram a descer incontrolavelmente pelas suas bochechas.

"Eu sabia, eu sabia que estava sonhando".

Ela disse entre soluços, e eu dei uma rizada.

"Você é impossível! Como é que eu posso colocar isso de forma que você acredite em mim? Você não está dormindo, e você não está morta. Eu estou aqui, e eu te amo. Eu sempre amei você, sempre. Eu estava pensando em você, vendo o seu rosto em minha mente, durante cada segundo em que estive longe. Quando eu te disse que não te queria, aquele foi o tipo mais negro de blasfêmia".

Ela balançou a cabeça estranhamente.

"Você não acredita em mim, acredita? Porque você consegue acreditar numa mentira, mas não na verdade?"

Ela começou a se explicar.

"Nunca fez sentido você me amar, eu sempre soube isso".

Os meus olhos se estreitaram, a minha mandíbula se apertou, ao ouvir algo tão absurdo.

"Eu vou provar que você está acordada"

Eu peguei o rosto dela seguramente entre minhas mãos, ignorando sua luta quando ela tentou desviar-se.

"Por favor não"

Ela sussurrou, me parando a um centímetro do seu rosto.

"Porque não?"

"Quando eu acordar"

Eu abri a boca pra protestar, mas era apenas um trocadilho.

"Ok, esqueça essa - quando você se for de novo, já vai ser duro suficiente sem isso também".

Afastei-me um centímetro, pra olhar seu rosto.

"Ontem, quando eu te tocava, você estava tão... hesitante, cuidadosa, e ainda assim era a mesma. Isso é porque eu estou muito atrasado? Porque eu te machuquei demais? Porque você realmente seguiu com a sua vida, como eu planejava que você fizesse? Isso seria... muito justo. Eu não vou contestar a sua decisão. Então não tente desperdiçar seus sentimentos, por favor, só me diga se você ainda pode me amar ou não, depois de tudo que eu te fiz. Pode?"

"Que tipo de pergunta idiota é essa?"

Ela protestou irritada.

"Só me responda. Por favor".

"O jeito como eu me sinto por você nunca vai mudar. É claro que eu te amo, e não há nada que você possa fazer pra mudar isso!"

"Isso era tudo que eu precisava ouvir".

A boca dela já estava na minha, e ela não pareceu resistir dessa vez, eu não fui nem de longe cuidadoso como antes, a dor de imaginá-la morta era maior do que qualquer queimor na garganta, nada poderia fazer com que eu a matasse, não havia lugar mais seguro no mundo pra ela do que nos meus lábios, a macies frágil de sua pele segura entre os meus dedos que se moviam suavemente quase que sozinhos, seu doce cheiro inebriante, o mel da sua saliva me embriagava enquanto eu ouvia o desespero do seu coração batendo feito um louco, eu me afastei, só pra colocar a minha orelha no seu peito.

"Aliás, eu não vou te deixar".

Senti seu silêncio cético e ergui o rosto pra olhar em seus olhos.

"Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Não sem você, eu só te deixei em primeiro lugar porque eu queria que você tivesse a chance em uma vida humana normal, feliz. Eu podia ver o que estava fazendo com você - mantendo você constantemente na cara do perigo, tirando você do mundo ao qual você pertencia, arriscando você a cada minuto que você passava comigo. Então eu tinha que tentar. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa, e pareceu que ir embora era

o único jeito. Se eu não pensasse que você estava melhor sozinha, eu nunca teria me obrigado a ir embora. Eu sou egoísta demais. Só você poderia ser mais importante do que o que eu queria... ou precisava. O que eu quero e preciso é estar com você, e eu sei que jamais serei forte o suficiente pra ir embora de novo. Eu tenho muitas desculpas pra ficar - graças aos céus por isso! Parece que você não consegue ficar segura, não importa quantos quilômetros eu ponha entre nós".

"Não me prometa nada".

"Você acha que eu estou mentindo pra você agora?"

"Não, não mentindo, você fala sério... agora. Mas e quanto a amanhã, quando você pensar em todas as razões pelas quais foi embora em primeiro lugar? Ou no mês que vem, quando Jasper der a louca pra cima de mim?"

Enrijeci, eu duvidava muito que depois de tudo que meu irmão passou ele seria capaz de atacá-la, eu mesmo era capaz de beijá-la ardosamente sem matá-la, imaginava então meu irmão, que quase perdera sua amada e seu irmão de uma só vez.

"Não é como se esse não tivesse sido o seu motivo pra ir embora da primeira vez, não é? Você vai acabar fazendo aquilo que você acha certo".

"Eu não sou tão forte quanto você acredita que eu sou certo e errado já deixaram de significar tanto pra mim; eu já ia voltar do mesmo jeito. Antes de Rosalie ter me dado as notícias, eu já estava cansado de viver a vida semana depois de semana, ou um dia de cada vez.

É logico que eu deixei de fora a parte em que meu pai ia acabar me trazendo de volta arrastado pelas orelhas se eu não o fizesse por vontade própria.

"Eu estava lutando pra ver as horas passarem. Era só uma questão de tempo, e não muito tempo, antes de eu aparecer na sua janela e implorasse que você me aceitasse de volta. Eu ficarei feliz de implorar agora, se você quiser isso".

Ela fez uma careta.

"Fala sério, por favor".

"Oh, eu estou, será que dá por favor pra você tentar ouvir o que eu estou dizendo? Será que você pode me deixar tentar explicar o quanto você significa pra mim?"

Examinei o seu rosto pra saber se estava sendo compreendido.

"Antes de você, Bella, minha vida era uma noite sem lua, muito escura, mas haviam estrelas, pontos de luz e razão... E aí você apareceu no meu céu como um meteoro, de repente, tudo estava pegando fogo, havia brilho, havia beleza. Quando você não estava lá, quando o meteoro caiu no horizonte, tudo ficou escuro. Nada havia mudado, mas os meus olhos haviam ficado cegos com a luz, eu não conseguia mais ver as estrelas. E não havia mais razão pra nada".

"Seu olhos irão se ajustar."

Ela resmungou.

"Esse é o problema, eles não podem"

"E a suas distrações?"

Ri sem um traço de humor.

"Só mais uma parte da mentira, amor, não tinha nenhuma distração vinda da... da agonia . Meu coração não bate a quase noventa anos, mas isso era diferente, era como se meu coração tivesse ido, como se eu fosse um buraco. Como se eu tivesse deixado tudo que havia dentro de mim aqui com você."

"Isso é engraçado."

Ela murmurou eu arqueei a sobrancelha.

"Engraçado?"

"Eu quis dizer estranho, eu pensei que isso fosse só eu. Muitos pedaços de mim ficaram perdidos, também, eu não fui capaz de respirar realmente por tanto tempo."

Ela encheu seus pulmões, luxuriando na sensação.

"E meu coração. Isso estava definitivamente perdido."

Fechei meus olhos e pousei minha orelha sobre seu coração de novo. Ela pressionou meus cabelos com a bochecha, eu senti a macies do seu carinho e o delicioso aroma dela.

"Perseguir não foi uma distração então?"

"Não, isso nunca foi uma distração. Isso foi uma obrigação."

"O que isso quer dizer?"

"Isso que dizer que, mesmo pensando que eu não esperava nenhum perigo de Victória, eu não ia deixar ela ir embora com... Bem, como eu disse, eu era horrível fazendo isso. Eu tracei o caminho dela tão longe quanto o Texas, mas então eu segui uma falsa pista no Brasil, e ela realmente veio aqui...eu não estava nem no mesmo continente! E todo esse tempo, pior do que meus piores medos –"

"Você estava caçando Victória?"

Ela meio que gritou me interrompendo, os roncos distantes de Charlie gaguejaram, e então voltaram a um ritmo regular novamente.

"Não muito bem, mas eu vou fazer melhor dessa vez. Ela não vai ter bom ar entrando e saindo por muito tempo."

"Isso está... fora de questão."

Ela determinou ainda indignada.

"É muito tarde para ela. Eu devo ter deixado o outro tempo passar, mas não dessa vez, não depois – "

"Você não tinha acabado de prometer que você não ia partir? Isso não é exatamente compatível com uma extensiva perseguição, não é?"

Um rosnado começou a se formar baixinho em meu peito, mesmo que eu tivesse que implorar ao meu pai, mesmo que tivesse que envolver toda a minha família nisso pra que ele deixasse, eu iria acabar com aquela maldita.

"Eu vou manter minha promessa, Bella. Mas Victória vai morrer. Logo."

"Não vamos ser precipitados."

Ela disse tentando, sem sucesso, esconder o pânico.

"Talvez ela não vá voltar. A matilha de Jake provavelmente a assustou. Realmente não há razões para ir procurar ela. Além do mais, eu tenho problemas maiores que Victoria"

Eu sabia do que ela falava, mas tentei desviar o assunto.

"É verdade. Os lobisomens são um problema."

Ela bufou.

"Eu não estava falando de Jacob. Meus problemas são bem maiores do que um punhado de lobisomens adolescentes colocando eles mesmos em problemas."

Quase disse, mas preferi ouvir dela mesma.

"Sério? Então qual seria seu maior problema? Que iria fazer o retorno de Victória a você parecer um inconseqüente assunto em comparação?"

"Que tal sobre o segundo maior?"

Ela sugeriu e eu me entreguei, sabia que iria acabar perdendo esse jogo, mas ainda estavam rolando os dados.

"Tudo bem... Os Volturi são só o segundo maior problema?"

"Você não parece tão chateado com isso."

Ela destacou.

"Bem, nós tempos um bom tempo para pensar sobre isso. Tempo significa algo muito diferente pra eles do que significa pra você, ou até para mim. Eles contam anos do jeito que você conta dias. Eu não estaria surpreso se você tiver 30 quando cruzar as mentes deles novamente."

Uma expressão de horror cruzou seu rosto, depois uma de dor e em seguida lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos.

"Você não precisa ter medo, eu não vou deixar eles te machucarem."

"Enquanto você estiver aqui"

segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos.

"Eu nunca vou deixar você novamente."

"Mas você disse trinta"

Ela disse já com o rosto todo molhado.

"O que? Você vai ficar, mas me deixar ficar toda velha de qualquer maneira? Certo."

Confirmei.

"Isso é exatamente o que eu vou fazer. Qual escolha tenho eu? Eu não posso ficar sem você, mas eu não vou destruir sua alma."

"Isso é realmente..."

Ela fez uma pausa, como se não conseguisse encontrar as palavras.

"Sim?"

Eu questionei para que ela voltasse a falar.

"E quando eu começar a ficar tão velha e as pessoas começaram a

achar que sou sua mãe? Sua avó?"

"Isso não significa nada pra mim. Você sempre será a coisa mais linda em meu mundo. É claro, se você me superar, se você quiser algo mais, eu irei entender isso, Bella. Eu prometo, eu não vou ficar no seu caminho se você quiser me deixar."

Eu disse cheio de hesitações, secando suas lágrimas com beijos e depois olhando-a nos olhos.

"Você percebe que eu vou eventualmente morrer, certo?"

O que ela disse me fez confessar algo, antes respirei fundo só pra ter certeza de que nenhum Cullen estivesse por perto, era lógico que não estavam, minha mãe jamais abandonaria Jasper em tal situação, Rosalie e Alice provavelmente estavam de castigo, e Emmett não estava autorizado a sair de casa sozinho por mais 18 anos, mas meu extinto de adolescente rebelde me fez verificar por via das dúvidas.

"Eu irei te seguir assim que puder."

"Isso é seriamente...Doente"

"Bella, é o único jeito certo deixado –"

"Vamos só voltar por um instante."

Ela disse me interrompendo bruscamente transformando tudo em uma discussão.

"Você se lembra dos Volturi, certo? Eu não posso permancer humana para sempre. Mesmo que eles não pensem em mim até eu ter trinta, você realmente acha que eles vão esquecer?"

"Não, eles não vão esquecer, mas..."

Ela estava disposta a ganhar, eu podia ver no seu rosto irritado

"Mas?"

Ela perguntou igualzinho a minha mãe quando pega agente na mentira.

"Eu tenho alguns planos."

"E esses planos, esses planos giram todos em torno de mim permanecendo humana."

De repente eu é que já estava ficando irritado, agora era oficial, estávamos brigando.

"Naturalmente"

Falei arrogante, ficamos ali nos encarando por um instante, como se calculando uma jogada pra ganhar um ponto.

Então ela respirou fundo, balançando seus ombros, empurrou meus braços para longe assim podendo me sentar.

"Você quer que eu vá embora?"

Perguntei sem poder esconder a dor.

"Não...Eu estou indo embora."

Ela disse procurando os sapatos no escuro.

"Eu devo perguntar aonde você está indo?"

"Eu estou indo pra sua casa."

_Essa garota ainda vai me enlouquecer_

Foi o que pensei enquanto pegava os sapatos pra ela, e me descuidei sentei ao seu lado, eu esquecera completamente da minha bunda diante de tanta insanidade, agora eu me pergunto, quem no mundo pode esquecer uma surra daquela? Segurei o grito e perguntei pra ela.

"Aqui estão seus sapatos, qual é seu plano para chegar lá?"

"Minha caminhonete."

"Isso iria provavelmente acordar Charlie"

Tentei dissuadi-la.

"Eu sei. Mas honestamente, eu vou ficar de castigo semanas por isso. Em quão mais problemas eu posso entrar?"

Pensei em dizer a ela que ele cogitou que ela merecia umas palmadas, mas eu não bem a pessoa indicada pra tocar nesse assunto.

"Nenhum. Ele vai me culpar, não a você."

"Se você tem uma idéia melhor, sou toda ouvidos."

"Fique aqui"

Sugeri sem, esperanças.

"Sem chances. Mas você pode ficar, sinta-se em casa."

Andou em direção a porta, depois da piada sem graça, eu já estava lá antes de dela, bloqueando sua passagem e ela virou para a janela, amarrando a cara e olhou pra baixo como se analisasse a distância considerando pular.

"Okay! Eu te darei uma carona."

Ela deu de ombros.

"De qualquer jeito. Mas você provavelmente deveria estar lá também."

"E por que isso?"

Eu tinha que perguntar.

"Porque você é extraordinariamente opinante, e eu estou certa que você quer uma mudança para refrescar seus pontos de vista."

"Meu ponto de vista em qual assunto?"

Eu já estava falando através dos dentes.

"Isso não é mais sobre você. Você não é o centro do universo, sabia? Se você for trazer os Volturi atrás de nós por causa de algo estúpido como me deixar humana, então sua família deveria ter voz ativa."

"Ter voz ativa em que?"

Perguntei palavra por palavra sem esconder minha indignação.

"Minha mortalidade. Eu estou colocando isso em votação."

"Tudo bem então, sobe aí".

Corri pela floresta carregando-a, ela não parecia tensa como antes, parecia confortável como se fizesse aquilo a vida toda, de repente senti um beijo meigo no meu pescoço.

"Obrigado...Isso significa que você decidiu que está acordada?"

Ela sorriu se refestelando como se fosse sua primeira oportunidade em séculos de fazê-lo.

"Na verdade não. De qualquer forma, é mais que isso, eu não estou tentando acordar. Hoje não".

"Eu vou ganhar a sua confiança de volta de alguma forma, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça".

Foi o que prometi, mas ela me garantiu.

"Eu confio em você, é em mim que eu não confio".

"Explique isso, por favor"

Eu pedi diminuindo o ritmo, estávamos próximos de casa e eu queria ouvir se meu pai não estava batendo no meu irmão, eu sabia que já devia ter terminado, mas não custava verificar, afinal, as palestras sobre segurança do Dr. Cullen eram conhecidas por durarem horas.

"Bem"

Ela hesitou procurando palavras.

"Eu não confio em mim mesma pra ser... suficiente. Pra

merecer você. Não há nada em mim que possa segurar você"

Eu a desci das minhas costas sem soltar seus bracinhos frágeis e com delicadeza e cuidado suficiente pra não encostar na minha bunda, abracei ela contra meu peito.

"Seu laço é permanente e inquebrável, nunca duvide disso".

Uma duvida ainda pairava no ar e eu tinha que saber, o que se passava naquela mente curiosamente impenetrável.

"Você nunca me disse..."

Apenas murmurei.

"O que?"

"Qual é o seu maior problema".

"Eu vou te dar uma dica"

Ela suspirou, e se inclinou pra tocar a ponta do meu nariz com o seu dedo indicador.

"Eu sou pior que os Volturi... Eu acho que mereci isso".

Ela revirou os olhos, e tentou se explicar.

"A pior coisa que os Volturi podem fazer é me matar, você pode me deixar...Os Volturi, Victoria... eles não são nada comparados a isso".

Ouvir aquilo doeu mais do que a surra que o meu pai me deu, se é que isso é possível.

"Não! Não fique triste".

Ela pediu vendo a angustia no meu rosto.

"Se houver pelo menos uma forma de te fazer ver que eu não posso viver sem você, tempo, eu acho, é a única forma de te convencer".

Eu disse a ela em meio sorriso amarelo.

"Tudo bem"

Ela concordou e foi logo mudando de assunto.

"Então, já que você vai ficar... Será que posso ter as minhas coisas de volta?"

Eu ri, se ela conhecesse meus pais de verdade saberia que eu nunca cometeria tamanha rudeza, eles me matariam se eu o fizesse.

"As suas coisas nunca foram embora, eu sabia que era errado, já que eu prometi te deixar em paz sem lembranças. Foi uma coisa estúpida e infantil, mas eu queria ter alguma coisa minha com você. O CD, as fotos, as passagens, elas estão todas embaixo do seu piso".

"Mesmo? Eu acho...eu não tenho certeza, mas eu imagino... eu acho que sabia disso o tempo inteiro".

"O que você sabia?"

Ela sempre me deixava confuso, ela era meu enigma particular, pra deixar minha existência mais interessante, algo realmente relevante, não apenas uma tediosa existência, claro que uma mãe e a quantidade de irmãos que meu pai me deu, tornavam mais fácil não morrer afogado no tédio, mas nada nunca se compararia a minha doce e intrigante Bella.

"Alguma parte de mim, meu subconsciente talvez, nunca deixou de

acreditar que você se importava com o fato de que eu vivia ou

morria. Provavelmente era por isso que eu estava ouvindo as vozes".

Aquilo me pegou de surpresa provavelmente eu fizera um estrago maior do que imaginara. Houve um profundo silêncio por um momento.

"Vozes?"

"Bem, só uma voz. A sua. É uma longa história"

"Eu tenho tempo"

Eu não iria esperar pra saber sobre aquilo.

"É bem patético".

Ela começou parecendo constrangida.

"Você se lembra do que Alice te disse sobre esportes radicais?"

"Você pulou de um penhasco pra se divertir"

Respondi a pergunta retórica, incentivando-a a continuar.

"Er, certo. E antes disso com a moto -"

"Moto?"

Eu perguntei com uma voz muito parecida com a do meu pai quando está tentando não perder a paciência com as explicações fumaradas do Emmett, e acabar pondo o diálogo a perder, ela pareceu perceber e respondeu retraída.

"Eu acho que não disse a Alice sobre essa parte"

"Não".

Eu disse por baixo da respiração, e ela tentou desviar o rumo da conversa pra longe dos detalhes da tal moto.

"Bem, sobre isso... Veja, eu descobri que... quando eu estava fazendo alguma coisa perigosa ou estúpida... eu conseguia me lembrar de você mais claramente, eu conseguia me lembrar do som da sua voz quando estava com raiva. Eu podia ouví-la, como se você estivesse bem ao meu lado. Na maior parte do tempo eu tentava não pensar em você, mas isso não me machucava tanto, era como se você estivesse me protegendo de novo, como se você não quisesse que eu me machucasse. E, bem, eu me pergunto se a razão pela qual eu podia te ouvir tão claramente era porque, por baixo disso tudo, eu sempre soube que você não havia parado de me amar".

Agora minhas palavras já eram tão claramente irritadas, que lembravam meu pai tirando o cinto.

"Você... estava...arriscando a sua vida... pra ouvir -"

"Shh...

Ela me parou.

"Espere um segundo. Eu acho que estou tendo uma epifania aqui".

De repente ela lembrava muito Alice tendo uma visão, seu olhos parados como se estivesse montando um quebra-cabeças mental

"Oh!"

Foi tudo que ela disse, eu já estava ficando preocupado então a chamei de volta pra realidade.

"Bella?"

"Oh. Tudo bem. Eu entendo".

Ela disse voltando ao normal mas com um olhar maravilhado no rosto.

"Sua epifania?"

Perguntei ansioso.

"Você me ama"

A convicção em sua vós me fez sorrir.

"Sinceramente, eu amo".

Notei seu peito inflar como se fosse explodir e ouvi seu coração acelerar descontrolado e eu não pude conter o desejo de beijá-la, e mais uma vez nossos lábios se encontraram ardentemente, eu estavam ficando bom naquilo, mas um pouco de treino e eu seria capaz de avançar o sinal sem machucá-la, limpei esse pensamento tão rápido quanto afastei minha boca da dela.

"Você foi melhor nisso que eu, sabe?"

Eu a informei analisando tudo.

"Melhor em que?"

"Sobreviver. Você, pelo menos, fez um esforço. Você se acordava de manhã, tentava ser normal pra Charlie, seguia um padrão para a sua vida. Quando eu não estava ativamente perseguindo, eu era... complemante inútil. Eu não conseguia ficar perto da minha família -

eu não conseguia ficar perto de ninguém. Eu tenho vergonha de admitir que eu mais ou menos me curvei em uma bola e deixei a infelicidade me levar embora, Isso foi muito mais patético do que ouvir vozes. E, é claro, você sabe disso, também".

"Eu só ouví uma voz."

Ela me corrigiu, eu sorri e a puxei bem apertado para o seu lado direito e comecei a me guia-la para a frente.

"Eu só estou brincando com isso"

Escutei por uma ultima vez o movimento dentro de casa parecia estar tudo em paz, não tinha ninguém chorando, eles estavam reunidos conversando, e mais uma vez o assunto era o maldito incidente de Volterra, ninguém nunca mais ia me deixar esquecer aquilo.

"Não importa nem um pouco o que eles disserem".

Avisei a ela.

"Agora isso afeta eles também".

Ela rebateu, levantei os ombros indiferentemente.

Entramos em casa eu liguei as luzes, e chamei os nomes um por um.

"Carlisle? Esme? Rosalie? Emmett? Jasper? Alice?"

"Bem vinda de volta, Bella! O que podemos fazer por você essa manhã? Eu imagino, pela hora, que essa não é uma visita puramente social".

Ela acenou com a cabeça, para meu pai que já estava ao se lado.

"Eu gostaria de falar com todos de uma só vez, se estiver tudo bem. Sobre uma coisa importante".

Ela olhava pra mim enquanto falava, ao em vez de olhar pra ele, quando ela finalmente o fez não adiantou muito, por que ele não estava olhando pra ela, ele estava me fulminando com os olhos, e me repreendendo através de pensamentos.

"_Você demorou bastante pra quem está de castigo, e ainda tirou a garota do dela? Boa forma de mostrar um bom comportamento!"_

"_Aaah dá um tempo! Posso até ter demorado um pouco mas Bella não está de castigo, pelo menos ainda não."_

Foi o que e pensei, secretamente agradecendo por ele não poder ler pensamentos.

"É claro, Porque não falamos na outra sala?"

"_Droga! Ele vai levar isso pra mesa de reunião, isso não é bom!"_

Meu pai segurou uma cadeira pra ela, enquanto eu me retorcia de preocupação.

Ele sentou-se à direita de Bella e eu me sentei à esquerda dela. Todos os outros se sentaram silenciosamente. Alice estava sorrindo pra ela, já a par de tudo.

"_Ooh! isso é tão emocionante finalmente ela será uma de nós."_

Emmett e Jasper pareciam curiosos.

Js - _"Mas o que significa isso?"_

Em - _"Será que ela apertou a bunda dele? pela cara que ele tá..."_

Rosalie sorria pra ela tão timidamente quanto ela em resposta.

"_Nunca pensei que agradeceria pela existência dessa garota, até que ela não é tão sem sal assim, lógico que não é bonita o suficiente pra meu irmão, além de ser humana, mas graças a Deus que ela estava viva e é muito corajosa."_

"O palco é seu".

A voz do meu me baniu dos pensamentos da minha irmã mais velha nem tive tempo de ouvir a mente dos meus pais, o que não foi de todo ruim, só os meus irmãos já me deixaram nervoso o suficiente eu olhei pra ela com cara de poucos amigos, apertando a sua mão por baixo da mesa.

"Bem, eu espero que Alice já tenha lhes contado tudo o que aconteceu em Volterra?"

"Tudo"

Alice me assegurou.

"E na ida".

"Isso também"

Ela mentiu balançando a cabeça.

"Bom...então estamos todos na mesma página".

"Então, eu tenho um problema, Alice prometeu aos Volturi que eu me tornaria uma de vocês. Eles vão mandar alguém pra checar, e eu tenho certeza de que isso é uma coisa ruim – uma coisa pra ser evitada, e então, agora, isso envolve vocês todos. Eu lamento por isso".

Eu já estava quase rosnando em desgosto, meu pai estava atento a cada palavra de Bella, enquanto minha mãe observava atentamente meu comportamento.

"_Modos Edward!"_

"Mas se vocês não me quiserem, então eu não vou me forçar pra

vocês, esteja Alice querendo ou não".

Mamãe abriu sua boca pra falar, mas Bella ergueu um dedo pra pará-la.

"Por favor, me deixe terminar. Todos vocês sabem o que eu quero. E eu tenho certeza de que também sabem o que Edward quer. Eu acho que a única maneira justa de decidir é por uma votação. Se vocês decidirem que não me querem, então... eu acho que vou para a Itália sozinha. Eu não posso deixar que eles venham até aqui"

Não pude segurar o rosnado no peito, e minha mãe me ameaçou.

"_Você quer apanhar?"_

"Levando isso em conta, então, que eu não vou colocá-los em perigo de nenhuma das formas, eu quero que vocês votem sim ou não no caso de eu me tornar uma vampira".

"_Ela tem razão, eu já devia ter posto um fim nessa loucura faz muito tempo."_

Era o que meu pai pensava quando Bella fez um gesto passado a palavra pra ele.

"Só um minuto"

Eu rudemente interferi, para o desgosto dos meus pais, principalmente da minha mãe que odeia quando somos rudes em qualquer que seja a situação.

"Eu tenho algo a adicionar antes de votarmos".

Bella suspirou desgostosa e me deu um olhar apertado, minha mãe um olhar desaprovador, e meu pai um olhar curioso.

"Sobre o perigo ao qual Bella está se referindo, eu não acho que precisamos ser exageradamente ansiosos"

Eu me animei colocando a mão livre em cima da mesa, cheguei até me inclinar por cima dela.

"Vejam".

Expliquei olhando ao redor da mesa.

"Havia mais de uma razão pra eu não ter apertado a mão de Aro lá no final. Há uma coisa na qual eles não pensaram, e eu não queria

precavê-los disso".

Eu disse sorrindo.

"_Ponto pra mim!"_

"Que era?"

Alice olhou cética como a Bella.

"Os Volturi são super confiantes, e com uma boa razão. Quando eles decidem encontrar alguém, isso não é realmente um problema. Lembra de Demetri?"

Perguntei pra Bella que respondeu que sim com um movimento dos ombros.

"Ele encontra pessoas, esse é o seu talento, por isso eles o mantêm. Agora, durante todo o tempo em que eu estive com cada um deles, eu estava vasculhando no cérebro deles por qualquer coisa que pudesse nos salvar, eu estava pegando toda a informação que fosse possível. Então eu ví como o talento de Demetri funciona. Ele é um perseguidor, um perseguidor mil vezes mais talentoso que James era. A habilidade dele é levemente relacionada á minha, ou o que Aro faz. Ele capta... o gosto? Eu não sei como descrever isso... o tenor... da mente de alguém, e depois ele a segue. Isso funciona a distâncias imensas. Mas depois do pequeno experimento de Aro, bem..."

"Você acha que ele não será capaz de me encontrar"

Bella completou meu raciocínio.

"Eu tenho certeza disso. Ele se baseia completamente nesse sentido. Quando ele não funcionar com você, eles estarão todos cegos".

"E como isso resolve alguma coisa?"

Ela questionou defendendo o seu ponto de vista.

"Obviamente, Alice será capaz de dizer quando eles estiverem planejando uma visita, e eu vou te esconder, será como procurar uma agulha num palheiro".

Eu podia ouvir a alegria dos pensamentos de meu irmão mais velho Emmett, isso provavelmente significaria uma luta quando eles viessem, trocamos um olhar e um sorriso.

"Mas eles podem encontrar você"

Ela rebateu.

"E eu posso cuidar de mim mesmo".

Emmett riu e se inclinou por cima da mesa na minha direção estendendo o pulso.

"Excelente plano, meu irmão"

Ele disse com entusiasmo, estiquei o braço pra bater o pulso de Emmett no meu.

"Não"

Rosalie assobiou.

"Absolutamente não"

Bella concordou.

"Legal"

Jasper elogiou

"Idiotas"

Alice murmurou.

"_Bonito em?"_

Mamãe repreendeu.

Ela só pensou, mas antes que abrisse a boca para desanimar nos três, Bella retomou a palavra.

"Tudo bem, então. Edward ofereceu uma alternativa pra vocês

considerarem vamos votar".

Ela olhou pra mim tão aborrecida quanto Alice olhava para Jasper , Rosalie olhava pra Emmett e minha mãe olhava pra nós três, enquanto isso, meu pai observava tudo anotando em seu caderninho pra bronca mais tarde.

"Você quer que eu me junte á sua família?"

"Não dessa maneira. Você fica humana".

Ela balançou a cabeça por perder um voto de cara, por mais obvio que fosse ainda assim era um voto.

"Alice?"

"_Desculpe-me maninho mas dessa vez eu não estou como você."_

"Sim".

Desejei que ela pudesse ouvir meus pensamentos também, pois eu compraria o seu voto com uma ameaça sobre o roubo Porsche, meu pai detesta chantagens, mas aquele era literalmente um caso de vida ou morte.

"Jasper?"

"_Vai ser legal não querer matar minha irmã o tempo todo."_

"Sim"

"_Traidor de uma figa, depois de tudo que ele me ajudou a aprontar pra salvar Bella ele, me entrega o pescoço dela assim? Aposto que é só puxando a sardinha pra Alice, sei que ele iria aproveitar uma luta tanto quanto Emmett."_

"Rosalie?"

"_Espero que ela compreenda, mas não é só pelo meu irmãozinho que já foi punido o suficiente, mas por ela também."_

"Não".

Rosalie e eu nunca reconheceríamos em público, mas eu eu amo minha irmã, ela atormenta a minha vida tanto quanto eu atormento a dela, mas nos momentos mais decisivos ela sempre esteve ali pra mim.

Ela levantou as duas mãos, com as palmas pra frente, pedindo uma chance pra se explicar.

"Eu não estou querendo dizer que tenho aversões a ter você como irmã. É só que... essa não é a vida que eu teria escolhido pra mim. Eu queria que houvesse alguém pra ter votado não pra mim".

Fiquei de cara com a sabedoria que saiu da boca da senhora 'espelho, espelho meu'.

Bella fez uma expressão compreensiva e deu seguimento àvotação.

"Emmett?"

Eu já estava contando com o voto do meu irmão mais velho, eu nem precisava ler seus pensamentos, ele deveria concordar com sua companheira como fez Jasper, e queria a luta mais que qualquer um, nem me dei o trabalho de ler seus pensamentos ao em vez disso fiquei fazendo minhas contas, empataríamos a votação, 3x3, minha mãe, provavelmente me querendo acompanhado pra sempre e não querendo uma briga com os Volture, votaria sim, 4x3, mas meu pai que nunca morderia alguém que tivesse outra opção, votaria não, Bella definitivamente não estava morrendo, 4x4, como ele é o patriarca, faria o desempate decidindo pela vida de Bella, eu já respirava fundo quando Emmett me surpreendeu.

"Que inferno, sim!"

Ele abriu um sorriso largo.

"A gente pode arrumar um outro jeito de arrumar briga com esse Demetri".

Olhei indignado, com tamanha traição, os pensamentos dele eram desordenados, quase infantis, vibravam com a idéia de ter mais uma irmã, só me restava esperar que o voto do meu pai tivesse um peso maior.

Bella apenas olhou pra minha mãe, que nem precisou ser convocada.

"Sim, é claro, Bella. Eu já penso em você como parte da minha família".

"_Desculpe-me meu filho, mas não posso mais suportar sua solidão, você precisa dela pra sempre e não somente por alguns anos."_

"Obrigada, Esme",

Ela sussurrou enquanto se virava na direção de Carlisle.

Mas ele não olhava pra ela e sim pra mim.

"Edward"

Ele disse apenas o meu nome mas completou em sua mente.

"_Filho isso é para o seu bem, e vai doer mais em mim do que em você."_

"Não!"

Eu cheguei a rosnar, minha mandíbula estava apertada, tive que curvar meus lábios na frente dos meus dentes, pra não mostrá-los pra ele.

"É o único jeito disso fazer sentido...você escolheu não viver sem ela, e isso não me deixa outra escolha".

Enchi os olhos de lágrimas, soltei a mão dela e sai da sala antes que ela me visse chorando.

"_Traga seu traseiro de vota a essa sala agora mesmo!"_

Minha mãe gritou em sua mente, mas eu ignorei, tentei ver o que meu pai pensava da minha atitude rude de dar as costas pra ele, mas seu pensamento só tinha dor, como na hora em que ele estava me batendo de cinto lá na sala, mas era uma dor misturada com tristeza e não com desespero como antes, eu não sei explicar direito, quem lê sentimentos aqui é o Jasper.

_"Eu acho que você sabe o meu voto"_

Ouvi meu pai da outra sala.

_"Obrigada"_

Ela murmurou.

Eu estava tão decepcionado com meu pai, jamais pensei que ele fosse capaz, eu sabia que ele fazia isso por mim, mas não conseguia entender, se ele não queria o meu sofrimento, então por quê? Eu sofreria sem ela, mas aquilo era pior do que sofrer, eu já jurara não fazer aquilo de novo, eu já não fora punido o suficiente?

Quando eu a ouvi agradecer como quem ganha um presente, eu peguei o objeto mas próximo a mim e atirei na parede, caí de joelhos no chão com as mãos na cabeça.

"Isso era tudo o que eu precisava. Obrigada por me quererem. Eu me sinto exatamente da mesma forma por todos vocês também".

Em seguida ouvi a voz da minha mãe falando com ela, eu tirei a mão do rosto pra avaliar o estrago, não podia ser muito grande eu só joguei alguma coisa na parede.

Meu coração quase bateu ao perceber que aquela 'alguma coisa' nada mais era do que o vaso chinês que minha mãe adorava, adorava não, idolatrava, e a bosta da parede, era a de vidro, por um instante me dei o direito de pensar no quanto eu estaria ferrado por aquilo, mas uma pergunta estúpida de Bella me levou de volta pra sala de jantar.

"Bem, Alice...Onde você quer fazer isso?"

"Não! Não! NÃO!"

Cheguei a ser agressivo quando gritei com ela, eu estava fora de mim, pra gritar com uma mulher na frente dos meus pais.

"Você está louca? Você perdeu completamente a cabeça?"

Ela se afastou, com as mãos nos ouvidos.

"_Você perdeu completamente a noção do perigo Edward, seu pai vai te matar! Isso não é maneira de tratar uma dama."_

Eu fingi não estar ouvindo e mantive os olhos presos em Bella_._

"Umm, Bella"

Alice se intrometeu com uma voz ansiosa.

"Eu não acho que estou pronta pra isso. Eu vou precisar me preparar..."

"Você prometeu"

Ela olhou por baixo do meu braço, enquanto isso eu olhei para o rosto gelado do meu pai, eu conhecia aquele olhar, se Bella não estivesse presente, o tapa já estava comendo na minha bunda, ele mantinha um rosto sereno mas seus pensamentos estavam furiosos.

"_Edward, você está passando dos limites com esse comportamento totalmente inaceitável, trate de se controlar se você sabe o que é melhor pra você."_

"Eu sei, mas... Sério, Bella! Eu não faço idéia de como não matar você".

"Você pode fazer isso, eu confio em você".

A discussão das duas continuava, eu queria por tudo obedecer meu pai, mas era mais forte do que eu, eu tentei me segurar, mas acabei foi rosnando furioso.

Alice balançou a cabeça rapidamente, parecendo em pânico.

"Carlisle?"

Bella pediu meu pai.

Agarrei o rosto dela com a mão, forçando-a a olhar pra mim.

_"Edward tire as mãos dela, se você machucá-la vai apanhar na frente dela."_

Não sei aonde foi parar o meu juízo, mas ao em vez de obedecer o meu pai eu ergui a outra mão pra ele como se isso fosse impedi-lo de falar, desnecessário é dizer que foi inútil.

"Eu posso fazer isso, você não vai correr nenhum risco de que eu perca o controle".

"Puroce bom".

Ela disse com a voz estranha pois eu ainda segurava sua mandíbula.

Minha mãe estava rezando pra Deus dar paciência pra o meu pai, minha irmã me chingando de burro, meus irmãos implorando pra eu cair em mim, e meu pai contando lentamente, enquanto isso eu só queria parar aquela loucura.

"Espere! Não precisa ser agora".

Eu tentei.

"Não há razão pra não ser agora"

Ela não desistia.

"Eu estou pensando em algumas-".

"É claro que está! Agora me solte".

"_Tire as mãos dessa garota AGORA! Ou eu..."_

Meu pai gritou na minha cabeça colocando a mão na fivela do cinto. E a soltei na hora e cruzei os braços no peito, e ele relachou.

"Em cerca de duas horas, Charlie vai estar aqui procurando por você. Eu não duvidaria que ele chamasse a polícia".

Eu lembrei a ela de sua vida totalmente humana.

"Todos os três."

Ela debochou.

"No interesse de permanecer acima de qualquer suspeita, eu sugiro que ponhamos um fim a essa conversa, pelo menos até que Bella termine o segundo grau, e saia da casa de Charlie."

Eu disse olhando para o meu pai, no intuito de levá-lo a razão, porque eu não tinha moral nenhuma pra sugerir nada a ele.

"Esse é um pedido razoável, Bella"

Finalmente ele concordou comigo.

Escutei meus irmãos e minha mãe respirarem como se tivessem visto uma granada sem pino ser contida.

"Eu vou considerar isso".

Essa foi a minha vez de respirar.

Mas antes que eu pudesse respirar tranqüilo minha mãe esticou os olhos compridos pra outra sala.

"Eu provavelmente devia te levar pra casa, só no caso de Charlie acordar mais cedo".

Eu decidi as pressas.

"_Volte logo, temos muito o que conversar, mocinho."_

"Depois da formatura?"

Ela pediu a confirmação olhando pra ele.

"Você tem minha palavra".

Ele garantiu, ela respirou fundo sorriu e olhou pra mim vitoriosa.

"Tudo bem, você pode me levar pra casa".

A puxei rápido pelos fundos, pra não passar pela sala onde minha mãe com certeza já estava descobrindo a merda que eu fizera, antes que meu pai me puxasse pra dentro de volta pelas orelhas por causa daquilo, e mandasse um dos meus irmãos levá-la, eu iria encontrar pais muito irritados quando voltasse, mas era hora de entregar a Bella para o dela, que não devia estar tão menos irritado que o meu.

**Continua...**

**A/N: Ufa! Este capítulo, a exemplo do 7, foi escrito em cima do livro, nada fácil devo acrescentar, espero mais uma vez ter conseguido um resultado satisfatório, deixe-me saber a sua opinião, só leva um minuto, não me negue isso, por favorsinho :3**

**Surpresinha pra vocês, criei um orkut onde só serão aceitos fãs de nelluca, ou no mínimo leitores do fanfition, nele só serão postados assuntos e fotos a respeito das fics postadas aqui, como as fotos que tenho mudado no Avatar pra acompanhar as histórias, recados e pedidos, vocês também podem enviar desenhos ou artes feitas inspiradas nas histórias e levar o crédito por elas, podemos interagir da forma que você quiser se você fizer parte do _nelluca's world._ Pra entrar e ser aceito é fácil, é só entrar no meu profile aqui no ff e clicar no link, quando mandar o convite coloque o código abaixo, não precisa se identificar se não quiser, desde que apresente o código no convite de amizade.**

**PPFPIVMN **


	13. COMEMORANDO REVIEW N100

**COMEMORANDO MEU PRIMEIRO REVIEW DE N° 100**

IUUUUUUURRUUUUUUUUU !

NÚMERO ¨¨***100***¨¨

TÊZ DÍGITOS \o/

**OBRIGADA! VOCÊS SÃO OS MELHORES :)**

**GRACIAS! ERES EL MEJOR :)**

**THANKS! YOU ARE THE BEST :)**

E para comemorar, nada melhor do que meu primeiro ON-SHOT

votem entre as 5 opções abaixo pra que eu possa escrevê-lo e postá-lo no mesmo dia em que o último de VNM chegar, e gostaria também de premiar o felizardo que enviou o Review de n° 100, _**Didi e ur cabrito,**_ com o direito de ler a história antes e escolher o título dela.

Opções

Briga - de Edward e Rosalie.

Travessura - de Emmett.

Mentira - de Jasper.

Excessos - de Alice.

Birra - de Renesmee.

**Vamos lá! Vote, participe, comemore comigo!**

Ps.: Não deixe de comentar o capítulo 12, quero muito mesmo saber o que vocês acharam das entrelinhas na votação para a mudança de Bella.


	14. Final  Reflexão

**GRANDE ERRO POSTEI O RASCUNHO DA OUTRA HISTÓRIA NO LUGAR DO CAPÍTULO NOVO, FOI MAL A CONFUSÃO.**

**A/N: Eu não sei nem por onde começar a me desculpar, sei que nunca sumi por tanto tempo, não se sintam abandonados, eu estava com problemas pessoais que graças a Deus foram resolvidos, obrigada a todos que sempre entraram na minha página e nunca perderam a esperança de que eu voltaria, é a todos vocês que dedico esse capítulo final de VNM.**

**Bem vindas:Didi e ur cabrito, M, Miranda, Marina e Angel Nunes.**

**Desculpe-me por não responder aos últimos reviews, eu não tenho o costume de fazer isso,mas fiquei tanto tempo sem entrar no ff que não sei quais não foram respondidos, mas aqui vão os meus sinceros agradecimentos a todos os maravilhosos reviews e a todos que participaram da votação.**

"**Volterra Nunc****a Mais"**

**Capítulo final **

**Reflexão**

**POV EDWARD**

Fizemos uma viagem silenciosa de volta direto até o seu quarto e a coloquei na cama.

Meus pensamentos frenéticos em busca de uma solução não me permitiam ficar quieto.

Eu não conseguia parar de calcular em uma forma de pelo menos prolongar a data daquela decisão absurda, se eu ganhasse pelo menos alguns anos ela poderia adquirir prazer pelas coisas naturais da vida, como desejo de ser mãe, ou o simples amadurecimento do seu corpo.

Ela ainda era uma menina, se se transformasse agora nunca chegaria a se tornar uma mulher como minha mãe se tornou, assim como eu que nunca chegaria a ser o homem que meu pai é, estou condenado a ser esse moleque de 17 para o resto da eternidade.

Eu não conseguia parar de pensar naquilo, apesar de que eu deveria mesmo era estar pensando em como livrar o meu traseiro da bagunça que eu deixei em casa, e eu nem tinha muito tempo pra criar algo, quanto mais tempo eu demorasse com ela, mais irritado meus pais ficariam comigo, eu ainda estava na condicional do meu castigo.

"O que quer que seja que você estiver planejando, não vai funcionar"

Ela me tirou do meu devaneio.

"Shh. Eu estou pensando".

Informei a ela, eu não tinha tempo pra explicar, pensei então em uma proposta, ela gemeu, se jogando na cama e colocando a colcha por cima da cabeça, tirei a coberta de cima pra poder vê-la, deitei ao seu lado e alisei sua bochecha.

"Se você não se importar, eu preferiria que você não escondesse o

seu rosto. Eu já vivi sem ele pelo máximo de tempo que eu consigo

agüentar. Agora... diga-me uma coisa".

"O que?"

Ela perguntou como se não quisesse mesmo saber.

"Se você pudesse pedir por qualquer coisa nesse mundo, qualquer

coisa, o que seria?"

"Você"

Ela respondeu desconfiada.

"Alguma coisa que você ainda não tenha".

Eu insisti impaciente.

"Eu ia querer... Que Carlisle não tivesse que fazer isso. Eu iria querer que você me transformasse".

Ela era impossível, não tinha como quebrar a sua determinação, então resolvi usar o desejo dela, contra, nesse caso a favor, dela mesma.

"O que você estaria a fim de trocar por isso?"

Ela pareceu querer embarcar na oportunidade.

"Qualquer coisa".

Com um sorriso fraco eu fiz a barganha

"Cinco anos?"

Seu rostinho era pura indignação.

"Você disse qualquer coisa"

Lembrei a ela.

"Sim, mas... você vai usar o tempo pra encontrar uma maneira de se livrar disso. Eu tenho que bater enquanto o ferro está quente. Além do mais, é perigoso demais que eu permaneça humana - pra mim, pelo menos. Então, qualquer coisa menos isso".

Ela disse determinada, mas eu não desisti da barganha.

"Três anos?"

"Não!"

"Será que isso vale alguma coisa pra você?"

Eu pensei no quanto eu queria isso. Melhor manter uma testa de

ferro, eu decidi, e não deixar ele saber o quanto eu queria isso.

Isso ia me dar mais tempo pra ter influencia.

"Seis meses?"

Foi sua contra proposta, e eu rolei os olhos pra ela.

"Não é bom o suficiente".

"Um ano, então, esse é o meu limite".

Ela quis por um fim ao jogo, mas ainda estavam rolando os dados.

"Pelo menos me dê dois".

"De jeito nenhum. De dezenove eu passo. Mas eu não vou chegar

nem perto dos vinte. Se você vai ficar na adolescência pra sempre,

então eu também vou".

Já vi que a barganha com o tempo já era uma causa perdida então aproveitei nossa negociação pra conseguir algo ainda mais valioso.

"Tudo bem. Esqueça os limites de tempo.

Se você quer que eu faça isso - então você só vai ter que aceitar uma condição".

"Condição? Que condição?"

Ela perguntou desconfiada.

"Case comigo primeiro"

falei cuidadosamente.

Ela olhou pra mim, esperando...

"Tudo bem. Qual é o truque?"

Suspirou a decepção, esperava que ela se emocionasse quanto mais o tempo passa, menos efeito essas palavras tem, nos meus primeiros anos era tudo tão diferente... e mais fácil, pelo menos pra mim que sempre tive sangue e agora veneno nobre.

"Você está ferindo o meu ego, Bella. Eu acabei de te pedir em casamento, e você acha que eu estou fazendo piada".

Ela insistiu.

"Edward, por favor fale sério".

"Eu estou sendo cem por cento sério"

Eu tive o cuidado dee não demostrar nenhum humor, mostrando assim a seriedade da minha proposta.

"Oh, vamos! Eu só tenho dezoito".

"Bem, eu já tenho quase cento e dez. Está na hora de me ajeitar".

Eu não pude perder a piada.

"Olha, casamento não está exatamente no topo da minha lista de prioridades, sabe? Isso foi meio que o beijo da morte pra Renée e Charlie".

"Interessante escolha de palavras".

"Você sabe do que eu estou falando".

"Por favor não me diga que você tem medo de compromisso"

Eu indaguei deixando que minha voz demonstrasse bem a que tipo de compromisso eu me referia.

"Não é exatamente isso. Eu... estou com medo de Renée. Ela realmente tem umas opiniões interessantes sobre se casar antes dos trinta".

Ficamos ali discutindo e comparando a seriedade de um casamento e de uma transformação, ela chegou a me desfiar a levá-la pra Las Vegas e se casar comigo contando que eu a transformasse pela manhã, não deu muito certo pois eu aceitei de imediato, em meio a nossa discussão eu citei um anel e ela indignada deu um pequeno grito que acordou ao Charlie.

"_Está na hora de ter uma conversinha com essa menina."_

Os pensamentos dele me preocuparam, normalmente quando meu pai utilizava o termo 'conversinha' estava se referindo a muito mais do que falar, então por mais estranho possessivo e super protetor que pudesse parecer eu pedi pra ficar.

"Seria infantil da minha parte me esconder no seu armário, então?"

"Não"

Ela sussurrou ansiosamente, eu podia sentir o medo na sua voz, reforçando as minhas suspeitas.

"Fique. Por favor".

Entrei segurando o gemido da dor, meu traseiro e minhas coxas castigados, estavam impiedosamente em atrito com a bagunça dela dentro do minusculo armário.

"_Deus dá-me forças pra não acabar dando uma surra nessa garota, como ela pode sumir assim? Calma, Chalie, calma, conversa primeiro, não se deve punir os filhos estando com raiva."_

Devo admitir, ele era um pai tão prudente quanto o meu, o que não diminuem nem um pouco o ardor de uma palmada, mas pelo menos evita os excessos que levam pais a ferir os filhos tanto física quanto emocionalmente, e Bella realmente estava merecendo umas palmadas.

De repente percebi o quão ruim fora a idéia de ficar, já que o pai dela não era nenhum monstro agressor, eu não iria sair do nada pra evitar uma palmada de um simples pai preocupado, sendo assim eu teria que me segurar lá dentro se viesse realmente a acontecer, a menos que eu quisesse provocar uma confusão de proporções catastróficas e acabar sobre o colo do meu pai outra vez.

"Bom dia, pai".

"Oh, oi, Bella, eu não sabia que você estava acordada".

"É. Eu só estava esperando você se levantar pra ir tomar um banho",

Ela disse tentando disfarçar, eu sabia disso não só pela sua voz , mas pela patética tentativa de se esquivar de um problema, falha cometida inúmeras vezes por meus irmãos e eu.

"Espera! Vamos conversar por uns minutos primeiro".

Percebi que ele ligara a luz.

"Você está com problemas".

Tentei buscar algo nos seus pensamentos que contradissessem suas palavras mas eles estavam em sincronia.

"É, eu sei".

Ela disse nervosa, eu fiquei feliz que ela mesmo sendo teimosa, resolveu dançar conforme a música, Charlie não é tão antiquado quanto meu pai, talvez ela só recebesse uma prisão domiciliar como castigo.

"Eu estava a ponto de enlouquecer nesses três dias. Eu volto pra casa do funeral de Harry, e você está desaparecida. Jacob me disse que você havia fugido com Alice Cullen, e que ele pensava que vocês estavam com problemas. Você não me deixou um número, e não me ligou. Eu não sabia quando - ou se - você ia voltar. Você tem alguma idéia de como... como..."

A medida em que suas palavras saiam sua irritação sabiamente guardada começava a vir a tona, ele se quer foi capaz de terminar o que estava dizendo.

"Será que você pode me dar uma boa razão pra eu não te mandar pra Jacksonville nesse segundo?"

Eu tremi por dentro, conhecendo Bella eu sabia que ela agiria como Rosalie, ao invés de baixar a cabeça, viria com uma resposta afiada.

"Porque eu não vou".

Engoli o veneno acumulado na boca, vi na mente de Charlie uma palmada rígida no traseiro dela, apertei os olhos mas o som não veio, ele pensou mas foi capaz de deter a si mesmo, soltei um ar que eu nem sabia ter prendido nos pulmões.

"Agora só um minuto, jovenzinha - "

Ele claramente estava irritado, mas Bella insanamente resolveu confrontá-lo.

"Olha, pai, eu aceito completamente a responsabilidade pelas minhas ações, e você pode me castigar por quanto tempo você quiser. Eu também farei todas as tarefas e vou lavar as roupas e os pratos até que você pense que eu aprendi a lição. E eu acho que você está no seu direito se você quiser me botar pra fora também - mas isso não vai me fazer ir para a Flórida".

Estratégia arriscada a dela, deixá-lo com tanta raiva a ponto de não ter coragem de bater nela e ainda por cima desviar completamente o foco do assunto, os pensamentos dele estavam tão frenéticos de raiva que eu não pude discernir, talvez eu devesse tentar um dia.

"Você gostaria de explicar onde esteve ?"

A estratégia falhou, risquei da minha mente a idéia de experimentar o mesmo, se fosse meu pai eu estaria seriamente ferrado naquele momento.

Eu não sabia mais o que fazer, Alice ela e eu devíamos ter inventado algo pra contar par ao Charlie, mas só pensamos em Carlisle, ao perceber que estávamos ferrados de todos as formas possíveis e imagináveis, desistimos e resolvemos que a honestidade seria a melhor política, mas fomos displicentes ao esquecer que a verdade, pelo menos não naquele caso, não se aplicava ao pai de Bella.

"Houve uma... emergência".

Ela começou sua tentativa de inventar algo, Bella era uma mentirosa terrível, não me admiraria nada se ela acabasse entregando até mesmo minha presença no armário.

"Eu não sei o que te dizer, pai. Foi em grande parte um grande mal

entendido. Um disse-me-disse. Saiu do controle".

Ela tentou ficar à margem da verdade o máximo possível, talvez ela conseguisse mesmo, mas eu ainda estava nervoso.

"Veja, Alice contou a Rosalie que eu havia pulado do penhasco..."

Eu não pude acreditar na facilidade dela pra ferrar com uma mentira, ela simplesmente entregou o lance do penhasco como se não fosse nada importante. Só pude esperar que ela realmente pudesse sair daquela revelação bombástica, pois ele estava quase resolvido de uma surra nos seus pensamentos.

"Eu acho que não te contei sobre isso. Não foi nada. Só me divertindo, nadando com Jake."

Eu é que senti vontade de dar-lhe umas palmadas por ouvir aquilo.

"De qualquer forma, Rosalie contou pra Edward e ele ficou chateado. Ela meio que acidentalmente fez parecer que eu estava tentando me matar ou alguma coisa assim. Ele não atendia ao telefone, então Alice me arrastou pra... , Los Angeles, pra explicar pessoalmente"

Respirei fundo quando ela disse Los Angeles, por um instante realmente acreditei que ela diria Itália, mas esse não foi o problema maior, Charlie não ouviu uma palavra depois de ela dizer que pulou de um penhasco.

"Você estava tentando se matar, Bella?"

"Não, é claro que não. Só me divertindo com Jake. Mergulho dos

penhascos. Os garotos de La Push faz isso o tempo inteiro. Como eu disse, não foi nada".

O que vi na mente mente dele, foi no mínimo perturbador por assim dizer, eu estava apanhando dele como um cão sarnento, nariz ensanguentado dentes faltando, depois estava pendurado pela gola da camisa sendo entregue por ele ao meu pai no pronto socorro.

"Qual é a de Edward Cullen, afinal? Todo esse tempo, ele te deixou na mão sem uma palavra -"

Bella interrompeu

"Outro mal entendido".

"Ele está de volta então? Eu não tenho certeza de qual é o plano. Eu acho que eles todos voltaram".

Ela disse numa simplicidade de dar inveja, talvez o pai dela não fosse tão disciplinador quanto meu, pois as poucas vezes que ousei em encará-lo daquela forma, não terminou nada bem pra mim.

"Eu quero que você fique longe dele, Bella. Eu não confio nele. Ele é ruim pra você. E não vou deixar ele fazer aquilo com você de novo".

Ele estava coberto de razão da cabeça aos pés embora me doesse se quer pensar em ficar longe dela, ele estava absolutamente certo.

"Tudo bem"

Ela disse me deixando confuso, em momentos como aquele, ler seus pensamentos realmente me fazia muita falta.

"Oh..."Eu pensei que você fosse ser difícil".

Charlie estava tão surpreso quanto eu.

"Eu vou..."

Houve uma pausa um tanto quanto confusa.

"Eu quis dizer 'Tudo bem, eu me mudo' ".

Meu deus do céu ela enlouqueceu! Foi tudo que eu pude pensar, Charlie estava prestes a tirar o cinto e eu prestes a sair dali, eu não ia permitir que ele encostasse um dedo se quer nela furioso como ele estava.

"Pai, eu não quero me mudar, eu amo você. Eu sei que você está preocupado, mas você vai precisar confiar em mim nisso. Você vai ter que facilitar pra Edward se quiser que eu fique. Você quer que eu viva aqui ou não?"

Ela disse tão calma irradiando tranquilidade, que podia se passar por Jasper.

"Isso não é justo, Bella. Você sabe que eu quero que você fique".

"Então seja legal com Edward, porque ele vai estar onde eu estiver",

Essas últimas palavras fizeram com que Charli supitasse novamente.

"Não embaixo do meu teto"

Charlie trovejou.

"Olha, eu não vou dar mais nenhum ultimato essa noite - ou eu acho que é manhã. Só pense nisso por alguns dias, tá legal? Mas tenha em mente que eu e Edward somos uma espécie de pacote".

Ultimato? Ela parecia a mãe e ele o filho, sua confiança me fez perceber o quanto ela estava disposta aquilo, fez eu me sentir amado, fez o pedido de casamento renegado soar como nada.

"Bella -"

A voz do pai dela parecia querer prolongar a discussão, mas ela desrespeitosamente o cortou.

"Pense nisso... E enquanto você está fazendo isso, será

que você pode me dar um pouco de privacidade? Eu realmente

preciso de um banho."

Ele saiu, batendo a porta atrás dele. Eu ouvi ele pisando furiosamente nos degraus da escada.

Pensei que seria uma ótima oportunidade de contar a ela que nunca poderia agir assim com Carlisle a menos que quisesse umas belas palmadas, mas pra isso eu teria que assumir que apanho também, o que a levaria a deduzir que minha aventura suicida não ficara sem uma merecida punição, só de pensar meu estômago se contorceu em constrangimento e o veneno das minhas veias esfriou o meu rosto, sorte a minha do veneno não ser vermelho ou quente, ou estaria vermelho como um tomate com as bochechas em chamas.

"Eu lamento por isso"

Ela sussurrou pra mim, já sentado ao seu seu lado.

"Como se eu não merecesse coisa muito pior. Não comece nada com Charlie por minha causa, por favor".

Pedi a ela, ainda envergonhado por causar tantos problemas pra todos, meu traseiro doeu ao sentar na cama e me lembrei do meu irmão e de Alice, não vou mentir de Rosalie também, e agora Bella, que pode não ter apanhado mas estava em sérios problemas com o pai.

"Não se preocupe com isso"

Ela respirou enquanto juntava as suas coisas do banheiro e pegava uma muda de roupas limpas.

"Eu vou fazer exatamente o que for necessário, e nada, além disso. Ou será que você está querendo me dizer que eu não teria um lugar pra ir?"

Ela arregalou os olhos com falso alarme.

"Você se mudaria pra uma casa cheia de vampiros?"

Eu perguntei como se já não soubesse a resposta.

"Esse provavelmente é o lugar mais seguro pra alguém como eu.

Além do mais...Se Charlie me expulsar, então não há necessidade de esperar até a formatura, não é?"

Apertei a mandíbula.

"Tão ansiosa pela condenação eterna",

"Você sabe que não acredita realmente nisso".

Ela disse num raciocínio inédito.

"Oh, não acredito?"

Eu perguntei com sarcasmo.

"Não. Não acredita".

Ela confirmou e continuou sua lógica.

"Se você realmente acreditasse que perdeu sua alma, então quando eu te encontrei em Volterra, você teria se dado conta imediatamente do que estava acontecendo, ao invés de pensar que estávamos mortos juntos. Mas você não soube - você disse 'Incrível. Carlisle estava certo' ."

Ela me lembrou triunfante.

"Existe esperança em você, afinal".

Fiquei calado, pela primeira vez eu não tinha um argumento.

"Então vamos os dois ter esperança, certo? Não que isso

importe. Se você ficar, eu não preciso do paraíso".

Coloquei as mão no seu rosto angelical e olhei nos seus olhos de chocolate.

"Pra sempre."

"Isso é tudo o que eu estou pedindo"

Ela se equilibrou na ponta dos pés pra me beijar.

A parte boa do trauma todo, foi adquirir resistência pra beijá-la melhor, o medo de vê-la morta era maior que qualquer reação instintiva.

Nos beijamos e nos acariciamos como nunca antes, ela passou as mão pelas minhas costas e resolveu, para minha surpresa, apertar a minha bunda.

É lógico que não teria nenhum efeito, a menos ue minha bunda estivesse em carne viva, ou carne morta, ou... Ah vocês sabem o que quero dizer.

Eu gemi, ela ficou desconfiada, eu fingi que tinha sido a garganta, não sei bem se ela caiu, ainda mais depois da minha reação, quando Rosalie apareceu na janela.

"O papai tá te chamando, **a-gora**!"

Eu não pude evitar de por a mão no traseiro, foi uma espécie de extinto protetor de crianças e adolescentes.

Bella sorriu como se tivesse sido uma piada minha.

"Tenho que ir agora Bella, meu pai não está mais feliz que o seu com toda essa confusão."

Beijei sua testa e então saí, pela janela minha irmã ficou e tentou ser educada até demais pra o meu gosto.

"Desculpe atrapalhar Bella, é que meu pai-"

"Rosalie!"

Eu chamei antes que ela falasse demais.

"O que significa isso? O papai disse pra trazê-la e voltar."

"Não é da sua conta, é isso que significa."

"AH é? Então não digo como estão as coisas por lá."

"Eu posso ler pensamentos sua idiota!"

"Eu só quero ver você tentar, fedelho."

"Ômega, Psi, Chi, Fi, Upsilon, Tau, Sigma, Rô, Pi..."

A insuportável começou a pensar o alfabeto grego de trás pra frente.

"Tá legal eu falo, mas não vá dizer nada a ninguém, ou eu conto do telescópio."

Eu ameacei como sempre, era a única forma de comunicação e entendimento entre minha irmã mais velha e eu.

"Já fazem mais de 70 anos seu chantagista barato."

Ela disse apertando os olhos traída.

"É, mais tenho certeza que o papai ainda vai querer saber quem quebrou."

Eu sustentei a ameaça.

"Tenho certeza que ele também vai adorar saber que você me ajudou a colocar a culpa no Emmett pra ele não saber da sua pequena aventura na escola."

Olhei pra ela com olhos estreitos e as mãos na cintura, ela imitou o mesmo gesto.

Nós tínhamos tantos segredos guardados um do outro, que aquela barganha ia durar uma eternidade.

"Vai dizer ou não o que o papai falou?"

Eu insisti.

"Só se me disser por que demorou tanto."

Eu suspirei na derrota, balancei a cabeça e comecei a andar.

"Fiquei com medo de o pai dela bater nela também, ouvi os pensamentos dele."

"Kkkkkkkkk Bella rsrsrs...levando... umakkkkkk palmada? Kkkkk Isso eu pagaria pra ver kkkkkkkk."

Ela começou a rir histericamente, eu queria avançar nela, mas já estávamos atrasados.

"Rssrss... desculpa...Então... o papai não bateu no Jasper, ele e Lice estão de castigo. Quando papai viu o vidro no chão, disse que pelo visto você não tinha apanhado o bastante. Mamãe me disse que pediria ao papai pra não te bater pela cena que você fez ou pela janela quebrada, mas quando ela viu o vaso chinês que você quebrou ela deu um grito tão indignado que nem deu tempo de falar com ele, também não deu tempo pra ver o que tinha acontecido, papai só abraçou a mamãe com os cacos do vaso na mão e disse pra mim, 'vai atrás do Edward e diz que eu quero ele aqui **a-gora**!' "

Ela disse imitando a voz do meu pai quando está irritado.

"Eu engoli seco, você acha que ele vai ter coragem de me bater outra vez?"

"Eu disse com os olhos marejados, tentando segurar pra não chorar na frente dela."

Ela tentou disfarçar sua pena, mas não conseguiu.

"Se ele me bater de novo eu fujo de casa e não volto nunca mais."

Eu disse já detendo a lágrima dos olhos.

"Calma maninho, calma, ele não teria essa coragem, se tivesse a mamãe não deixaria e eu a judaria a te proteger."

Ela disse com ternura tirando a minha mão do meu rosto.

"Além do mais você sabe que fugir nunca dá certo ele sempre, acaba botando a mão no fujão de um jeito ou de outro, sabe que os Cullen são inseparáveis."

Sorri com o que ela disse, um sorriso meio sem graça mais ainda assim um sorriso.

"Agora vamos embora bebê chorão!"

Ela deu um tapa na minha bunda, eu gritei de dor e em seguida puxei o cabelo dela.

"Vou contar para o meu pai que você puxou meu cabelo, ele disse pra você nunca mais tocar nele lembra."

"E eu vou contar..."

O caminho todo continuamos a eterna discussão do 'Eu vou contar'.

Quando chegamos em casa, é lógico que chegamos também à conclusão de que era melhor ninguém contar nada.

Minha mãe estava sentada à mesa da cozinha com um vidro de cola emendando os últimos pedaços da sua relíquea.

Emmett estava emburrado numa poltrona no canto da sala, Jasper estava no quarto de hóspedes e Alice no dela. Meu pai estava caminhando de um lado para o outro em meio aos cacos de vidro na sala. Eu vi tudo através de seus pensamentos.

Rosalie me pegou pelo braço me encorajando ir até ele.

"Eu vou com você."

Chegamos até ele, ela me deu um leve empurrão me encorajando.

Ele me analisou dos pés a cabeça.

"Onde o senhor Edward Cullen estava?"

"Na casa dos Swan."

minha irmã respondeu, a pergunta que pareceu ter sido feita a ela

"Obrigado Rose."

"Papai ele só estav-"

"O-bri-ga-do Rosalie."

Ela cortou a explicação irritado, e fez um movimento com a cabeça pra ela sair, ela me olhou com olhos pesarosos e saiu me lançando um pensamento.

"_Vou chamar a mamãe, estaremos na outra sala, peça desculpas pelo temperamento, e não vá dizer nada que piore sua situação."_

"Por que você demorou?"

Ele disse parado onde estava com os braços cruzados.

Eu não tinha palavras pra responder, então permaneci em silêncio, olhando para os meus sapatos e com as mãos empurrando os bolsos.

"Eu vou te dizer por que você demorou. Por que você realmente acha que em se tratando de Bella não existem regras. Que se for por causa dela, você pode tudo."

Ele estranhamente não exigiu que eu o olhasse nos olhos, eu podia ver que seu nervosismo o fazia andar de um lado pra o outro, assim que ele descruzou os braços e começou a falar.

"Você pode se matar, você pode nos fazer mudar, você pode comprar o que quiser, você pode encrencar seus irmãos, você pode desobedecer, você pode por todos em perigo, você pode DESTRUIR A SUA CASA!"

Ele disse destruir a sua casa gritando e abrindo os braços mostrando a bagunça e dando passos na minha direção, escusado dizer que os mesmos passos eu dei pra trás.

"Parado ai mocinho! Nem mais um passo ou eu perco a cabeça e te dou outra surra!"

"Eu errei Edward, quando permiti que você namorasse uma garota humana."

Minha rebeldia tomou o lugar do medo e do respeito.

"Eu não vou deixá-la nem se você mandar!"

Eu nem vi como aquilo saiu da minha boca, só sabia que queria poder engolir tudo de volta antes que chegasse aos ouvidos dele, seus olhos estavam arregalados, eu comecei a tremer, minha mãe e minha irmã invadiram a sala.

"Eu não vou... se não eu... saiam daqui vocês duas!"

Ele disse tremendo e engasgando, suas mãos cerradas em punhos como se fosse esmagar algo.

Meu rosto estavam tão arrependido, mas por dentro meu coração estava orgulhoso em agir como Bella agiu por mim, mesmo que eu tivesse me condenado as garras do meu pai.

Ele me pegou pela orelhame levou até o caos da janela quase arrancando o pedaço dela.

"Limpe essa bagunça, ligue pra construtora repor o vidro, peça desculpas à sua mãe e vá me encontrar no escritório."

Ele me pôs de joelhos nos cacos de vidro e saiu irritado deixando um aviso.

"Não me faça descer aqui para buscá-lo!"

Fiz tudo que ele disse limpei tudo, tirei as medidas do vidro, liguei pra saber o orçamento, pois eu sabia que seria eu quem pagaria, fui até a cozinha pedir desculpas pra minha mãe.

Até ajudei terminar a montagem do vaso, tudo pra tardar ao máximo o meu encontro com meu pai, mas uma hora eu teria que subir, seria pior se ele descesse pra me buscar, subi as escadas e antes que eu batesse na porta do escritório ele pediu que eu entrasse.

Quando fechei a porta, o cinto da disciplina balançou levemente atrás dela, eu fiquei aliviado por ver que ele não estava dobrado em cima da mesa.

Meu pai estava ali sentado, e sentado ficou, eu sabia porque eu estava no escritório, não era pelo vidro, não era pelo vaso nem pelo atraso, era pela resposta desrespeitosa.

"Desculpa papai..."

Eu disse o mais humilde que eu pude, deixando uma lágrima escorrer na bochecha.

"Sente-se"

Foi tudo que ele disse.

Eu gemi com a idéia da cadeira dura mas não era hora de discutir com ele.

"Edward, quando eu disse que errei quando permiti que namorasse uma humana, eu não quis dizer, _ao permitir_, eu disse, _quando_ eu permiti."

Eu estava olhando pra baixo de vergonha, ele me pediu para olhar nos seus olhos, eu sem querer contrariá-lo o fiz.

"Eu não tenho nem nunca tive intensão de separá-los, o que me arrependo é de que, _quando_ eu permiti, não ditei pra você as novas regras, e deixei passar a impressão que você estava livre pra agir como quisesse já que uma regra tão séria tinha sido violada, a regra de nunca se revelar aos humanos."

Eu senti todo o veneno do meu corpo acumular nas minhas bochechas, eu podia socar minha própria cara por aquilo.

"Era isso que eu estava indo dizer quando você me interrompeu, me desrespeitou, e me desafiou."

"OLHE PRA MIM QUANDO EU ESTIVER FALANDO COM VOCÊ!"

Ele gritou quando baixei os olhos.

"Papai eu-"

"EU NÃO TERMINEI!"

"Eu cerrei minha boca assustado."

"A próxima vez que você disser na minha cara que nem mesmo que eu mande você obedecerá, ou usar aquele tom comigo outra vês, você não pode nem sequer imaginar, nem nos seus sonhos mais loucos o que eu vou fazer com você."

Tremi um sim com a cabeça.

"Você está de castigo no mesmo horário em que Bella estiver, eu já falei com o pai dela, ele disse que se ela obedecer, em breve suas visitas serão liberadas com limite de tempo, das 7 às 9 e meia da noite, enquanto isso não acontece, eu libero você para vê-la às madrugadas da 12 às cinco da manhã, e agradeça sua mãe por isso."

Eu quis gritar de alegria e pular no pescoço da minha mãe, se ela estivesse presente, mas mantive a compostura.

"Enquanto ela estiver de castigo você também está. Do colégio pra casa e de casa para o colégio, depois de casa para os Swan e dos Swan pra casa. Caça só comigo, eu escolho e desmaio o animal e você bebe. A chave do piano juntamente com todas as chaves dos carros na minha mesa, exceto a do volvo. Você pode andar pela casa a partir de amanhã, assim como Alice e Jasper, mas nada de divertido no quarto, como, tv, vídeo game, computador, som, CDs e livros literários, somente os livros da escola e seus diários."

Arregalei os olhos com a rigidez do castigo, Deus eu já tinha levado uma surra lendária, uma não, várias, de palmadas cinto vara mangueira, e ainda tinha que ficar preso em casa sem nada de divertido no meu quarto? Eu nunca conseguia ver quase nada na tv da sala, sempre tinha alguém vendo alguma coisa.

"Agora, o castigo da sua mãe... Esme traga o Jasper."

"_Ooh fala sério! ainda tinha as contas do tapete pra acertar? Tenho muita sorte de não envelhecer, se não quando eu pudesse sair daquela casa eu seria um vovô."_

minha mãe e meu irmão entraram, eu quis ler os pensamentos dela, mas já estava tudo pensado, ela começou a falar rigidamente em total sincronia com seus pensamentos.

"Sua mesada será utilizada pra pagar o vidro, e o tapete egípcio também, Jasper irá dividir o prejuízo do tapete com você bem como os afazeres domésticos durante um mês, devo salientar que as roupas deverão ser lavadas em casa já que os dois estão confinados aqui e não poderão sair para a lavanderia da cidade, se estragarem alguma peça de roupa durante as lavagens ou quebrar algo durante a limpeza da casa, será pago com a mesada dos dois.

Meu irmão e eu suspiramos em derrota e nos desculpamos.

"Eu não terminei."

Arregalamos os olhos incrédulos.

Assim que puderem sair de casa irão deixar suas companheiras aqui, viajar até o Egito e virá-lo de ponta cabeça até acharem um tapete exatamente igual ao que Benjamim deu de presente pra nós, enquanto não podem sair, juntem o dinheiro não poderão gastar um centavo sequer sem permissão, isso irá ensiná-los a valorizar o conforto do seu lar e respeitar o que que pertence aos outros.

"E por falar em respeito, dê-nos licença que preciso ter uma conversinha com Edward."

Eu juro que se fosse humano, teria feito xixi nas calças.

Minha mãe implorou ao meu pai com os olhos, meu irmão me mandou um onda involuntária de pena, eu olhei para janela, mas lembrei do que deu fuga recente.

Assim que saíram meu pai apontou o cinto atrás da porta.

"Pegue o cinto da disciplina pra mim Edward."

Eu comecei a chorar de desespero tentando engolir o choro sem sucesso, mas peguei o cinto assim mesmo, eu sabia que não podia ter falado daquele jeito com ele, minhas lágrimas estavam carregadas de arrependimento.

Ele pegou o cinto, pegou meu punho sem uma palavra se quer, andou lentamente até o sofá me levando com ele, eu chorava muito, mas não dizia uma palavra e ele também não, ele sabia que eu estava com medo, eu sabia suas razões.

Ele sentou-se no sofá, e me guiou por cima do seu colo, puxou minha calça sem pressa e as tirou completamente, depois puxou minha cueca até as coxas, eu não aguentava mais o suspense, eu já tinha chorado um rio de veneno e ele ainda estava dobrando o cinto.

**Me respeita moleque! **SHLAP!*** AAAAArraaaaiiiiii Raaaaaiiiii! Papai aiaiai!

Eu gritei, chorei, esperneei esperando por piedade, eu não podia mais apanhar, minha bunda estava tão dolorida que eu se quer podia sentar quanto mais apanhar. Mas ele me deixou ali deitado de bruços esperando por mais.

Ainda chorando veio o outro golpe.

**Eu sou o seu pai!** SHLAP!*** AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaiiiiiii! Pelo amor de deus papai não me bate mais não!

Ele não desceu outro golpe mas manteve as mãos nas minhas costas, eu chorei de desespero só de sentir que não podia levantar, pois sabia que tinha mais por vir.

Quando meu choro estava diminuindo ele bateu de novo.

**Nunca mais fale assim comigo outra vez **SHLAP!****** AAArraaa... ... ... ... ...

A cintada foi tão forte que meu grito ficou mudo, ele puxou minha cueca de volta me fazendo gemer com o tecido. Ele pegou minha camiseta pelas costas e me puxou pra cima como um boneco e me jogou no sofá e depois apontou o cinto dobrado no meu rosto.

Nunca mais Edward, nunca mais fale comigo como se eu não merecesse o seu respeito, você deveria apanhar de verdade mas não sou cruel, essas três cintadas é pra você lembrar quem é que manda nessa casa, e que aqui tem respeito e disciplina.

Ele bateu o cinto com toda força no sofá a um centímetro da minha perna, me entregou o cinto e apontou pra porta.

"Vá guardar!"

Depois de pendurar o cinto no gancho, olhei pra trás e ele ainda trazia um olhar sério no rosto, apontou para o chão onde estavam minhas calças e sapatos.

"Pegue suas roupas, vá para o seu quarto e fique por lá."

Sai em silêncio do escritório sem levar um abraço se quer comigo, mas depois da forma com que eu o tratei, eu não podia esperar uma demostração de carinho. Ou podia?

Entrei no meu quarto, ele estava vazio de diversão, eu deitei no meu divã de bruços e chorei até o início da madrugada.

Qualquer um poderia dizer que eu estava dormindo, meus olhos fechados, respirando e perdido em pensamentos que pareciam sonhos, pensei em tudo que fiz e provoquei, mas nada passeava mais na minha mente do que o desrespeito para com meu pai e seus olhos frustrados, na hora em que saí do escritório.

Como mágica senti um beijo na minha testa, abri os olhos lentamente, fazia tempo que estavam fechados, e vi seu rosto bem próximo a mim.

"Levante-se filho, está na hora de voltar à casa de Bella, quero que a examine como médico e me diga se ela está realmente bem, como estão seus reflexos nível de estresse."

Ele me disse com aquele rosto, o rosto do meu pai, me puxou num meio abraço pra que eu me sentasse, me entregou uma caneca de sangue depois virou-se pra pegar uma roupa lipa pra mim.

Entreguei a caneca vazia pra ele e recebi aquele sorriso tão sincero que só podia ser visto no rosto dele.

Ele estava parado no meio do quarto vendo eu me vestir, em silêncio com um olhar orgulhoso, quando estava de pé ele me ajudou a terminar de abotoar a camisa.

"Sabe filho? Ainda me lembro de quando você, Rosalie e Emmett não podiam vestir a própria roupa sem rasgá-la toda, sua mãe teve um tempo difícil com Rose, e eu com Emmett, mas você era meu único menino, sem mãe sem irmãos, eu me dediquei por completo a você, tive tanto medo de não conseguir ser um pai.

"Vocês cinco, sempre serão minhas adoráveis crianças, mas eu nunca vou passar com nenhum deles o que passei com você."

Suas lágrimas começaram a cair enquanto ele falava.

Ele ajeitou a minha gola e me deu um tapinha no ombro.

"Está lindo, agora vá não a deixe esperando."

Ele estava segurando a porta pra mim quando eu o abracei com força.

Ele me abraçou de volta confuso quando comecei a chorar copiosamente.

"Papai me perdoa, eu te amo! Eu juro que nunca mais eu digo algo como aquilo se o senhor me perdoar! Faço o que for preciso pra que você volte a me amar como antes."

"Filho!"

Ele disse me puxando pra olhar no meu rosto.

"Eu nunca deixei de te amar como antes, se tivesse deixado de te amar, não teria corrigido sua atitude, simplesmente teria deixado você seguir adiante com sua própria destruição."

"Eu amo todos vocês, e isso nunca vai mudar, nem que pra isso eu tenha que sofrer a dor de punir vocês por toda a eternidade, só espero que não seja sempre pelas mesma coisas."

"Eu te amo papai, pode ficar tranquilo, eu nunca mais volto a **Volterra, Nunca mais**."

**~Fim~**

**A/N: Eu nem acredito que terminei, obrigada a todos que pacientemente acompanharam essa história, desde os curiosos, até aos que se deram o trabalho de comparar capítulos ao livro Lua Nova, aos que deixaram seus reviews impulsionando cada capítulo, aos que me tem na sua lista de autores favoritos, aos que colocaram VMN em suas histórias favoritas e a todos que revisarão este capítulo, talvez você tenha lido toda a historia sem deixar um review, esta é a oportunidade perfeita de dizer o que achou de toda ela.**

**A história escolhida pra comemoração do review n° 100 foi O enredo sobre a mentira de Jasper, o título escolhido por Didi e ur Cabrito foi, "_Surpresa Malfeita"._ SM já está postada como prometido, vá até o profile de nelluca e aproveite o meu primeiro One-Shot.**

**O segundo lugar ficou com o enredo sobre a birra de Renesmee a votação foi decidida por apenas um voto, sendo assim será meu próximo One-Shot, será postada no intervalo entre a votação e a fic escolhida, talvez no mesmo dia do primeiro capítulo da eleita, pois já está sendo escrita. Fique ligado a lista de votação será postada amanhã, atenção aos números haverão títulos novos.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AVISO**

DECIDI QUE A LISTA DE VOTAÇÃO DEVERIA TER UM ESPAÇO PRÓPRIO NA MINHA PÁGINA, PRA QUE NÃO SEJAM CONFUNDIDOS, OS REVIEWS OFICIAIS DA HISTÓRIAS COM OS VOTOS.

POR ISSO VÁ ATÉ A MINHA PÁGINA E VOCÊ ENCONTRARÁ UMA DUAS NOVAS HISTÓRIAS, UMA É REALMENTE UMA FIC **"PROCURANDO NESSIE"** E A OUTRA TRÁS O TÍTULO "**LOCAL DE VOTAÇÃO**"

O RESULTADO DESSA VOTAÇÃO SERÁ NO DIA 1 DE MAIO, VOCÊS TEM ATÉ O DIA 28 DE ABRIL PRA FAZER SUA ESCOLHA.

SE VOCÊ NÃO COMENTOU O FINAL DE **VNM **OU MESMO **SM **POR FAVOR, NÃO ME MALTRATEM ASSIM ='( rsrsrs...

ESTOU ME DESCABELANDO PRA SABER COM FICOU, ESTOU COM SAUDADES DE VOCÊS.

É UMA BOA IDÉIA COLOCAR A LISTA EM SEUS FAVORITOS, PRA QUE QUANDO HOUVER QUALQUER TIPO DE VOTAÇÃO OU RESULTADO VOCÊ RECEBA UM ALERTA.

ESPERO QUE GOSTEM DE "**PN"** POIS ELA ESTÁ SENDO FEITA PRA NOS DESTRAIRMOS ENQUANTO NÃO ESCOLHEMOS A NOVA FIC.

OBRIGADO A TODOS QUE ESCOLHERAM ACOMPANHARAM E COMENTARAM **VNM.**


End file.
